


Shark Tank / Резервуар с акулами

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Hannibal is Hannibal, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder Husbands, Past Child Abuse, Prison Sex, Sadism, Sexual Coercion, Violence, past Alana/Hannibal relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 68,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Тюремная AU] Уилл и Ганнибал впервые встречаются в тюрьме. Ганнибал — всё ещё Потрошитель, Уилл — профайлер с энцефалитом. Только теперь они сокамерники.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shark Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510121) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3894319  
> *****  
> Арт: http://i217.photobucket.com/albums/cc202/pylonsolar/025342ihbjunjrhxnlnh0l.jpg  
> *****  
> Примечания автора (далее — п/а): Зеллер говорит об акулах «все они отрастили себе зубы» — это из одного из 8 тысяч просмотренных мною документальных фильмов о тюрьме. Речь Катц частично позаимствована из сериала «Тюрьма Оз».  
> Все мои знания о пенитенциарной системе получены благодаря ТВ и Википедии, так что, по существу, я имею о ней лишь поверхностное представление.  
> Все вставки на французском — продукт моего собственного неумелого перевода. Я не владею французским языком и посему приношу извинения за вероятные ошибки.  
> *****  
> П/п:  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

 

## Глава 1

 

Полицейский фургон переправляет Уилла из следственного изолятора в тюрьму. Ему дали двадцать пять лет, с перспективой сокращения срока до двадцати — при условии, что он постарается вести себя хорошо. Уилл знает, что хорошим не будет. Это не представляется возможным — не со скопищем убийц в его голове и насилием, творящимся вокруг. Он позволит этому утопить себя. Уилл измучен настолько, что даже нет сил фиксировать то, что происходит по сторонам. Целую неделю не удавалось толком поспать, и перед глазами всё начинало терять чёткость очертаний.

В фургоне, кроме него, ещё несколько человек. Уилл — один из двоих белых. Едва ли мысленный вывод чем-то ему поможет, но тем не менее он формирует в голове осознание того, что расизм прочно вживлён в систему. Видит Бог, Уилл провёл большую часть своей профессиональной карьеры, упрятывая за решётку белых мужчин средних лет, которые вытворяли немыслимое. И тем страннее ему рассматривать вероятность того, что один из вот этих преступников, быть может, неоднократно провоцировал стычки из-за наркотиков, а другой учинил нешуточную драку в баре. Хотя любой из них с такой же лёгкостью мог бы кого-нибудь убить. Невозможно знать наверняка.

Устланное щербатыми тучами небо, всё никак не разрождающееся дождём, — не самое воодушевляющее зрелище. Переменная облачность — вроде бы так это называется. Уилл вжимается щекой и пальцами в решётку окна, следит за проносящимися мимо линиями электропередач и видит, как пернатый олень мчится вскачь наперегонки с фургоном. Мозг Уилла временами не угрожал вскипеть внутри черепа, но даже тогда олень всюду следовал за ним. Он не может уснуть, потому что его голову то и дело встряхивает об решётку — при каждой кочке на дороге машину подбрасывает, что указывает на острую необходимость в починке амортизаторов, — однако это вводит его в своего рода оцепенение до тех пор, пока автомобиль не прибывает в место назначения, с содроганием затормаживая.

Едва волоча ноги, по ощущениям будто отлитые из металла, Уилл покидает фургон вместе со своими соневольниками. Он не представляет, как другие так свободно передвигаются, тогда как сам он каждую секунду чувствует, что вот-вот рухнет. Уилл провёл большую часть продолжительности судебного процесса в помещении в больницу — выписке из неё или в освобождении — заключении под стражу. Он не был приспособлен к переездам с места на место или цепям, или нахождению в запертом пространстве с сотней других людей, большинство из которых разочаровывали, злили его или навевали скуку. Уилл не сомневается, что ему теперь придётся скверно.

Он держит голову низко опущенной, когда их проводят через ворота и когда подвергают первичной санитарной обработке. Все правила и распорядки выскальзывают из его головы, как поплавки из воды. Уиллу кажется, он будто идёт на три шага позади собственного тела, наблюдает со стороны за своими заминками во время личного досмотра. Он бледный. И, как выясняется, единственный, у кого ни единой татуировки. Не принимая в расчёт его шрамы от поножовщины, Уилла можно сравнить с отрезом холста. Другие пялятся. Даже у охранников с их синими перчатками и грубыми руками во взглядах проскальзывает жалость.

Он влезает в новую тюремную одежду — белое нижнее бельё, белые носки, белую футболку, синий комбинезон — и принимает в руки вручённый ему набор вещей первой необходимости: постельное бельё, сменное исподнее, рулон туалетной бумаги.

Они движутся, преодолевая дверь за дверью, по углам, вдоль коридоров. Он уже потерял ориентацию.

Их задерживают на очередной контрольной площадке, где наконец-то освобождают от наручников, и тогда неопрятного вида мужчина с неменяющимся выражением лица «ты, блядь, серьёзно?» со вздохом присаживается рядом с Уиллом.

— Хэй, чувак, — заговаривает он. — Я Зи. Выглядишь херово. Ты в норме?

Уилл рассматривает свои несуразные плоские туфли. Они бесшнурковые. Он не уверен: это потому, что за ним ведётся особое наблюдение как за потенциальным суицидником, или причина в том, что шнурки вообще никому здесь не полагаются. Он не может найти в себе силы, чтобы проверить это. Его голос скован в горле капканом, и приходится некоторое время поработать языком, прежде чем удаётся выдавить в ответ: «Не особо». Это почти что просто выдох, иллюзия звука, но тем не менее Зи, кажется, расслышал.

— В первый раз, а? Да уж, это может показаться несколько большим, чем ты способен вынести. Держи голову выше, с этими парнями ты должен проявлять жёсткость. — Зи продолжает нести болтовню, и Уилл поддаётся шумливости и лёгкости, с которыми тот говорит, позволяет им впитаться в себя. Этот парень являлся частью системы и существовал внутри неё большую долю жизни, продлевая и продлевая свой приговор за счёт незначительных нарушений. Уилл догадывается о мотивах: Зи попросту не представляет, на каких принципах строится жизнь вне тюрьмы. Ведь в основном он вырос в детской колонии.

Уилл понятия не имеет, сколько времени проходит к тому моменту, когда в помещение чеканным шагом входит женщина с клипбордом в руках.

— Итак, господа, — начинает она. У неё сильный голос, с благожелательностью в интонации, но тем не менее твёрдый. Она производит хорошее первое впечатление. — Многим из вас это уже известно, но поскольку я отвечаю за инструктаж по безопасности вашего полёта, выслушаете в любом случае. Ваша камера — это ваш дом, содержите его в чистоте, чтоб ни единого пятнышка. Вы регулярно выполняете физические упражнения, посещаете занятия и присутствуете на консультативных семинарах по вопросам наркомании и алкоголизма. Работаете на одном из тюремных заводов. Соблюдаете распорядок дня. _Мы_ говорим вам, когда спать, когда есть, когда мочиться. Здесь не вопят, не дерутся, не трахаются. Придерживайтесь правил, учитесь самодисциплине, потому что, будь у вас хоть капля контроля над своими действиями, вы бы тут не сидели, — говорила она так, будто диктовала лекционный материал. — Верно, Зи?

— Верно, — отозвался Зи светло, без тени обиды.

— Я командующий офицер Катц, вы можете называть меня мэм или босс. Приемлемы оба варианта. Но больше никак, иначе будете отсиживаться в условиях строгой изоляции — другими словами, в одиночке, так что даже не вздумайте дурить. — Она открывает очередную блокирующуюся дверь и в таком положении фиксирует. — Добро пожаловать в Балтиморскую Государственную тюрьму, господа. Позвольте показать ваши комнаты.

Зи пихает Уилла локтем в бок, когда Катц не смотрит в их сторону.

— Она миленькая. Не пиздит, не вызверивается. Таких же мирных немного среди здешних болтов. Некайфово быть новеньким в аквариуме, чувак, — говорит он. — Но я постараюсь тебе помочь.

— В аквариуме? — бормочет Уилл, когда они выстраиваются в шеренгу, готовясь к выходу.

— В резервуаре, — поясняет Зи. Он кивком головы указывает на проход, перед которым они собрались. — Добро пожаловать в резервуар с акулами, братишка. Отсюда рыба не возвращается. Рыбка — это не тема. Каждый здесь — акула. Все они отрастили себе зубы.

Всех новоприбывших заключённых согнали в зону отдыха, Секцию 3, Блок А, где осуществлялось распределение по их владениям в этом мире. Дверь задвигается позади них, решётка, вернувшись в исходное положение, блокируется, и Уилл оказывается в ловушке. Сидящие вокруг парни, рубящиеся в карты, смотрящие National Geographic по говёному телеку, переговаривающиеся между собой — все отвлеклись от того, чем занимались, обратив взоры к новичкам. Уилл ощущает себя под прицелом чужих взглядов, и в отчаянии взмаливает бога вернуть ему привычную щетину, которую он сбрил для суда.

Катц прохаживается туда-сюда, читая со своего клипборда, указывая прибывшим на месторасположение их камер. Уилл дрейфит, озираясь по сторонам, вместо того чтобы слушать. Зона отдыха отделана в сером и серовато-голубом тонах. Выделяются только тёмно-синие униформы офицеров и светло-синие стандартные комбинезоны заключённых. Если целью было достичь эффекта «удручающее чистилище», то тут попали в точку.

Зи усмехается, когда офицер приближается к ним, и подмигивает ей.

— Позаботься о моём мальчике, — произносит он, кивая на Уилла.

Катц осматривает Уилла с головы до пят, вздыхая:

— Грёбаный боже. Следует прекратить подсаживать гуппи к пираньям. Зеллер, ты к Прайсу, только если не хочешь поменяться с Грэмом местами.

— Не вариант. Нельзя поселить это кукольное личико с каким-нибудь пидором. Прайс не сумеет его защитить.

Катц пожимает плечами.

— В таком случае, считай, ты потерял его.

Зи не стал ввязываться в спор. Уиллу даже не потребовалось прибегать к особенностям своего эмпатийного расстройства, чтобы узреть нечто большее, чем братская любовь между Зи и Прайсом — кем бы тот ни был. Он сглатывает подпёрший горло ком страха и расправляет плечи.

— Меня это не волнует, — произносит он настолько твёрдо, насколько может.

— Да уж конечно, — отзывается Катц. — Остаются Стаммит, Лектер и-...

— Что случилось с Малтиплом? — вдруг перебивает её Зи, поправляя в руках охапку одеял, белья и предметов гигиены.

— С Миггсом? Проглотил собственный язык и задохнулся. — По Катц было заметно, что ей известно несколько больше, чем было озвучено, но она благоразумно решила придержать эту информацию для себя. — Лектер снова заполучил камеру в единоличное пользование.

— Подсадим к нему Баджа и позволим Уиллу разделить койку с Фрэнки. Не утверждаю, что это идеальный расклад, но всяко лучше, чем ничего.

— Лектер и Бадж? — Катц невесело хохотнула. — Мы скормили безумию Лектера уже четверых. Если оставим этих двоих вместе, всё закончится кровью.

— Здесь какие-то проблемы? — Старший офицер Кроуфорд возник будто из ниоткуда. Для такого большого парня передвигался он пугающе бесшумно.

— Никак нет, сэр, — ответила Катц и стрельнула в Зи взглядом.

Тот не усмехнулся Кроуфорду — только пожал плечами, когда ему бросили полный разочарования взгляд.

— Простите, босс, — говорит он. — Я пытался. Но слишком скучал по вам, чтобы оставаться где-то не здесь. А теперь я прекращаю вам надоедать. — Он мигом смывается в сторону своей камеры, явно ощущая себя привычно в тюремном комбинезоне.

Уилл остаётся один.

— Что за заключённый? — вопрошает Кроуфорд. Он берёт у Катц клипборд, просматривая записи. — Грэм.

— Предполагалось подселить его к Дарнэму, — сообщает Катц. — Но я не думаю, что это удачная идея.

Лицо Кроуфорда не выразительнее камня.

— Значит, определим его к Лектеру.

Катц бросает взгляд через плечо и, судя по всему, умывает руки.

— Выполняю, сэр, — отвечает она, и Уилла уводят на встречу с Лектером, невзирая на то, что безумие того побудило его избавиться от четырёх сокамерников.

 

 

 

## Глава 2

 

Камера пуста. Нижняя койка аккуратно застелена, на бортике — собрание книг. Лежащие на столе бумаги выровнены под прямым углом. В камере безукоризненно чисто, идеально прибрано, и не воняет подмышками или нестираным бельём, как в прочих. Видимо, его сосед ревностно следит за гигиеной, спит на нижнем ярусе, а ещё все здесь его боятся.

Уилл карабкается на верхнюю койку и принимается застилать постель, то и дело сглатывая в попытке удержаться от крика, не выпущенного ещё тогда, когда его приговорили к невозможности отсюда выбраться.

Кто-то стучит в незапертую дверь, и голова Зи показывается в проходе. Другой парень — вероятно, тот самый Прайс — входит вслед за ним. Он выглядит без приукрас дерьмово. Явно побывал в одной-двух драках — и не в свою пользу, но, по-видимому, это не тяготило его, ведь он был слишком поглощён спором с Зи на предмет пиздежа о заботе. Они пререкались, будто старые супруги, однако прекратили это, когда вошли в камеру.

Прайс оглядывает Уилла с головы до ног.

— Ох-ох. Теперь я вижу, что ты имел в виду. Джимми Прайс, — представляется он. — «Непредумышленное убийство по причине вождения в нетрезвом состоянии». С Брайаном, этим знатным засранцем, ты уже знаком.

Уилл против воли улыбается.

— Уилл Грэм. Полагаю, я кого-то убил.

Голос по системе громкой связи объявляет об окончании распределения и о том, что у всех них минимум времени на то, чтобы занять свои камеры.

После этого остаётся странная тишина.

— Наркотики? — предполагает Прайс.

Уилл мотает головой.

— Невылеченный энцефалит. Я легко отделался, потому что с медицинской точки зрения был не в своём уме.

— Жёсткий переклин. — Зи неловко похлопывает его по плечу.

— Прошу меня простить, — произносит кто-то у входа в камеру, и Зи с Прайсом, синхронно вздрогнув, спешат убраться прочь.

— Свидимся позже! — бросает Зи Уиллу, тогда как Прайс тащит его за собой, проговаривая:

— Извини, просто заглянули поздороваться с другом Брайана. Мы уходим-...

Откуда бы те ни собирались уйти — с его пути, из его общества, из его камеры — Уилл не смог бы этого узнать, поскольку они были уже далеко вне зоны слышимости.

Он поднимает взгляд на своего нового соседа, задержавшись на его рте.

— Ганнибал Лектер, — произносит рот с тонкими губами и острыми зубами. — Рад встрече.

Дверь камеры, стронувшись с места, закрывается. Щелчки электронного замка раздаются в небольшом пространстве чрезвычайно зычно.

Теперь здесь гораздо темнее без света, проникавшего сюда из основного блока через дверной проём. Уилл глядит сквозь стёкла своих очков, делая вид, что следит за Лектером.

— Ты, э-э, не против, — он взмахивает рукой на койку, стиснув челюсти.

— Ничуть, — отвечает Лектер, всё ещё стоя возле входа. — Есть несколько вещей, которые тебе следует знать обо мне. Я не переношу грубости, неряшливого поведения и сквернословия. Пожалуйста, уважай мою частную жизнь, насколько это возможно, учитывая наши условия, и я отвечу тебе тем же.

Рот Уилла приходит в движение прежде, чем он успевает воспользоваться шансом обдумать то, что говорит.

— Значит, то, как ты будешь проталкивать член в мой зад, грубым считаться не будет? — выпаливает он.

Он может видеть, как приподнимаются бесцветные брови Лектера.

— Я не насильник, — ровно и спокойно отвечает тот. Прислушиваясь, Уилл подмечает, что он говорит с лёгким акцентом. — Я также не люблю повторяться. Мне очевидно, что ты напуган, однако, прошу, следи за своей речью. У моего предыдущего сокамерника был безобразнейший язык.

Уилл внезапно напомнил Миггса, который, согласно официальной версии, проглотил свой язык. Он задаётся вопросом, как много Лектер должен был проделать ради этого, и, исходя из того, что он сумел рассмотреть, — вероятно, немало всякого.

Они остаются в тишине до тех пор, пока Уилл не выдаёт собственное имя. Лектер протягивает ему ладонь, и Уилл берёт себя в руки, отвечая на рукопожатие и не пытаясь как-либо этому воспрепятствовать.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Грэм. Уверен, мы отлично поладим.

Его ладонь тёплая и сухая, а ногти чистые и аккуратно подстриженные. У него крепкая хватка, однако он не пытается травмировать Уиллу руку — потому что не намерен показать тому, насколько он на самом деле силён.

Уилл потирает заднюю сторону шеи. Для того, кто столь обходителен, Ганнибал вовсе не выглядит обеспокоенным тем фактом, что Уилл не может пересечься с ним взглядом.

— Я, м-м, — сконфуженно протягивает тот. — Ты можешь называть меня Уилл.

— В таком случае — Ганнибал, — отвечает Лектер, проходя, наконец, вглубь комнаты и присаживаясь за миниатюрный рабочий стол. — Я получаю множество писем, — сообщает он, и Уилл слышит в интонации предупреждение — _не суй свой нос, куда не следует, если он тебе дорог,_ — и отшатывается.

Он взбирается на верхнюю койку и укладывается на спину, упираясь взглядом в шлакобетонный потолок. Заключённые выцарапывали свои инициалы на краске. Уилл обводит пальцами бандитские символы и грубо нарисованные пенисы. Между неловкостью от получения верхней койки и граффити на уровне глаз он понимает, почему Ганнибал не желает быть на вершине, так сказать.

Уилл может слышать мягкий шелест бумаги и поскрипывание карандаша. Каждый частый вздох Ганнибала. Так похоже на звучание старого переработчика макулатуры, когда скармливаешь ему негодные бумаги. Уилл скучает по своей прежней жизни так сильно, что внутренности сводит от тоски. Он поворачивается набок и наблюдает за тем, как мускулы спины и плеч Ганнибала перекатываются под тонкой форменной футболкой.

— Они сожрут меня живьём, стоит мне выйти отсюда, — тихо роняет Уилл.

Ганнибал откладывает в сторону письмо, над которым работал, оборачивается и находит его взглядом, откинувшись на спинку стула и с неестественной гибкостью извернув шею.

— Не целиком. — Он не улыбается, но слова его звучат подобно шутке, и это именно то, чего Уиллу сейчас не хватало больше всего.

На протяжении всей ночи Уилл неоднократно просыпается и глядит в потолок. Он было подумывает о том, чтобы поплакать — и полегчает, однако в нём этого совершенно нет. Он измучен, он запуган — и обречён сносить это ближайшие двадцать лет.

 

Следующим утром, когда их выпускают на завтрак, Уилл честно старается не жаться к Ганнибалу совсем уж откровенно. А потом он находит Зи и Прайса. Не похоже, чтобы Ганнибал обращал внимание на то, присутствует ли Уилл поблизости с ним или нет, блуждает ли по залу так, словно бы это его собственная идея, и он вовсе не следует хвостом за тюремными надзирателями.

Зи не справляется с зевотой. Из-под воротника его комбинезона виднеется красноречивый засос. Прайс сам выглядит не лучше, но вдобавок он исполнен неприкрытого самодовольства.

— Как там Каннибал Лектер? — вопрошает Зи, и Уилл фыркает:

— Оговорка по Фрейду?

Оба мужчины обращают к нему совершенно жуткие лица.

— Ошибаешься. Я сказал именно то, что хотел. Вероятно, Лектер — самый что ни на есть настоящий людоед. В смысле, он осуждён за одно убийство. Ему дали пожизненное, однако...

Прайс перенимает инициативу в свои руки, продолжая:

— Брайан пытается сказать, что, согласно официальному обвинению, доктор Ганнибал Лектер хладнокровно убил человека. Имеют место сведения о том, что он был серийным убийцей, поедающим своих жертв, однако этому нет доказательств.

Уилл закатил глаза.

— Так, может, слухи в его защиту были более веские?

Зи до боли сильно схватил его за руку.

— Слушай сюда, мужик, — сказал он. — Не играйся с Лектером. Миггс заглотил свой язык. Парень до него вспорол себе глотку. Тот, что перед ним, совершенно свихнулся, загремел в психушку — и с концами, а первый сокамерник выколупал свои глаза. Я ведь говорил тебе, Грэм, это — акулятник. А Ганнибал, как чёртов тёмный Бонд с акульими прожекторами. Он умён, он всегда голоден, и он проглотит тебя целиком, если ты ему позволишь. Переводись отсюда, пока можешь.

— Доходчиво как всегда, — произносит Ганнибал позади них. Он передвигается бесшумно, как кошка.

У Зи краска схлыневает с лица. «Ух», — вырывается у него.

— Он просто пытается запугать меня, — вступает Уилл. — Издевается, знаешь.

Ганнибал чуть склоняет голову в его сторону. И Уилл наконец-то встречается с его глазами. Они карие, почти багровые, не выражающие абсолютно ничего. Эмпатия Уилла врезается в кирпичную стену. Всё, что он осознаёт, так это то, что каждый инстинкт кричит ему бежать. Он быстро переводит взгляд на свой поднос.

— Что заставляет тебя не верить этому? — ровно произносит Ганнибал. Он уходит своей дорогой, и Уилл не упускает из виду тот факт, что никто из преступников не смеет тронуть его. Не то что Зи и Прайса, которых толкают заключённые, недовольные темпами, с которыми те идут.

 

— Эй, милашка. — Кто-то грубо хватает Уилла за промежность, когда он проходит мимо. — Как насчёт того, чтобы поработать язычком для моего хера?

Уилл таращится сквозь стёкла своих очков и позволяет Зи утащить его оттуда за собой. Как он мог убедиться, Ганнибал был неправ. Он набрехал.

 

 

 

## Глава 3

 

Неделя для Уилла проходит без чрезвычайных происшествий. Он способствует этому, оставаясь в стенах своей камеры. Заключённые кружат неподалёку, но интуиция им верно подсказывает: не стоит приближаться к обиталищу каннибала. Он утоляет жажду водой из-под крана и питается сухарями и стаканчиковым желе, что Зи и Прайс тайком приносят ему из столовой. Это утомительно, настолько утомительно, что Уиллу кажется, он сойдёт с ума задолго до того, как у кого-нибудь появится возможность обидеть его. Он обращается к Ганнибалу с просьбой одолжить ему одну из своих книг.

Они не общаются друг с другом. Ганнибал, очевидно, придерживается тактики игнорирования своего соседа, того, как тот коротает дни, словно Уилл для него — странный новый предмет мебели, оставленный для чего-то на верхней койке. Однако просьбе Уилла не удивляется. Он приглашает просмотреть всю коллекцию и выбрать то, что понравится. Уилл даже не может взглянуть на него, но говорит «спасибо» и выбирает книгу с французским названием, потому что это единственное из всего, чем владеет Ганнибал, что ему более-менее удалось бы прочесть. Среди прочих есть книги на немецком, русском и вроде бы — Уилл не уверен — на японском. Дело продвигается медленно и с трудом — с его-то полузабытым каджунским французским, брошенным когда-то, после провалившейся попытки освоить «Графа Монте-Кристо». С французско-английским словарём, что Зи приносит ему из библиотеки, задача облегчается.

 

Утром восьмого дня, проснувшись, Уилл обнаруживает Ганнибала стоящим возле кровати, так что их лица достаточно близко, и рассматривающим его.

— Я был терпелив, — заговаривает он. — Я ценю то, как это непросто для тебя, но вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы ты следовал моим правилам.

— Правилам? — без особой заинтересованности отзывается Уилл. — Я не шумел, не устраивал беспорядок, не проявлял грубости.

Ганнибал устало, вымученно вздыхает.

— Уильям, ты взмокаешь по ночам, от тебя разит страхом — и так уже на протяжении недели. Воспользуйся душем. — Он не добавляет «иначе...», но в этом и нет необходимости. — Можешь позаимствовать моё мыло. В действительности, прошу, используй его. То, которое здесь выдают, не заслуживает так называться и пахнет ужасно.

Ганнибал не ждёт ответа. Он покидает камеру, и Уилл догадывается, что в его же интересах подчиниться, не дожидаясь его возвращения. Когда это произойдёт, он знать не может, поэтому решает идти прямо сейчас.

Он не брился с тех пор, как за его спиной задвинулась дверь, отрезав от внешнего мира, однако его лицо в отражении зеркала над раковиной выглядит почти таким же моложавым и притягательным. Он был в курсе, что многие люди находят его привлекательным — по крайней мере, до того, как он открывает рот, — но никогда ещё не осознавал это настолько чётко, как сейчас. Опустив голову, приподняв плечи, он приступает к делу.

Мыло Ганнибала пахнет коньяком и мандаринами. Уилл промывает волосы в тот момент, когда его толкают сзади. Он ударяется лицом о кафельную стену и поскальзывается, больно приземляясь на колени. Он не видит, чья рука сгребает в кулак его кудри, кто метит ногами в его рёбра. Кровь скапливается во рту. Уилл не может инстинктивно свернуться калачиком, пока его вот так удерживают за волосы, и потому он лишь беспомощно дёргается в чужом захвате, ловя ртом воздух. Его бросают навзничь, вдобавок приложив головой об пол, и дыхания критически не хватает, чтобы закричать о помощи. Нападающий наносит очередной удар прежде, чем ему удаётся воспроизвести хоть звук.

Никакой возможности сделать нормальный вдох. Кровь резво сочится из носа, он захлёбывается и давится ею, кашляя на плитку пола. Грубые ладони приклеиваются к его бёдрам, и он может почувствовать, как позади него опускаются на колени. Уилл пытается отбиться, выбрасывая локти назад в отчаянной надежде угодить хоть куда-нибудь. На его беду его снова обрушивают лицом на пол. Когда чужие руки разводят его ягодицы, он силится закричать, но щека приплющена к мокрому кафелю, и он захлёбывается водой напополам с собственной кровью и не может, _не может_ дышать.

Давление с его спины пропадает так же внезапно, как началась атака.

Он скатывается набок прежде, чем ему удаётся сесть, отползти к стене и обессиленно привалиться к ней. Ганнибал и другой мужчина сражаются под напором воды. Ганнибал обхватывает соперника предплечьями поперёк горла, и на один неловкий момент Уиллу чудится, будто те целуются. Когда Ганнибал отшатывается, вслед за ним хлыщет кровь.

Мужчина вопит, высоко и как-то странно. У Ганнибала губы и подбородок в крови, капающей на его обнажённую грудь и на пол. Он жуёт за мгновение перед тем, как проглотить то, что было во рту. Его зубы красные, когда он оголяет их в чём-то наподобие улыбки или, скорее, оскала.

Уилла ведёт, и к горлу подступает желчь, когда до него доходит, что Ганнибал только что вырвал язык изо рта у другого человека и съел.

Ганнибал одним точным ударом впечатывает голову противника в кафель стены, и тот обрушивается вниз, потеряв сознание. Он оставляет их обоих на полу, пока ополаскивает лицо от крови, а потом подзывает Уилла ближе:

— Подойди сюда. Позволь мне взглянуть.

Уилл, пошатываясь, с трудом поднимается. Колени словно превратились в воду, а внутренности стянулись в узел. Ганнибал отклоняет его лицо кверху, мягко прослеживая большими пальцами его нос и скулы. Его длинные пальцы пробираются сквозь волосы Уилла наподобие массажа. Вода застит ему глаза, поэтому он прикрывает веки. Позволяет каннибалу смывать кровь со своего лица.

— Ничего не сломано, — удовлетворённо подытоживает Ганнибал, скользя по рёбрам Уилла. — Открой глаза и проследи за моим пальцем, пожалуйста. — Он выводит крест перед взором Уилла, и улыбается, когда тот успешно отслеживает движение. — Сотрясения нет. С синяками и шишками, но жить ты будешь.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? — голос Уилла глухой и слабый.

Ганнибал закрывает воду и оборачивает полотенце себе вокруг пояса, а потом берёт другое и проделывает то же самое с Уиллом. Ещё одно ложится на плечи Уилла.

— Ты хотел бы меня остановить?

Голова Уилла пульсирует болью, и всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, — вернуться в свою камеру и навсегда уснуть.

— Нет, — отвечает, а потом задаёт свой вопрос, потому что он должен знать: — Ты убил его?

— Хорош ли урок, если не выживешь, чтобы усвоить его?

Ганнибал остаётся рядом с Уиллом, когда они одеваются, и сопровождает в обеденный зал.

— Садись, — велит он, подталкивая его к одному из столов. Уилл всматривается в пластиковую поверхность до тех пор, пока перед ним не появляется поднос. — Ешь, — говорит Ганнибал, сам предпочтя сесть возле Уилла, а не напротив.

Уилл машинально вскрывает коробочку сока.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Твои способности использовались для профилирования при сотрудничестве с ФБР, не так ли? — Ганнибал вгрызается в яблоко, и всё, о чём в этот момент Уилл может думать, так это мужчина с вырванным языком, лежащий на полу.

— Для преподавания, консультирования, — поправляет он. Его мучает головокружение и ещё непроходящая боль в животе. Он уже может ощущать, как проступают синяки.

— Немедленно приступай к еде, — приказывает Ганнибал. Он забирает со стола рогалик и яблоко Уилла и засовывает их ему под комбинезон. — Сейчас всех отсюда сдует-...

— Закругляемся! — рявкает Кроуфорд. — Все возвращайтесь по камерам. Кроме тебя, Лектер.

Заключённые тотчас засуетились, но когда Уилл уже собирается примкнуть к общей массе, Ганнибал облегает ладонь вокруг его запястья, возвращая руку на столешницу.

— Ешь, — вновь повторяет он.

Кроуфорд, судя по его виду, был уже в полной готовности обрушить лавину ругани и криков на них обоих, но, похоже, что-то в лице Уилла заставило его передумать.

— Не хотите рассказать мне, что произошло? — вопрошает он устало.

— О чём? — невинно интересуется Ганнибал.

Уилл хватается за эту возможность.

— Ганнибал избил меня, — выпаливает он, опуская голову.

Оба мужчины обращают взгляды к нему.

— Что? — переспрашивает Кроуфорд.

— Я... — Уилл возит ложкой по застывшему соусу. — Я обозвал его лживой сукой и первым бросился в драку.

— И где это было?

— В камере, — бормочет Уилл. — Он заткнул меня, мы всё обсудили и пришли к соглашению. Этого больше не повторится, сэр.

Лицо Кроуфорда мрачнее грозовой тучи.

— Хочешь сказать, никто из вас не был в душе этим утром? Никто не отгрызал чужой язык?

Выражение отвращения на лице Уилла было вовсе не поддельным.

— Что? — выдыхает он. — Кто, чёрт возьми, мог сотворить подобное?

— Есть что добавить, Лектер? — спрашивает Кроуфорд.

Ганнибал разводит руками.

— Боюсь, с учётом вспыльчивости моего характера, между мной и дорогим Уиллом произошло наилучшее из того, что могло бы. Но, как уже было озвучено, проблема разрешена.

— Понятия не имею, почему ты покрываешь его, Грэм, — невозмутимо продолжает Кроуфорд, — но не обманывайся даже на минуту, полагая, будто он тебе друг. С дьяволом дружбу не водят. А сейчас вон с глаз моих, вы оба.

 

Разговор возобновляется лишь тогда, когда они вдвоём оказываются запертыми в камере, и Ганнибал степенно присаживается за стол нога на ногу.

— Я могу защитить тебя, — наконец произносит он. — Если ты того хочешь.

Уилл испуганно сглатывает.

— И что ты спросишь взамен?

Ганнибал отвечает не сразу, обдумывая этот момент некоторое время.

— Мой разум застаивается в этих условиях, — в итоге заговаривает он. — Ты интересен. В твоих силах понять убийц настолько кристально ясно, что ты надеваешь на себя их личности.

— Я был болен, — протестует Уилл.

— Ты будешь оставаться внутри этой камеры до тех пор, пока я не соглашусь сопроводить тебя. Я решаю, когда и чем ты питаешься, когда спишь, когда моешься-...

— Хочешь поэкспериментировать надо мной. Над моей эмпатией.

Ганнибал не отрицает.

— Если в любой момент времени ты пожелаешь расторгнуть наше соглашение — воля твоя.

У Уилла руки зудят от хотения как следует врезать.

— Ты намерен трахать также и мою задницу или только мозг? Уж простите мой французский.

— У тебя, очевидно, прочная уверенность в моей гомосексуальности.

— Полагаешь, для меня значимо, квир ты по жизни или по ситуации? — Уилл кривляется, цепляясь руками к раме кровати и позволяя голове свеситься вниз. — Не пори чушь. Хочешь видеть меня за использованием моего "дара"? Ты знал, что на меня вновь нападут, когда я останусь один. Ты последовал за мной по велению укола самонадеянности, ведь ты уверен, что можешь сделать всё, что вздумается. Что если бы их там оказалось больше чем один? Думаешь, смог бы потягаться со всеми разом? Или ты оставил бы меня там?

— Я бы позволил всей компании надругаться над тобой, раз уж ты спросил. И формулировка условий моего предложения осталась бы той же самой.

— Мой герой, — с горечью произносит Уилл. — Даже необязательно было настраивать меня на нужный лад. Достаточно было просто прийти, сожрать чёртово лицо парня и вынудить меня согласиться на всё, чего твоей душе угодно.

Ганнибал поднимается с места и приближается, становясь прямо позади Уилла. Он кладет руки по обе стороны от Уилла, подшивая его к месту.

— Пытаешься раздражить меня? — спрашивает тот низко и опасно, его рот очень близко к уху Уилла.

Он отчаянно хочет драться, кричать, очертить всё кровью, и его состояние совершенно не рассчитано на то, чтобы держать себя в руках и контролировать язык одновременно.

— Зачем? — слышит Уилл собственные слова. — Тебя это возбуждает?

— Нет, — отвечает Ганнибал, щёлкая зубами прямо над мочкой уха. Его бёдра прижимаются к заднице Уилла, но он не возбуждён.

Уилл не дёргается, потому что прекрасно понимает, что его шансы не быть изувеченным, как те несколько парней до него, крайне малы.

— Извини, — примирительно произносит он. — Прекращаю выражаться.

В его дыхание пробирается дрожь, когда Ганнибал продолжает:

— Эту грубость я снести не могу. — Он смыкает ладонь на горле Уилла и усиливает хватку настолько, чтобы ограничить поступление кислорода, но не так, чтобы полностью перекрыть его. — Ты прекращаешь сознательно испытывать моё терпение, и если тебе хочется, чтобы я изнасиловал тебя, следует вежливо попросить об этом, как и обо всём остальном.

К абсолютному унижению Уилла — хотя Ганнибал практически ничего для этого не делал — он чувствует, как твердеет член. Прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как кто-то к нему прикасался, за исключением обыска с личным досмотром и недавнего нападения. Ганнибал делает вдох, и тут Уилл осознаёт, что его только что понюхали.

— Я вижу, — говорит Ганнибал, и пальцы другой его ладони извиваются над крепежом комбинезона. — Ты гомофоб, Уилл? Мысль о проникновении вызывает у тебя отвращение из-за её иррациональности?

Уилл трясёт головой. Его голос заперт где-то в горле, глотать больно: рука Ганнибала всё ещё аккуратно контролирует его дыхание. Материя дыбится в области ширинки, выпячивая край футболки и трусы. Его эрекция совершенно очевидна.

— Исследования показали, — мягко продолжает Ганнибал, — чем более агрессивно субъект проявляет гомофобию, тем более выраженные гомосексуальные наклонности он пытается скрыть. Самоненависть рвётся наружу. Это про тебя, Уилл? — Он не трогает кожу Уилла, лишь на краткий миг мазнув костяшками пальцев по его животу, когда тянет его трусы вниз, а после сгребает и чуть оттягивает вниз яички, делая его уязвимым, открытым.

— Нет, — хрипит Уилл.

— Что «нет»? — уточняет Ганнибал, и рука его предупреждающе сжимается. На мгновение у Уилла напрочь перехватывает дыхание, и тогда Ганнибал чуть послабляет захват. — Нет — ты не гомофоб, нет — ты не гомосексуалист, или это просьба, чтобы я остановился? — Ганнибал не ждёт ответа. Яснее некуда: он наслаждается звучанием собственного голоса. — Или насилие возбуждает тебя? Нравится, когда тебе причиняют боль? Возможно ли, что ты действовал вынужденно, потому что я игнорировал твои призывы? Скажи мне, Уилл Грэм, что же настолько переполняет тебя, что выливается через край в рискованные поступки?

Уилл не находит своего голоса. Не когда Ганнибал вновь придушивает его. Всё, на что он способен, — цепляться за сознание, до побеления костяшек стискивая каркас кровати и пунцовея от стыда. Наконец его отпускают, отступают назад, и Уилл чувствует, будто снялся с якоря.

— Позволь мне услышать твоё решение, — вновь обращается к нему Ганнибал. Он присаживается за рабочий стол и принимается перебирать почту.

— Ладно, — хриплым шёпотом отзывается Уилл. Ганнибал страшен в своей непроницаемости, его склонность к насилию вводит в ужас, но тем не менее абсолютно ясно: без него Уилл не протянет и неделю. — Договорились.

— Очень хорошо, — говорит Ганнибал, не оборачиваясь. Уилл ожидает, что дальше, но тот лишь затачивает карандаш и приступает к написанию ответного письма.

Трясущимися руками Уилл натягивает бельё обратно и после заползает вверх на свою койку. Он сворачивается в клубок, насколько это возможно, вжимается лицом в подушку и позволяет вырваться крику. Потом запускает ладони в трусы и начинает надрачивать себе. Он уже влажный; преякулят сочится, стекая по всей длине члена.

— Нет, Уилл, — останавливает его Ганнибал, всё так же не поворачиваясь. — Если тебе что-то нужно, ты должен спросить на это разрешение.

Уилл уже несколько месяцев не испытывал разрядки. С ночными кошмарами, бессонницей, фармакотерапией, судебными разбирательствами... было не до того. Сейчас же, если прислушаться к себе, его тело на взводе постоянно. Ему больно.

— Тебе не понравятся мои действия в ответ на твоё ослушание, — предупреждают его.

Уилл вынимает руки из-под одежды и стискивает кулаками простыни, лишь бы снова не прикоснуться к себе. Слова через силу покидают его рот.

— Пожалуйста, можно мне подро... — выдаёт было он, но тут же переформулировывает: — Могу я помастурбировать, пожалуйста.

Ганнибал, наконец, поворачивается к нему. Уилл ощущает его взгляд на своей спине так же отчётливо, как прикосновение.

— Зачем?

«Потому что у меня стояк, злостный ты ублюдок», — не может озвучить Уилл. — Я не знаю, — выплёвывает он. — Не... это не боль.

— Перевернись на спину, пожалуйста, — говорит Ганнибал, поднимаясь с места.

Уилл не рискует возразить. Лишившись какого-либо давления члена о матрас, он безуспешно пытается помочь себе короткими движениями бёдер. Ганнибал надавливает на его живот в местах, где уже проявляются синяки. Даже сквозь ткань белья видно, как подёргивается его член.

— Ты уверен? — самодовольно вопрошает Ганнибал.

— Садист, — шипит Уилл сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Вот почему ты пошёл в медицинскую школу, вот почему стал психиатром. Ты более самоконтролируем, чем психопат, и более опасен, чем социопат. То, что ты ел людей — не пустые слухи. Господи, да ты же чёртов каннибал, серийный убийца, а они не знают.

— Ты пытаешься воззвать к моему самолюбию? — уточняет Ганнибал. — Или продемонстрировать собственную значимость?

Уилл зарывается головой под подушку и лишь затем отвечает:

— Да.

— Очень хорошо. Тебе дозволено касаться себя. При условии, что ты говоришь мне о своих мыслях в то время, как ты делаешь это.

— Я... Я проникаю в личности убийц. — Уилл скользит рукой под ткань белья, обхватывая член. — Не могу сказать, в какой момент происходит слияние, потому что мне это нравится или это нравится тебе; я эхом вторю тебе. Это пугает, но сейчас моё сознание слишком беспорядочно. Всё болит. Наглядно выражаясь, у меня в голове будто перепуталась масса проводов, и это делает меня жёстче.

Ганнибал имеет наглость выглядеть неприкрыто заинтересованным. Уилл ожидает вопроса, но всё, что он слышит: «Достань свой пенис».

Уилл стряхивает с себя трусы — почему нет, чёрт побери, — и обхватывает себя более удобно.

— Сейчас я думаю о медицинской анатомической терминологии как о корректной альтернативе грязным разговорам. Предположим, ты обычно употребляешь слова наподобие «член» и «трах», или же это всегда что-либо из разряда терминов, как «ручная стимуляция» и «содомия». — Его лицо саднит в том месте, где давеча было расшиблено о плитку. Живот и рёбра болят тоже. Пульсация в голове грозит расколоть череп. Но Ганнибал... Ганнибал чувствует себя прекрасно, как не бывало уже почти год. Он только что съел чей-то язык, и некому было ему помешать. Он уложил под себя спецагента ФБР, подчинил своей воле, и никто его не остановит здесь или где-то ещё. Как знать, будет ли тотальный контроль над чужими действиями забавлять его достаточно долго, или же это в скором времени ему наскучит, но в данный момент он может заставить это симпатичное сплетение расстройств и отчаяния выползти наружу, если ему того захочется. И сейчас он развлекался.

Уилл вздрагивает от этого его желания.

— Если ты говоришь мне, что делать, — Уилл вздыхает, лаская себя куда медленнее обычного, но крепче. — Если ты говоришь мне, то получаешь удовлетворение, заставляя меня без насильственного принуждения. Но вынуждая меня делать это самостоятельно, ты получаешь удовлетворение от моего дискомфорта.

На мгновение Ганнибал выглядит застигнутым врасплох.

— Что за необыкновенным даром ты владеешь, Уилл, — говорит он и снова накрывает горло ладонью. Койка высокая настолько, что рука его покоится у Уилла на груди, и локоть впивается в рёбра. — Полагаю, нам стоит поэкспериментировать и выяснить это.

Член Уилла толчком извергает густую каплю преякулята.

— Ох, дерьмо, — шепчет он, и тогда рука Ганнибала обрушивается на него. Уилл не может выдавить и крика, когда пальцы ударяют по нервным точкам на его бедре.

— Речь, — напоминает Ганнибал.

У Уилла перехватывает дыхание. Он настолько открыт и при том едва ли касается себя, лишь придерживая рукой, подёргивающейся в мелких спазмах. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть прямо в лицо своему мучителю, чьи глаза кажутся чёрными в тусклом освещении камеры.

— Ты способен наслаждаться садизмом, если моя эмпатия подразумевает, что я испытываю то же самое? — Его смех, немного истерический, напоминает скорее икоту.

Ганнибал с изяществом большим, чем могло бы показаться справедливым, взбирается на верхнюю койку и, встав на колени по бокам от Уилла, нависает над ним. Он изгибается почти пополам, чтобы не столкнуться с потолком, однако это не придаёт его позе нелепости, а лишь означает, что Уилл находится от него на расстоянии укуса. Ганнибал прикладывает на горло полное усилие, на сей раз придушивая его всерьёз, в то время как пальцы второй его руки находят синяки на рёбрах в качестве опорных точек.

Петля обратной связи не мешает Уиллу на эмоциональном уровне бояться за свою жизнь. Он изо всех сил бьётся под чужим весом, и стон разрывает тишину, когда Ганнибал его целует. Острые зубы очень близко к языку Уилла, и к тому секунда от секунды приходит ощущение, что Ганнибал вот-вот, в следующее мгновение освободит его горло. Когда всё, наконец, случается, он заходится кашлем, задыхаясь, пребывая на подъёме от адреналина и выброса эндорфинов.

Ганнибал хищно улыбается.

— Да, — говорит он, всё ещё нависая над грудью Уилла подобно ночному кошмару.

— Что? — Сердце Уилла бьётся громогласно и нестройно. Он не уверен, чем является то, что он чувствует в данный момент: облегчением или стыдом.

— Да, я всё равно могу наслаждаться этим, — поясняет Ганнибал. — Тебе вновь требуется душ, — добавляет он, и Уилл закрывает глаза, так что больше не может видеть перед собой бритвенно острую улыбку.

Уилл удивлённо вздрагивает, когда Ганнибал просто спускается с нар, напоследок отряхнув колени, как если бы на нём были костюмные брюки, а не всего лишь тюремный комбинезон. Уилл может слышать, как тот передвигается, присаживается за стол. Он открывает глаза.

— Разве ты не...

— Нет, — отрезает Ганнибал. — И это самый последний раз когда я повторюсь.

Возможно, для Ганнибала существует определённая черта, пересекать которую он не намерен, поэтому сидит сейчас там, где сидит, твёрдо игнорируя ситуацию. А возможно дело в том, что Ганнибал сдерживает себя без труда потому, что Уилл по какой-то причине не пробуждает в нём особой жажды насилия. Или он получает удовольствие лишь тогда, когда убивает.

Уилл вытягивает руку и подцепляет рулон туалетной бумаги с маленькой полки на стене. Он дочиста оттирает свой живот и гениталии и после натягивает одежду на место.

— Как много людей ты убил?

— Я не страдаю парафилией, — раздражённо отвечает Ганнибал.

— Антропофаголагния¹, — бормочет Уилл, и Ганнибал немного расслабляется, оборачиваясь к нему с выражением, которое можно обозначить как благосклонное.

— Корректный термин, но не для меня. Рад убеждаться, что ты настолько умён, насколько я ожидал. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты лёг. У тебя переутомление, Уильям. Минувшее утро было напряжённым для тебя. Засыпай. Я разбужу тебя спустя достаточное время.

Уилл надеется на силы небесные, что Ганнибал не солгал, и его преступления не были основаны на сексуальной почве. Он не уверен, что смог бы пережить чувство наслаждения от собственного изнасилования.

— Мы в изоляции, — говорит он, но выполняет то, что велел Ганнибал, натягивая одеяло до уровня груди.

— Нам не позволят выйти из-под наблюдения, — говорит Ганнибал. — Кроуфорд морально слаб для подобного риска.

Он не звучит так, будто намеревается причинить Уиллу вред в течение ближайшего часа-другого. Уилл глядит в потолок. В одном Ганнибал прав: он измотан до предела. Теперь, в шаге от катастрофы, всё, чего ему хочется, — это чтобы его собаки сейчас оказались рядом. Он ощущает холод и потерю связи с окружающим миром за пару минут перед тем, как осознать, что тело заходится неконтролируемой дрожью.

— Ты можешь спать на моей кровати, — произносит Ганнибал удручающе спокойно, как и всегда. — Я не стану тебя беспокоить.

Уилл не двигается с места ещё несколько минут, но головная боль возвращается, и ему больно настолько, как если бы его душу избили в той же мере, что и тело. Он перебирается на койку Ганнибала, сгорая от стыда. Она настолько же некомфортабельная, как его собственная, но от подушки пахнет шампунем Ганнибала, а от одеяла — его мылом и им самим. Плечи расслабляются, и головная боль отступает.

— Ça vas?² — спрашивает Ганнибал, пройдясь левой рукой по волосам Уилла, помассировав висок подушечкой большого пальца.

— Oui, ça va³, — отвечает Уилл. Дрожь прекращается, и у него есть всего мгновение, чтобы поразиться предательству собственного тела перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

## Примечание к части

¹ Антропофаголагния (англ. anthropophagolagnia) — сексуальная девиация, проявляющаяся в сексуальных побуждениях, предпочтениях или фантазиях, включающих изнасилование с последующим поеданием жертвы.  
² Всё нормально? (фр.)  
³ Да, я в порядке. (фр.)

 

 

## Глава 4

 

  
**П/а:** ищите пояснение к реплике на французском после главы.

 

Дни сливаются в нескончаемую вереницу мелких террористских атак и всевидящего внимания Ганнибала. Всё же это лучше, чем быть заложником камеры, да и Ганнибала, похоже, не особенно интересует, что Уилл общается с Зи, Прайсом или с какими-либо другими ничтожествами в блоке. Для довольства ему достаточно занять себя письмами или рисованием, в то время как Уилл убивает время за картами и даёт волю языку. Оказалось так просто погрузиться в рутину Ганнибала.

Некоторое время спустя Уилл замечает нечто для себя удивительное: Ганнибал никогда не выказывает неудовольствия по поводу пищи. Когда он набирается мужества озвучить своё наблюдение, Ганнибал лишь продолжает механически поедать порошковую яичницу.

— Удача приходит и уходит, — говорит он. — Мне известно, что значит быть голодным.

Кофе Уилла напоминает шлам из-за дикого количества сахара в нём. И даже при этом на вкус — совершенное дерьмо.

— Сноснее не стало, — указывает Уилл на стакашек. — Могу я пропустить яблоко?

— Нет, — отвечает Ганнибал, на самом деле не особенно обращая на него внимание.

На следующий день Ганнибал ворчит во время завтрака. И на следующий день. И снова до тех пор, пока и это не становится частью обыденности. Только за завтраком Ганнибал будет бормотать что-то насчёт диетических рекомендаций и того, что имеющиеся столовые принадлежности совершенно не приспособлены сделать с беконом что-либо, кроме как раздробить его. В другие приёмы пищи он ест, не произнося ни слова.

Его жалобы бесчисленны, как звёзды, но наиболее часто он сетует на свою неспособность накормить Уилла должным образом. Уилл удивляется, если Ганнибал был одинок до того, как он прибыл сюда, однако держит рот на замке. Ему нравится утренний Ганнибал, потому что он не жаворонок. Одно из того, чем тот искусно владеет — умение выглядеть хорошо в любое время, и всё же до тех пор, пока не выпьет утреннюю чашку кофе, он совершенно бесполезен. Уиллу это нравится, потому что Ганнибал часто бывает пугающим, но каждое утро он напоминал себе, что Ганнибал точно так же маялся от скуки и уставал от тюремной пищи, и, возможно, с превеликим удовольствием убил человека ради достойного обеда — в его случае это в некоторой степени более буквально, чем для других заключённых, но тем не менее, — и он пьёт свой отвратный кофе с сахаром и молоком, чтобы замаскировать вкус, равно как и всё остальное.

Воля Ганнибала неукоснительно придерживаться правила начинать каждый день с привычной тренировки, будто с утренней молитвы, просто удивительна. Его тяга впечатляет. Уилл старается даже не думать о том, сколько трупов тот потаскал, чтобы сформировать себе такое тело, и почему сам он ощущает необходимость в том, чтобы таким оно и оставалось.

Поскольку Ганнибалу нравится контролировать, как Уилл питается, как упражняется, как много воды потребляет, он адаптирует свою рутину под ускоренный Уиллов метаболизм и менее крупное телосложение. Уилл вынужденно терпит всё это — а что ещё делать? Он не может сказать, причина в том, что за счёт этого Ганнибал подпитывает собственный комплекс Бога, или он рассматривает контроль за питанием Уилла как способ скорректировать его тело на свой вкус.

В то время как они упражняются, Уилл, копаясь в памяти, пытается отыскать случаи, когда, по крайней мере, слышал о подозреваемых в каннибализме, но — ничего. Однако в конце концов всё встанет на свои места. Он выяснит, что Ганнибал такое. Каждая крупица информации о нём позволяет продвинуться чуть дальше в составлении профиля.

Но главным образом физические упражнения помогают очистить разум. Распорядок дня у Ганнибала изматывающий, и под вечер Уилла трясёт, как новорождённого жеребёнка. Он опускается коленями на плитку, прижавшись лицом к бедру Ганнибала, и позволяет промывать его волосы. Когда он чувствует, что способен встать, то поднимается, опираясь на стену, и становится под душ, обхватывает себя руками и даёт Ганнибалу вымыть его всего. На первых порах это унизительно, он ощущает себя одной из множества подобранных им бродяжек, но вскоре приучается игнорировать присвисты других заключённых. Его покорность придаёт образу Ганнибала ещё больше силы, и чем больше Ганнибал производит такое впечатление, тем с меньшей вероятностью кто-либо посмеет тронуть их. И из-за этого Уиллу до неприличия хорошо.

Прикосновения по большей части не приносят удовольствия. Ему непросто выносить кого-либо в его зоне комфорта, но Ганнибал подобного не признаёт. Он нависает над ним, стоя чересчур близко, и физически в некотором смысле вызывает в Уилле желание бежать, куда глаза глядят. Тем не менее его прикосновения твёрдые, скорее даже клинически профессиональные, с учётом всех обстоятельств. Они не провоцируют нервозности. Касания совершенно определённы и не вызывают вопросов. Если ему что-то нужно от Уилла, он прямо даст об этом знать. Если что-то нужно Уиллу, нужно лишь спросить. Это, пожалуй, самый простой вид взаимоотношений, в которых Уилл когда-либо состоял.

Кроме прочего, Ганнибал несколько недель следил, дрочит ли Уилл, и Уилл не смог вновь попросить разрешения. Это было выше его сил.

Он лишь попытался однажды сделать это без дозволения. Тогда Ганнибал стащил его с кровати и велел принять позу мурга¹, до тех пор, пока Уилл не повалился от изнеможения. Продержавшись более часа, он утратил способность самостоятельно подняться. Ганнибал перенёс его на свою койку и позволил Уиллу заснуть на собственной груди. Едва ли он скоро рискнёт повторно проявить неподчинение.

Подобное непросто забывается, учитывая, что Ганнибал любит задавать ему провокационные, личные вопросы. Как правило, в столовой во время ужина, так что Уилл думает о сексе, когда они оказываются запертыми в камере. Умно: Уилл даёт то, что нужно Ганнибалу, но это не облегчает его страданий от воздержания.

— Ты когда-нибудь проникал в себя электронным устройством или использовал вспомогательные приспособления во время мастурбации? — спрашивает Ганнибал в перерыве между откусыванием консервированного мяса.

— Однажды. Мне не понравилось. — Уилл не пытается понизить тон. Слишком свежо воспоминание о том, с каким трудом пришлось усвоить последний урок. — Это болезненно.

— Ты предпочитаешь анальный секс с женщинами?

Уилл прикусывает язык, подавляя смешок.

— У меня было не так много партнёрш, Ганнибал. Большинство женщин требуют зрительный контакт, прежде чем согласиться потрахаться с тобой.

— Это не нет, — подчёркивает Ганнибал.

— Нет, у меня не было анального секса с женщинами, с самим собой, с почтальоном, с кем-либо ещё. Знаю, что это одна из тех вещей, о которой говорят, как о священном Граале секса. — Уилл беспощадно натыкает на вилку зелёные бобы со своего подноса. — На фундаментальном уровне это разрушение стереотипа, власть, доминирование. Я часто сталкиваюсь с подобными явлениями в моей работе, но в самых уродливых их формах. Так что когда я думаю об этом, то понимаю, что всё это вводит меня в замешательство и пугает.

— Потому что ты видишь себя в качестве агрессора?

Уилл запихивает бобы в рот, чтобы не отвечать сразу же. Но Ганнибал долготерпелив, подобно горе.

— Временами, — наконец бурчит он.

Ганнибал, мерзавец, даже не стесняется.

— А в остальное время?

— Я жертва.

Ганнибал практически непроницаем, но даже так Уилл может сказать, что тот весьма доволен собой.

— Тебя это в действительности пугает? Или дело в том факте, что это возбуждает тебя?

— Мысль о возможности убийства меня не заводит, нет, — огрызается Уилл.

— Мы говорим не об убийстве, — возражает Ганнибал. — О трахе.

Уилл розовеет лицом.

— Речь, — напоминает он, и коль скоро его за это не прикончили, ему всего лишь хочется убраться отсюда. Его бестолковый, предательский член напрягается при слове «трах» на подстриженном английском Ганнибала, и теперь ему ещё более неловко. По выражению лица Ганнибала ясно, что для него состояние Уилла очевидно. — Когда... после пересчёта, можно я-...

Ганнибал не считает нужным дать тому закончить.

— Нет, — говорит он.

Уилл обречённо сползает по спинке стула. Он искренне надеялся, что, возможно, если он попросит об этом на публике, если унизится перед Ганнибалом, то обеспечит себе разрешение.

Уилл подавляет внутренний пожар до тех пор, пока дверь камеры не блокируется за их спинами, и тогда Ганнибал делает повелительный взмах рукой, требуя снять всю одежду.

— Для тебя есть возможность получить нечто получше.

Уилл, невзирая на все ужасающие наклонности Ганнибала, может быть уверен, что его не трахнут без его на то согласия. Потому без лишних колебаний стремительно обнажается и вытягивается на нижней койке, как было велено. Он рассчитывает на быструю ручную разрядку. И никак не ожидает, что Ганнибал начнёт ему отсасывать, до тех пор, пока у Уилла не заслезятся глаза.

Он оттягивает собственные волосы, льнёт к чужим рукам, фиксирующим на месте его бёдра. Дважды он приближается к самому краю, и тогда же Ганнибал отстраняется, не позволяя ему сорваться. На третий раз Уилл взмаливается:

— Пожалуйста, Иисусе, Ганнибал, прошу, позволь мне. Мне очень надо — можно?

Ганнибал вжимает два пальца в его промежность, заглатывая снова, и напряжение Уилла приближается уже к тому рубежу, когда он готов в любой момент потерять сознание.

Он приходит в себя, наблюдая, как Ганнибал полоскает рот, и может видеть, что тот всё ещё напряжён. В мгновение, что длится как вечность, Уилл оказывается пойманным в Гордиев узел их взаимоотношений. Если он предложит Ганнибалу руку, тот может ответить да, потому что сам он поставил Уилла в положение, когда этого было бы достаточно. Или он может ответить нет, чтобы только доказать, что главенство всё ещё за ним. Но в случае, если он знает, как Уилл думает, это необязательно предполагает, что оба эти варианта будут означать противоположное. Из-за всего этого начинает болеть голова.

— Вот сюда, — велит Ганнибал предлагающим тоном. Он подталкивает Уилла набок и укладывается позади него. — Сожми бёдра вместе, — приказывает он, и Уилл просто подчиняется, потому что он растратил так много энергии, что ни на что иное её и не осталось.

Он дрейфует, когда член Ганнибала скользит меж его бёдер, раскачивая всего его с каждым толчком. Не будь Уилл настолько измождён, у него, наверняка, снова бы встал.

— Ты добр ко мне, — слышит Уилл собственный хриплый голос. — Я не ожидал.

Ганнибал впивается зубами в заднюю сторону его плеча, сжимает сильнее, до крови.

Липкие пальцы лишь на мгновение прижимаются к губам, и Уилл тут же начинает слизывать кровь, потянувшись за удаляющейся рукой, так что он смог рассмотреть, с какой откровенностью маневрировал Ганнибал позади него.

***

  
— Я не оценил игру, — сообщает Уилл за завтраком.

Брови Ганнибала чуть приподнимаются.

— Нет? — отзывается он. — Не припомню, чтобы ты просил меня остановиться.

— Хах, что ж, не припомню, чтобы я соглашался. Да значит да, Ганнибал.

— Tu aurais préféré que je ne te suce pas?

Плечо болью напоминает о себе. Уиллу хочется потереть его, но он не доставит Ганнибалу такого удовлетворения.

— Хорошим тоном было бы спросить у человека разрешения, прежде чем положить его член в свой рот.

В мгновение лицо Ганнибала застывает, становясь похожим на маску. Абсолютно никакого выражения, и в люминесцентном освещении столовой его взгляд особенно напоминает пристальный бесстрастный взор акулы. Ни единой эмоции — лишь голод. Он переключает внимание на кого-то позади Уилла. У последнего мурашки бегут по коже, но он не оборачивается посмотреть, в особенности после того, как Ганнибал улыбается этому некто, смотрящему в их сторону, подцепляет пальцами ломтик бекона с подноса Уилла и отрубает сразу половину. Это предупреждение и угроза. Кто бы ни был у Уилла за спиной, он, похоже, выбирает другой объект для своего внимания, потому что Ганнибал несколько расслабляется.

— Никогда не говори со мной подобным образом, — спустя паузу говорит Ганнибал. Они обосновываются в зоне отдыха, и Ганнибал ставит перед Уиллом доску Го². Уилл вздыхает и зарывается пальцами в горстку фишек. Он не особенно хорош в игре, но совершенствуется. — Я серьёзно, Уилл. Упоминая половые акты, где я не был доминирующим партнёром, ты подвергаешь нас вероятности быть втянутыми в противостояние с другими заключёнными.

— Ах да, — бормочет Уилл. — Я ведь был под полным контролем этого опыта.

Рот Ганнибала саркастически изгибается, словно он пытается не показать своего удовольствия от последнего комментария.

— И тем не менее, — подытоживает он и принимается расставлять камешки по доске.

Проиграв достаточно партий, Уилл, однако, чувствует, что должен был кое-чему научиться опытным путём. Ганнибал оседает на своём стуле и прикрывает глаза. Это то, что он делает временами. Сидит неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами — не в мире снов, но далеко отсюда. Уилл остаётся рядом с ним, когда это случается, и в такие минуты ещё непонятно, кто кого охраняет.

Как раз этим он и занимается, объединившись с Зи, Прайсом и двумя пожилыми пожизненно заключёнными — Хартом и Меллори. Он ощущает себя немного будто бы на групповом свидании супружеских пар, даже если Ганнибал в это время пребывает во дворце своего разума.

— Это так странно, — говорит Меллори. — Он нас слышит?

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Уилл. — Скажи что-нибудь тупое и выясни это.

Их прерывает прибытие нового заключённого. Прайс нацепляет на лицо преувеличенно удивлённое выражение.

— Будь проклята статистическая маловероятность. Судя по всему, теперь в Блоке А два каннибала.

Ганнибал не реагирует, так что Уилл предполагает, что он и в самом деле не способен слышать их сейчас. Не то чтобы он готов был бы поклясться в этом жизнью, но тем не менее. Уилл пожимает плечами.

— Есть тройки?

Прайс отрицательно мотает головой, и Уилл выуживает новую карту из общей колоды.

— Болтают, весь дом был напичкан останками. В подушках, в стенах, в семейном ужине, — рассказывает Зи. — Косил и разбирал по кусочкам девушек, похожих на его дочь, и когда к нему нагрянули федералы, прирезал жену, а от дочери его оттащила служебная собака.

Харт склоняется и, чуть понизив голос, говорит Уиллу:

— На твоём месте я бы не о нём беспокоился. Вудсы с тебя глаз не сводят. Тройки есть?

Уилл с досадой выкладывает карты.

— Ганнибал не делится, — парирует он. — Не думаю, что он станет сдавать меня в аренду белым отбросам неонацизма.

— Ты не знал, что они давно точат зубы на Лектера, что, впрочем, у них взаимно? — Зи, взбрыкивает коленом под столом. — Лектер и Эндрюс-... Главарь Вудсов, чёртов ты кретин, уже сидел к тому моменту, как Лектер оказался здесь. Лектер оттяпал от него кусок, прежде чем их разняли и распихали по одиночкам на две недели. Эндрюс получил дохуя стежков и страхолюдский шрам в виде задницы на щеке. Он до сих пор не накинулся на Лектера потому, что схлопотал три предупреждения за буйство и обеспечился месячной путёвкой в приватную дыру. Он вернётся через несколько дней. Лучше тебе вооружиться, да побыстрее. Очень скоро вода перемешается с кровью. Молись, чтобы не с твоей.

 

— Что за проблемы у тебя с Вудсами? — спрашивает Уилл уже потом, ночью.

— Нацистские выродки, — опасно рычит Ганнибал, выдавая неподдельный гнев. Уилл ничего не говорит насчёт того, как тот выразился, но он точно знает, что слышал. Ганнибал бросает футболку, что держал в руках, на кровать. Он в ярости, но ей нет никакого выхода. Сквозь призму эмпатии Уилла Ганнибал представляет собой страшной мощи существо, с которым они заперты в этом крошечном пространстве.

— Разумеется, они хотят заполучить тебя, — продолжает Ганнибал. — Завидев что-то прекрасное и светлое, они ставят себе цель уничтожить это.

Большинство ночей Уилл видит во снах Ганнибала. Иногда ему снится то происшествие в душевой — тяжёлое дыхание, лицо, омытое кровью, плоть в чужих зубах — правда, во сне Ганнибал поглощает язык Уилла, а не чей-то другой. Или иногда рёбра Уилла, треща, вскрываются наружу, и Ганнибал, присев над ним, пожирает его внутренности. Пернатый олень неуклонно следует за ним по пятам, и Уилл сам мчится, словно загоняемая дичь, но оторваться от него не может, как ни пытается. Уилл не знает, считать ли это за кошмары, учитывая, что, просыпаясь, он трясётся от страха, одновременно с тем испытывая мучительное напряжение ниже пояса.

И сейчас его атакует гремучая смесь отвращения, страха и возбуждения. Уилл ощущает себя окаменевшим, однако его разум пашет, наращивая обороты, разбирая Ганнибала по частям, как место преступления.

— Ты потерял кого-то, — заговаривает он. — Кого-то, кто был под твоей ответственностью. Тогда ты был совсем ещё юным.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе сейчас же прекратить.

— Кем бы ты ни был, что бы ты ни сделал...

Он откровенно шокирован, когда Ганнибал сталкивает его со стеной, предплечьем пережимая горло.

— Ты испытываешь моё терпение.

— Это не оправдание, — сипит Уилл, хватаясь пальцами за майку Ганнибала. — Ты не превращался в монстра, потому что случилось что-то плохое.

Захват Ганнибала не ослабляется.

— Дорогой мой, что тебе известно о монстрах?

Смех Уилла обрывчатый и горький.

— Всё. В конце концов, мне известно всё. Я знаю, что когда ты родился, тебя передали в руки матери и сообщили, что у неё сын, да вот только они ошиблись, Ганнибал. Ей вручили существо, сотворённое из теней и лжи, которое изничтожает всё, до чего дотрагивается. Его вскармливали жестокость и лишения, оно росло и крепчало, но никогда и не собиралось стать лучше. Это моя работа и мой... дар понимать людей, подобных тебе, Ганнибал Лектер.

Ганнибал частично снижает давление на чужую шею.

— Ты любопытно сумбурная личность, не так ли?

— Такой я есть, — отвечает Уилл. — Сейчас я собираюсь отсосать тебе, потому что обстановка как-то странно влияет на меня, и прямо в данный момент эта идея кажется мне удачной. Когда я закончу, надеюсь, ты останешься настолько же удовлетворён, как я, потому что прошлую ночь я проспал, как убитый.

— Я... — кажется, у Ганнибала впервые не находится подходящих слов.

Уилл не вполне способен отвечать за глаза, но вот улыбку он вполне контролирует.

— Ты большой, Ганнибал, но отсюда мне не дотянуться. — Когда Ганнибал окончательно перестаёт его удерживать, Уилл опускается на колени. — Да?

Ганнибал посылает ему усмешку.

— Да, — подтверждает он. — Уверен, со временем мы придумаем, что с этим сделать.

Уилл точно не считал себя знатоком членов. Прежде он бывал лишь с женщинами. Когда из этого что-то получалось. Когда умудрялся не отпугнуть их своей ослепительной неловкостью. Он смотрел порно, где члены были довольно крупными, но в реальности видел их лишь по случайности здесь и там в раздевалке. Большинство пенисов ему довелось повидать прикреплёнными к трупам. Не самый стимулирующий опыт, надо полагать. Таким образом, материала для сравнения у него было не в изобилии, но если на деле все ребята имеют тот же размер, что и Ганнибал, то он серьёзно испытывает уважение ко всем, кто когда-либо занимался тем же, чем он сейчас.

Ладони Ганнибала облегают череп Уилла, направляя, так что он практически сам трахает Уиллов рот. Не жёстко, но долго и плавно толкается в его горло. Уилл давится от такого напора, на глазах невольно выступает лишняя влага, ниточка слюны тянется вниз по подбородку, и Ганнибал с большой заинтересованностью рассматривает его такого сверху вниз. Уилл стискивает в кулаки ткань собственных штанов, чтобы инстинктивно не схватиться за запястья или ноги Ганнибала. Крыльца носа беспомощно трепещут, он едва способен дышать, даже когда Ганнибал не фарширует его глотку.

Он давится и кашляет, чувствуя подступающую панику. Ганнибал по-прежнему удерживает его голову, не позволяя освободить рот и отстраниться.

— Дыши, мой драгоценный, — успокаивает он. — Через нос.

Уилл издаёт стыдливый возглас — что-то среднее между вскриком и хныканьем, и тогда Ганнибал отпускает его. Уилл обрушивается ему в ноги, утирая лицо рукавом и стараясь восстановить дыхание.

— Мы поработаем над этим, — резюмирует Ганнибал, изображая доброжелательность. — Снимай с себя одежду и переместись на кровать. Подложи подушку под бёдра.

Уилл поднимается на ноги и неуверенным шагом идёт выполнять, что велено. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Ганнибал подтягивает штаны обратно и располагается на стуле, словно на троне, чтобы наблюдать за ним.

— Продолжай, — говорит он.

Уилл не смеет утверждать на все сто, что понимает намерения Ганнибала, но может сделать довольно плодотворную попытку это выяснить. Лицо полыхает от стыда, но он всё равно укладывается на подушку, поелозив по изношенной мягкой ткани, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Этого трения ничтожно мало, чтобы облегчить его мучения, но он почти уверен, что истинная цель приказания, так или иначе, состоит не в этом. Он вжимает голову в плечи и втыкает взгляд в металлическую перекладину койки. Взор Ганнибала кажется физически весомым. Уилл чувствует себя дешёвой шлюхой на показе. И это не самое шокирующее — куда хуже понимание того, что ему такое положение нравится, ну самую малость. Тюремное заключение — это слишком для него: никаких открытых пространств, слишком много людей и эмоционального насилия для него. Однако в данный момент всё, что от него требуется, — следовать указаниям Ганнибала.

Ганнибал беспристрастно наблюдает за ним до тех пор, пока бисеринки пота не проступают вдоль линии роста волос Уилла, а его член не начинает болеть из-за трения о наволочку. Тогда он перемещается на кровать, возвышаясь над Уиллом, и тот неконтролируемо взвизгивает, когда Ганнибал, раздвинув его ноги в стороны, внезапно вжимается ртом в его промежность. Язык Ганнибала дразнит его вход, и Уилл впечатывает лицо в матрас, чтобы заглушить стоны. Большие пальцы рук нажимают по бокам от судорожно сократившегося кольца мышц, и Уилл неосознанно подаётся назад, в надежде усилить неожиданно приятное давление.

— Пожалуйста, — порывисто выдыхает он. Уилл даже толком и не знает, о чём просит, и ещё меньше уверен, чего именно хочет от Ганнибала.

Одна фаланга проникает внутрь, и всё тело Уилла сжимается. Нетвёрдое «нет» застревает где-то на полпути из горла, так и не обретя внятную форму, и Ганнибал произносит:

— Расслабься, тебе понравится. — После сплёвывает на вход Уилла и проталкивает ещё один палец, обводит языком по краю растянутого отверстия, одновременно с тем мягко массируя простату.

— Это именно та противоположность, которую я имел в виду, когда мы говорили о том, что да означает да, — хрипит Уилл. Он может кожей почувствовать ухмылку Ганнибала. Уилл давит стиснутыми кулаками на свои веки до тех пор, пока перед внутренним взором не взрываются мириады звёзд.

— Ты бы хотел меня остановить? — спрашивает Ганнибал и вонзает зубы в мягкую плоть ягодицы, пальцами проделывая что-то невероятное, из-за чего руки Уилла до самых плеч превращаются в воду.

Он раздвигает ноги шире, опускает плечи ниже и мотает головой.

— Нет, — просит он, однако вопреки этому Ганнибал отстраняется, присаживаясь и облокачиваясь спиной на стену.

Ганнибал направляет Уилла, побуждая того подняться и осесть себе на колени, расставив собственные по бокам от его бёдер. Проникает в Уилла пальцами и трахает его ими, в то время как Уилл судорожно цепляется за него, тяжело дыша ему в плечо. Его член беспрерывно истекает преякулятом, но пик всё ещё недосягаем. На подушке, в том месте, где Уилл лежал, осталось влажное пятно, и сейчас похожее размазывалось по животу Ганнибала.

— Можешь позволить себе, — разрешает Ганнибал, и Уилл перехватывает в ладонь свой член и ещё больше подставляется под пальцы, выстанывая проклятья.

Уилла продолжает трясти, когда Ганнибал выскальзывает из него свободно и плавно. Рука тяжело опускается на голову, и Уилл знает, чего от него ожидают. Отсасывать непросто в оргазменной неге, но Ганнибал, по-видимому, не возражает по поводу того, что тот не проявляет максимального энтузиазма. Он вплетает пятерню в волосы Уилла, чтобы трахать его рот, и, если уж на то пошло, беспомощные попытки того нормально дышать лишь способствуют выполнению задачи. Уилл закашливается сильнее, когда Ганнибал заставляет его взять ещё глубже, вжимая в свой живот.

Когда всё заканчивается, Ганнибал позволяет ему немного передохнуть и отдышаться, уложив голову на своём бедре. Потом Уилл вылизывает его дочиста, поднимаясь выше по члену, животу, груди, чувствуя языком грубые волоски, и Ганнибал в это время гладит его по волосам, как послушную собаку.

— Можно мне спать здесь? — наконец спрашивает Уилл, потеряв самообладание.

Ганнибал не отвечает — только укладывает их обоих так, чтобы Уилл прислонился спиной к его груди.

Они засыпают одновременно, будто застреленные.

## Примечание к части

П/а:  
Что Ганнибал сказал (Я надеюсь): Tu aurais préféré que je ne te suce pas? — Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я тебе не отсасывал?

П/п:  
¹ Поза мурга (англ. murga/murgha; «петух» в переводе с хиндустани) — одна из методик причинения болезненных ощущений, при которой истязаемого заставляют принять неудобное положение тела и сохранять его на протяжении длительного времени. Позиция описывается так: субъект заставляют взять себя за уши, пропустив руки сзади под коленями.  
² Го — логическая настольная игра с глубоким стратегическим содержанием, возникшая в Древнем Китае. Распространённое китайское название го переводится как «беседа рук» или «разговор руками» — отражает специфику игры как невербального диалога. В го играют на прямоугольном поле, называемом доска или гобан, расчерченном вертикальными и горизонтальными линиями (стандартная разлиновка 19×19). Для игры используют обычно чёрные и белые камешки двояковыпуклой формы. Цель игрока — отгородить на доске камнями своего цвета большую территорию, чем противник.

 

 

## Глава 5

 

  
**П/а:** смотрите пояснения к вставкам на французском после главы.  
_________________________________________

 

Ганнибал пробуждается с высоким, хриплым криком.

Уилл едва не травмируется сам, пытаясь его утихомирить. Ганнибал отбивается, запутанный и дезориентированный, но Уилл упорно пережидает припадок, шепча: «Прошу, позволь помочь тебе». Некоторое время ничего не происходит. Тогда Уилл забирается к Ганнибалу на колени, фиксируя за запястья его руки меж их телами, и их лбы прижимаются друг к другу.

Какой-то хер долбит дубинкой по металлу запертой двери, гундося:

— Угомонись, Лектер.

Уилл расслабляется, чувствуя, как сердце по инерции молотком отстукивает в груди. Ганнибал к этому моменту уже справляется с собой, отринув с лица всякое выражение, но Уилл ощущает его всё ещё бешеный пульс. Он подозревает, что слова сейчас никоим образом не улучшат ситуацию, поэтому сохраняет тишину, не сопротивляясь, когда Ганнибал высвобождает собственные запястья из его рук.

Уилл чувствует себя пригвождённым к месту пристальным взглядом. В камере по обыкновению довольно жарко — температуру поддерживают на уровне, надо полагать, во избежание буйства заключённых по этому поводу — и тем не менее по его телу сейчас ползёт неприятный холодок. Мышцы сокращаются против воли, и взор Ганнибала заостряется: хищник видит перед собой добычу. Уилл уже приготавливается ощутить боль, однако Ганнибал лишь вздыхает и отводит ниспадающие локоны волос с его лица.

— Достань свою книгу, — говорит он, набравшись максимум достоинства. Уилл никак не может понять, в чём дело. — Я хотел бы почитать тебе.

Уилл поднимается с постели прежде, чем дать себе время обдумать это.

Он стаскивает с верхнего яруса постельные принадлежности, чтобы Ганнибал смог с их помощью расположиться комфортнее, находит свою одолженную книгу, пока тот устраивается на своём месте поудобнее, а затем подсаживается ближе, облокачиваясь спиной о его грудь, и по требованию листает страницы до нужного места. На французском его голос звучит более плавно, чем на английском.

— _“...pourquoi me fais-tu demander la permission d'entrer chez moi? N'es-tu plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus ton esclave?”_

Уилл чувствует лопатками сердцебиение Ганнибала, и сейчас оно идеально размеренное. Сам он такой согревающий, и Уилл негодует от мысли, что ему спится как никогда хорошо рядом с каннибалом и серийным убийцей, тогда как раньше он всегда был одиночкой. Уилл испытывает желание как-либо причинить ему боль, вот только он не готов утверждать, собственное ли это побуждение, или это проекция желаний Ганнибала так проявляется в нём. Мотивы Лектера предельно ясны, и в то же время его эмоциональная составляющая заморочивает, путает.

Сейчас четыре часа утра. Уилл принимает решение ни о чём не беспокоиться по крайней мере в ближайший час, позволяя чужому голосу слегка убаюкать его.

— _“Monte-Cristo sourit à son tour._  
‒ Haydée, dit-il, vous savez...  
‒ Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas tu comme d'habitude?” Примечательно. В английском языке столь много слов для обозначения различных специфичных понятий, но нет подходящих, чтобы перевести такие, как эти, — делает ремарку Ганнибал. — "Почему ты обращаешься ко мне столь холодно?" — это, пожалуй, ближайшее эквивалентное выражение.

Уилл задумчиво урчит, перед тем как ответить:

— Она обращается к нему неформально, когда называет себя его рабыней. Это странно, да?

— Ты обращаешься ко мне "Ганнибал". Не "доктор Лектер".

— Говори мы на французском, я бы обращался к тебе "vous¹". N'êtes-vous plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus vos esclave?²

— Возможно, — соглашается Ганнибал.

— Впрочем, тебя уволили, — дерзко бросает Уилл.

 

В следующий раз, проснувшись, он обнаруживает, что находится в плену чужого тела, словно в коконе. Они плавно сползли в лежачее положение, и теперь Уилл оказался слегка вдавлен чужим весом в матрас. Он пихает Ганнибала, пока тот не зашевелится сам, бормоча что-то неразборчивое, всё ещё не проснувшись в самом деле. Оба синхронно замирают, а потом Ганнибал хватает Уилла за запястье и до боли сильно сжимает, и тот сдвигается на другую половину кровати. Тогда Ганнибал освобождает его, вновь расслабляясь, и деликатно задерживается взглядом на дне верхней койки, в то время как Уилл пользуется писсуаром, а после умывается.

— Зи говорит, Эндрюс со дня на день вернётся в общий блок, — сообщает Уилл. Своевольные кудряшки не желают ложиться ровно вне зависимости от того, сводят ли их регулярно с расчёской или нет.

Ганнибал садится на край кровати, мигом сбрасывая сонливость.

— Я знаю, — невозмутимо отвечает он.

У Ганнибала сексуальный беспорядок на голове. Его акцент по утрам всегда гуще обычного, и он не проявляет присущей ему грации до тех пор, пока не смахнёт с себя остатки сонного марева.

До тех пор, пока дверь не разблокируется к завтраку, Уилл отчётливо может распознавать в сгущённом воздухе запахи их обоих. Пота и пережитого оргазма. Ганнибал ухмыляется, и Уиллу удаётся отследить это лишь по тому, как в уголках его глаз вспыхивают малейшие лучики морщинок.

 

Ганнибал припивает неизменно отвратительный кофе и критикует консистенцию яичницы. Уилл без сожаления отдаёт ему собственный стаканчик, однако по-настоящему собранным Ганнибал становится в тот момент, когда Эндрюс появляется в столовой.

Зи, рассказывая о том, что Ганнибал оттяпал от того кусок, ни на малость не приукрасил. Он скорее даже весьма мягко выразился, учитывая, насколько жутко смотрится пострадавшая область лица Эндрюса. Часть плоти щеки и челюсти была вырвана зубами Ганнибала, если верить слухам. И ведь, как ни странно, в действительности всё оказалось не лучше, чем болтали: кожа, ввалившись, наросла тонким слоем, приняв форму зубов и челюсти.

Ганнибал, отпив кофе Уилла, изогнул одну бровь вверх.

— Как я могу судить по выражению твоего лица, Эндрюс выглядит не самым привлекательным образом.

Лицо самого Ганнибала обыкновенно и безмятежно, однако у Уилла из головы никак не идёт то, что он увидел в нём минувшей ночью. Страх от столкновения с призраком прошлого. Но как бы то ни было, в данный момент настоящей проблемой являются Вудсы.

Уиллу, судя по всему, следовало воспользоваться советом Зи: найти способ обезопасить себя, да поскорее, и теперь уже некуда дёргаться.

— Если ты опасаешься за личную безопасность, — заговаривает Ганнибал, будто прочитав его мысли, когда Эндрюс появляется в поле его зрения, — тогда я буду держаться на расстоянии. Ни к чему тебе быть вовлечённым в мои распри. Скорее всего, насилия не избежать.

В действительности Ганнибал лишь совершает мазок по поверхности относительно реального положения вещей. Уиллу хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять: Ганнибал на самом деле старается его защитить. Это и покровительственно, и странным образом мило с его стороны.

Уилл подумывает дать Ганнибалу самому разобраться со своим дерьмом. Как знать, до чего дело дойдёт: не исключено, что Вудсы попытаются прикончить недруга. Что, если задуматься, не особенно поспособствует разрешению проблем.

Уилл тяжело вздыхает.

— И отринуть возможность поманипулировать и отыметь всех вокруг? — сладко выговаривает он.

Теперь внимание приковано к ним. Эндрюс большим пальцем чертит на своём горле воображаемое иссечение, весьма красноречиво намекая о личных намерениях.

В ответ Ганнибал сиятельно улыбается, демонстрируя ряды остро подточенных зубов.

Уилл не выдерживает и оборачивается, и в тот же момент видит самого себя глазами Эндрюса — возможность, рычаг давления, добычу.

Уилл позволяет худшему из преступников, кого он когда-либо преследовал или ловил, пройти сквозь себя. Уэстрбриджский Душитель тянет рот в улыбке, и он делает Мэтьюсу небольшой посыл от Колумбийского убийцы студенток. Чесапикский Потрошитель предстаёт прямо перед внутренним взором — не пойманный, не до конца понятый — но всё равно пронизывает его разум.

Эндрюс уходит.

***

Вечером того же дня Прайс нерешительно подступается к Уиллу, прислонившемуся животом к умывальнику в душевой зоне и силящемуся рассмотреть собственное отражение в зеркале напротив. В его голове ютятся монстры, и даже теперь, когда опасность миновала, Уилл не чувствует себя в полном порядке.

— Где Лектер? — интересуется Прайс, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Уилл скребёт пальцами по подбородку. Становится всё красивее. Он замечает оценивающие взгляды Ганнибала, направленные на него, но до сих пор тот ни словом не обмолвился на этот счёт.

— Моет волосы, — отвечает Уилл, не шутя, разумеется. — Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

Прайс трясёт головой, но Уилл не сказал бы, что это определённо «нет». Они пересекаются взглядами в зеркале.

— Слушай, переселяйся-ка ты куда подальше, — говорит ему Прайс. — Кроуфорд пойдёт тебе навстречу, если ты попросишь. Он прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно Лектер и Эндрюс дорвутся друг до друга и сцепятся, как бешеные псы.

— И что тогда? На мой зад откроется охота. Я же бывший сотрудник правопорядка. Кроме того, моё лицо сослуживает мне паршивую службу. Я предпочёл Ганнибала тому, чтобы быть перетраханным половиной тюрьмы или провести остаток срока в одиночке. В конце концов, с Ганнибалом я уверен в том, на что могу рассчитывать.

Лицо Прайса искривляется так, будто он только что отведал чего-то кислого.

— Здесь же постоянная охрана, — вяло парирует он. Они оба понимают, что одиночная камера не вариант. — Должен быть иной выход. Мы с Зи беспокоимся за тебя. Не делай ему одолжение, позволяя манипулировать собой. Он тебе не друг, с ним явно что-то не так, Уилл.

— Ты о том, что каннибализм — это не нормально? — с сарказмом вопрошает Уилл. — Слушай, ну ты поможешь мне или нет? Обещаю, я не стану освещать твоё имя.

Прайс очевидно сдаётся.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Уилл вместе с Прайсом уходит в свою камеру, полагая, что Ганнибал управится здесь и один. Поскольку о его причастности к недавнему жуткому происшествию, пусть и неофициально, но известно, и кроме того, он не относится ни к одной из банд, заинтересованных в продаже наркотиков, и не лезет на рожон, его никто не трогает. Вудсы наблюдают за ним, кружат неподалёку, но и они не пытаются напасть. Пока что.

Прайс уходит к себе за пару минут до того, как возвращается Ганнибал, подоспевший точно ко времени отбоя. Уилл начищает раковину, протирая краны, бортик, куда кладутся зубные щётки, и обшарпанное зеркало, когда слышит шаги. Он не оборачивается на звук задвигающейся двери и лязг задвижек, ожидая, что скажет Ганнибал.

— Не припомню, чтобы я давал тебе разрешение подстричься, — наконец выдаёт тот добрых несколько секунд спустя, когда тишина становится уже напряжённой.

Уилл проводит ладонью по побритой голове и видит в зеркале, как Ганнибал подступает к нему сзади.

— Да, что ж, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то схватил меня за волосы в драке.

— Кто тебе помог?

Уилл нерадостно усмехается своему отражению.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я не скажу.

— Зеллер или Прайс? — добавляет Ганнибал.

Уилл мотает головой.

— Оставь их в покое, Ганнибал. Что сделано, то сделано.

При желании Ганнибал способен передвигаться с молниеносностью змеи, и Уилла начинает всерьёз напрягать то, с какой лёгкостью тот берёт его в железный захват, лишая всякого простора для сопротивления. Его душат, Уилл сопротивляется, но его локоть зажат собственным телом, и он не может вытянуть подбородок достаточно, чтобы укусить Ганнибала. Он безуспешно брыкается, но от нехватки воздуха мир перед глазами стремительно тонет во тьме.

Он приходит в себя, обнаруживая, что верхняя часть его тела скручена простынями на манер смирительной рубашки, а лодыжки предметами одежды привязаны к каркасу кровати. Рот заткнут чем-то подозрительно похожим на его собственное нижнее бельё. Относительно чистое, ведь он переоделся только минувшим утром. Вопреки заверениям Ганнибала, Уилл сейчас едва ли имеет основания не опасаться за собственную честь. Тем не менее он всё ещё одет. Ганнибал всё ещё одет.

Страх вновь запускает свои щупальца под его кожу. Воссоздавать ужасы — дело его жизни, и прямо сейчас он не может отделаться от видения того, что Ганнибал с немалой вероятностью учинит над ним сексуальную расправу.

— Ты был без сознания всего полминуты, — сообщает Ганнибал как ни в чём не бывало. — Обычно я попросил бы тебя рассказать мне, за что ты наказан, но предполагаю, ты бы попросту осыпал меня проклятьями, а я не имею ни малейшего желания наносить тебе серьёзные увечья.

Уилл беспомощно извивается. Перевязь на его груди не позволяет ему даже сесть.

— В соответствии с нашей договорённостью ты обязан спрашивать моего позволения, прежде чем что-либо предпринять. Ты не счёл необходимым сообщить о своём намерении подстричься, и за это ты несёшь наказание. Я рассматриваю мысль навредить Прайсу и Зеллеру — им обоим — если ты продолжишь упрямиться и не скажешь мне, кто из них помог тебе.

Он делает паузу, давая время на осмысление. Уилл не прекращает попыток высвободиться из пут. Он силится попросить Ганнибала не делать этого, но его голос глушится в непонимании.

Ганнибал утешающе опускает ладонь на его плечо.

— Очевидно, более чем достойным наказанием для тебя было бы осознание, что они пострадали по твоей вине, но тем не менее подойдёт и нечто менее непоправимое. Волосы, в конце концов, отрастут заново.

Немыслимо, но Уилл испытывает чувство благодарности. Стокгольмский синдром³, синдром избитого человека⁴. Он физически неспособен мыслить связно, когда Ганнибал вот так ласково гладит его по голове.

Ганнибал сдвигается ниже, присаживается на ноги Уилла, опираясь на колени. Уилл не может рассмотреть, что тот делает, но весьма верно предугадывает чужие намерения, когда его стопу обхватывают руками, и в следующий момент подошву ужаливает острой болью.

— Этого дискомфорта будет достаточно, чтобы некоторое время напоминать тебе, что каждый твой шаг, каждое действие тебе позволяю я.

К тому времени Ганнибал закончил, оставив на обеих стопах с полдюжины порезов, но на деле это оказалось не настолько болезненно, как Уилл ожидал. В основном он чувствует, как влага струится по исполосованной коже, капая на пол. Но, без сомнений, болеть будет — потом.

— Итак, — подводит итог Ганнибал. У него в руке чёртов скальпель. Уилл наблюдает, как тот смывает кровь и после прячет инструмент в свой комбинезон. — Теперь можешь подняться. Я бы посоветовал тебе поблагодарить меня, после чего прибрать за собой.

Он выхватывает комок у Уилла изо рта и бросает в раковину. Уилл разрабатывает челюсть, в то время как его освобождают от импровизированного бондажа. Во рту пустыня, но он всё равно заставляет себя прохрипеть «спасибо», потому что он, чёрт побери, в ловушке с Ганнибалом, у которого, как выяснилось, ещё и есть скальпель. Каким образом это попало к нему в руки, Уилл даже думать не желает. Понимание этого приходит к нему так же, как и того, каково безумство Ганнибала, и того, скольких сокамерников он убил. Как и того, что он из себя представляет.

Он садится на койке и опускает ступни на пол. Кожу тут же начинает щипать, когда порезы расходятся под давлением его веса, поэтому он становится на колени и принимает влажное полотенце, что Ганнибал протягивает ему. Уилл начинает механически оттирать кровь. Горло саднит. Голова раскалывается от боли. Из ран сочится больше капель крови, чем он успевает стирать с пола. Он наблюдает за этим с отстранённым вниманием, словно рассматривает очередное место преступления.

В какой-то момент общая картина становится кристально ясной. Ганнибал — садист, доктор медицинских наук, психолог, убийца, каннибал.

— Они не были хирургическими трофеями, — заговаривает Уилл, выпуская перепачканную влажную ткань из пальцев. Вновь поднимается на ноги, подпитанный адреналином. Сердце словно пытается подскочить до самого горла. — Общепринято полагали, что Чесапикский Потрошитель собирает хирургические трофеи, однако это не так.

Ганнибал обращает к нему несколько удивлённый взгляд. С натяжкой, но можно сказать, что он выглядит впечатлённым.

— Это был ты, — продолжает Уилл. — Ты и есть Потрошитель. Те органы, что ты забирал... для тебя лишь плоть, мясо. Ты их ел.

Ганнибал ему улыбается, и это оказывается более пугающим, чем Уилл мог предположить.

— Замечательный мальчик, — произносит Ганнибал.

Уилл дёргается, когда тот настигает его, но бежать некуда, поэтому он нападает сам. Удар приходится на рот Ганнибала. Они отшатываются друг от друга, но в пределах камеры это получается не особенно далеко.

— Боже мой, — роняет Уилл. Он только что врезал Чесапикскому Потрошителю. Не говоря уже о том, что он отсасывал Потрошителю. К чёрту, он позволил Чесапикскому Потрошителю отсосать себе.

Ганнибал вытирает рот тыльной стороной запястья. Разбитые губы кровоточат.

— Я восхищаюсь твоим мужеством, — невозмутимо говорит он.

— Катись к дьяволу со своим восхищением, — огрызается Уилл, дыша часто, как загнанный зверь. Он старается отбиться, когда Ганнибал вновь наступает на него, но он не настолько силён. Уилл уворачивается как может, но очень скоро оказывается прижатым животом к полу, и Ганнибал заворачивает ему руку за спину с такой силой, что почти выкручивает из сустава.

Уилл не хочет умирать вот так.

Но вместо ожидаемого удара скальпелем вдруг понимает, что его отпускают. Уилл перекатывается на спину, вскидывая взгляд на напавшего.

— Поднимайся, — наконец велит Ганнибал, протягивая ему ладонь. — Позволь мне осмотреть твои раны. Ты не должен был беспокоить их до завтрашнего дня.

Уилл даёт Ганнибалу помочь себе встать и усадить на койку, чтобы сам Ганнибал мог опуститься напротив на стул и принять пострадавшие стопы на свои колени. Чесапикский Потрошитель хмурится на его ноги, на французском бормоча под нос что-то о неподатливости американцев. Уиллу кажется, что он вышел из реальности куда-то в зазеркалье. Это чувство как тогда, когда его только-только взяли под арест. Как перед тем, когда его мозг начал вскипать.

— И благодаря кому, — говорит Уилл, вздрогнув, когда Ганнибал начинает очищать порезы, нанесённые в первую очередь.

Ганнибал вскидывает брови.

— Я не стану причинять тебе боль, Уилл, — заверяет он, скользя пальцами по нежной коже лодыжек. — N'es-tu plus mon esclave, ne suis-je plus ton maître?⁵

Пол всё ещё заляпан кровью, но Ганнибал просто облачает ноги Уилла в две пары чистых носков, а потом самолично избавляется от следов.

— Ты не станешь причинять мне боль? — недоверчиво повторяет Уилл.

— Сегодня я посплю на твоей койке, — говорит Ганнибал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты дал покой своим ногам, сколько это необходимо, — сказав это, он взбирается наверх, и Уилл слышит, как он устраивается. Может представить, как Ганнибал лежит с закрытыми веками, где-то глубоко в себе, сложив руки на животе.

Он обхватывает голову руками, проводя ладонями по голой коже. Ему нечем доказать то, кем на самом деле является Ганнибал. Хоть кричи об этом во всё горло — это ничего не изменит. Если уж правду не выяснили, когда расследовали его дело, то теперь и подавно никто не станет в этом копаться. Он не угроза, осознаёт Уилл. Сам он не способен причинить боль Ганнибалу, так что и Ганнибалу незачем отвечать ему этим же.

— Лучше попросить прощения, чем спрашивать разрешения, — произносит Уилл, бездвижно лежащий на спине.

После длительного перерыва Ганнибал отвечает:

— Только не со мной.

— Я ничего не буду говорить, — тихо продолжает Уилл. — Какая теперь-то разница? — Его слова звучат похоже на извинение, что хорошо, ведь будь он проклят, если в самом деле начнёт просить прощения.

Повисает очередная молчаливая пауза.

— Теперь ты выглядишь моложе, — в какой-то момент заговаривает Ганнибал. — Кажешься хрупким. Вот почему я ответил бы тебе отказом.

Уилл вздыхает, возводя взгляд ко дну верхней койки. Если он верно расценил, Ганнибал только что принёс ему своего рода извинение.

— Нам пиздец, — отзывается он. Голос звучит слабее, чем ему хотелось бы.

Ганнибал спускается вниз и садится подле Уилла. Запускает руку под матрас, вынимая оттуда заточку, изготовленную из заострённого пластика и клейкой ленты, и вкладывает её в ладонь Уилла.

— Делай то, что должен, — говорит он. — Они без раздумий попытаются убить тебя, так что не колебайся, защищая себя.

Он не дёргается, когда Уилл принимает сидячее положение, подцепляет ворот его комбинезона и оттягивает. Во власти Уилла прямо сейчас перерезать ему горло и навсегда избавить мир от Потрошителя. Но Ганнибал никогда не покинет тюрьму, и он всё, что у Уилла есть, так что вместо этого Уилл целует его.

Ганнибал поражённо отторгается назад.

— Если это какая-то неудачная попытка-...

— Чего? — перебивает Уилл. — Воззвать к твоей лучшей части? — Он возвращает заточку обратно под матрас, чтобы держаться за Ганнибала обеими руками. — Не прикидывайся тупицей, я знаю, что ты такое, я знаю, кто ты есть. Я потратил годы на составление твоего профиля.

Он может видеть, как расширяются зрачки Ганнибала. Укол самолюбия.

— Однажды я попрошу тебя трахнуть меня, — произносит Уилл, глядя внимательно. Пальцы Ганнибала вцепляются в его бёдра с такой силой, что позже непременно проявятся синяки. — Не сегодня.

— Знаешь, что я такое? — говорит Ганнибал. Его дыхание ровное, пульс не сбивается ни на йоту.

— Знаю, что ты есть, — Уилл целует Ганнибала снова, игнорируя боль в стопах и плечах. Отчего-то на ум приходит одно из мифологических поверий, гласящее, что знание чьего-либо имени даёт тебе силу над этим человеком. — Ганнибал-каннибал, — произносит Уилл, расстёгивая свой комбинезон. Он вплетает пальцы одной руки в волосы Ганнибала и совершает направляющее давление. — Я не стану отпускать дурацкие шутки, если ты отсосёшь мне.

Ганнибал улыбается, обнажая зубы, но Уилл не идёт на попятную.

— Скажи «пожалуйста», — требует Ганнибал.

Уилл мотает головой.

— В обмен на истину.

Вполне возможно, Ганнибал сейчас отступит, но Уилл так не думает. Он ненавязчиво тянет его за волосы.

— Подумать только, зная всё это, я позволю тебе взять у меня в рот.

Ганнибал стягивает его бельё вниз. Уилл не возбуждён, но когда Ганнибал деликатно пробует его член кончиком языка, он чувствует, что начинает заводиться.

— Тебе принадлежат все жертвы, приписываемые Чесапикскому Потрошителю, но на деле ты убил куда больше.

Рука Ганнибала тёплая и мозолистая, оборачивается вокруг его члена, чуть сжимая, и в то же время рот планомерно проходится по всей длине. Уилл откидывает голову назад, возводя взгляд кверху.

— ФБР не имеет оснований причислить тебе тех других просто потому, что ты не пожелал показать, что это твоя работа. По крайней мере, не так. Господи, кончай дразнить и отсоси мне.

Зубы Ганнибала проезжаются по нежной кожице, прежде чем его губы обхватывают член, давая Уиллу то, что ему нужно. Уилл, в свою очередь, делает то, чего хочет Ганнибал.

— Ты готовишь, не так ли? Искусно. По-настоящему умело. Ты скармливал своих жертв людям, которые считали тебя другом. Тебя привлекает не сам факт поедания человечины, но та сила, что ты ощущаешь. Ты щепетилен на грани ОКР⁶, поэтому контролируешь всё происходящее, ведь когда однажды ты утратил контроль, это практически уничтожило тебя.

Ганнибал вжимает в него палец, и Уилл душит в себе побуждение застонать.

— Но только ты одинок и всегда был один. Никому не захотелось бы-... — Уилл замолкает, когда Ганнибал с силой добавляет ещё один палец. Слишком много, слишком резко. — Если бы они только знали, — продолжает Уилл, вздыхая тяжело и наблюдая за тем, как собственный член появляется и исчезает в чужом рту. — Но я знаю. Ты видишь в них свиней, мясо. В твоих силах превратить что-то недостойное в нечто прекрасное.

Он упирается одной ногой в матрас, чтобы толкнуться в рот Ганнибала и почувствовать, как засочится кровь. Ганнибал обхватывает ладонью его голень и укладывает на собственное плечо. Положение не самое удобное, но в то же время так Уилл может притягивать Ганнибала книзу, и потому он не жалуется. Губы, трудящиеся над его плотью, производят громкий, влажный и непристойный звук.

— Ты никогда не встречал никого умнее себя, кого-то, кто мог бы обхитрить тебя.

Уилл подбрасывает бёдра вверх, придвигая голову Ганнибала ещё ближе, и кончает. Ему не удаётся сдержать страдальческого возгласа, потому что Ганнибал продолжает ласкать его языком, когда он столь чувствителен. Закончив, Ганнибал отпускает его и позволяет сесть. Волосы его в беспорядке, губы поалевшие и выглядят натруженными. Уилл приходит к мысли, что ему так идёт.

— Я могу, — заявляет Уилл. Он нормально надевает бельё и комбинезон и после бледно улыбается. — Что ж, доброй ночи.

 

_________________________________________  
**П/а:**  
Они по-прежнему читают «Графа Монте-Кристо», и в данном разделе цитируется следующее:

_“— Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня позволения войти ко мне? Разве ты больше не господин мой, разве я больше не раба твоя?_  
Монте-Кристо возвратил ей улыбку.  
— Гайде, — сказал он, — вы ведь прекрасно понимаете...  
— Почему ты обращаешься ко мне столь холодно, столь отстранённо?”

Напоминаю, что я не владею французским языком, так что не могу ручаться за правильность употреблённых спряжений.

**П/п:**  
¹ Вы (фр.). Вежливо-официальная форма обращения.  
² Разве Вы больше не господин мой, разве я больше не раб Ваш? (фр.)  
³ Стокгольмский синдром — психологический термин, описывающий защитно-бессознательную травматическую связь, взаимную или одностороннюю симпатию, возникающую между жертвой и агрессором в процессе захвата, похищения и/или применения (или угрозы применения) насилия. Под воздействием сильного шока заложник начинает сочувствовать своему захватчику, оправдывать его действия и в конечном счёте отождествлять себя с ним, перенимая его идеи и считая свою жертву необходимой для достижения «общей» цели.  
⁴ Синдром избитого человека — физическое и психологическое состояние человека, подвергшегося эмоциональному, физическому или сексуальному насилию (как правило, в течение продолжительного времени) со стороны другого лица. У разных людей на избиение проявляется различная реакция, которая рассматривается как отдельный диагноз, например, посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР) и депрессии.  
⁵ Разве ты больше не раб мой, разве я больше не господин твой? (фр.)  
⁶ Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство (или синдром навязчивых состояний) — состояние в котором к человеку периодически приходят навязчивые мысли (идеи) и/или навязчивые действия, приобретающие стереотипный характер, и практически всегда вызывают у пациента тревогу.

 

 

 

## Глава 6

 

Долгий отрезок времени Ганнибал просто смотрит на него. Затем сдавливает ногу Уилла, сгибая пополам и притягивая к верхней части бедра, и надавливает достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить серьёзную боль. Уилл вскрикивает и порывается было высвободиться, но это провальная попытка.

— Я тебя отшлёпаю, — произносит Ганнибал, и Уилл не может понять, с юмором тот говорит, или с угрозой. — Не надейся, что я этого не сделаю.

Он седлает Уилла, упираясь коленями ему в области подмышек и фиксируя бёдрами грудную клетку. Ганнибал — мрачная тень, жестокая и губительная, и ни одна из выходок Уилла не заставила бы его дрогнуть. Он — зыбучий песок и твёрдая почва.

Месяц назад, в прошлой жизни, разум Уилла горел и пылал, и в конечном счёте границы между реальностью и бредом окончательно истончились, и всё слилось в единый кошмар, от которого невозможно было очнуться. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды он не нашёл себя прикованным наручниками к больничной койке, потушенным, как пожар. И тогда ему рассказали, что он натворил. Одно дело — застрелить маньяка в ярости погони, но когда монстры в твоей голове вырываются на свободу из отведённых им тёмных закоулков, словно кровь из вскрытой артерии, и уничтожение тобой другого человека превращает их жестокости в искусство... это уже совсем другое.

Ганнибалу известно об убийцах, населяющих разум Уилла, он и сам в их числе. Джек Кроуфорд был прав: Ганнибал — сам дьявол, но тем не менее Уилл лишь самолично заслужил себе место в Аду.

— Да, — говорит Уилл. Он опускает ладони на чужие бёдра и скользит ими вверх до талии. — Да. Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал подсовывает подушку Уиллу под затылок, прежде чем освободить из-под одежды свой член. У Уилла небольшая свобода действий: он может лишь отклонить голову назад и стараться расслаблять горло, позволяя Ганнибалу трахать свой рот. Тот придерживает его голову, массируя подушечками пальцев обманчиво хрупкую кожу и кость, что сокрывают внутри беспокойный разум. Фаланги больших пальцев с нажимом проходятся по колючей щетине — там, где должны быть волосы, — а остальные нащупывают и отслеживают линии, где черепные пластины стыкуются друг с другом, и он будто бы собирается вскрыть Уилла голыми руками.

Когда всё заканчивается, некоторое время спустя Ганнибал ни с того ни сего начинает:

— Твоё владение языком впечатляет. Ты обучился французскому куда лучше, чем я мог надеяться.

Уилл подумывает было встать, чтобы почистить зубы, но так не хочется шевелиться.

— Спасибо, — бубнит он в ответ, и отчего-то это звучит как вопрос.

Ганнибал поворачивает Уилла набок и сам устраивается позади, прислоняясь к его спине.

— В течение сорока лет имел силу запрет на печать книг на литовском языке. Его ассимилировали с русским.¹ Когда запрет был окончательно снят, Винцас Креве-Мицкявичюс опубликовал сборник стилизованных легенд и сказок под названием «Dainavos šalies senų žmonių padavimai»². Я овладел английским благодаря чтению подобных книг. Детские рассказы, полагаю, но тем не менее обладают значительной культурной ценностью. К счастью для тебя, у меня отличная память.

Уилл согласно урчит, но на самом деле он настолько утомлён, что толком даже не вникает в монолог. Он незаметно отдаётся сну, пока Ганнибал читает ему литовские народные сказки, и Уиллу причудивается избушка на курьих ножках Бабы Яги. А в ней Ганнибал, стоящий у плиты; он улыбается зубами, и те окрашиваются кровью.

 

Следующим утром Уилл практически не способен пользоваться ногами. Порезы на его стопах не дают о себе знать, пока он сидит на месте, но стоит лишь незначительно опереться на них — тут же появляется ноющая боль.

Ганнибал по обыкновению принимает у него стаканчик отвратительного кофе, но насчёт пищи ничего не говорит. Он наблюдает, с какой активностью Уилл ест, и тот, возможно, почувствовал бы неловкость от такого навязчивого внимания, однако ему кажется, что для подобной реакции уже несколько поздновато. В такой момент голод Ганнибала очевиднее, чем когда-либо, занимает всё то пространство, что отведено для человечности.

Уилл облизывает ложку и встречается с ним глазами.

— Я не могу назвать конкретный момент, когда у меня начались галлюцинации, — рассказывает он. Ничто не казалось правильным, так что и ничто не казалось неуместным.

Ганнибал подцепляет пальцами его подбородок, установив свой локоть на стол.

— Ты всегда видел вещи немного под другим углом.

— Ага, — отзывается Уилл. — Влезая убийцам в головы. Каким образом я воссоздаю совершившиеся преступления... Я становился ими — в абстрактном смысле. Как актёр примеряет роли. Я испытываю те же чувства, что и они, смотрю на ситуацию их глазами. Но я также знаю сценарий. Когда я заболел, то начал теряться. Путаться. Начались хождения во сне. Потеря ориентации во времени. Вот я на месте преступления, а в следующий миг уже у себя дома, а спустя несколько часов в другом штате и совершенно без понятия, что происходило в отрезок времени с последнего, что я помню, до настоящего момента.

— Ты ни с кем не говорил об этом?

Уилл отрицательно качает головой.

— Я думал, что съезжаю с ума. Я думал... даже не знаю. Мой мозг горел. Я не думал.

— У тебя были прекрасные основания для невменяемости, — говорит Ганнибал. Что-то странное в нём, однако Уилл всё ещё не разобрался, в чём же дело. Но позднее обязательно.

— Я осознавал, что делаю. Помню, как всё было. Не сразу, но в какой-то момент понимание настигло меня.

Ганнибал откидывается на спинку стула, неторопливо поглощая свой кофе.

— Полагаю, любой приличный юрист справился бы с тем, чтобы представить твоё заболевание в качестве смягчающего обстоятельства. Ты отнял жизнь у убийцы, не так ли? Едва ли общество понесло с этого чрезвычайную потерю.

От последних слов Уилла пробирает смех.

— Я не задумываюсь о том, как это работает, Ганнибал. Положим, ты с кем-то зверски расправился, но поскольку он был ужасным человеком, ты можешь и дальше гулять на воле.

— В этом случае меня, безусловно, не было бы здесь, — лукаво отвечает Ганнибал. Его черты заостряются. — А, так ты чувствовал за собой вину, более того, признавал её и не пытался защититься. Неразумный выбор.

— Да. Наверное, так и есть.

Ганнибал что-то просчитывает в уме, но по его глазам Уилл не может понять ничего определённого. Этот факт беспокоит его куда слабее, чем, как ему кажется, должен бы.

— Заканчивай с завтраком, — это всё, что говорит Ганнибал, перед тем как без энтузиазма приняться за собственную порцию.

 

Они выбираются наружу, на залитую ранним теплом и светом прогулочную площадку. Лето плавно перенимает полномочия у весны. Сегодня прекрасный день. Тепло, но не уморительно: жар солнца смягчается свежим дуновением ветра. Общее настроение заключённых улучшается, смягчаются нравы. Обычно агрессивные игры в баскетбол проходят в более мирной атмосфере. Банды метают друг в друга пристальные взгляды куда реже, чем всегда. Каждый из присутствующих здесь явно наслаждается всеобщим спокойствием, раз уж так сложилось.

Ганнибал располагается на трибуне, подставляя лицо солнцу. Технически, это территория латиносов, представленных двумя отдельными бандами, тем не менее, поддерживающих перемирие, потому что расовая политика в их случае на первом месте. Они — каждый из них — питают симпатию к Ганнибалу, ну, или по меньшей мере лояльность, и не выражают протестов насчёт того, что он находится поблизости. Так что по умолчанию не замечают и Уилла, присаживающегося рядом с ним.

Чего не скажешь о Прайсе. Но он всё равно осмеливается подойти ближе и поманить Уилла за собой, утягивая его в сторонку. Уилл, прихрамывая, позволяет увести себя за пределы зоны слышимости, но не дальше.

— Что он с тобой сделал? — допытывается Прайс.

— Ничего, — отвечает Уилл. — Всё не так уж плохо.

Он бы предпочёл, чтобы они поговорили на трибунах. В его положении даже просто стоять — весьма затруднительно.

— Не так уж плохо! Боже правый, Грэм, да ты же еле ходишь, — восклицает Прайс.

Уилл задерживает взгляд на компашке Вудсов, которые зависают на противоположной стороне баскетбольной площадки. Он делает глубокий вздох и запускает руки в карманы, нащупывая припрятанную в одном из них заточку. Это придаёт ему спокойствия. Не смертельное оружие, конечно, но точно поможет отвадить тех, кто вздумает напасть на него.

— Дело в моих ступнях, — говорит Уилл. — А не в том, о чём ты подумал.

Ответ вводит Прайса в ступор.

— Твоих... ступнях?

— Долго рассказывать.

Лицо Прайса принимает деланно потрясённое выражение.

— Как жаль, что у меня довольно плотное расписание на ближайшие дни. Нам и правда некогда будет обсудить это.

Уилл соглашается, что это резонно.

— Это наказание. Не злоупотребление. — Он встряхивает головой. Звучит как безумие, когда он произносит это вслух. — Это обрело смысл, как только Ганнибал объяснил.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мрачно соглашается Прайс.

Уилл оглядывается на Ганнибала, и тот смотрит на него в ответ. Сейчас он кажется моложе, понимает Уилл. Когда вот так смотрит на Уилла, его хищные черты лица смягчаются от намёка на улыбку. Допустим, не моложе, а, скорее, более человечно.

Он смотрит на себя глазами Ганнибала: выглядит таким беззащитно-нежным, его осанка чуть скованная из-за боли в ступнях, но кто бы знал, насколько обманчива эта видимая хрупкость. Ганнибал знает. Он знает, внутри Уилла клубится нечто тёмное и кровавое, и Уилл принял на себя вину не потому, что признал очевидное — факт есть факт — но потому, что, восстановив картину произошедшего, он вспомнил и чувства, наполнявшие его в тот момент. Ощущение власти, наслаждение. Ганнибал видит его как нечто уникальное, нечто ценное.

— Святой Иисусе, — бормочет Уилл. Прайс так обеспокоен, только что руки не заламывает. — Да всё не так, как ты себе рисуешь, — успокаивает он. — Я просто... просто кое-что осознал. Слушай, я в порядке, не стоит волноваться за меня. — Он хромает обратно к трибунам.

Ганнибал обращает лицо к солнцу, вновь смежая веки.

— Хэй, Миктлансиуатль, — вдруг выкрикивает заключённый по прозвищу Изолента. Он подтрусивает ближе и, поравнявшись с Уиллом, притормаживает, чтобы идти с ним в ногу. — Помощь нужна?

Уиллу требуется на момент больше нормального, чтобы осознать, что это к нему только что обратились.

— Э-э, — глубокомысленно отзывается он. — Нет?

— Круто, чел, — беззаботно подхватывает Изолента, а потом присоединяется к своей компании на трибунах. Их испанский слишком беглый и переполненный сленгом, чтобы Уилл мог понять, о чём идёт речь.

— Я хочу об этом знать? — обращается Уилл к Прайсу, с облегчением опускаясь на лавку. Теперь он может почувствовать, что по крайней мере часть порезов заново открылась.

Прайс неохотно наклоняется ближе.

— Они называют Лектера Миктлантекутли³, так что... Лучше тебе уточнить, что это значит, у кого-то ещё. Не похоже, чтобы эта тема как-то задевала Лектера, поэтому ничего страшного, если ты захочешь выяснить подробности.

— В мексиканской культуре верховный бог загробного мира, — произносит Ганнибал, не открывая глаз. — Ведает всеми разновидностями смерти: героическими, негероическими, обычными. Зачастую он изображался в готовности разорвать мертвеца на части, и как ритуал поклонения ему практиковалось поедание человеческой плоти. Испанцы приравняли его образ к концепции Сатаны, подавляя местные традиции.

Уилл закатывает глаза, ведь Ганнибал всё равно этого не видит.

— Что сказать, это амплуа весьма тебе подходит.

— Если уж речь зашла о тюремных прозвищах, полагаю, я смог бы предложить что-то повнушительнее, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Я убеждён, «Доктор Смерть» мгновенно разошлось бы со сплетнями. Как иронично, я ведь был исключительным хирургом.

Уилл загодя понимает, что ответ ему не понравится, однако всё равно говорит:

— Так значит, Микт... эм... как там дальше?

Ганнибал раскрывает глаза и ухмыляется Уиллу.

— Миктлантекутлева жена.⁴

Прайс издаёт задушенное фырканье, переходящее в кашель, в безуспешной попытке скрыть смех. Уилл лишь вздыхает.

 

______________________  
**П/п:**  
¹ Запрет литовской печати латинским шрифтом действовал с 1864 по 1904 год. Поводом к этому явилось польское восстание 1863-1864 гг. В 1864 году был обнародован запрет печати на литовском языке букварей, официальных изданий, книг для чтения. Взамен вводилась «гражданка» — литовская письменность кириллическими буквами. Таким образом российское царское правительство стремилось предотвратить полонизацию литовцев, нейтрализовать польское культурное и политическое влияние и содействовать ассимиляции с русскими. В 1865 году запрет распространялся уже на все издания. Было также наложено эмбарго на ввоз в Россию каких бы то ни было изданий на литовском языке латиницей. Угроза денационализации вызвала масштабную контрабанду книг в Литву преимущественно из Восточной Пруссии (Малой Литвы) и США.  
² Переводится с литовского как «Предания старых людей Дайнавского края» или «Предания Дайнавской старины». Сборник опубликован в 1912 г.  
³ Миктлантеку́тли (исп. Mictlantecuhtli) — «Владыка Миктлана». В ацтекской мифологии властитель загробного (подземного) мира Миктлан. Изображался в виде окровавленного скелета или человека с зубастым черепом вместо головы, поглощающего души умерших.  
_https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/01/ef/26/28/statue-de-mictlantecuhtli.jpg_  
https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4d/MictlantecuhtliByPhilKonstantin.jpg  
https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/28/Mictlantecuhtli_1.jpg/220px-Mictlantecuhtli_1.jpg  
Среди нескольких ацтекских божеств смерти и загробного мира Миктлантекутли признавался наиболее почитаемым. В его царство попадали люди, умершие обычной смертью, то есть не на войне, не во время жертвоприношения и не от родов. Поклонение ему включало ритуальный каннибализм.  
⁴ Миктлансиуатль (исп. Mictlancihuatl) — супруга Миктлантекутли, которая правила вместе с ним в девятой, самой нижней, преисподней Миктлана. Изображалась в виде скелета или женщины с черепом вместо головы; была наряжена в юбку из гремучих змей — существ, принадлежащих одновременно к верхнему и нижнему миру.  
_https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d7/Mictlancihuatl_3.jpg/220px-Mictlancihuatl_3.jpg_  
https://inanna.virtualave.net/cihuateteo.jpg  
http://lumberjocks.com/assets/pictures/projects/440157-438x.jpg  
Её почитание в какой-то мере сохранилось в современном мире в форме чествования Святой Смерти на мексиканском ежегодном праздновании Дня Мёртвых (Día de Muertos).

 

 

 

## Глава 7

 

Уилл работает во дворе, выполняя основные поручения. За Ганнибалом же слишком много инцидентов в отношении других заключённых для такого привилегированного занятия, так что Уилл несколько часов проводит в обществе самого себя. При возможности Ганнибал появляется во дворе, чтобы присмотреть за ним. Отчасти, думает Уилл, для того, чтобы продемонстрировать, что их соглашение по-прежнему в силе, и отчасти потому, что ему нравится наблюдать, как Уилл работает руками.

Каждый шаг поддерживает ощущение прогулки по битому стеклу. Доброе расположение Уилла относительно Ганнибала испаряется в плохо разыгрываемой ненависти, которую необходимо постоянно подпитывать. Он занимает себя проклятьями на имя Ганнибала, загружая дёрн в тачку в сарае, в тот момент, когда на него нападают.

Их шестеро, со свастиками, набитыми на шеях и предплечьях, бритыми головами и мощными ручищами. Они загоняют Уилла в угол, пихая, хватая за одежду, пытаясь свалить наземь. Уилл понимает, что ему не отбиться. Он знает, что его сопротивление даст им повод прикончить его. Но всё равно сопротивляется.

Он совершает несколько неплохих ударов, врезая костяшками по скулам и ртам, но раны на ногах ослабляют его устойчивость, и его неминуемо тянет к земле; комбинезон трещит по швам в грубой хватке чужих ладоней.

Его собираются пустить по кругу до смерти, или, по крайней мере, он надеется, что умрёт, и тогда всё закончится. Он видит это с абсолютной ясностью, и он пинается и ярится, и кусает всё, что к нему приближается. Кровь размазывается по его рту и загоняется под ногти.

Он выхватывает из кармана заточку и вслепую наносит удар одному из нападающих, рассекая щёку до самого подбородка, и острие скоблит по кости. Потом он втыкает её прямо в глаз, прежде чем его запястье переламывается, и оружие вылетает из руки, исчезая под верстаком.

Тень перекрывает дверной проход — Ганнибал здесь. Луч света из крохотного окошка отскакивает бликом от скальпеля в его руке. Один из нападавших обрушивается навзничь, хлыща кровью из вскрытой сонной артерии. Другой набрасывается на Ганнибала, и тот втыкает ему ножик в бедро, прежде чем удаётся свернуть противнику шею. В довершение Ганнибал бьёт его под колено, и тот тяжко валится на пол.

Они не справляются с Уиллом и Ганнибалом одновременно. Уилл впивается зубами в удерживающую его руку, выворачиваясь на свободу. Самое время воспользоваться навыками копа. Он скручивает одного из Вудсов и удерживает, пока Ганнибал продирается к нему из-под двоих других. Скальпель Ганнибала в какой-то момент оказывается в чужой руке, которую он в следующую же секунду ломает, как раз перед тем, как на каждого из дерущихся набрасываются по несколько вновь прибывших, и каждый получает приклад рабочим концом дубинки.

Повсюду кровь. Тот, кого Уилл пырнул в глаз, до сих пор заливается воплем, так что он, видимо, всё ещё жив. Клинок оказался недостаточно длинным. До него доходит, что щека, которую он разрезал, как масло, принадлежит Эндрюсу. Та же самая, которую прежде разорвал Ганнибал. Уилл сплёвывает на Эндрюса кровью, пока их растаскивают в стороны.

— Попробуешь снова, — рычит Уилл, — и я покромсаю тебя так, что опознать тебя смогут только по зубам. — Он может видеть только одним глазом, второй опух и болит. Рука разрывается от боли, но тем не менее он умудряется бороться со скрутившими его быками.

Он видит, как Ганнибал с кровоточащей раной на голове силится подняться на ноги, но прежде, чем ему удаётся, Беверли Катц использует на нём шокер, и он тяжело обрушивается наземь. Уилл знает, что от него всего лишь требуется лечь на живот и позволить охранникам заковать себя в наручники, и вопреки этому начинает драться, без возможности остановиться. Тогда кто-то прикладывает его дубинкой по голове, и он теряет сознание.

 

Уилл вспоминает, как его тащили по коридору, и ноги оставляли кровавые следы на полу.

Он вспоминает, как медсестра проверяла реакцию его зрачков и просила назвать имя президента.

Его речь невнятная и скованная, когда он спрашивает про Ганнибала.

Когда сознание чуть проясняется, Уилл обнаруживает себя в медицинской палате, с загипсованным переломанным запястьем, тремя неглубокими оборонительными ранами на предплечьях, подбитым глазом, двумя расшатанными зубами, отсутствующим ногтем и вывихом плеча. Ступни вновь кровоточат. Медсестра осматривает их, непонимающе морщась.

Кроуфорд возвышается над его постелью с видом человека, чьё терпение давным-давно иссякло.

— Полагаю, я угадаю, что произошло. Это ведь не работа федералов? Но вот, о чём я желаю знать: что с твоими ногами?

Уилл поворачивает голову, пока не находит взглядом Ганнибала, разговаривающего с доктором по ту сторону пуленепробиваемого стекла. У него на голове сильно кровоточащая рана и губы разбиты, однако, судя по его виду, он о чём-то спорит с врачом — выходит, с ним всё не так плохо. Уилл также обнаруживает того, кому самолично выколол глаз. Ещё жив. Уилл точно не уверен, что конкретно ощущает по этому поводу.

— Я подрался, — говорит он. — А вы что думаете?

— Это вы получили не в драке, — возражает медсестра, хотя и без этого Кроуфорд должен бы быть невероятно глуп, чтобы поверить в такую очевидную ложь.

Кроуфорд не удостаивает ответом её комментарий.

— Ты должен сказать мне, Грэм, — обращается он к Уиллу. — Ты не хотел в это вмешиваться. Я могу взять тебя под обеспечивающий арест. — Он указывает взглядом на синяки дневной давности, покрывающие запястья Уилла. — Дай угадаю, это ты тоже в драке заработал? Как и укусы на плечах.

— Это произошло во время драки, — упрямо твердит Уилл.

— Можно собрать целый комплект в пользу изнасилования, — предлагает Кроуфорд, но по его тону понятно, что он уже знает, каков будет ответ. — Можно убрать его от тебя.

— Они наскочили на меня, — говорит Уилл. — Я защищался. Ганнибал пришёл мне на выручку. Он дал мне нож. Лучшее, что кто-либо сделал за последнее время.

Он не уверен, но, кажется, Ганнибал раскритиковывает стежки, наложенные местным врачом.

— Он отдал нож, чтобы защитить собственную репутацию, — поправляет Кроуфорд.

Уилл пожимает плечами — те не болят — и старается не шевелить ступнями, пока их не перевяжут должным образом.

— Его репутация заключается в том, чего он не делает: что он не способен заботиться. Какой же это психопат — и заботящийся?

Кроуфорд устало мотает головой.

— У него на всё найдётся оправдание.

По другую сторону стекла Ганнибал, вооружившись иглой, зашивает собственную ногу. Он замечает взгляд Уилла на себе и подмигивает ему. Уилл снова поворачивается к Кроуфорду.

— Я... Я был профайлером, — произносит он. Это откровение он ещё сделал во дворе, когда заговорил с Прайсом, вновь подойдя к нему. На мгновение он колеблется: сказать Кроуфорду или промолчать. — Ганнибал Лектер, насколько он способен испытывать любовь, любит меня.

Поразительно, но это откровение не делает Кроуфорда хоть малость счастливым.

— Чудесно, — припечатывает он. — В таком случае последствия не будут хуже некуда.

Никто не говорит. Никто никогда не говорит. Два тела доставили в морг. Трое всю ночь пробыли под надзором медиков: Эндрюс, парень, кому Уилл проткнул глаз, и тот, чьё колено раздробил Ганнибал. Состояние Уилла и Ганнибала оценивается как достаточно удовлетворительное, чтобы они могли вернуться в свою камеру — к большому неудовольствию Ганнибала.

— Им следовало бы держать тебя под наблюдением, — недовольствует Ганнибал, когда они добираются к себе. — Тебе серьёзно досталось по голове. — Он с трудом садится, вытягивая раненую ногу. — У мясников из медблока должны отобрать лицензию. Подойди, позволь осмотреть твой глаз.

Уилл присаживается рядом. Его накачали болеутоляющими, так что он чувствует себя будто в воде или невесомости. Пальцы Ганнибала легонько скользят по его гематомам, проверяя, есть ли переломы.

Ощущая наливающуюся в голову тяжесть, Уилл находит плечо Ганнибала прекрасной опорой.

— У тебя весьма крепкий череп, — нежно говорит Ганнибал, поглаживая его по голове.

— Я ударил человека в глаз, — произносит Уилл. — Ножом. В тюремной драке.

Ганнибал начинает раздевать его. На мгновение Уилл удивляется способности раздевать того, кто этому совершенно не способствует, но после сопоставляет это умение с той практикой, что получил Ганнибал, разделываясь с телами.

— Скольких людей ты убил? — спрашивает Уилл.

Ганнибал проверяет перевязки на ногах Уилла и после полоскает материю под краном. А потом начинает смывать кровь, всё ещё размазанную по собственному лицу.

— Очень многих, — отвечает Ганнибал, выглядя необычно задумчивым.

Уилл кивает и послушно сдвигается, когда Ганнибал вытягивает из-под него одеяла, чтобы укрыть его. Уилл крутится, укладываясь так, чтобы устроить голову на здоровом бедре Ганнибала. Так он может расслышать мерное сердцебиение и мягкое журчание желудка.

— Когда ты причиняешь кому-то боль... — Уилл силится взять под контроль разбредающиеся мысли. — Когда ты помог мне. Ты ощущал то же самое, что и я? Твой пульс вообще ускорился? Кроуфорд считает, что ты на это не способен, но я с этим не согласен.

— Способен на что? — Ганнибал наклоняется и подцепляет со стола блокнот и карандаш. Он начинает что-то быстро строчить, иногда делая паузу, когда пытается что-то припомнить.

— Любить.

Ганнибал очень долго ничего не отвечает. Если он в конце концов и говорит что-то, Уилл к тому моменту уже засыпает.

 

В последующие несколько дней он ощущает себя, словно в аду, но они с Ганнибалом в строгой изоляции так или иначе, так что не похоже, чтобы ему особо было чем заняться, кроме как валяться на кровати и жалеть себя. Ганнибал как-то раз спрашивает, помнит ли он что-либо о событиях уже после драки, но Уилл может лишь пожать плечами.

— Помню, как ты мне подмигнул, — говорит он, набивая рот яблочным пюре. Чёрт знает, каким образом в тюрьме его производят. Но факт остаётся фактом. — Ещё я помню, как сказал Кроуфорду, что порезал ступни в драке. Но на этом и всё.

Ганнибал кивает.

— Хм, — протягивает он и больше не заводит эту тему.

Они выпускаются из строгой изоляции неделю спустя. Ганнибал подсаживает Уилла в компанию к Зи и Прайсу и после отходит в сторону, чтобы сделать телефонный звонок, растянувшийся в итоге на полчаса, чем весьма раздражает других заключённых. Уилл за этим наблюдает, но тем не менее никто так и не предпринимает ничего, чтобы помешать ему.

Закончив, Ганнибал уводит Уилла обратно в их камеру, где протягивает ему сложенный лист бумаги.

— Я взял на себя смелость сделать заявку в юридическую фирму по твоему делу. Твой новый адвокат нанесёт тебе визит завтра и объяснит порядок апелляционного обжалования.

— Судья повесил на меня всё, что было возможно. Ничто не поможет вытащить меня отсюда. — Уилл разворачивает лист и видит длинный список имён. У Ганнибала ужасный почерк. Тесный и трудночитаемый. Что бы это ни было, Уиллу в любом случае придётся переписать всё собственной рукой. Чёртовы врачи.

— Что это? — спрашивает Уилл. А потом обнаруживает, что вторая страница загнута под первую. Три стороны, исписанные именами.

— Полный список людей, которых я убил в течение более чем двадцати лет, включая проведённые здесь, — невозмутимо объясняет Ганнибал. Это очень длинный список. — Даты, когда они были убиты. Полагаю, мой мусоропровод проверяли в поисках человеческой крови. Весьма непросто произвести правильную очистку. Я уверен, трудолюбивая команда специалистов сумела бы что-нибудь отыскать. Среди имён в списке также мои бывшие пациенты, которые, несомненно, вели собственный подсчёт трупов. Удивительно, что люди могут узнать о себе при помощи небольшой терапии.

— Почему ты даёшь мне это? — Уилл складывает бумагу в несколько раз, пока не скроется от глаз последняя запись. У него руки дрожат. Одно дело — знать, что человек, с которым ты трахался, — серийный убийца. Другое — держать в руках перечень его жертв. Столь многих людей зарезали, как скот. Уиллу перекручивает желудок, и на мгновение он задаётся вопросом: а не заболевает ли. Ганнибал забирает у него листок и опускает на стол, прежде чем случайно разорвать его на мелкие клочки. Потом он берёт лицо Уилла в свои ладони.

— Ты дашь показания против меня в обмен на смягчение твоего приговора. Нет ни единой причины, почему ты должен отбывать здесь срок дольше, чем уже есть.

— Ты пытаешься меня вызволить?

— Безусловно. Ты находишься здесь из-за судебной ошибки. Я также сделал вызов одному из моих бывших коллег, который поможет тебе сформировать бессознательную защиту. Твой предыдущий адвокат — явно выходец с самого дна в своей области. Ты будешь давать показания, я их подтвержу, меня признают виновным и официально невменяемым. Затем поместят в Балтиморскую государственную клинику для душевнобольных преступников. Ты выйдешь на свободу с учётом отбытого срока.

Уилл не может отвернуться, поэтому просто прикрывает глаза. Чужие руки твёрдо лежат на его лице. Он ощущает пристальный взгляд Ганнибала на себе. Как его внимательно рассматривают.

— Ты ведь не из альтруистов.

Ганнибал собственнически проводит ладонью вдоль его спины.

— Вообще, нет. — Подушечка большого пальца оглаживает линию челюсти Уилла. — Но для тебя, возможно.

 

 

 

## Глава 8

 

Вызванный Ганнибалом адвокат — истинный оратор, реалист, и он неприкрыто рад, что оказался тем, кто разорвёт общественность известием, что Чесапикский Потрошитель наконец-то найден. Он оглядывает Уилла, практически сканируя его взглядом.

— Я хочу, чтобы Вы избавились от бороды и начали отращивать волосы, однако и это лицо я могу продать.

Уилл игнорирует это. Его предыдущий адвокат сказал что-то подобное, прежде чем Уилл поведал ему, что он признал себя виновным.

— Как это работает? — спрашивает Уилл. — Юридически, я имею в виду. Если это Ганнибал — тот, кто Вам платит, а я предполагаю, что так и есть, поскольку это точно не я.

Брови Брауэра взметаются вверх.

— Так это он? Потому что согласно моим записям деньги поступают из некоего проекта «Невиновность» — благотворительной организации, учреждённой во имя вас. Полностью на частные пожертвования. Если это он оплачивает моё пребывание здесь и помощь Вам в даче показаний против него, то, надо заметить, этого весьма сложно добиться, с юридической точки зрения. — Его голос оживлённый с расчётом на то, что это и собеседника разговорит как следует.

Уилл пожимает плечами и дотрагивается до своего гипса.

— Возможно, я ошибся.

Он намерен устроить Ганнибалу неслабую взбучку, когда вернётся в камеру. Какую бы игру тот ни затеял, Уиллу это не по душе. Что-то не так во всей этой ситуации.

Брауэр с довольным видом откидывается на спинку стула.

— Превосходно. Итак, давайте обсудим, каким образом всё будет происходить. Я намерен переговорить с окружным прокурором, и мы заключим сделку. Вы дадите показания против Ганнибала Лектера, что потребует письменного заявления и, возможно, некоторого времени от судебного, если Лектеру вздумается потянуть резину, сопротивляясь обвинениям. Взамен на содействие следствию и в свете "нового" доказательства вашего психического состояния вас освободят. Под честное слово, если мне не удастся умаслить прокурора, но, скорее всего, освободят, потому что я очень хорош в своём деле.

— Он собирается признать себя не только виновным, но и безумным, — бормочет Уилл.

Брауэр делает пометку в своём органайзере.

— Что ж, это не моя проблема, — бодро отзывается он. — И спасибо, господи, за это. Список при вас?

Уилл двигает бумагу через стол. С неохотой, однако он не возьмётся гадать, отчего бы это. Имена разборчиво переписаны собственной рукой, так что теперь он может признать жертв Потрошителя; один или два случая так и не были раскрыты, но о большинстве убийств Уилл не знал даже понаслышке. Брауэр принимает список и просматривает без какого-либо особого интереса к именам — лишь к их количеству.

— Я, вроде как, впечатлён, — произносит адвокат. — У него был полный рабочий день, он вёл социальный календарь... И в то же время тайком совершал убийства по территории половины всего Мэриленда. Я просто не возьму в толк, как ему удавалось находить время на это всё. — Брауэр касается зубов кончиком ручки. — Так Вы говорите, он склонял нескольких из своих пациентов к совершению убийства?

Уилл предпочитает перевести взгляд на вид из окна, чем смотреть на своего визитёра.

— Ага. Благотворная психиатрия, правда?

— Каков он в качестве соседа по камере? — спрашивает Брауэр, делая очередную запись. У Уилла руки чешутся взять его заметки и посмотреть, с какой хренью задумывает выступить этот адвокат. — В вашем личном деле отмечено, что Вы получили телесные повреждения?

— Вы спрашиваете, бил ли он меня или трахал? — язвит Уилл, однако Брауэр даже бровью не ведёт. — На меня напало арийское братство.

— Ну разумеется. В отчёте о недавнем инциденте также говорится, что некоторые повреждения — укусы и рваные раны на ногах — были получены не в драке, а ещё раньше, но Вы не пожелали это прокомментировать. Также Вы отказались от освидетельствования факта изнасилования, верно?

Уилл против воли заставляет себя вступить в зрительный контакт.

— В самый последний раз: Ганнибал Лектер — убийца, каннибал и чёртов сукин сын. Я рад сказать об этом. Но он не насиловал меня, и больше я не желаю говорить на эту тему. Давайте дальше.

— Всё равно об этом спросят на суде, — предупреждает Брауэр. — Не похоже, чтобы Вы его боялись, и поскольку выяснилось, что он оплачивает мою работу не по протоколу, необходимо, чтобы Вы раскрыли мне, что происходит на самом деле, иначе это отразится на наших лицах, когда непростой вопрос Вам зададут посреди процесса. Вы профайлер, ведь так? Так что во время дачи показаний они захотят услышать вашу оценку как эксперта. Так каково ваше профессиональное мнение?

Уилл проводит ладонью по отрастающему ёжику волос на своей голове.

— Он нарцисс с комплексом бога. Из тюрьмы ему никогда не выйти, так что отсутствие свободы для него компенсируется его заслугами по части убийств — это позволяет ему быть в центре внимания и поддерживать контроль над правовой системой и своими жертвами. Он по-прежнему получает внушительные объёмы почты с просьбами о его мнении, с предложениями руки и сердца... Когда выяснится, что он серийный убийца, СМИ просто возлюбят его. Ганнибал, кроме того, гедонист — и этот момент просто ужасен. Он придерживает часть имён, я могу сказать. Он обменяет эти имена и соответствующие месторасположения на более приятные для него условия. В особенности, раз он уже пойман, теперь его должны перевести в психиатрическую клинику. Поменьше представителей неонацизма, побольше личного времени, не знаю, для плетения корзинок и травмирования других пациентов.

Брауэр прячет улыбку за кулаком и кашлем.

— Справедливо. Пожалуй, пропустим последнюю часть. А теперь скажите, Вы состоите в сексуальных отношениях с Ганнибалом Лектером?

— Я уже говорил Вам-...

— Не валяйте дурака, Грэм. Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

Уилл угрюмо уставляется в окно.

— Что Вы хотите от меня услышать?

Брауэр тщательно обдумывает этот вопрос. Уилл практически слышит, как вертятся шестерёнки в его голове. Наконец, Брауэр заговаривает:

— Он раскрывает Вам все свои убийства. Большинство из них. Его озаботит всерьёз, если суд сочтёт, что он применял к Вам силу?

— Возможно, — вздыхает Уилл. — Он чудовищно горд тем, кем он является. Я не представляю, чтоб ему понравилось, если бы все считали его насильником.

— Поговорите с ним. Может быть, это и не всплывёт наружу, но мы должны быть готовы.

 

Уилл и рад бы не признавать, что пребывает не в духе на пути обратно в камеру, но это точнейшее определение, которое можно подобрать тому, как он себя чувствует. Ганнибала на месте не оказывается, и потому настроение портится ещё больше. Вдобавок повреждённое запястье не вовремя напоминает о себе, отчего зубы стискиваются до скрежета.

Он покидает камеру и понимает, что что бы ни кипело в нём сейчас, это очень плохая новость. Стычка с арийцами пробудила в нём гнев и что-то во встрече с Брауэром вынуло наружу тот крик, что он до сих пор в себе душил. Уилл жаждет и ищет драки, и, вероятно, это глупейшее из всего, что он делал в последнее время, включая всё произошедшее с Ганнибалом.

Эндрюс в компании других возвращается в общий блок. Его лицо по-прежнему перебинтовано. Мышцы и ткани повреждены настолько, что потребуется пластическая операция, чтобы всё восстановить. Уилл начинает двигаться в его направлении, не уверенный, собирается ли он в самом деле затеять потасовку, когда вдруг из ниоткуда возникает Ганнибал и ловит его за руку.

— Что бы ты ни думал сделать — не надо, — предупреждает он.

Уилл в бешенстве пытается вырваться, но Ганнибал держит его, будто в тисках.

— Какие-то проблемы, джентльмены? — раздаётся голос Катц, и тогда Ганнибал убирает захват.

— Никаких проблем, — отвечает он. Плечо всё ещё горит в том месте, куда был прицелен электрошоковый заряд. Она, далее всех оказывающая ему доверие, без сентиментальностей может его бросить и, вероятно, без колебаний воспользоваться шокером повторно в случае провокации с его стороны. Он понижает голос, обращаясь к Уиллу:

— Если ты учинишь драку, я не могу обещать, что смогу защитить тебя, и, что куда важнее, гарантировать твоё освобождение по условно-досрочному.

Уилл отправляется в спортзал, потому что ему необходимо выпустить пар, иначе он попросту начнёт кричать, лишь бы высвободить напряжение. Ганнибал идёт следом, сохраняя приличную дистанцию. Выжидает, присев на пол, согнув ноги в коленях и сложа на них предплечья, и наблюдает, как Уилл избивает боксёрскую грушу, пока кулаки не зазвенят от боли. Пот пропитывает рубашку и капает с ресниц, и в какой-то момент до Уилла доходит, что он задыхается.

— Ты в ужасной форме, — замечает Ганнибал. — Слишком скован в плечах.

— Я был ранен, — сквозь зубы цедит Уилл.

Ганнибал поднимается и подходит к нему со спины. Плечи Уилла не расслабляются. Напротив, напрягаются ещё сильнее. Тогда ладони Ганнибала опускаются сверху теплом и твёрдостью. Большие пальцы разминают узлы в мышцах, и это непрерывно болезненно, и Уиллу кажется, он готов уже всхлипнуть, но тут напряжение начинает отступать. Ганнибал смещает пальцы, переходя на заднюю сторону шеи.

— Я нахожу необычным то, что ты злишься на меня меньше, когда я причиняю тебе боль, нежели когда пытаюсь помочь.

Уилл упирается вспотевшим лбом в боксёрскую грушу.

— Чего ты мне не договариваешь? Брауэр хочет, чтобы в своих показаниях я упомянул, что ты... Господи, Ганнибал. Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься.

—Должно быть, для тебя это странно, — безмятежно произносит Ганнибал. Уиллу хочется встряхнуть его, да так, чтоб зубы задребезжали. — Нам пора возвращаться в камеру: скоро время отбоя.

Уилл не спорит. Бессмысленно. Против распорядка не попрёшь.

Уже после того, как дверь камеры блокируется за их спинами, он вспоминает, что так и не принял душ, следовательно, теперь либо ему надо как-нибудь сполоснуться в раковине, либо Ганнибалу придётся мириться с его запахом до утра. Он наблюдает, как Ганнибал освобождает поверхность стола, складывая на край бумаги, а затем и туалетные принадлежности. Потом снимает обувь и обнажается до пояса. Уилл понятия не имеет, к чему это, и тут же озвучивает свой вопрос, в то время как Ганнибал, закончив, уставляется на него выжидающе.

Вместо логичного ответа Уиллу внезапно влепляют пощёчину, достаточно сильную, чтобы заставить попятиться.

Дверь их камеры — толстая решётка. Частая, слабо проницаемая. Сквозь неё трудно что-нибудь рассмотреть. И что за гений такое придумал. Это даёт заключённым необходимую приватность. Приятный пункт, с одной стороны, но с другой — проблематичный.

Но в настоящий момент это для Уилла скорее преимущество.

Он примерял на себя личности столь многих убийц. Включая мышечную память, не ему принадлежащую. Уилл наносит удар снизу, врезаясь плечом в солнечное сплетение Ганнибала. Тот по инерции отшатывается назад, ударяясь в стену, в то время как Уилл метит ему в боковую сторону затылка. Левой, непривычной рукой, притом он по-прежнему обессилен, но ещё и зол настолько, что перехватывает дыхание. Локоть Ганнибала обрушивается на его спину, и Уилл уже оседает на пол. Он хлопает своим гипсом по ране на чужом бедре, которое болит так сильно, как только может болеть у Ганнибала.

Ганнибал хватает его за ворот футболки и оттаскивает в сторону. Он такой быстрый. В один момент он удерживает Уилла на месте, а в следующий наносит удар слева.

Уилл в ответ толкает Ганнибала под колено, и тот падает, рискуя при том вывихнуть ногу. Уилл садится на него сверху, пережимает горло предплечьем, впиваясь одним коленом ему в рёбра, а другим надавливая на ножевую рану. Ганнибал не утруждается попытками отбиться — всего лишь обхватывает большой палец на сломанной руке Уилла и отгибает его, причиняя невыносимую боль. Ганнибал спихивает его с себя, Уилл чертыхается и наносит практически бесполезный удар.

Безумие, но Ганнибал просто так отпускает его. Уилл разрешает ему отступить. Они вдвоём обрушиваются на койку, Уилл ударяется рёбрами о металлический каркас, а Ганнибал едва не раскраивает череп. Он подтаскивает Уилла выше за счёт чистейшей грубой силы и вжимает его лицом в матрас, лишая дыхания. Точно в тот момент, когда Уилл уже готов потерять сознание, Ганнибал вновь отпускает его и не давит своим превосходством.

Уилл падает на спину.

— Позволяешь мне победить? — с недоверием вопрошает он сквозь заполошное дыхание.

Ганнибал откидывает волосы с лица. Пусть ему хоть сколько-нибудь больно, он ловко это скрывает.

— Ты рассержен, — говорит он, словно это что-то объясняет.

Уилл принимает сидячее положение. Внешнее спокойствие Ганнибала является предупреждающим. Он готов в любой миг нанести удар.

— Ты влепил мне пощёчину.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы впредь ты реализовывал подобные порывы здесь, чем предпринимал попытки снова искать повода сцепиться с Эндрюсом.

Уилл бодает его. Ганнибал не без видимых затруднений устраивается поудобнее, и тогда Уилл снова взбирается на него. Садится на грудь, накрывает левой рукой его шею и действительно нешуточно пережимает ему горло.

— Ты снисходительный ублюдок, — озлобленно цедит Уилл. — По-прежнему считаешь себя хозяином положения, однако я могу причинить тебе боль, а значит, могут и другие.

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? — сипит Ганнибал. Его рот кровоточит, зубы окрашиваются алым.

Уилл усиливает нажим, окончательно перекрывая ему доступ кислорода. Ганнибал беспрепятственно позволяет душить себя. Должно быть, так просто переломить его трахею. Человеческие тела столь хрупки. Они разрушаются так легко, думает Уилл, так красиво.

— Если ты переведёшься отсюда, думаешь, не найдутся иные способы тебе навредить? Накачают химикатами так, что тебе за счастье будет вспомнить собственное имя, — огрызается Уилл. — Будут держать тебя в обитой войлоком камере и, если ты начнёшь создавать неприятности — вырубят электрошоком и пристегнут ремнями к кровати.

Уиллу хочется вскрыть грудную клетку Ганнибала и сожрать его сердце. Хочется причинить ему боль и наблюдать за его страданиями. Хочется спрятать этот хрупкий свет, чтобы только самому любоваться им, эгоистично и алчно. Хочется...

Он разжимает захват, и в тот момент, когда Ганнибал разрождается кашлем и жадной отдышкой, Уилл целует его. Широкие и горячие ладони Ганнибала ложатся на его бёдра, соскальзывают на задницу, сгребая упругие половинки. Уилл переносит основную часть веса на его торс, не разрывая жёсткого поцелуя, вкушает кровь с его рта, до тех пор пока Ганнибал не отворачивается вбок, чтобы урвать глоток воздуха.

Внезапно мысли в голове Уилла более не укладываются, болезненно натыкаясь на углы. Они не его. Они — отражение мыслей Ганнибала.

— Ты хаос, — произносит Уилл, и его гнев льётся через край. — Знаешь об этом? Я вижу, что в твоей голове, и там совершенный хаос. Тебе могли бы вынести смертельный приговор, Ганнибал. Ты ведь думал об этом?

— Они не станут, — невозмутимо отвечает Ганнибал. Его пульс уже выровнялся, Уилл это чувствует. Его же собственный бешено мчится. Злость отступила, но Уилл по-прежнему ощущает себя живым оголённым проводом под напряжением. Он целует Ганнибала снова, грубо сминая его губы, пока дыхание того опять не собьётся и рот не порозовеет, натёртый колкой щетиной.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — говорит Уилл, принимая решение слишком быстро, чтобы подумать, правильно поступает или нет. — Ты знаешь вполовину меньше, чем тебе кажется. В этом нет твоей вины. Это один из недостатков того, кто совершенно безумен и имеет комплекс бога величиной с Юпитер. — Он избавляется от своей футболки. — Сними комбинезон, — велит Уилл и сползает на край койки, чтобы помочь Ганнибалу, двигающемуся, на его взгляд, недостаточно активно. Сквозь швы на бедре просачивается кровь, и Уилл собирается было слизать её, но его останавливают.

— Полости человеческого рта далеко до стерильности. Всё-таки я предпочёл бы не получить инфекцию.

Уилл мстительно вонзает зубы в пострадавшую плоть. Ганнибал шипит сквозь зубы, и его ладони скользят по короткому ёжику волос, не находя, за что схватиться. Сердцебиение Ганнибала способно оставаться размеренным посреди сражения — и даже сейчас, невзирая на то, что он возбуждён так же, как и Уилл.

— Брауэр желает, чтобы на суде я сказал, что ты меня трахал. — Уилл как может удерживает бёдра Ганнибала на месте и скользит ртом по его члену. Делать это во второй раз ничуть не легче, но Уилл упорно заглатывает чужую плоть и чувствует себя несказанно гордым, когда у Ганнибала вырывается проклятье.

— И ты хотел бы этого от меня?

Уилл может почувствовать, как его сердечный ритм вновь убыстряется. Он освобождает рот, перед тем как ответить:

— Нет. — Тонкая ниточка слюны тянется от его губы к коже Ганнибала, дрожит и лопается. — Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне трахнуть тебя.

 

 

 

## Глава 9

 

  
**П/а:** Данная глава включает обсуждение сексуального насилия в отношении несовершеннолетнего. Прошу, читайте ответственно.  
Сноски репликам на французском ищите после главы.

 

 

 

Ганнибал встрепенается всем телом, как будто от удара током. На мгновение он уходит куда-то в иную реальность. Затем осмысленность возвращается в выражение его лица. Кулаки сгребают простыню, Ганнибал делает вдох, после приподнимается на локтях.

— Боюсь, об этом не может быть и речи, — с идеальным спокойствием произносит он. — По крайней мере, в данный момент.

— Ладно, — отзывается Уилл. Он не уверен, хочет ли знать, что заставляет Чесапикского Потрошителя с криком просыпаться посреди ночи, и точно так же он не желает знать, что заставило бы того вздрогнуть. Он избавляется от своей одежды, так что в этом плане они теперь на равных, и откидывается назад, больше не придавливая Ганнибала к месту.

Ганнибал принимает сидячее положение и тянет Уилла к себе, заставляя на коленях, расставленных по обе стороны его тела, подползти ближе, и вовлекает в поцелуй. На его шее расцветают гематомы, принимающие форму пальцев. Уилл приникает к ним губами, осязая горячую кровь, резво мчащуюся под тонкой кожей.

— Скажи мне, Уилл Грэм, — заговаривает Ганнибал, подгибая колени, чтобы Уиллу было обо что опереться. — Это помогло бы тебе ощутить больше контроля над собственной жизнью?

— На самом деле, нет. — Уилл двигает бёдрами, притираясь своим членом к чужому и мысленно благодарит Ганнибала, когда тот, поняв намёк, оборачивает вокруг них ладонь: немного суховато, немного слишком крепко. — Трахнув меня, ты бы удовлетворил свою потребность в контроле?

Ганнибал проводит подушечкой большого пальца по головке члена Уилла, и тот прячет лицо в изгибе между его плечом и шеей, душа в себе стон.

— Мне не требуется совершать над тобой содомический акт ради того, чтобы поддержать чувство контроля, — отвечает Ганнибал. Ноготь осторожно царапает по отверстию уретры, и Уиллу нет необходимости видеть чужое лицо, чтобы представить, как на нём отражается удовлетворение от того, как он в ответ содрогается и льнёт ещё ближе.

— Нет, — соглашается Уилл. Он притягивает руку Ганнибала ко своему рту и вбирает два пальца. Ганнибал надавливает на его язык, сдвигается ближе к корню, и Уилл, рефлекторно кашляя, хомутает его плечи одной рукой, а другой начинает дрочить им обоим.

Дыхание Ганнибала становится глубже. Он вынимает увлажнённые пальцы у Уилла изо рта и прикладывает их к его нижней губе.

— Что теперь? — Уилл машинально касается кончиком языка подушечек чужих пальцев. Он не в силах поднять глаза.

— Попроси меня, — произносит Ганнибал, и в его интонации скорее предложение, нежели требование. Тон не предполагает ответных возражений, рука опускается поверх руки Уилла, предупреждая дальнейшие фрикции. — Попроси меня, Уилл.

Уилл приподнимается на коленях, и Ганнибал перемещает кисть, ласково оглаживая его вход.

— Сделай это, — подчиняется Уилл, не дав себе шанса передумать. — Я верю, ты не причинишь мне боль.

Уже потом он понимает, что правда верит в сказанное.

Последующий вздох Ганнибала сквозит неприкрытым довольством. Он крайне бережен, когда проникает в Уилла пальцами. Болезненно, но терпимо. Уилл опрокидывает партнёра на спину и бесстыже трётся об него, в то время как его аккуратно подготавливают. Склоняет голову, прогибаясь в позвоночнике, вдоль которого скользят бисеринки пота. Пальцы Ганнибала не тонкие, потому, когда он прибавляет третий, дыхание Уилла перебивается воем.

Ганнибал притягивает его для поцелуя.

— Посмотри под матрасом, — велит он и сгибает фаланги, отчего Уилл ослабленно растягивается на нём, и смыкает зубы на его соске.

Дыхание очередной раз спотыкается. Но Уилл справляется с собой, запуская руку под матрас и нашаривая пакетик с медицинским лубрикантом.

— И часто ты развлекаешься подворовыванием из медблока? Как ты в принципе туда пробираешься?

— Используй на мне.

— Ну серьёзно. — Уилл рвёт упаковку зубами и выдавливает гель на чужой член. — Я просто не могу понять.

— Когда я оставляю тебя в камере и ухожу в сопровождении так называемой охраны, куда, как ты думаешь, я отправляюсь?

Ответ Уилла теряется в стоне в тот момент, когда Ганнибал вынимает из него пальцы и сжимает его бедро с силой достаточной, чтобы гарантировать синяки.

— Меня вызывают для вынесения заключения, является ли случай критическим или нет, в ситуации, когда дежурный врач отсутствует. Однажды я произвёл экстренную аппендэктомию*. — В голосе ощущается ностальгия. — В своё время я освоил несколько трюков, что позволило мне наладить доступ к хирургическому спирту.

— Ты воруешь спирт ради того, чтобы наводить чистоту в камере, ведь так. Большинство из заключённых попросту выпили бы его, но ты протираешь этим раковину. — Уилл судорожно сглатывает, когда чувствует, как член вжимается меж ягодиц. Его в момент захлёстывает паника, и руки сами окольцовывают чужое горло. Ганнибал замирает. От возбуждения его зрачки почти полностью сжирают радужку.

— Решение за тобой, Уилл.

Уилл ужесточает хватку, чтобы почувствовать, как Ганнибал сражается за каждый глоток воздуха. Он медленно опускается ниже и ниже, до тех пор пока полностью не протолкнёт в себя чужой член. Ощущения далеко не те, что до этого с пальцами. Дрожь прошивает мышцы ног, и кажется, силы готовы в любой момент их оставить. Ганнибал помогает ему не потерять устойчивость. Он вовлекает Уилла в поцелуй, притягивая на себя таким образом, чтобы заставить перенести основную часть веса с ног на руки.

— Вот так, — задыхаясь, говорит Ганнибал низким и мягким тоном, как если бы он даже не осознавал, что делает это вслух. Подушечки пальцев прослеживают линию хребта Уилла, соскальзывая вниз. — Respire, chéri¹, — советует Ганнибал, тогда как Уилл продолжает дозировать ему кислород. — Prends ton temps².

Положение вещей сбивает с толку. Уилл без счёта раз воображал этот момент, но и представить не мог, что на деле Ганнибал окажется столь деликатен. До сих пор он не проявлял себя подобным образом — напротив, был напорист и бескомпромиссен относительно нарушения всех границ приемлемого для Уилла.

Уилл кусает его за губу и с силой насаживается на член. Любой звук, могущий рассечь тишину, он руками удерживает в горле Ганнибала, не выпуская наружу.

— Tais-toi et baise-moi³, — не выдерживает Уилл.

Рот Ганнибала искажается в дикой, бритвенно-острой усмешке. Он и не собирается просить Уилла отпустить себя или хотя бы ослабить зажим на горле. Просто в одно мгновение Уилл восседает на нём, а уже в следующее Ганнибал с проворством кошки сменяет положение, оказываясь позади Уилла, вжатого лицом в матрас. Одна рука впивается в бедро, другая в плечо, и Ганнибал начинает безжалостно вдалбливаться в него.

Уилл едва вовремя успевает зажать себе ладонью рот. Он никогда не был особенно шумным во время секса, но сейчас всякий раз, когда Ганнибал совершает полное проникновение, из горла выбиваются завывания.

— Как хорошо, — стонет он. — Как же хорошо, о Боже мой, Ганнибал.

Ганнибал накрывает Уилла всем телом, прислоняясь грудью к его спине.

— Говори, — велит он. Почти полным весом опускается на Уилла, ныряет ладонью ему под живот и обхватывает член, поглаживая его в унисон с собственными фрикциями. Уилл не в силах определиться, в какую сторону ему подаваться.

— Я никогда, — запыханно шепчет Уилл, — не думал. О Господи, вот здесь. — Он прекращает пытаться говорить, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтоб не кричать в голос.

— Не думал, что тебе может понравиться такое? При том, что мы настолько понимаем друг друга, неужели у нас могли возникнуть с этим проблемы? Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня вот так, — он отнимает ладонь от члена Уилла. — Как думаешь, справишься?

Уилл не удерживается от звучного поскуливания.

— Дьявол. Прошу, прикоснись ко мне. Ганнибал, умоляю.

Приподнявшись, Ганнибал садится на пятки, утягивая Уилла к себе на колени, и внезапно понимает, что проник ещё глубже. Уилл откидывается назад и ныряет пальцами в чужие волосы, сжимая.

— Хорошо, chéri. — Ганнибал возвращает руку к члену Уилла, надрачивая ему жёсткими, быстрыми движениями. Уилл беспомощно извивается на его члене, прижимается спиной к мощной груди, ощущая твёрдость и непоколебимость за своими плечами. Волна оргазма сшибает его, и он кончает, конвульсивно содрогаясь всем телом, ощущая внутри себя запредельную заполненность. При этом Ганнибал продолжает ласкать его, прежде чем снова повалить на постель и взять нещадный и резкий темп.

Уилл интуитивно догадывается, что хорошо бы как-то помочь ему тоже кончить, но чувствует себя выжатым до капли и лишённым костей. Каждая мышца дрожит от перенесённого напряжения. Спустя недолгое время Ганнибал вынимает член и кончает ему на спину. На это Уилл недовольно мычит, однако Ганнибал тут же вылизывает всё дочиста, в то же время поглаживая ладонями его руки и спину, пока дрожь окончательно не уймётся.

— Ça va?

— Oui, ça va, — отвечает Уилл. Потом перекатывается на бок, с расслабленным вниманием наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал, намочив под краном футболку, приводит себя в порядок. Позволяет проделать то же самое с собой, перед тем как остановить его отводом руки. — Просто ложись уже. Не убивай атмосферу.

Ухмыльнувшись, Ганнибал всё же опускается рядом.

С пять минут они, разморённые, отдыхают, ничем не нарушая спокойную тишину, а потом Уилл, глубоко вздохнув, заговаривает:

— Мне подключить шестое чувство и угадать, что произошло, или ты сам мне расскажешь?

Ему хочется добавить «я не хочу бередить воспоминания», но он не может быть уверенным, что Ганнибал поймёт, а даже если и так — едва ли оценит подобные сантименты.

Смочив языком губы, Ганнибал возводит взгляд кверху.

— Что думаешь? — почти саркастично спрашивает он.

Представляется просто нереальным, чтоб кто-то оказался способен причинить Ганнибалу страдания. Разве что телу, но никак не внутренней сути. Вероятно, это было не совсем правдиво.

— Сколько тебе было?

— Одиннадцать, — без колебаний отвечает Ганнибал. — Мне минуло тринадцать, когда всё это прекратилось. Несущественная жестокость в сравнении остальными жестокостями мира. Случалось и худшее, Уилл. Теперь для меня это не значимо.

— Он-...

— Они, — поправляет Ганнибал, заставив Уилла невольно вздрогнуть. — Я провёл три года в детском доме. Я не выдал ни слова за те три года, не издал добровольно ни звука. Полагаю, это досаждало многим из тех, кто желал сделать меня благодарным или запуганным. Некоторые получали удовольствие, заставляя меня производить подобные звуки.

Уилл пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы на груди Ганнибала.

— Ты убил их?

Ганнибал прикрывает глаза.

— Да. В конце концов.

Их имён, вероятно, нет в списке у Уилла. Мучители, растлители, насильники. Их жалеть Уилл не намерен. Он пытается вообразить маленького Ганнибала, по-раннеподростковому угловатого и нескладного. Вообразить кого-то, заставляющего Ганнибала делать что-то против его воли.

— Мне жаль.

— Не будь банальным, — с раздражением говорит Ганнибал.

— Да боже упаси.

Ганнибал щипает его за ухо. Уилл кусает его в ответ. Не сильно — только ради того, чтобы напомнить о зубах.

 

 

_______________  
***** Аппендэктомия — хирургическая операция по удалению червеобразного отростка толстой кишки (аппендикса).

**П/а:**  
Надеюсь, Ганнибал сказал следующее:  
¹ «Дыши, дорогой».  
² «Не спеши».  
Уилл ответил:  
³ «Заткнись и трахни меня».

 

 

 

## Глава 10

 

Наутро следующего дня Ганнибал выглядит страшнее восьми кругов ада, что Уилл находит странным образом привлекательным. Он наблюдает, как Ганнибал осматривает горло в подвешенном над рукомойником зеркале и хмурится своему отражению, словно это может что-то поправить. Отметины за ночь налились цветом, и при виде их Уилл не может сдержать лёгкого чувства самодовольства. Они почти замкнутой грядой огибают шею. Уилл поднимается, подходит ближе и приобнимает Ганнибала одной рукой, устраивая подбородок на его плече.

— Это меняет ситуацию, — наконец заговаривает Ганнибал. — Их не скрыть, а значит, люди непременно будут делать выводы. Теперь придётся отбиваться.

Уилл осознаёт, что он совершенно неадекватно равнодушен на этот счёт.

— Значит, будем держаться друг друга и драться, если придётся.

Ему хотелось накрыть ладонью пах Ганнибала и возбудить его, вот только уже вскоре откроются двери камер — получилось бы весьма неловко.

Ганнибал оборачивается.

— Замысел состоит в том, чтобы вызволить тебя отсюда, а не обеспечить пожизненное.

— Я ведь ключевой свидетель по делу Чесапикского Потрошителя, — говорит Уилл. — Всем до пизды, если я с кем-то там сцеплюсь.

Ганнибал ничего не говорит на подобный выбор выражения. Лишь отпускает вздох и принимается одеваться. Уиллу определённо не по душе эта перемена. Ганнибал выглядит утомлённым, и Уилл задумывается, чего ему стоило сколотить себе репутацию. Скольких драк, скольких отбыток в одиночке и скольких хлопот над распространением слухов, прежде чем от него отступились. И теперь из-за Уилла всё летит к чертям.

Немного запоздало до него доходит, что если он не подстилка Ганнибала, значит они оба педики. Определённо не плюс к их положению.

Уилл ощущает сумасшествие, но без обычно прилагающихся гнетущих галлюцинаций и лихорадки, и смертей. Чувствует маниакальность и опасность, клубящиеся внутри. У него возникает желание отправиться вместе с Ганнибалом в спортзал и устроить спарринг; сражать друг друга наповал, кувыркаясь по матам, не щадя сил. Позволить Ганнибалу повалить себя на лопатки. Уилл хочет свершить нечто ужасное над ним. Вместе с ним.

— Ты Чесапикский Потрошитель. И я Чесапикский Потрошитель. И Уэстрбриджский Душитель, и Колумбийский убийца студенток, и Кукольник, и сотня других. К чёрту. К чёрту всех их.

Ганнибал искоса смотрит на него.

— Полагаю, мне не стоит удивляться, и надеюсь, ты не оскорбишься, если я скажу, что сотворил монстра.

Уилл неопределённо поводит рукой.

— Не принимай это целиком на свой счёт. — Он прижимается поцелуем к уголку чужого рта и поправляет одежду, и тут же щёлкает замок, дверь отъезжает в сторону.

Они держат путь в столовую, когда перед ними вырастает Кроуфорд и выцепляет Уилла в сторонку. Ганнибал уходит вместе с другими, и Уиллу приходится заставить себя не провожать его взглядом. Он убеждается, что получается не особо успешно, когда Кроуфорд щёлкает перед его носом.

— Я тебя утомляю, Грэм?

— Простите.

Кроуфорд бросает взгляд в направлении потока заключённых, а после возвращается к Уиллу, полный строго выражения.

— Что бы вы с Ганнибалом Лектером ни делали, прекратите немедля.

Уилл отводит глаза в никуда.

— Прекратить что?

Отрицать он не пытается, однако голос всё равно сквозит сарказмом. На это Кроуфорд хмурит брови.

— Ганнибал выглядит потрёпанным, а ты прямо-таки цветёшь и пахнешь. И это при том, что ты свидетельствуешь против него.

У Уилла нервно поджимается челюсть.

— Мы не вредим друг другу.

— Я этого и не говорил. Я сказал, что хочу, чтоб вы прекратили делать то, что делаете.

Уилл пересекается с собеседником взглядом.

— Мы делаем — что?

— Не испытывай меня, Грэм. Я вас разведу по разным камерам.

— Вы не можете рисковать, поселяя кого-то с Ганнибалом, — отмечает Уилл. — Я первый его сокамерник, от кого он не избавился. Кого-то другого он непременно прикончит.

— В таком случае, мы посадим его в изолятор и поглядим, как ему это понравится.

Уилл поводит плечами.

— Его адвокаты вас закопают. Суровое и необычное наказание за недоказанные слухи о злодеяниях или что-то вроде того.

Кроуфорд скрежещет зубами. Уилл не даёт ему вставить слово, продолжая:

— Я нравлюсь ему, босс. Мне под силу с ним сладить. Он помогает мне выйти на волю, потому что я ему нравлюсь. Не лезьте в это, сэр. Иначе в ответ он начнёт дебоширить. Дайте мне самому разобраться.

— Так же, как вы разобрались с арийцами?

— Они первые начали. Он заступился за меня.

— И убил двоих.

— Якобы.

Кроуфорд смеряет его тяжеловесным взглядом. Он крупный человек, и на его фоне Уилл ощущает себя совсем маленьким.

— Если один из вас сделает хоть шаг в сторону, обоих засажу по макушку, так что никакие активисты социальной справедливости откопать не смогут. Я ясно выразился?

— Да, сэр, — отзывается Уилл, после чего охранники уводят его.

 

Завтрак проходит без приключений. Они сидят в компании Харта, Мэллори, Зи и Прайса. В какой-то момент Зи без прелюдий заявляет:

— Да вы ебанутые, ребятки. Боже правый, Лектер, они тебя живьём сожрут.

Зи сглатывает, когда брови Ганнибала медленно приподнимаются.

— Я имею в виду...

Прайс перехватывает внимание на себя, пока тот не макнул себя ещё глубже:

— Ты понимаешь, что он хочет сказать. Хоть один из вас подумал, прежде чем сделать?

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я выражал нужду в вашем мнении.

— Что ж, в любом случае ты его выслушаешь, — бойко нашёлся Прайс. — Потому что я-то вижу, во что вы впутались, и дела куда серьёзнее, чем ты себе воображаешь.

Уилл останавливает взор на руках Ганнибала, видя, как тот стаскивает у Прайса нож. Прайса обыщут, но не найдут ничего. Не будет оснований обвинить его в краже столовых приборов, и наказать будет некого. Хитро.

— Я не страшусь смерти, — говорит Ганнибал. — Понимание того, что моя жизнь конечна в любой момент времени, приносит мне успокоение. Мы живём в полную силу лишь тогда, когда балансируем на острие ножа.

— Не будь идиотом, — вступает Мэллори. — Пусть не для себя, но по крайней мере ради Уилла.

— Не я поставил себе эти отметины. Уилл поступает так, как ему хочется. — Ганнибал делает глоток отвратительного кофе, прежде чем продолжить: — Уилл, заканчивай с омлетом. Можешь хоть утопить его в кетчупе, но доешь.

Уилл силится не рассмеяться. Подчищая кюветку, он сдвигает ногу под столом, подтыкая Ганнибала коленом.

— Эй, парни, — поражённо восклицает Зи. — Да вы ж реально ебанутые. Издеваетесь что ли?

 

Вопреки не самым положительным прогнозам, утро протекает без инцидентов. Уилл видит, как шестерёнки механизмов понимания начинают медленно вращаться в головах окружающих. Но это дело явно надолго. Он ничуть не взволнован, когда направляется в допросную на переговоры с женщиной, призванной помочь ему с выработкой защитной стратегии. Происходящее видится несколько сюрреалистичным. Юристы и психиатры — словно судебный процесс, пущенный по повторному кругу, лишь с той разницей, что сейчас у Уилла не возникало проблем с распознанием реальности.

Доктор Алана Блум — великолепная женщина. Вероятно, Уиллу следовало этого ожидать. Касательно себя же он уверен, что имеет не самый цветущий вид. Она кладёт на стол перед собой кипу бумаг, лицо её сохраняет осторожное и сдержанное выражение. Можно заметить, что она плакала недавно.

— Так вы с Ганнибалом работали вместе? — неловко заводит Уилл.

— Он был моим наставником в университете Джонса Хопкинса, — отвечает Алана.

Уилл уставляется на оправу своих очков.

— Вы, м, он сказал, вы были любовниками? — по правде, Ганнибал ничем подобным не делился, но ведь не зря же Уилл был профайлером. Женщина никак это не комментирует. — Извините. В том смысле, что... ему не следовало к вам обращаться. Тем не менее спасибо вам за помощь.

— Всё это правда? Он действительно убил всех тех людей?

Уилл двигает плечами, те вздёргиваются вверх, но так и застывают. Спрашивать, откуда она знает, он не собирается: надо думать, Ганнибал сам осветил ей этот момент. Или Брауэр, может быть.

— Он съел язык одного парня в первую неделю моего пребывания здесь. Выдрал зубами у него изо рта и проглотил.

Ладонь Аланы заслоняет рот, веки смежаются. Уилл старательно не смотрит в её сторону, сожалея, что нет возможности оставить её сейчас одну. Но она быстро справляется с собой, возвращает руку на стол. В ней определённо есть стальной стержень — неудивительно, что Ганнибал в своё время её оценил.

— Вы занимали должность профайлера в ФБР? Прежде всего, в качестве преподавателя, и как консультант в частных случаях.

Уилл отыскивает воспоминание о том, как пробирался сквозь лесные гущи Национального заповедника Де Сото, пытаясь облачится в шкуру человека, кто терзал и мучил девушек-подростков, прежде чем убить и избавиться от тел, будто от мусора. Помнит, как смотрел на места преступлений, созданных — какая ирония — Чесапикским Потрошителем. И фотографии, и слайд-шоу, и трупы на столах.

— Верно.

— В какой момент вы поняли, что заражены энцефалитом? — спрашивает Алана. У неё на руках должен быть полный отчёт в том числе и по этому вопросу, но, видимо, ей положено услышать подтверждение от него лично.

— Уже после ареста. Врачи пришли к выводу, что болезнь не нанесла непоправимого урона, но кто знает. — Уилл бездумно скребёт по загипсованной руке. Он едва ли помнит что-то с тех событий. — На тот момент я вовсю гулял во cне, случались провалы во времени. Действительность казалась сюрреалистичной; я чувствовал, как угасаю.

Алана делает пометку в своём блокноте. Теперь буквально все ведут о нём записи, словно об лабораторном эксперименте. Вероятно, и в офисе начальника тюрьмы хранится папка на его имя.

— Вы можете назвать самый ранний момент, когда вы осознали, что что-то не так?

Уилла против воли пробирает смех.

— Полагаю, я был не в своём уме. Тем не менее тогда всё казалось нормой. Но, заглядывая в прошлое... Окружающие всегда опасались того, что я могу натворить, доктор Блум. Мне часто пророчили, что однажды я слишком крепко прикиплю к очередному убийце и тогда уже не вернусь обратно. Но я был уверен, что мне станет лучше. Что в любой момент смогу вернуться к исходной точке. Я могу сказать, когда ходил во сне. Просыпался на крыше своего дома или посреди трассы, и копы спрашивали, не употреблял ли я. Но в какой момент я в самом деле начал съезжать с катушек? Тогда всё имело смысл.

— В медицинском отчёте отмечено, что у вас случались эпилептические припадки.

— Этого я не помню. Говорю же, целые отрезки времени просто уходили в никуда.

— Кого вы убили, Уилл Грэм? — Алана откладывает авторучку. — И почему?

— Это был... один из убийц, за кем я охотился. — Уилл всеми силами старается не думать об этом, не вспоминать самое дикое. Даёт себе минуту, чтобы собраться. — Он убивал проституток, которых подцеплял на автозаправках. Не самый оригинальный среди серийных убийц, однако он не бросал тела на обочинах дорог, как часто делают, а оставлял их в общественных местах, разодетых как кукол. Это выглядело гротескно, он словно насмехался над ними. На тот момент я как раз был... ФБР призвало меня для консультации по делу Чесапикского Потрошителя. Он не выполнил несколько своих циклов подряд, и все опасались, что он перебрался в Мексику или ещё куда-то. От его рук погиб стажёр ФБР, поэтому... Большую часть времени я проживал, будучи им, а не собой. И когда я поймал Кукольника с поличным, я... У меня был пистолет. Но я им не воспользовался. Я прикончил его голыми руками, после чего сотворил композицию из частей его тела. В точности, как это делал он, как это делал Потрошитель. Я не бежал. По-прежнему стоял там, восхищаясь своим творением, когда меня повязали.

— И вы признали свою вину?

Уилл съезжает по спинке стула.

— Так и есть. Моя вина. Но во всём этом есть и положительный момент: теперь вопрос, где же Потрошитель, больше не стоит.

Он мгновенно сожалеет о сказанном. Алана сохраняет самообладание, но Уилл видит, какими усилиями ей это даётся.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он. — Я ведь знаю Ганнибала лишь как убийцу. Представляю, насколько обаятельным он был. Он очаровывает. Даже когда не особо к этому стремится. — Он закрывает рот, чтобы не наболтать ещё больше.

Алана подбирается.

— В какой степени вы осознавали свои действия?

— Мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы восстановить полную картину. Теперь я знаю, как всё было. Помню, как подумал что это будет прекрасно и... праведно. — Уилл разминает запястья, скреплённые наручниками. — Но со мной общался мертвец, и я был чудовищем, не знающим ничего иного, кроме голода и гнева, с крыльями из рогов. Я был богом. Очнувшись в госпитале, я был уже собой. Преподавателем, профайлером, имеющим семерых собак, которые, наверное, сожрали бы моё тело, загнись я в одиночестве. Моё поведение было странным, но ведь... я таким не был. Всё это шло не от меня. Так я видел Потрошителя.

— Ганнибала Лектера? — уточняет Алана.

— Да, — с ощущением дискомфорта отвечает Уилл. Так я видел Ганнибала.

Уиллу внезапно расхотелось продолжать эту тему. Как звучит голос Ганнибала, читающего ему на французском. Как он раздражённо вздыхает на очередное глупое письмо — Уилл не сомневается — даже не замечая этого за собой. Как может быть беспощаден в один момент и бесконечно нежен уже в следующий. Его чистоплотность на грани обсессии. Его рот на члене Уилла. Как ему нравится слушать задыхающегося Уилла. Как вначале их знакомства он бы даже не подумал помочь, напади кто-то на Уилла в душе, но как он выступил ради него против целой банды тогда, в сарае. Он знал Потрошителя столь долго, что развить их странные отношения сталось куда проще, чем могло было бы. Он знал, что за монстр Ганнибал, и знал, какой он человек.

Алана что-то спрашивает у него. Уилл вынужден попросить её повторить.

— Я сказала, вы были ранены во время инцидента в Новом Орлеане, когда не сумели выстрелить в вооружённого, враждебно настроенного субъекта, это так?

Уилл рассеянно кивает.

— Мне не присуще агрессивное поведение, если вы к этому ведёте. Я подбирал бездомных собак и работал в трёх местах. Большинству моих коллег и студентов я нравился. Приятный, немного странноватый, но вполне нормальный парень. Я состоял в продолжительных отношениях с женщинами, но всё в итоге прерывалось, потому что они не могли мириться с моими... причудами. Большинству женщин важно, чтобы им смотрели в глаза.

Очевидно, прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Уилл научился не избегать взгляда Ганнибала. Он и не заметил, в какой момент это произошло.

Остальную часть беседы Уилл высиживает с отсутствующим видом. Процедура интервью самая тривиальная. Он никоим образом не проявлял себя как убийца, более того, тогда он был болен, а сейчас ему куда лучше, и больше он не убийца. По такому плану они сформировали ему тактику защиты.

Алана пожимает ему руку, задерживая прикосновение дольше положенного. Её железная эмоциональная выдержка даёт трещину.

— Мы готовили вдвоём, — вдруг выдаёт Алана. — Он варил для меня пиво, и мы играли на терменвоксе, разбирали документы, он курировал мою исследовательскую работу, и он вечно носил такие дико странные галстуки — вы бы видели — и ещё клетчатые костюмы, которые ему безумно шли. И, Боже мой, мы всё это время готовили вместе.

Уилл, гремя наручниками, тянет руки через стол и берёт чужие ладони в свои.

— Он способен на куда более сильные эмоции, чем позволяет вам убедиться. И когда он говорил, что заботится о вас, то это действительно было так. Приобщая вас к совместной готовке, он делился с вами неким из своих таинств, о котором никогда не заявил бы в открытую. Дело не в вас, доктор Блум. Это с Ганнибалом много чего не так, но вы привлекли не убийцу внутри него. Та часть его, что наслаждается прекрасной музыкой, предпочитает те самые ужасные костюмы и что бы то ни было ещё, доставляющее ему эстетическое удовольствие — именно эта его часть хотела видеть вас в его жизни. Поскольку его мир кишит уродствами, он стремится заполнить его красотой.

— Так почему он помогает вам? — с горечью спрашивает она.

Уилл задаётся вопросом, должен ли он почувствовать себя оскорблённым этим.

— В психиатрической клинике не найти никакой красоты, — продолжает Алана, и Уилл не может определить, это она таким образом сглаживает своё последнее выступление или же развивает мысль. — Они будут в восторге, заполучив кого-то с его патологией.

— Он хочет, чтобы меня освободили. Это всё, что мне пока удалось понять.

 

 

 

## Глава 11

 

Уилл находит Ганнибала на улице, расслабляющимся на трибунах в компании латиносов, спорящих о чём-то на беглом испанском. Изолента сидит особняком перед группой, выглядя каким-то поникшим.

— Коль скоро она изменяла бывшему мужу — с тобой, хочу отметить, — где гарантия, что после вашей с ней свадьбы это положение изменится? У тебя нет возможности убедиться, единственный ли ты для неё. Ты точно уверен, что ребёнок от тебя? — с раздражением объясняет Ганнибал. — Tú querías mi consejo. Ese es mi consejo. No te cases con ella.*

— Хэй, — подаёт голос Уилл.

— У тебя способности эмпата, — обращается к нему Ганнибал. — Скажи ему. Вступать в брак с женщиной, за которой череда измен, неразумно.

Изолента обращает к нему выжидающий взгляд.

— Бесплатная терапия? — интересуется Уилл. Мысль просить у Ганнибала Лектера совета по поводу психического здоровья видится ему совершенно безумной, но он сразу же вспоминает, каково прозвище спрашивающего, и прикусывает язычок. — Не женись на ней.

У него нет каких-то особых мыслей по данному вопросу, особенно учитывая, что он не в курсе подробностей обсуждения. Чего не скажешь о Ганнибале, по виду которого очевидно, что он не сомневается в собственной позиции.

Между тем групповой спор распаляется с новой силой.

Ганнибал похлопывает по скамейке рядом с собой, и когда Уилл присаживается, спрашивает:

— Как Алана Блум?

— Злится на тебя. Поверить не могу, что ты попросил за меня свою бывшую.

— Она профессионал в своей области. Лучшая в своём деле.

— Ты кормил её человечиной. Это не оставляет тебе права даже просить у неё прощения.

— Я не просил её ни простить меня, ни принять приглашение на обед. Суть моего обращения состоит в том, чтобы она помогла исправить последствия судебной ошибки. — Ганнибал вытягивает руки перпендикулярно телу, устраивая их на перекладине за спиной, и подставляет лицо солнцу. — Я заказал пошить костюм к твоему выходу в зал суда. С ужасом вспоминаю тот синтетический кошмар, в который ты облачался в последний раз.  
Уилл потирает заросший подбородок.

— Ганнибал, ты не можешь этого делать.

— У меня достаточно средств на банковских счетах по всему миру. Так что могу. Мне бы хотелось увидеть тебя в добротном костюме, и я это организую. Мне представилась возможность воспользоваться телефоном, и я не упустил её.

Будь у Уилла достаточно длинные волосы, он бы уже рвал их на себе.

— Ганнибал, ты не можешь, потому что закон так не работает.

— Я также переговорил с Брауэром, — продолжает Ганнибал. — Мы обсудили предстоящий судебный процесс. В том числе тот тезис, что ты не должен нести уголовную ответственность за действия, расценивающиеся как самооборонные с учётом болезни. Мы пришли к выводу, что ради твоего блага будет лучше, если ты не станешь увиливать во время дачи показаний.

Уилл выталкивает воздух в сложенные книжкой ладони.

— Ганнибал. Тебе нельзя контактировать с моим адвокатом.

— Я безумец, — говорит Ганнибал, не меняясь ни в лице, ни в тоне, — одержимый целью очистить твоё имя.

— Что правда, то правда, — бормочет Уилл.

Исполненный достоинства, Ганнибал ничего на это не отвечает.

— Так что мне говорить на вопросы о мотивах, согласно которым ты стремишься вытащить меня отсюда, если весь смысл в твоей одержимости мной? Разве тебе не хочется удержать меня подле себя?

Самодовольство расцветает на лице Ганнибала.

— Можно подумать.

— Он чокнутый, — вклинивается один из группы: Неосёдланный его кличка, если Уиллу не изменяет память. — В этом весь смысл.

Уилл думает, что вовсе не нуждается в жизненном совете от того, кто своей волей ходит под прозвищем Неосёдланный. Ему, вероятно, не стоит прислушиваться и к Чесапикскому Потрошителю, но, по-видимому, такова теперь его жизнь.

— Если мы окажемся в беспросветной заднице из-за того, что ты никак не можешь расслабиться и хоть на время прекратить рулить ситуацией, то вся херня будет исключительно на твоей совести.

— Речь, — напоминает Ганнибал, однако при этом улыбка по-прежнему не покидает его лица. Подушечка одного его пальца принимается ласково бродить по затылку Уилла. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал суду всю правду обо мне. Как я предложил тебе защиту, как был жесток с тобой, как сделал из тебя мишень для арийцев. Что я открыл тебе список моих жертв, потому что это место в конце концов сломает тебя, а я не желаю на это смотреть.

Уилл и рад бы понять, чего на самом деле добивается Ганнибал, но он не рассчитывает получить чёткий ответ, так что даже и не пытается что-то вызнать. Вместо этого присматривается, как солнечный свет выхватывает серебрины в волосах Ганнибала. Гематомы на его шее пурпурные, тёмно-фиолетовые, красноватые по кромке. Уиллу хочется сомкнуть на них зубы. Сделать их ещё более приметными.

 

Этой ночью он вновь позволяет Ганнибалу трахнуть себя. На сей раз нет иного выбора, кроме как сделать это почти насухую, поэтому Ганнибал хозяйничает языком у Уилла там, заставляя его умирать, задыхаясь и растекаясь по простыням. Затем его разворачивают на спину и просто долго смотрят. В таком положении ощущения разительно иные; Ганнибала кажется почти невыносимо много. Уилл высекает на чужой коже метки собственного владения — синяки и отпечатки зубов — дабы самому не разлететься на части от боли, от удовольствия, от чужого жгучего взгляда.

— Однажды я хотел бы сделать это в залитой солнцем комнате, — заговаривает Ганнибал. — Разложить тебя на дорогих простынях и ловить каждый звук, что ты произведёшь. Узнать, что за музыку я могу извлечь из инструмента твоего тела.

Уилл стонет, балансируя на грани сознания и беспамятства. Ладонь Ганнибала опускается поверх его рта, без слов веля быть сдержаннее. Уилл силится было отвернуться, но ему настойчиво не позволяют этого.

— Наслаждался бы, наблюдая, как ты раскрепощаешься. Смотрел бы, как ты трогаешь себя. Впитывая твоё смущение, твоё возбуждение. Возможно, ты бы раскрывал сам себя пальцами.

Ганнибал не столько совершает толчки, сколько раскачивает их обоих, двигая членом внутри ровно настолько, чтобы стимулировать простату. Уилл подходит впритык к оргазму, всё никак не достигая пика, но будучи к нему так близко, что хочется закричать. Дыхание Ганнибала глубокое и тяжёлое от усилий, прилагаемых на то, чтобы не вколачивать тело под собой в матрас; бисерины пота срываются вниз, попадая Уиллу на кожу; железная выдержка практически ощутимо вибрирует и звенит от напряжения; скрипят стиснутые до невозможности зубы.

Уилл уже на пределе от чувствительности и желания, заострившихся настолько, что даже больно. Отчаянные мольбы остаются безответными, глушимые зажимающей рот жёсткой ладонью до тех пор, пока Ганнибал наконец не сжаливается: оборачивает вокруг его члена ладонь, уводя Уилла за край. Ганнибал кончает внутрь Уилла, простонав его имя, и когда он вынимает член, оба они слегка вздрагивают. Ганнибал и не думает подняться и позаботиться о том, чтобы хоть относительно привести их обоих в порядок. Просто отдыхает, уравнивая дыхательный ритм. Один из его сосков окольцовывает яркий отпечаток чужих зубов.

Уилл прослеживает пальцами оставленные собой алеющие полосы на плечах Ганнибала. Одна из них вышла глубокой до крови. Он не может понять какие из чувств принадлежат ему, а какие Ганнибалу. Никогда прежде Уилл не был так груб с партнёром. С другой стороны, он ведь никогда не был с другим мужчиной, серийным убийцей, заключённым тюрьмы. Быть может, и не было ничего необычного в его поведении. Ему даже понравилось познать насилие над другим человеком, при этом не причиняя ему реального вреда.

— Не будь я настолько утомлён, я бы мог почувствовать себя уязвлённым оттого, что твоё внимание так быстро ускользнуло в ином направлении.

— Ты-то? Ущемлённое самолюбие? — Уилл гладит косточками пальцев розоватую от трения его щетины кожу на челюсти и шее Ганнибала. — Кто сказал, что я переключился?

Что-то в лице Ганнибала смягчается. Уилл осознаёт, что в этот момент тот позволяет себе расслабиться, как прежде ещё никогда. Уилл вовлекает его в поцелуй, в то же время позволяя своим пальцам прикоснуться к чужому члену — только чтобы поддразнить. Ганнибал ловит его руку за запястье и отводит в сторону.

— Я на десять лет старше тебя. Прояви милосердие.

— Не то что?

Ганнибал вводит в Уилла, по ощущениям, два пальца, заставляя того совершенно унизительно всхныкнуть. Сейчас Уилл не смог бы возбудиться повторно, этого и не происходит, однако ощущения просто потрясающие. Он взбирается на Ганнибала верхом, перенося вес на расставленные по бокам от его бёдер колени.

Ганнибал массирует его простату, заставляя Уилла, не чувствуя своих костей, растекаться по нему, пачкая смазкой живот. Он практически скулит, когда одновременно каждая мышца его тела сокращается в подобии оргазма. Уилл не кончил по-настоящему и всё равно обессиленно обрушивается рядом. Ганнибал собственнически водит ладонью по его спине.

— По-прежнему хочешь дразнить меня?

Уилл качает головой, слишком выжатый для разговоров. Ганнибал так и не утруждается тем, чтобы подняться. Он нашаривает одну из футболок и без особого старания обтирает их обоих.

 

Двери камер блокируются достаточно рано, так что они успевают немного вздремнуть и проснуться ещё за время до отбоя, вместе с которым гасят освещение. В конце концов Ганнибал сподвигает Уилла подняться, чтобы вместе помыться в раковине, и после они укладываются обратно. Уилл не против бы ещё одного раунда, не будь он настолько вымотан. По мере того, как Ганнибал по памяти читает ему литовские сказки, он приходит к открытию, что то и дело узнаёт некоторые слова. Когда Ганнибал смолкает, не уходя в свой Дворец Памяти, но просто спокойно отдыхая, разум Уилла начинает набирать обороты.

— Твои родители боялись тебя? — интересуется Уилл. Он хотел бы знать, истязал ли Ганнибал животных в детстве: не из жестокости, но из любопытства, стремления понять, как работает живое существо. Как его можно разложить на части, но не собрать вновь.

Ганнибал проводит подушечкой пальца у Уилла за ухом.

— Прислуга — да, — отвечает он, и становится ясно, что это отдельная история. — Но не отец. У нас к воспитанию детей подходят иначе, чем в Америке. Я бы был с ним на равных, как взрослый, будь он жив. Но его не было рядом. Он был не нелюбящим, но отстранённым. С матерью я общался больше. Возможно, что она опасалась меня, но сомневаюсь, учитывая, что она доверила мне сестру. Хотя, быть может, именно страх убедил её, что я станусь лучшим защитником. Подозреваю, все знали, что я не формирую привязанностей, и никто для меня не значим. Кроме неё, моей Миши.

— У тебя сестра?

Уилл задаётся вопросом, почему же она ни разу не навестила его за всё время, но Ганнибал сам проясняет это:

— Она мертва.

Теперь понятно, почему рассказ остановился с её именем.

Уилл вообразил маленького, странного мальчика. С тёмным взглядом, до жути проницательного, не по возрасту умного и нечеловечески жестокого. Его молчаливость была угрозой. Непокорность — упрёком. Это было наказанием.

Ганнибал, по обыкновению понятливый, спрашивает:

— Почему у тебя не бывает посетителей?

— Как и у тебя.

— Когда-то Алана приходила. Я сказал ей, что не стоит. Для неё это больно, а мне безразлично, навещает она меня или нет. Я ведь уже говорил, Уильям, за всю жизнь я позволил себе очень мало связей, разорвать которые было бы тяжело для меня. И взаимоотношения с ней не относится к их числу.

— Господи, ты машина.

Брови Ганнибала многозначительно выгибаются.

— У меня не было друзей, — делится Уилл. — Коллеги и студенты. Ближе всего мне были собаки да виски.

Ничего в лице Ганнибала заметно не меняется, и всё равно Уилл видит в нём влюблённость.

— Ты был так же одинок, как и я. По причине того, что ты можешь преображаться во что угодно с той же лёгкостью, с какой видеть это.

— Я не убийца, — возражает Уилл. Ганнибал не говорит ничего.

## Примечание к части

П/а:  
* Ты хотел моего совета. Вот мой совет. Не женись на ней. (исп.)

 

 

## Глава 12

 

Уилл встречается с адвокатом на следующий день. От этой необходимости он совсем не в восторге, чего не скажешь о Брауэре, кто выглядит даже ещё более самодовольным, чем в свой прошлый визит.

— Уж не знаю, каким образом вы заинтересовали Чесапикского Потрошителя — и, Бога ради, не рассказывайте мне этого — но дело разрешится легко и просто. Наши переговоры с окружным прокурором прошли благотворно. У нас состоялась беседа не для протокола, и в конечном итоге она уступила, сказав, что не имеет значения, почему вы привлекаете Лектера, почему он обеспечивает вас адвокатом, почему вдруг задумал во всём сознаться. Уговор прост: вы предоставляете прокурору бесспорные доказательства вины Ганнибала Лектера, а Алана Блум производит заключение о неполноценности вашего психического здоровья на момент совершения преступления. Вас освободят с учётом времени, отбытого в заключении. В то же время Лектеру будут выдвинуты обвинения, а вы должны будете явиться в зал суда для дачи показаний в — должен заметить — превосходном костюме. Впоследствии его перенаправят в психиатрическое учреждение — где ему изначально место, потому что даже на мой непрофессиональный взгляд, у этого человека явно сдвиг по фазе. Далее у вас состоится свидание с адвокатом Лектера, где она вверит в вашу собственность его имущество. Сей факт, будем честны, также крайне странен, однако и он вновь в вашу пользу.

Уилл смотрит на Брауэра настолько красноречиво, насколько может дать понять, что он не под впечатлением от их сговора ну вот совсем.

— Я что, в самом деле единственный, кого интересует подоплёка действий Ганнибала?

Брауэр пожимает плечами.

— Мне не за любопытство платят. Моя задача в том, чтоб вытащить вас отсюда. Что-то ещё интересует?

— Когда мы приступаем?

— Уже приступили. Подпишитесь вот здесь, — адвокат толкает стопку бумаг через стол. — Алана прибудет на освидетельствование на следующей неделе. Полагаю, она захочет навестить вас ещё раз перед тем, как всё начнётся. К следующему месяцу вы уже будете на свободе.

К тому моменту ему даже гипс ещё не снимут.

— Закон так быстро не срабатывает.

— Только не когда выпадает шанс повергнуть Чесапикского Потрошителя, — сказал Брауэр, оставив ручку поверх документов. — Ну же, подписывайте.

Покуда Уилл разбирается со всеми бумагами, его кисть и запястье начинают ныть, и возникает желание поскорее отыскать Ганнибала, чтобы накричать на него. Не то чтобы для этого была особая причина, но когда они сцепились в последний раз, это оказалось неплохой отдушиной. Так или иначе он рассчитывает дать выход скопившемуся разочарованию.

Брауэр задерживает Уилла перед тем, как охрана уведёт его в Блок А.

— Слушайте, не стоит говорить ему о дате вашего освобождения. Несмотря на то, что оно стало возможным именно с подачи Лектера, последнее, чего мы хотим, это чтоб он сейчас струхнул и сдал назад.

— Он не причинит мне вреда.

— Что если он испугается вас потерять? — Брауэр поводит плечами. — Человек способен на всеобразные безумства. Мне не хотелось бы, чтоб верный способ удержать вас при себе он увидел в том, чтобы вас съесть.

 

Когда Уилла провожают до камеры, он замечает, что все до единой ячейки заперты. В животе разливается нехорошее предчувствие. Кто-то из заключённых волочит швабру и ведро в направлении коридора, пользующегося дурной славой, и Уиллу удаётся рассмотреть след крови, уползающий за угол. Тёмно-алые брызги артериальной крови усыпают дальнюю стену. Десять пинт¹ крови, растекающиеся по ней и полу. Такой знакомый Уиллу запах. Густой и мясистый дух скотобойни с резкой примесью чистящего средства.

— Открыть семьдесят третью, — диктует один из офицеров в свою рацию, и несколько секунд спустя дверь отъезжает в сторону.

Ганнибала внутри не оказывается.

— Руки, — велит офицер.

Уилл поворачивается спиной, позволяя расковать себя.

— Где Ганнибал Лектер? — спрашивает он. Ответа не следует.

— Закрыть семьдесят третью.

Решётка задвигается, и Уилл тут же бросается на неё, врезая по металлу здоровой рукой. Ни разу за первые несколько недель своего пребывания здесь он не чувствовал себя настолько загнанным в угол, как сейчас.

— Эй! Где Ганнибал? Что произошло? Что с ним сделали?

Дубинка одного из охранников бряцает по решётке, едва не попадая Уиллу по пальцам.

— Уймись, Грэм.

— Да пошёл ты, — выплёвывает Уилл, уже чувствуя подступающую панику. — Просто скажите, что случилось.

Он не видит, но слышит, что охрана удаляется. Продолжает колошматить дверь, но в ответ раздаются лишь недовольные восклики из соседних камер, советующие ему заткнуться. Даже если кто-то и ответил на его вопрос, это потонуло в общем гомоне.

Уилл мерит ногами камеру: три нервных шага туда, разворот, три обратно. Ощущение, будто он барахтается под водой, отталкиваясь от стен. Его всё сильнее начинают одолевать головокружение и тошнота, и тем не менее нет никакой возможности остановиться. Вздумав выместить напряжение на шершавых бетонных стенах, он в два счёта изувечит руки в мясо. Он уже готов долбиться лбом в дверь, лишь бы кто-нибудь пришёл и объяснил, какого чёрта происходит.

До отбоя камеры так и не отпирают. Уилл ожесточённо пинает дверь и чуть не взвывает от боли.

Книги Ганнибала по-прежнему на своём месте. Спальное место не тронуто. Уилл успокаивает себя мыслью, что будь Ганнибал мёртв, его вещи уже убрали бы.

Он всё мечется по комнате до изнеможения, потом обессиленно опускается на нижнюю койку и ждёт неизвестно чего. Здесь так жарко. И так холодно. Что-то незримое, но массивное наваливается на него. Уилл впивается пальцами в голову, царапая ногтями кожу. Он выстраивает сценарий за сценарием, основываясь на том немногом, что удалось увидеть. Один другого хуже, и каждый так или иначе завершается тем, что тело Ганнибала увозят в полиэтиленовом мешке.

Уилл стаскивает с полки томик «Графа Монте-Кристо» и крепко прижимает к груди словно оберег. Книга достаточно широкая, чтоб скрестить поверх неё руки подобно тому, как ребёнок обнимает мягкую игрушку. Жалкое зрелище, упрекает Уилл себя. Какой смысл изводиться по этому поводу? Вариантов всего два: Ганнибал либо жив, либо нет — и если второй, то есть ли резон горевать по Чесапикскому Потрошителю?

 

Часы длятся вечностью перед наступлением утра. Уилл всё ждёт и ждёт, и наконец-то в проходе возникает Кроуфорд.

Уилл поднимается, вставая у стены. Быть может сам Чесапикский Потрошитель и не был ужасной потерей, но тюрьма сделала Уилла эгоистичным и жестокосердным, заставляя думать сейчас о том, что без Ганнибала он долго тут не протянет. И что делать без его покровительства, он просто не представляет.

— Прошу, — всё, что у Уилла выходит вымолвить. То ли он действительно трясётся, то ли просто чувствует себя неуравновешенным.

Уиллу жестом велят присесть, и он слушается.

— Он ещё жив, — без расшаркиваний говорит Кроуфорд, и только теперь с того момента, как увидел кровь на полу, Уилл действительно может нормально вздохнуть, но не может надышаться. — Арийцы снова на него напали.

— Насколько... — Уилл запинается. Что-то в горле мешает звукам свободно выходить наружу. — Насколько всё плохо?

— Жить будет, — отрезает Кроуфорд, не давая никаких подробностей. Он похлопывает Уилла по плечу в неловкой попытке выказать поддержку.

Уилл отстранённо кивает, до сих пор не выпуская из объятий чёртову книгу.

— Можно мне увидеть его?

Кроуфорд суровеет лицом, хоть в нём по-прежнему читается сочувствие.

— Даже не проси, Грэм. Я буду держать тебя в курсе, договорились? За Лектера не переживай. Ублюдок в стольких драках побывал — а всегда выкарабкивался. Давай-ка позавтракай, разомнись, подыши свежим воздухом. — Он вновь треплет Уилла по плечу и уходит.

Уилл всё ещё не двигается с места, в безуспешной попытке восстановить дыхание, когда в проходе показывается Зи и подаёт голос:

— Эй, дружище. Наверное, уже слышал, а? Рассказать, что случилось? — Зи и не ожидает, что Уилл отзовётся. — Они подкараулили его в коридоре смерти — ты ведь знаешь про этот слепой проход, который никому не нравится? Эндрюс, Джекхаммер и Холл. Знатно его отделали, прежде чем охрана их заметила. Лектер прикончил Холла.

Зи несколько бледнее обычного. Он всегда в курсе всех тюремных сплетен, однако подобной бойни, Уилл готов поспорить, на его памяти никогда не было. Зи — тот ещё искатель приключений на свою задницу, но никак не убийца. Не каждому доводится пройти интенсивный курс по серийным убийцам. Он трёт шею и подбородок, нервно пошаркивая ногой.

— Зи, — ненавязчиво напоминает о себе Уилл.

— Лектер расхерачил Холлу глотку собственными зубами. Кровь видел? Половина из Холла вытекла. Блядь, Грэм, ею там всё выкрасило. Холл так орал, а потом просто... булькал и скоро заглох. Лектер весь искупался в крови. Все даже не сразу поняли, насколько херово ему было.

— Насколько? — Уилл чувствует, как весь покрывается ледяным потом.

Зи проходится пятернёй по и без того встрёпанной шевелюре.

— Чувак, он руками держал собственные внутренности. Несусветная жесть.

— Господи, Зи.

Зи опускается на койку.

— В общем, Лектера забрали в настоящий госпиталь. Вертолётом увезли. Джекхаммер взял всю вину на себя, и его упрятали в изолятор, так что белого света ему теперь не видать. Его привлекут за покушение на убийство, и остаток жизни он проведёт в супермакс². Эндрюс свалил, как сучка. Вскрыл Лектера, бросил Холла подыхать и смылся, пока не примчались охранники. Джекхаммер — тот ещё расистский кусок дерьма, но, знаешь, он хотя бы пытался спасти Холла. А Лектер в то время подпирал стену, поддерживая собственные кишки, и, блядь, улыбался.

Уилл, наконец, справляется со своими руками, выпуская книгу. Мягкая обложка чуть погнулась, и Уилл думает, Ганнибал этому не обрадуется. Так, какова обстановка: потребуется около двух месяцев, чтобы Ганнибал пришёл в норму. Брауэр предсказал, что Уилл выпустится через один. Некому помешать Эндрюсу довершить то, что он начал.

— Может, я принесу тебе чего-нибудь? — спрашивает Зи. — Эй, чел, ты в норме?

Уилл рассеянно машет рукой.

— Ага. Так, просто... задумался.

— Угу. Ну, ты знаешь, где меня найти, если что.

Уилл встречается взглядом с собеседником.

— Ага, да. Прости. Спасибо тебе.

Зи оставляет его в одиночестве, чего Уилл почти не замечает, унесённый далеко-далеко собственными мыслями.

Картинка прорисовывается идеально чётко, во всех ужасающих деталях. Холл, распластавшийся на полу, расплескавшаяся вокруг него кровь, огромные от ужаса глаза. Упавший на колени Джекхаммер, пытающийся собрать руками мясную рвань, оставшуюся от чужого горла, и бессильно наблюдающий смерть товарища. Ганнибал, омытый кровью, окрасившей робу так, что охранники даже не сразу заметили жуткую рану на его животе. Уилл видит Ганнибала, осознающего собственную боль, наблюдающего, как уносит ноги Эндрюс. Как тот в два шага добирается до стены, чтобы, привалившись к ней, сползти на пол. Он не боится, его не особенно-то заботит собственная участь. Ему больно, он умирает, но, быть может, его спасут. Может быть и нет.

Уилл намерен при случае влепить Ганнибалу пару ласковых за такое безразличие к собственной жизни.

Уилл полностью осознаёт, какой идиотизм замышляет. Не сомневается, что Ганнибал выбил бы из него всю дурь, узнай он об этом. Но не узнает. Уилл чувствует иррациональную злость на этот счёт.

Он переодевается в сменную одежду, умывается и пару минут проводит перед зеркалом. Он почти не узнаёт себя более. Фигурально выражаясь, Ганнибал явился источником небольшой боли, заставляющей Уилла нарастить дополнительную защиту, стойкую к более серьёзным повреждениям. Он не уверен, кто из них устрица и кто жемчужина в этой метафоре. Что если Ганнибал — это огромный вес, способный спрессовать уголь в алмаз, пока кожа Уилла не затвердеет до непроницаемости и способности порезать что угодно своими острыми краями.

Он надевает очки, вновь берёт книгу и уносит её с собой в столовую. Там подсаживается к Зи и Прайсу, поникнув плечами и всем видом демонстрируя прострацию, и уходит с головой в книгу, напрочь игнорируя пищу. Он замечает боковым зрением, что Катц часто обращает на него внимание. Её провести будет труднее всего. Он поправляет очки, продолжая нарочито не проявлять заинтересованности в еде.

 

Отсидев некоторое время в столовой, Уилл возвращается в камеру, где сам с собой играет в Го. В мыслях всё настолько не в порядке, что он умудряется проиграть по обоим фронтам, что в принципе не возможно. Сложно не заметить, с какой частотой мимо его камеры проходит очередной офицер. То ли насчёт него самого волнуются, то ли за то, что он может выкинуть. Осанка Уилла откровенно показывает его обессиленность, бездеятельность и апатичность. На лице — опасливое выражение.

Он следит за тем, как за ним присматривают.

 

Когда наступает время для прогулок, он выбирается на улицу. Сегодня довольно жарко, и настроения среди заключённых соответствующие. Уилл прижимает книгу к груди и направляется к трибунам. Изолента утешающе сжимает его руку и вовлекает в дружеское объятие, похлопывая по спине.

— Сочувствую, парень, — заговаривает он. Миктлантекутли неслабо потрепали, но чёртов Холл, знаешь ли, был просто pinche puerco³. Он получил по справедливости. Лектер правильно сделал, что выпотрошил этого maricón⁴.

Уилл не целиком понимает высказывание Изоленты, тем не менее очевидно, что в нём нет ни единого лестного слова.

— Спасибо, — кое-как выдаёт Уилл. Поблизости нет никого из охраны, и всё равно Уилл понижает голос, прежде чем заговорить снова: — Мне нужно... Не мог бы ты кое-что достать...

Брови собеседника приподнимаются.

— Necesitas una arma?⁵

— Да. Necesitas una arma.

Изолента что-то говорит Луису — главарю их компании. Тот спускается со своего места на трибуне и приближается к Уиллу. Они примерно равны по росту, и Уилл принуждает себя встретиться с тяжёлым пристальным взглядом визави. От его глаз вниз спускаются вытатуированные слезинки⁶, а на шее красуются мексиканский орёл и змея⁷. По татуировкам на открытых частях его кожи можно сказать, что он сутенёр, наркодилер и убил многих людей.

Но Уилл разобрал человека по кусочкам, чтобы сложить из этого что-то иное. Луис опасен, зато Уилл безумен.

Уиллу под силу принять облик кого угодно. На мгновение он позволяет себе стать Луисом, затем Ганнибалом, затем вновь самим собой. Теперь ему куда проще удаётся переодевать личности. Без конца сражаясь с Ганнибалом, Уилл наловчился определять, где он оканчивается и начинается, даже притом, что его границы постоянно варьируются.

— Замышляешь какое-то безумство? — наконец произносит Луис. Уилл, кажется, прежде не слышал, чтоб тот говорил на английском, а у него оказался внушительный Балтиморский акцент.

— Ты поможешь мне или нет?

Луис оглядывает его с ног до головы, что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Кто-нибудь задаёт вопросы?

Уилл притискивает книгу к груди.

— До сих пор нет.

Луис кивает один раз, подводя итог в разговоре.

 

Незадолго до отбоя Изолента подкатывает к Уиллу, сидящему в компании Зи и Прайса, и тайком передаёт ему нечто острое. Опасная на вид заточка, изготовленная из обломка каркаса кровати, если Уилл верно расценил. Он вкладывает приобретение между страниц «Графа Монте-Кристо».

— Эндрюс никому здесь не нравится, — говорит Изолента. — Луис просил передать тебе, что если ты сделаешь, что задумал, нам ничего не будешь должен.

Уилл склоняет голову в едва различимом кивке и уходит к себе, проигнорировав шокированное выражение лица Прайса. В камере он садится за стол таким образом, чтобы проходящие мимо охранники видели его. Прилагая все свои умения, принимает самый угнетённый и запуганный вид и утыкается в книгу, притворяясь, что читает, но на самом деле мысленно выстраивает план.

 

 

___________________________  
¹ Около 4,7 л.  
² Супермакс (Исправительная тюрьма максимально строгого режима исполнения наказаний) — система устройства тюрем, основанная на полной изоляции преступников как от внешнего мира, так и друг от друга. Заключённые находятся 22-23 часа в сутки в одиночной камере, практически из неё не выходят и не контактируют друг с другом. Охранник имеет право отнять у заключённого всё: от зубной щётки до зубочистки, если заподозрит использование этого предмета для возможного побега или другого преступления. В настоящее время в США такие тюрьмы не строятся, так как у людей, длительное время содержащихся в полной изоляции, наступают сильные изменения в психике, что затрудняет их социальную адаптацию после выхода на волю.  
³ Ничтожной свиньёй (исп.).  
⁴ Пидора (исп.).  
⁵ Тебе нужно оружие? (исп.)  
⁶ В разных странах в татуировку слезы вкладывают своё значение, но все они так или иначе связаны со смертью или преступлениями. Так, в Северной Америке считают, что владелец слезинки лишил жизни как минимум одного человека. В некоторых случаях эта тату указывает на многочисленные преступления, повышая тем самым авторитет заключённого. Часто встречается мнение, что слезинка, обозначенная пунктирной линией, подразумевает только задуманное убийство, а вот полностью затушёванная говорит об уже совершённом преступлении.  
В Австралии татуировки в форме слезы насильно наносят преступникам, получившим срок за педофилию. Имея такую отметину на своем лице, человек может рассчитывать лишь на жестокое отношение, постоянные насмешки, побои и издевательства. В таком случае эта татуировка символизирует жгучие слезы, которые ее владелец будет лить до конца своей жизни.  
Довольно часто слезу наносят в память об умершем близком, которого у заключённого нет возможности проводить в последний путь.  
В любом случае катящаяся слеза означает, что человек в своей жизни совершил что-то такое, о чём очень сожалеет и скорбит. Татуировку слезы очень редко выделяют цветом. Как правило, она чёрная и очень простая.  
⁷ Вероятно, подразумевается изображение герба Мексики — восседающего на опунции орла, поедающего змею. (http://www.votpusk.ru/story/edit/foto/large/37797.jpg)

 

 

 

## Глава 13

 

Жара и не думает снижаться. Уилл чувствует себя прогретым до костного мозга. Он продолжает следовать распорядку, установленному Ганнибалом: отрабатывает часы, принимает душ, впихивает в себя что-нибудь съестное в каждый приём пищи. В камерах производят капитальный обыск дважды в неделю, опасаясь волнений среди заключённых, но его заточку так и не находят.

Уилл решает, что пусть Брауэр засунет свои рекомендации куда подальше, и вновь обращается к Прайсу с просьбой обрить его. Избавляется от бороды почти под ноль. Даже сейчас он по-прежнему слишком миловидный, по-прежнему бывший коп, однако во взгляде его нет и следа былой уязвимости.

Одним днём кто-то пытается пристать к нему в душе. Так Уилл размазывает тому рожу о кафельную стену, затем сгребает его мошонку и сдавливает так, что ублюдку как пить дать потребуется профессиональная помощь. В общем зале он использует ножку стула, чтоб сломать несколько косточек на стопе одного из заключённых, кто имеет настойчивость проявить по отношению к Уиллу чрезмерное дружелюбие.

Он умён, он быстр, и никто из тех, кого Уилл отделал, не признался бы в этом. Его никому не поймать.

Латиносы за него не вступаются; им, по сути, всё равно, но из уважения к Ганнибалу не возражают, чтоб Уилл тусовался в их компании. Иногда он вместе с ними садится во время ланча, набивает руку на разговорном испанском, помимо прочего научившись посылать неугодных аж на четырёх диалектах.

Кроме всего, он по максимуму отгораживается от общества Зи и Прайса, по возможности сокращая шансы, что в случае чего они прицепом к нему попадут под раздачу.

 

Каким-то немыслимым образом все подробности из его досье становятся общим достоянием. Он не без оснований ожидает, что в связи с этим в Блоке А начнётся бойня, но, по видимости, факт, что в прошлом он являлся стражем закона, подопытной крысой следственного отдела и преподавателем, меркнет на фоне его сверхъестественной эмпатии и ужасающих обстоятельств совершённого им убийства. Те, с кем он прежде даже словом не обменялся, вдруг начинают интересоваться: а правда ли, что он способен превратиться в кого угодно, правда ли он может читать мысли.

Уилл прилагает все навыки и выдержку, чтобы как можно вежливее отправлять их куда подальше.

Как ни досадно, именно это убеждает всех, что слухи о его способностях не чушь собачья.

 

Как-то раз Зи отлавливает Уилла в общем зале.

— Всё то дерьмо, что о тебе болтают, — правда? Не делай мне такие глазки, Грэм, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я. Ты говорил, что был не в себе из-за болезни, когда убивал, но обо всей жести даже не заикался.

Уилл на пробу разминает запястье, мысленно прикидывая, можно ли пораньше избавиться от осточертевшего гипса.

— Да, всё так. И ты хочешь знать, сожалею ли я об этом.

Зи действительно хочет, чтобы так и было. Чтоб Уилл боялся того, кто обитает внутри него, ведь сам Зи от этого в тихом ужасе. Такой расклад успокоил бы его. И Уилл готов дать ему это, но вокруг слишком много ушей, обладатели которых не особо удачно скрывают жадный интерес урвать хоть кусочек чужого разговора.

— Я сожалел. И боялся, и испытывал вину, и признал её. Но страшно было из-за того, как легко я сделал то, что сделал. Мне было жаль лишь за отсутствие раскаяния по поводу совершённого. Я признал себя виновным только лишь потому, что уже больше не мог разграничивать себя и засевшего внутри убийцу. Теперь могу.

Зи шумно сглатывает, и голос его дрожит, когда он заговаривает:

— Чел, не думаю, что Лектер положительно на тебя влияет.

Уилл криво улыбается.

— Ганнибал — лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. Никому другому я бы не подставился. Не после того, что я натворил. Я не могу навредить ему.

Зи заметно грустнеет.

— Грэм. Уилл. Не хочу, чтоб ты забывал, что Лектер искусно промывает окружающим мозги, побуждая вытворять всякие мерзости.

— Зи, — мягко прерывает его Уилл. — Я не был знаком с Ганнибалом, когда поймал Кукольника. Когда переломал ему все конечности, нанизал его на крюки, как марионетку, изрезал лицо, чтобы придать сходство с маской, и наблюдал, как он задыхался по собственным весом. Это длилось полчаса, и я не отвлекался ни на секунду.

— Бля, — Зи весь как-то скрючивается. Чем пользуется Уилл, чтобы уйти, пока всё не стало ещё хуже. Шепотки о том, какие ужасы он творил, распространяются вокруг, подобно ряби на воде.

Он более не ощущал тяжести невидимых оленьих рогов. Странное создание, выползшее из-под его кожи, теперь имело имя, лицо; оно делило с ним камеру, а не сознание. Уилл являлся существом, сотворённым собой же: не имеющим ни имени, ни формы, без конца разрушающимся и собирающимся по новой.

Уилл проводит ночи на койке Ганнибала, завернувшись в простыни, ещё хранящие запахи их обоих, и считает дни. Перебирает его почту и не находит ничего примечательного: по большей части посредственные письма от всяких чудиков к серийному убийце. Затем копается в его книгах, не то чтобы стремясь найти что-то конкретное. Между страниц не отыскивается какой-то спрятанной бумаги. Никаких пометок от руки на полях. Все записи Ганнибала находятся в его блокноте. Уилл с досадой обнаруживает, все они сделаны на незнакомом языке: литовском, похоже. Не исключено, что, к тому же, на шифрованном.

Он дико скучает по Ганнибалу. По его властному отношению, по возможности для противостояния — без этого Уилл чувствует опасность в любой момент оступиться.

Очередь доходит и до альбома для рисования. По большей части тот заполнен рисунками классических фасадов и оживлённых больших городов, улицами Парижа, Лондона, Нью-Йорка. Замки, жилые здания, железные дороги и речные доки. Рисунки с обнажённой натуры, анатомические иллюстрации, эскизы рук, портреты обитателей Блока А и людей, которых Уилл никогда не видел.

Уилл не то чтобы расстроен, не найдя себя среди рисунков, но потом, всматриваясь в свежие репродукции известных произведений, узнаёт своё и Ганнибала лица в сцене агонии святого Себастьяна, в смерти Патрокла, в облачившемся в одежды королевы Омфалы Геркулесе... Происхождение некоторых эпизодов Уилл не может припомнить. Быть может, следовало обеспокоиться тем, как часто Ганнибал изображал одного из них или же их обоих умирающими или умершими. Хотя, в свете того, что в настоящее время тот, практически выпотрошенный, валяется в больнице, это выглядело чем-то вроде предзнаменования.

В одной из иллюстраций узнаётся адаптация Аида и Персефоны в воплощениях Миктлансиуатль и Миктлантекутли, разве что Уилл здесь был вместо женщины. С поразительной доскональностью прорисована малейшая деталь. Накрытая тенью, в стороне лежит трёхглавая собака. Одна из её морд сморщена в оскале, другая к происходящему безучастна, а третья с выражением обожания обращена к фигуре, в которой без сомнений узнаётся Уилл. Замысел состоит в том, что ты — наблюдатель сей сцены — предстаёшь перед богами мёртвой душой, ожидая их суда за свои земные деяния. Но лишь две из голов собаки смотрят на тебя.

Возникает логичный вопрос: а где Ганнибал находил время для рисования? Даже если он и спал хоть когда-нибудь, выходит, поднимался ради этого среди ночи.

Уилл аккуратно извлекает рисунок из альбома и за уголки прикрепляет к дну верхней койки, чтобы можно было рассматривать его, лёжа на нижней. Находка занимает мысли Уилла, пожалуй, даже слишком долго. Он сосредоточенно думает, что насчёт этого скажет Ганнибалу в своё оправдание. Если вообще хоть что-то скажет.

 

Как-то один из арийской братии докапывается до него в спортзале. Уилл вцепляется ему в глотку и душит — пока тот не повалится на спину, выкинутой на берег рыбиной хватая воздух, — и затем опускает поверх его груди трёхсотфунтовую¹ штангу, лишая возможности подняться и попутно ломая парочку рёбер.

Уилл возвышается над поверженным, наблюдая, как тот изо всех сил пытается нормально вдохнуть.

— Если выживешь, передай Эндрюсу: пусть снимет с полки свои яйца. Если ему нужен я, пускай придёт за мной сам.

Уилл абсолютно спокоен и сконцентрирован. Приложив к груди раскрытую ладонь, он чувствует мерное и уверенное сердцебиение. Возвратившись в камеру, укладывается на койку Ганнибала и устремляет взор к рисунку.

 

Доктор Блум вновь посещает его. Долгую молчаливую паузу они глядят друг на друга через стол, пока Уилл, наконец, не сдаётся:

— Как он?

Разумеется, она навещала Ганнибала. Если это было дозволено, конечно.

— Кошмарный пациент. Врачи от него в бешенстве, впрочем, он прекрасно ладит с медсёстрами. Полагаю, за время работы в госпитале он усвоил, что себе же лучше найти с ними общий язык. А очаровывать окружающих он всегда умел ловко. — Выражение лица Аланы полно неприкрытого сожаления. — Вы правы. Он может быть крайне обаятельным, когда ему это нужно. Я отвесила ему пощёчину, — признаётся она.

Уилл вяло поводит плечами.

— На вашем месте, я, наверное, сделал бы то же самое.

Он прекрасно видит её плохо замаскированный страх. Алана очень симпатична ему, поэтому он хочет её успокоить:

— Он не сбежит из больницы. Только не после капитальной абдоминохирургии. Даже при желании он не смог бы уйти далеко, но при любом раскладе не стал бы вредить вам. Вы ему нравитесь.

Уилл убеждает себя не давать пищи для ревности. Какой смысл? Ганнибал сказал Алане пресечь визиты к себе, и в конечном итоге Уилл услышит от него ту же просьбу.

Лучше об этом просто не думать.

— Мы здесь не ради разговоров о Ганнибале Лектере, — твёрдо произносит Алана. — Я пришла затем, чтобы более подробно обсудить ваш энцефалит.

По мере их беседы Уилл приходит к наблюдению, что какие бы перемены в нём ни произошли, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы насторожить такого человека, как Алана Блум. Он приносит извинения, пояснив, что его достают с тех пор, как Ганнибала забрали в больницу. Уилл вкладывает больше миролюбия свою позу, выражение лица, голос, и вскоре Алана начинает потихоньку расслабляться. Теперь он понимает, каково было Ганнибалу до ареста. Контролировать каждое своё слово, каждый жест, чтобы поддерживать в ви́дении окружающих иллюзию того, кем он на самом деле не являлся.

Алана планирует встретиться для переговоров с судьёй через две недели. Напоследок Уилл горячо и немного неуклюже благодарит её. Тянется скованными руками через стол, чтобы сжать её ухоженные ладони в собственных. Она так добра к нему.

 

Чуть позже, оказавшись в камере, Уилл становится перед зеркалом и впивается в своё отражение, выискивая малейшие внешние отличия, связанные с тем, что Уилл Грэм — искалеченная ужасной болезнью жертва — скрывается глубоко внутри. Это как наблюдать за морским приливом: нереально отследить сами происходящие изменения — возможно лишь оценить разницу между исходным положением и результатом.

 

До истечения условленных двух недель Ганнибала перевозят обратно в тюрьму, в медицинское отделение. И меньше чем через три недели он возвращается в общий блок. Точнее, Катц прикатывает его, бледного и замученного, на инвалидной коляске. От внимания Уилла не укрывается, как другие заключённые кружат неподалёку, примериваются подобно хищникам, почуявшим дух свежей крови.

Он принимает у Катц эстафету и дальше катит Ганнибала сам. Пассажир поневоле не скрывает неудовольствия от своего положения, вопреки чему у Уилла скулы сводит от неконтролируемой дурацкой улыбки. Не без усилий он всё же сжимает рот в плоскую линию и полностью переключает своё внимание на Катц.

— Он не должен напрягаться. Если есть необходимость, на время выздоровления можно разместить его в отдельной камере. Только скажи, Грэм. Кашель, чихание, смех — хватит самой малости, чтоб швы разошлись, так что без глупостей. Никакой возни.

— Мисс Катц, — с максимальной вежливостью вклинился Ганнибал. — Я в прошлом хирург-травматолог и прекрасно осведомлён о мерах предосторожности.

Впрочем, Катц на это и бровью не поводит.

— Ох, разумеется. И всё же, врач ты или нет, с учётом твоей склонности ввязываться в драки, я всё равно наказываю твоему соседу не давать тебе разгуливать без особой надобности. Что касается тебя, Грэм, видит Бог, если ты его трахнешь, он окончательно загнётся.

Уилл давится смехом.

— Учту.

Катц пожимает губы и, прежде чем отделиться от них, бросает:

— Вези его в камеру.

 

Уилл помогает Ганнибалу перебраться с кресла на койку. Кочёвка из медблока отняла у него все силы.

— Ты снова обрился, — констатирует Ганнибал, аккуратно отслеживая подушечками пальцев свою рану по краю. Уилл между тем плюхается в коляску и принимается кататься короткими толчками вперёд-назад.

— Ну, что сказать, было жарко, как у Сатаны в заднице, и некому было запретить мне. — Уилл наслаждается выражением недовольства на чужом лице. Ганнибала явно подмывает отчитать его за подобные выражения, но в настоящий момент он не имеет каких-либо рычагов давления. Уилл думает: возможно ли, что в данный момент Ганнибал обеспокоен. Допускает ли он мысль, что Уилл сейчас может воспользоваться его положением, чтобы навредить. Или сказать, что их договорённости конец, ведь в ближайшее время Ганнибал не будет способен защитить его в случае чего. Несмотря ни на что, Ганнибала по-прежнему практически невозможно прочесть. Во всём что касается Потрошителя, Уилл эксперт от и до. Но тайна личности самого Ганнибала по-прежнему остаётся для Уилла непроходимой чащобой.

Уиллу хочется исследовать пальцами каждый дюйм чужого тела в проверке на наличие повреждений. Но камеры всё ещё незаперты, поэтому он решает подождать.

— Как там в госпитале?

— Скучно. А тебе здесь?

Уилл запускает пальцы в его волосы. Не помешало бы вымыть их. Должно быть, это просто сводит Ганнибала с ума.

— Я перебрал твои вещи. Ты часто меня рисуешь.

Ганнибал напускает хмурости на лицо, в ответ на что в Уилле рождается стойкое желание сцеловать её всю.

— Не волнуйся, я никому не рассказал, какой ты в действительности романтик.

Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкает и переводит внимание на прикреплённый ко дну койки лист.

— Я говорил не трогать мои вещи.

— Подразумевал, — беззаботно отбивает Уилл. — Но я подумал, что это не в счёт. Хватит болтать, лучше отдыхай. Я помою тебе голову, когда проснёшься.

Он дожидается, пока веки Ганнибала закроются. Из-за всех медикаментов, которыми его накачали, дыхание у него шумное, почти храпящее. Уилл прикасается поцелуем к расслабленному рту. Затем стягивает с полки томик «Графа Монте-Кристо» и вынимает заточку, спрятанную между страниц.

Никто не заостряет внимание, когда он покидает камеру. Уилл умеет оставаться незамеченным. В его осанке нет ничего провокационного: ни уязвимости, ни агрессии. Он неуловим, словно дым.

Останавливается возле памятного слепого коридора и глазами выхватывает Эндрюса в толпе: тот рубится в карты за одним из столиков. Словно почувствовав это, Эндрюс поднимает голову и отвечает на взгляд, а потом подмигивает и посылает воздушный поцелуй. Уилл демонстративно заворачивает за угол — коридор как всегда безлюден и опасен — и выжидает.

## Примечание к части

¹ 300 фунтов = 136,2 кг.

 

## Примечание к части

П/п: С последней публикацией я безбожно затянула, поэтому в качестве извинения делаю ускоренное обновление.

П/а: Данная глава содержит высказывания гомофобного характера от лица второстепенного персонажа. Он просто ужасен, и его грубые слова никоим образом не отражают моих личных убеждений.

## Глава 14

 

Эндрюс — парень не из хилого десятка. Высокий и коренастый, по-тюремному накачанный, с жировой прослойкой в качестве дополнительной брони. У него множество татуировок, провозглашающих превосходство белой расы, разбросанных по гладковыбритой голове, рукам, шее — и ниже, уходящих под ворот робы. Половина его лица представляет собой кое-как заросшее чёрт-те что: Ганнибал постарался на славу.

— У нас с тобой ничего личного, — начинает Уилл. — Не пойму даже, как всё это началось. Но Ганнибал накостылял тебе, ты отплатил ему тем же... Возможно, мы могли бы... закончить на этом.

— Я собираюсь отхреначить твой пидорский член и запихать его Лектеру в глотку, чтоб подавился.

Уилл делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. У него такое непонятное ощущение в животе: то ли болезненное, то ли возбуждённое. Сердечный ритм ровный, стабильный.

Когда Эндрюс совершает выпад в его сторону, Уилл на пару резких шагов отступает назад, но всё равно они сталкиваются, вышибая к чертям собачьим хлипкую дверь прачечной, замок которой оказывается бессилен перед хорошим ударом плеча. И это ещё одна причина, почему смертельный коридор по праву носит своё название. Входя сюда, ты отрезаешь себе возможность докричаться до помощи: рёв огромных промышленных машин поглотит и самый отчаянный вопль. Уилл наслышан, что в этой точке тюрьмы было совершено больше всего изнасилований и убийств. От тяжести врезавшихся в неё тел жалкая преграда распахивается и обратно захлопывается сама, бахнувшись об стену. Уилл отталкивает противника от себя, высвобождая больше личного пространства. Эндрюс по инерции пятится, чуть не потеряв равновесие. У Уилла всего один шанс на мощный и точный удар. Облажается сейчас — и в лучшем случае загремит на пожизненное за покушение на убийство. В худшем заработает билет на вывоз отсюда в спанбондовом мешке.

Он уверенно стоит на ногах, когда Эндрюс надвигается на него, и тем не менее замахнувшийся кулак, нацелившийся в его живот, остановить не удаётся. Удар вышибает из лёгких весь воздух, но вопреки этому Уилл начинает биться с удвоенной силой. Кулаки в дело не идут — нельзя повредить костяшки — зато их прекрасно замещают локти. Уилл яростно молотит Эндрюса по лицу, без зазрений совести метит в пожёванную его половину, наименее защищённую мышечной тканью.

Эндрюс в долгу не остаётся: прицельно и крепко вдаривает ему в правую часть груди, отчего Уилл грохается спиной на пол, неслабо прикладываясь затылком, и уже распознаёт привкус железа во рту. Он допускает, что это всего-то потому, что он прикусил щёку изнутри, но что бы там ни было, из-за этого вдруг становится тяжело сглатывать и дышать.

— Ты что же, думаешь, я не выпущу твои тощие пидорские кишки, как Лектеру?

Уилл, распластавшийся на спине, пережидает, пока диафрагма перестанет конвульсивно сокращаться и появится возможность нормально вдохнуть. И показывает противнику фак. Тот с размаху пинает его под рёбра, однако Уилл извернувшись перехватывает чужую ногу, по большей части загашая удар.

Эндрюс теряет устойчивость и тоже валится на пол, но, быстро сгруппировавшись, смыкает лапищи вокруг горла Уилла. Он даже не пытается упереться локтями в колени, слишком поглощённый своим занятием.

— Вот, что я с тобой сделаю, — гаденько мурлыкает Эндрюс. — Сперва я хорошенько выдеру тебя, милашка, а после отрежу твой член. Я оставлю дверь открытой, чтобы тебя нашли раньше, чем ты истечёшь кровью. А когда отваляешься в больнице, ты ведь будешь моей послушной малышкой, м? Как тебе это?

Мир перед глазами начинает мутнеть. Но внезапно Уилл расходится в улыбке, в то же время незаметно вытягивая заточку из-под гипса. У Эндрюса есть всего секунда на то, чтоб удивиться оптимизму теряющей сознание жертвы, а уже в следующую Уилл удобнее перехватывает оружие, с размаху всаживает его в чужой живот и вздёргивает вверх.

Нынешнее лезвие на поверку оказывается не в пример острее предыдущего. Зазубренное, к тому же. И достаточно длинное, чтобы не просто проткнуть кожу, а вогнать его глубоко в чужую плоть.

Уиллу удаётся сбросить с себя недруга прежде, чем тот ослабленно рухнет на него. Эндрюс мешком хлопается на спину, хлеща кровью из вспоротого брюха, светящего жёлто-розовыми внутренностями. Уилл наугад выхватывает пару носков из ближайшей корзины и запихивает Эндрюсу в рот.

Увы, Уилл не располагает временем достаточным, чтоб проделать с этим человеком всё, чего ему хотелось бы. Поэтому он, не мешкая, запускает пальцы в чужое горячее нутро и, не колеблясь даже секунды, вытаскивает органы и небрежно отбрасывает в сторону, как ненужный мусор. Верещание, вырывающееся через импровизированный кляп, без всяких шансов тонет в закладывающем уши гуле работающих стиральных машин. Уилл и не старается вложить в своё занятие хоть каплю аккуратизма или художественности — задуманное надо провернуть максимально оперативно.

К моменту, когда Уилл заканчивает, вся его одежда пропитана кровью, местами уже подсохшей. Он шустро стягивает её и забрасывает в одну из работающих машин. Затем торопливо отскребает свою кожу в одной из большущих раковин, а после выцепляет чистый комплект формы из груды стираного белья. По ощущениям, на всё про всё уходит около пяти минут. Больше нельзя мешкать ни секунды, пока кто-то не заподозрил неладное. Уилл тенью выскальзывает из прачечной, минует зону отдыха и, наконец, возвращается в камеру.

Он несильно теребит Ганнибала за плечо, упрашивая проснуться.

— Хэй, ну же.

Веки того с неохотой приоткрываются. Он что-то неразборчиво бормочет, как Уиллу кажется, по-японски.

— Знаю, тебе нужен отдых, но сейчас мне очень надо, чтоб ты молчал и не спорил. Просто доверься мне. — Уилл сгребает одну из простыней и подтыкает за один край под матрас своей кровати, подобием шторы отгораживая нижнюю койку от посторонних глаз. Затем сбрасывает с себя всё до трусов и ныряет в импровизированный шатёр, забираясь на Ганнибала верхом.

— Уилл? — несколько рассеянно произносит тот, чуть заторможенный из-за болеутоляющих.

— Бога ради, только пойми меня правильно. — Уилл проворно ослабляет завязки на его штанах и просторной мягкой рубашке, без труда высвобождая из-под одежды чужой член. — Не двигайся. Позволь мне всё сделать самому. — Он по возможности опускает основной свой вес на бёдра Ганнибала, фиксируя их на месте. Потом отвечает на его внимательный взгляд и спрашивает:

— Да?

На затылке чувствуется ласковое прикосновение. Ганнибал кажется чуть растерянным, но довольным.

— Возможно, не следует. Но да. Toujours.¹

Уиллу не хотелось бы гнать лошадей, но сейчас выбирать не приходится. Он сразу же берёт в рот, однако, не забывая о зубах. Задача облегчается тем, что Ганнибал ещё не успел возбудиться. В какой-то мере это ощущается как нечто более личное. Уилл закрывает глаза и целиком фокусируется на своём занятии. Ощущает себя уже немного увереннее, когда чувствует, как член во рту постепенно твердеет и увеличивается. Уилл заглатывает так много, как только может: до слезящихся глаз, щекочущей глотки и текущей по подбородку слюны. До рефлекторного кашля и сбитого дыхания, что так нравится Ганнибалу.

 

В конечном итоге, всё происходит очень быстро. Надзиратели поднимают тревогу, слышны крики, врубается аварийное освещение. Облачённые в спецснаряжение охранники вваливаются в камеру — инвалидное кресло вышвыривается в коридор, простыню бесцеремонно сдёргивают. Уилла силком оттаскивают от Ганнибала, надзиратель орёт ему стоять на месте, в это время скручивая руки за спиной и защёлкивая на них наручники. Уилл умоляет их не причинять Ганнибалу вреда, когда того следом сдёргивают с кровати и заставляют встать на колени рядом с Уиллом. Вскоре дыхание Ганнибала напоминает скорее удушье, пока он безуспешно силится согнуться пополам, но ему не позволяют, за скованные сзади руки принуждая распрямиться.

Кроуфорд ураганом появляется не позже чем через минуту.

— Поднять их, — гаркает он.

— Вы убьёте его, — отчаянно протестует Уилл. — Ему нельзя стоять прямо. Прошу вас.

Кроуфорд колеблется, делая переоценку ситуации. Уилл прав. Ганнибал в своём нынешнем положении не способен даже прочно держаться на ногах — и никак не может быть причастен к тому, что несколько минут назад произошло в прачечной.

Кроуфорд сканирует взглядом простыню, раскуроченную постель, практически нагого Уилла, пытающегося утереть влажный от слюны подбородок о собственное плечо, и на расхристанного Ганнибала. Суровая маска одного из надзирателей трескается, и у него вырывается:

— Они тут... эм.

— Давай, озвучь это, — издевается Кроуфорд.

— Грэм отсасывал Лектеру, — сконфуженно выдаёт подчинённый.

По виду Кроуфорда понятно, что он со всей этой ситуацией буквально на грани инфаркта.

— Совсем страх потеряли?

Уилл примеряет самую смущённо-невинную мордашку, прежде чем не менее невинным тоном произнести:

— Три недели не виделись. Я соскучился.

Ганнибал между тем оседает на пол, переваливаясь с колен на одно бедро и опираясь на стенку и кровать. Из его горла рывками выходят тихие, но не означающие ничего хорошего звуки. Уилл никак не может определить, прикидывается тот или нет.

— Боже, — ворчит Кроуфорд. — Возвращайте Лектера в медблок. Грэм, ты — за мной.

Уилл понуряет голову и ссутуливается.

— Пожалуйста, не отменяйте моё слушание. Я знаю, что не допустимы... тесные взаимодействия. — У него даже получается сделать стыдливые влажные глаза.

Дальнейшие события развиваются стремительно. Охранники поднимают Ганнибала, без особых церемоний усаживают в каталку, после увозят. Всё это время Уилл так и стоит в одних трусах, со скованными руками и жалостливым выражением на лице. Кроуфорд стоит посреди дюжины надсмотрщиков, переворачивающих камеру вверх дном. Он ищет убийцу, а не парочку заключённых, проигнорировавших правило «не трахаться».

 

Уилла приводят в прачечную.

— Не поделиться мыслями, что тут произошло?

Уилл глядит на Кроуфорда, переключается на место происшествия, затем снова на Кроуфорда.

— Применить профессиональные навыки, имеете в виду? — говорит он и осознаёт, что Кроуфорд заглотил наживку.

Начальник вздыхает.

— Да, Грэм, именно. Отчего нет, чёрт побери. — Он обращается уже к одному из офицеров: — Снять наручники. И дайте ему чем прикрыться, наконец.

— Моё мнение не будет иметь веса в расследовании, но что смогу увидеть — расскажу. — Пока Уиллу освобождают руки, он кивком указывает на многострадальную дверь. — Ни для кого в блоке не секрет, что замок здесь совсем прогнивший: достаточно как следует навалиться плечом на дверь, чтоб попасть внутрь. Орудие преступления до сих пор здесь, но следов убийца не оставил — работать не с чем. Судя по отпечаткам крови на полу, жертва стояла на руках и коленях, когда лежащий под ним убийца нанёс первый удар. Вот здесь крови нет, видите? Эндрюс упал на спину, когда был ещё жив.

Уилл, сохраняя чистоту места происшествия, аккуратно обходит помещение. Теперь он прочувствовал, что означает для убийцы вернуться на место своего преступления. Наблюдать, как все вокруг только о случившемся и толкуют, непонимающе озираясь. Это даёт тебе своего рода ощущение силы.

Тело раскинуто на спине, как Уилл его и оставил. Полость живота зияет пустотой, поскольку все внутренности вместе с жировыми прослойками извлечены и в виде красно-жёлтой композиции выставлены напоказ, образуя два слова: «zig» и «hiel».

— Sieg heil² пишется не так, — замечает Уилл. Он даже немного горд, что ему в голову пришла идея подурачить следствие.

— Да плевать, — бросает Кроуфорд. Он явно с трудом сдерживает позыв проблеваться на месте, да и остальные присутствующие выглядят ничуть не лучше. Никто из них прежде с подобным не сталкивался.

— Так или иначе, это издевательство. Кто бы это ни сделал, они с убитым, вероятно, не сошлись во мнениях. Использовав для своего замысла кишки, а не кровь, убийца хотел сказать, что Эндрюс слабак и трус. Либо же мы имеем дело с разборками между бандами. — Уилл принимает футболку и комбинезон, протянутые ему одним из охранников. И то, и другое оказывается велико, но это Уиллу только на руку. Ему ещё проще казаться маленьким и безобидным в свободной одежде и с босыми стопами, выглядывающими из-под широких штанин. — На это не требовалось каких-то особых навыков, — продолжает Уилл. С того момента, как он ушёл, крови натекло ещё больше. На его памяти всё выглядело аккуратнее. — Жертву просто пырнули в живот и разрезали. Это мог быть кто угодно, обладающий острым ножом, запасом времени и сколько-нибудь сильными руками.

Уилл останавливается рядом с Кроуфордом, закрепляя в памяти эту сцену. Ганнибал наверняка пожелает услышать историю во всех красках. Возможно, захочет узнать, что Уилл испытывал перед этим, в процессе и после, но, скорее всего, будет визуализировать произошедшее. Несколько вещей, свалившихся с куч белья, мокнут в крови, лужей расползшейся по полу. Где-то на краю сознания у Уилла промелькивает вопрос: в какой же момент что-то пошло не так в его жизни, отчего он в итоге стоит на месте собственного убийства, совершенно безразличный к тому, что сделал. И всё же он не равнодушен. Нет, в нём ни злости, ни потрясения. Лишь покой. Внутреннее умиротворение наравне с ощущением могущества и того, что он перестроился по новой с самого скелета. Чувство необычное, но определённо приятное.

Кроуфорд отправляет его к себе с запретом на фокусы с простынями.

 

На сей раз Уилл забирает Ганнибала спустя четыре часа. Вид у того по-прежнему вымотанный, но доктора заверили, что помирать он не собирается. Никто из них ему не симпатизирует, и неудивительно, что его так быстро выпроводили, учитывая то, как Ганнибал без конца подвергает критике их работу.

— Что именно ты сделал? — сквозь зубы цедит Ганнибал, как только дверь их камеры запирается. Уилл понимает, насколько тот зол. Скорее, даже в ярости.

Присаживается на койку. Он только что совершил убийство. Предумышленное. Не просто отнял жизнь, а выпотрошил тело и устроил из этого целое представление. Наврал. И ушёл безнаказанным.

— Им меня не поймать, — наконец говорит он.

— Глупый маленький идиот, — выдыхает Ганнибал. — Если тебя вычислят и запрут здесь навечно, я своими руками прикончу тебя.

 

 

_______________  
¹ Всегда (фр.).  
² «Да здравствует Победа!» или «Победе Слава!» (нем.). Читается как "зиг хайль". Один из распространённых лозунгов времён Третьего рейха.

 

 

 

## Глава 15

 

Уилл множество раз воображал собственную смерть от рук Ганнибала, множеством различных способов. Но не мог знать наверняка, как бы всё случилось. Ганнибал непредсказуем в своих решениях. По части пыток и извлечения органов он не следует чёткой модели. Уиллу нравится думать, что его случай мог бы выйти особенным в сравнении с другими (иногда он вспоминает все эти случаи, но раз от раза это кажется всё менее и менее ужасающим: просто очередной номер, ещё один файл в копилку ФБР), но не льстит себе, допуская, будто Ганнибал проявил бы к нему бóльшую фантазию.

— Как бы ты это сделал? — выпаливает Уилл первое, что приходит на ум.

Повисает многозначительное молчание. Видимо, Ганнибал огрел бы его по лицу, будь у него силы. Но он лишь произносит:

— Убирайся с моей кровати.

Он своими силами перемещается из каталки на койку, отмахнувшись от предложения руки помощи.

— Ганнибал, — роняет Уилл, чувствуя, что контроль над ситуацией стремительно от него ускользает.

— Я устал, — сообщает Ганнибал. — Будь так любезен, позволь мне побыть в тишине.

Поначалу он, кажется, будто не сразу замечает книгу, оставленную поверх пододеяльника. Взяв её, бесцельно крутит в руках, а затем просто выпускает, и та хлопается на пол. Он располагается на спине, устраивая руки на животе и, насколько Уилл может понять, действительно собирается спать.

Уилл присаживается на краешек койки рядом с ним.

— Нет, Уильям, — припечатывает Ганнибал, даже не разлепляя век.

Уилл поднимается с места, неловко застывая столбом между койкой и инвалидным креслом. Ему как-то нехорошо.

— Ганнибал, — уже моляще повторяет он.

Ему отвечают непоколебимым молчанием, по-детски упрямым — и на большее Ганнибал сейчас вряд ли способен. Тем не менее такая реакция бьёт сильнее, чем если бы тот в самом деле ударил его.

Уилл приземляется на пол и обхватывает руками колени. Боль расходится в животе от того места, куда пришёлся удар Эндрюса, да и голова раскалывается.

— Я попросил латиносов достать для меня заточку. Луис сказал, что если я убью Эндрюса, то ничего не буду им должен. Я дождался твоего возвращения, чтобы организовать правдоподобное алиби. Так что я отправился в прачечную, он последовал за мной, и там я убил его. Не знаю, что ты на это скажешь, Ганнибал. Но это сработало. Всё кончено. У Кроуфорда на меня ничего.

Ганнибал устремляет к нему жуткий взгляд. Он с трудом принимает сидячее положение, и Уилл подрывается на ноги, чтобы стащить с верхней койки матрас и одеяло и скрутить для него подушку под спину, чтоб тот смог сидеть ровно, при этом не напрягаясь.

— Кроуфорд меня не волнует, — отрезает Ганнибал. — Большее опасение вызывают вероятные ответные действия Арийского братства.

Что бы там ему ни вкололи, лишь бы поскорее сбагрить из медблока, препараты явно вступают в действие. Ганнибал ослабленно откидывается на сымпровизированную спинку. Речь становится всё менее разборчивой, обрывочной, акцент проявляется куда отчётливее привычного. И чтобы сформулировать мысль, времени требуется больше обычного.

— Если на тебя выйдут, это посулит серьёзные неприятности, — говорит Ганнибал. — Я обеспокоен, потому что когда ты здесь один, ты не в безопасности, равно как и не будешь в безопасности, выйдя на свободу.

— Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться, Ганнибал. Полагаю, я это доказал.

Ганнибал ссутуливается и облокачивается на подушку, устраиваясь удобнее, прежде чем ответить:

— Наша сделка этого не предполагает.

Он улыбается с некоторой задумчивостью. Поразительна — если не удивительна — глубина чувств в его глазах, в кривизне рта. Уилл не желает давать этому имя. Не верит в это чувство.

Ганнибал вздыхает и привлекает Уилла ближе, потянув за футболку, и тот покоряется: подползает к койке, устраивая голову возле чужого бедра. Тёплая ладонь неторопливо поглаживает ёжик волос, отчего напряжение, узлящееся в шее и позвоночнике, отступает.

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — мурлычет Ганнибал так, словно Уиллу и рядом не под сорок. Кажется, за этим должно прозвучать что-то ещё, но Ганнибал лишь подцепляет его за подбородок и ласково ведёт подушечкой большого пальца вдоль линии скулы. — До того как примчится охрана, я разрежу тебя от горла до пупка, вскрою рёбра и выну сердце. Оно жёсткое, но я проглочу как можно больше, прежде чем его отнимут у меня.

Звучит романтично, как ни странно.

— Не мой мозг?

— Это было бы предпочтительнее, но есть человеческий мозг не слишком безопасно. Поэтому сердце послужит метафорической заменой. Древние египтяне верили, что именно в нём обитает душа.

Понимать Ганнибала становится всё труднее.

— Что если бы мы были на свободе?

— Мне не хочется убивать тебя, Уильям, — в голосе Ганнибала печаль. — Какое ужасное расточительство.

Уилл подносит чужую кисть к лицу и целует костяшки.

— Я хочу предложить новую сделку, — выдаёт он, но после видит, что Ганнибал уже уснул.

Уилл некоторое время не двигается с места. Подмечает синяки на запястьях лодыжках спящего. После аккуратно задирает его футболку, чтобы обнаружить на коже две полосы, пересекающие грудную клетку. Шесть сдерживающих ремней для пациента с серьёзным ранением. Ими его перетянули настолько, что в результате остались гематомы, и накачали медикаментами до беспамятства — всё потому, что отныне он был не просто Ганнибалом Лектером: он был Чесапикским Потрошителем. Теперь он был Ганнибалом-Каннибалом, одним своим упоминанием вселяющим ужас. И на такую жизнь он подписался ради освобождения Уилла.

Уилл может видеть всё так ясно, словно самолично прогуливается по тому месту, задерживая внимание на мельчайших деталях. Камера Ганнибала с окном, рисунки на стенах — воссозданные по памяти прекрасные места. Свежие, отбеленные, мягкие простыни. Тесты, тесты, тесты — бесконечная череда попыток выяснить, что с ним не так. Почему Ганнибал Лектер такой, каким является. Когда он очередной раз начнёт создавать беспокойства — а это непременно случится — его уложат на те самые белоснежные простыни, пристегнут шестью фиксирующими ремнями и наколют седативными, чтобы сделать его сговорчивым. Уилл не сомневается: даже в таком состоянии от него не добьются желанных ответов, но зато увидят его сломленным. На этом они не остановятся: дальше будут электроды на висках и капа в зубах. Ток продолжит пронизывать этот великолепный, ужасный, уникальный мозг, пока от личности Ганнибала не останется ничего.

Уилл думает: не в этом ли основной замысел? Так Ганнибал намерен сбежать: уничтожив себя?

Уиллу это не по душе. Подобный расклад его не устраивает. Он встаёт на ноги и направляется к письменному столу. Опустившись на стул, придвигает к себе блокнот Ганнибала и открывает на чистой странице. Затем оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на спящего. Волосы с проседью слиплись в пряди, одна рука покоится на животе, вторая — сбоку, где обычно лежит Уилл.

— Лучше бы у тебя был план... Если ты со мной играешься, — грозится Уилл, но Ганнибал не подаёт признаков того, что слышит.

Некоторое время Уилл задумчиво пялится на разлинованный лист перед собой и в конце концов принимается записывать показания против Ганнибала, которые должен будет озвучить в суде.

 

После столь долгого ожидания возвращения того из больницы последующие события кажутся слишком скоротечными.

В целом не случается ничего примечательного. Расследование убийства идёт своим ходом, но к Уиллу не тянется ни одна ниточка, так что он даже перестаёт следить за процессом. Настроение Ганнибала варьируется в зависимости от цикла принимаемых им медикаментов: то он раздражительный, то ласковый. Уиллу странным образом полюбляются его заспанные, расфокусированные улыбки: открытые, обнажающие заострённые зубы. Под кайфом Ганнибал иногда что-то бормочет то на литовском, то на японском — всё одно, не разобрать. И несмотря на своё состояние, он каким-то образом умудряется обставлять Уилла, когда они играют в Го.

 

Уиллу назначают встречу с судьёй, на которую его сопроводят в полдень. Из-за ожидания его бьёт такой мандраж, что земля уходит из-под ног. Завтрак протекает как в тумане. Дальше очередь водных процедур: нужно помочь Ганнибалу, чтобы избежать намокания швов; после вымыться самому.

Ганнибал смеряет его оценивающим профессиональным взглядом.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы твои волосы были длиннее, — говорит он.

— Эй, Лектер, — брякает кто-то без намёка на интеллект, — ты сейчас как раз на той высоте, чтоб отсосать мне.

Уилл отгоняет прочь возникшие совсем не к месту образы маленького Ганнибала и людей, призванных присматривать за ним, а на деле злоупотребляющих своими полномочиями и обижающих его. Ганнибал проявляет чудеса невозмутимости в ответ на сексуальную угрозу. Уиллу же от всей этой ситуации становится дурно.

— Мародёр, — подаёт голос Уилл, зная только кличку парня.

Ганнибал лишь закатывает глаза, не удостаивая задиру и взглядом.

— Уилл, если некий кретин намеревается приблизить свои интимные, мягкие части тела на расстояние укуса, полагаю, во имя Дарвина нам не стоит этому препятствовать.

— Он говорит, что зубами оттяпает твой член себе на маленький перекус. — Уилл намеренно подчёркивает слово «маленький» и с удовлетворением принимает многоголосый хохот, прокатившийся по залу.

— Вернёмся в камеру, — повелевает Ганнибал. — Я добыл новую бритву со склада, так что ты не предстанешь перед судом с этим жалким пухом на лице.

Уилл даже не собирается на это дуться. По его личному мнению, борода у него вполне себе приличная. Просто кое-кому нравится всё контролировать.

 

По приходе в камеру Уилл усаживается на пол и запрокидывает голову, чтобы Ганнибал мог без труда манипулировать над ним, не тревожа мускулатуру живота. Само положение способствует тому, чтобы задуматься над собственной вменяемостью. Колоритная же из них парочка: один — серийный убийца и каннибал, другой — не иначе как умалишённый, раз позволяет первому поднести лезвие к собственному горлу. Ещё вопрос, кому из них двоих место в психбольнице.

Руки Ганнибала источают тепло и уверенность. Они ловко орудуют фиговой бритвой, сводя раздражение к минимуму. Уилл полностью вверяется им и опускает веки. Он представляет, будто бы всё то же самое происходит в ином месте и не при помощи одноразового двулезвийного станка. Вместо этого — опасная бритва. Уилл готов поспорить, Ганнибал прекрасно умеет с ней обращаться. Мысль об остром лезвии в непосредственной близости к горлу должна внушать страх, но Уилл чувствует возбуждение. Они в просторном, затопленном солнцем помещении. Возможно, том самом, что описывал Ганнибал: с широкой кроватью, одетой в дорогие простыни.

Когда дело уже подходит к концу, бритва соскальзывает, и кожу ужаливает царапина.

— Садист, — бормочет Уилл, а затем удивлённо вскрикивает, потому что по щиплющей ранке тут же пробегается проворный язык.

— Но тебе, похоже, нравится, — отзывается Ганнибал и вжимает ступню Уиллу в пах, нащупывая наливающуюся горячую твёрдость. — О чём ты думал?

Ему хочется рассказать как есть, но вместо этого с языка срывается:

— Это может быть наш последний день вместе.

В случае приговора суда в его пользу Уилла выпустят отсюда. Возможно, с данного момента они больше никогда не увидятся вновь.

Ганнибал подбирает ногу.

— Не исключено.

— Замолчи, — шипит Уилл. — Ты всё это затеял.

Он дотягивается до полотенца и принимается стирать остатки мыла с лица. От возбуждения не остаётся и следа.

Настаёт очередь чёртова великолепного костюма, приобретённого для него Ганнибалом. Садится идеально, словно сшит по персональному заказу. Уилл уже ненавидит его. Он в жизни не выглядел лучше, чем сейчас. В свой первый день здесь ему казалось, что сердце разорвётся в груди, и сейчас, когда он в шаге от того, чтобы стать свободным, то ощущение возвращается.

— Ближе, — говорит Ганнибал. — Позволь поцеловать тебя, прежде чем ты уйдёшь.

Шершавость чужих ладоней чувствуется ярче на гладковыбритой коже, но рот влажный и мягкий. Уилл стискивает в руках чужую одежду.

Боже, что же творится с его жизнью.

Пальцы насилу разжимаются, выпуская сжамканную ткань.

— Ты смотришься весьма аппетитно, — мурлыкает Ганнибал. Нашёл время.

Уилл неопределённо встряхивает головой.

— Может быть, мы свидимся позже, — как-то устало произносит он.

Ганнибал прикладывает ладонь к его груди.

— À la prochaine,* — говорит он перед тем, как за Уиллом приходит охрана.

## Примечание к части

* До встречи (фр.).

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 16

  
**П/а:** Я не разбираюсь в устройстве правовой системы. Вероятно, в действительности всё обстоит совсем иначе, чем здесь.

 

 

Автобус переправляет Уилла из тюрьмы к пункту судебного заседания. Всё серьёзно, это не просто слушание по условно-досрочному освобождению. Катц едет с ним рядом, закинув ноги на свободное сиденье.

— Не куксись, — заговаривает она. — Ты выйдешь отсюда.

Уилл откидывает голову на спинку, следя глазами за мчащимися линиями электропередач за окном. Автокондиционер работает слишком сильно, отчего Уилл зябко ёжится.

— Возможно.

Пальцы безотчётно скользят по складкам костюма, воскрешая в памяти ощущение ткани комбинезона Ганнибала под ладонями. Его кожи.

— Постарайся не дать волнению выбить тебя из колеи, — сухо советует Катц. — Поверь, ты вернёшься сюда только чтоб свои шмотки забрать.

Покрой костюма предусматривает наличие гипса: на рукаве имеется вшитая тканевая вставка, визуально компенсирующая объём. Сам Уилл в жизни не позволял себе столь хорошего костюма. Федеральный агент, а точнее простой учитель, разодетый как Джеймс Бонд — вот уж неожиданность. Насчёт преподавания — он не уверен, что после всего сможет к нему вернуться, даже если его будут звать. Уилл подозревает, что по окончании процесса над Ганнибалом едва ли кто-то вспомнит, что сам он только что вышел из тюрьмы. Поимщиком Чесапикского Потрошителя — вот кем он для всех будет.

Но в действительности он не видит перед собой никаких перспектив. От его прошлой жизни ничего не осталось: всё сгорело и рассыпалось прахом, как только на нём застегнули наручники. Отныне всё, что у него есть: Блок А, камера семьдесят три, распорядок дня и человек, вокруг которого всё это завязывалось.

Во рту такая пустыня, что сглотнуть едва получается.

— У меня ничего нет.

— Ну хотя бы бумажник? Обручальное кольцо? — допытывается Катц, но Уилл не против. Она не спрашивает, как много он потерял, и на том спасибо.

— Я не женат.

Он даже и не задумывался об этом. Где его бумажник, ключи от дома и прочие напоминания о жизни до заключения. Но Брауэр наверняка знает. Судебный процесс над ним был недолгим. В период заключения платежи за его монографию капали ему на счёт, что фактически избавляет Уилла от необходимости выходить на работу после освобождения. Вот только чем ему ещё заняться, кроме работы?

Быть может, ему разрешат вернуться в лаборатории? Было бы славно. Там тишина, спокойствие.

Перед отъездом он на всякий случай попрощался с Зи. Повидался напоследок и с Прайсом, Мэллори и Хартом. Даже с Изолентой, Неосёдланным и другими знакомыми из их компании. И потом они ушли. Всё ушло. Год его жизни просто... выпал. И от него Уилл ничего не заимел, кроме нескольких шрамов и ещё одного убийства на свою совесть.

— Одиночка, значит, — усмехается Катц. — Ну так... чем думаешь заняться, когда выйдешь?

Она спрашивает без задней мысли, так что Уилл выдавливает из себя улыбку, молясь, чтоб его лицо не получилось столь же жутким, как ему кажется. Он не находится с ответом, но она более и не пристаёт к нему с разговорами до самого прибытия. Она хороший человек.

Кабинет судьи весь отделан тёмным деревом и книжными полками, однако распахнутые окна пропускают внутрь достаточно дневного света. А ещё здесь стоит запах кожи. Когда Уилл входит, сияющий Брауэр уже ожидает его здесь, расслабленно расположившись на стуле и оставив свой портфель возле ножки на полу.

— Чудесно выглядите, мистер Грэм, — приветствует он. — Я так и знал, что существует это кукольное личико, хоть вы и очень старательно его прятали. Теперь совсем другое дело, скажите же, офицер Катц?

Женщина ухмыляется.

— Первоклассная эскорт-конфетка.

Уилл вспыхивает.

— Что ж, к счастью, я нашёл способ выкрутиться. В противном случае мне оставалось бы только положиться на закон.

— Забавный ты, — говорит Катц, и в голосе её можно уловить удивление. Раньше он никогда не слышал в свой адрес подобного не в качестве оскорбления. Она устремляет к нему оценивающий взгляд — и это даёт повод для беспокойства. В последний раз, когда Уилл был свидетелем такого её взгляда, она перехватила крупную поставку наркотиков, проворачиваемую группой чернокожих заключённых. Четверо отправились по карцерам, ещё двое — в Супермакс. У неё острый ум, зоркий глаз и железная воля.

Дверь кабинета отворяется, и входит судья. **И. Ченг** — выбито на именной табличке на её столе. Это невысокая, плотная женщина преклонных лет, седовласая, со строгим лицом. Она с недоверчиво приподнятой бровью наблюдает за тем, как Катц освобождает Уилла от наручников.

— Такой уровень безопасности вызывает сомнения, — подмечает она.

Уилл опускается на предложенный ему стул.

— Это верно, — говорит он и как бы невзначай чуть задирает рукав, чтобы стал виден его гипс. — Но я не намерен сбегать или затевать драку.

Подумай Уилл сейчас посмотреть на Катц, он бы заметил её напряжённое выражение лица. Кому как не ей знать, что драку затеять он ещё как может. И тем не менее она смалчивает.

— Борьба, бегство, питание и секс, — говорит Ченг, опускаясь в своё кресло, — четыре биологических императива, заложенных в нас для того, чтобы мы могли выжить как вид. Помимо всего прочего, Ганнибал Лектер обвиняется в каннибализме. На мой взгляд, его аппетит усмирить не так-то просто. Но каким образом это отражается на Вас, и следует ли мне на этот счёт беспокоиться?

— Но ведь речь не о Ганнибале, — вежливо вклинивается Брауэр.

— Ну разумеется, — отвечает Ченг. — Вы знаете, почему я здесь? Потому что я единственная из судей, кто не бывала на ужине в его доме, и это лишь по той причине, что я переехала в этот город совсем незадолго до его ареста. Но, конечно, я встречалась с ним, — рассказывает она, делая небрежный жест рукой. — На светском вечере он был, пожалуй, единственным, кто не пытался подлизаться ко мне. У нас была лишь недолгая, ненавязчивая беседа, хотя и старосветский шарм не предполагает поспешности. Я тогда спросила, почему он пришёл один. Потому что такой человек, как он, должно быть, либо скорбящий вдовец, либо с ним что-то не так. Имея дело с таким человеком, можешь лишь надеяться, что от его руки не страдают другие.

— Тёмная триада, — вступает Уилл. — Нарциссизм, макиавеллизм¹ и психопатия.

Ченг склоняет голову в согласии.

— Я всегда выявляю их. Большинство успешных людей — социопаты.

— Так что он ответил?

Уиллу хочется узнать такого Ганнибала: посещающего званые ужины с важными персонами, варящего собственное пиво — _претенциозный ублюдок_ — и водящего светские беседы с главами правосудия.

— Он сказал, что его пара не смогла присутствовать, — вздыхает Ченг. — В то время он встречался с каким-то доктором. Её в тот день вызвали на консультацию или что-то вроде того. Меня тогда ничто не смутило. Но как же я заблуждалась. Он ведь был воплощением нормальности.

Речь об Алане Блум, надо думать.

— Ну, не знаю, — отвечает Уилл. — Со мной он никогда не пытался изображать что-то иное, а оставался собой. Он всегда был чем-то ужасающим, мне лишь нужно было вникнуть в суть этого.

Ченг нанизывает на нос очки и глядит на Уилла поверх них.

— Ганнибал Лектер — сложная личность. И причина, по которой Вы сейчас здесь. Он обеспечил Вас адвокатом, организовал Вам освидетельствование против него и, как мне известно, этот костюм на Вас также по его инициативе. Только его подписи по каждому из пунктов не хватает. По словам нескольких сотрудников тюрьмы, Вы с ним состояли в весьма близких отношениях. Вам известно, что он за человек. А что насчёт Вас самого? Что за игру вы двое ведёте, мистер Грэм?

— Ваша честь, — вмешивается было Брауэр, но под тяжёлым взглядом судьи передумывает.

— Я с мистером Грэмом разговариваю.

Уилл делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем подать голос:

— Нет никакой игры. Не для меня, во всяком случае. Мы стали сокамерниками по случайности. В первую неделю на меня напали. Он оттащил того парня и... съел его язык. — Ченг на такие подробности и бровью не ведёт. Должно быть, она за свою карьеру и не с таким сталкивалась. — Он защищал меня.

— А что Вы взамен?

— Я ему принадлежу, — говорит Уилл, не представляя, как ещё возможно описать их ситуацию. — Такова была наша сделка. — Уилла раздирал какой-то внутренний зуд, подначивающий подскочить со стула, вывернуться из собственной кожи. — Ганнибал не настолько умён, как думает, Ваша честь. Профайлинг был моим призванием. Моя работа состояла в том, чтобы понимать мотивы людей, подобных ему. Чем я и воспользовался, угодив в тюрьму. Я приручил его. Он стал увлечён и одержим идеей о моей предполагаемой способности создать с ним связь.

— Предполагаемой?

Да, она проницательна. В задумчивости оставляет ногтями лунки на обложке своего молескина. Она не верит ему. Пока что нет.

— Я эмпат, а не безумец. Он серийный убийца. Я способен понять его, но не создать связь с ним. Едва ли это в принципе возможно с таким человеком, как Ганнибал Лектер.

Ченг задумчиво хмыкает.

— Понимаю. Что-то подобное мне сказала доктор Блум, производившая вашу психологическую оценку. Кроме того, я ознакомилась с вашей медицинской картой и стенограммами с предыдущего судебного процесса. Скажите, почему вы признали себя виновным?

— Потому что убил кого-то.

— И почему вдруг решили подать апелляцию?

Уилл видит светло-голубое полотно неба за открытым окном. С улицы веет запахами городской жизни, включая ароматы из забегаловок, сигаретный дым и автомобильные выхлопы.

— Убитый мной человек был вооружён, но я нарушил границы самозащиты. Я больше не болен, но тюрьма снова превращает меня во что-то ужасное.

— Хм, да, я видела фотоснимки. Мистер Грэм, мне довелось иметь дело с массой всевозможных убийств, и, поверьте, совершённое Вами можно расценить как весьма сдержанное на фоне того, что так называемый Кукольник вытворял со всеми теми женщинами. С учётом медицинского заключения о Вашем состоянии, я не вижу никаких причин препятствовать Вашему освобождению. Придите Вы ко уже мне только с этим — и я без проблем подписала бы нужные документы. Но в данных обстоятельствах мне необходимо знать, какую сделку касаемо предстоящего судебного процесса Вы заключили с Ганнибалом Лектером. Что я обнаружу в чёрном ящике?

Уиллу вспоминается последний раз, когда сам он задавал Ганнибалу аналогичный вопрос. Они оба лежали на нижней койке, быть может, в последнюю совместную ночь. Он попросил сказать правду, на что Ганнибал ответил:

— Если тебе нужна правда, то вот она: я отпускаю тебя, Уилл Грэм, потому что так ты поступаешь со всем, что любишь.

Уиллу захотелось закричать что есть сил, но не позволило знакомое ощущение подступившего к горлу кома.

— Не говори мне этого.

— Отчего? Ты хотел правды.

— Это не то. Ты не можешь. Мы оба знаем, что ты не можешь.

Пальцы Ганнибала рисовали по коже лица Уилла и его шее, словно стараясь запомнить очертания и прикосновения к ним.

— Ты так решил, опираясь на свой прошлый опыт в профайлинге. Веришь или нет, но это правда.

 

— ...Мне не нужно было заключать с ним никаких сделок, — заверяет он Ченг. — Ганнибал убеждён, что он умнее всех, потому что, можно сказать, никому не удавалось дать ему повод в этом усомниться.

— Но Вы умнее?

Уилл расправляет плечи.

— Я делал, что он хотел, давал ему то, чего он хотел, и он... Я уже говорил то же офицеру Кроуфорду: он не способен любить в том смысле, в каком это свойственно другим людям, но то, что он испытывает ко мне максимально к тому близко по его меркам. Тюрьма плохо на меня влияла, а он этого не желал. Не хотел смотреть, как моя личность рушится. Игры в Бога потешают его. Вызволяя меня отсюда, он насыщает свой комплекс власти и подкрепляет уверенность в собственном всемогуществе.

Ченг тарабанит пальцами по листу бумаги перед собой.

— Что скажете, офицер Катц?

Это всех удивляет, в особенности ту, к кому обратились, но она быстро с собой справляется. Уилл знает, она до сих пор подозревает его в убийстве Эндрюса. На один ужасающе долгий момент воздух застревает в глотке от осознания, что никакая сила не помешает ей сказать то, что она собирается.

— На рецидив он не пойдёт, — наконец, произносит Катц, и Уилл едва не валится со стула от облегчения. — Позвольте ему уйти подальше от Лектера, выпустите из тюрьмы — и он вновь станет продуктивным членом общества. Оставлять его в заключении было бы ошибкой.

— Ну что ж, — Ченг подбирает со стола ручку, делая несколько пометок на бумаге. — Поздравляю, мистер Грэм. Вы свободны, можете идти.

Уилл не шелохнётся с места.

— Не понимаю, — заторможенно выдавливает он.

Брауэр хлопает его по спине и после забирает одну из бумаг со стола, пряча в свой портфель и обращаясь к Уиллу:

— Это означает, что Ваша апелляция одобрена, и к завтрашнему дню все данные о судимости будут изъяты из Вашего досье. Отныне Вы больше не эксзаключенный, Грэм. Можете сами в этом убедиться, если в Бюро вас вновь допустят к работе.

Адвокат, очевидно, понимает, что Уилл пребывает в натуральном шоке, поэтому повторно хлопает его промеж лопаток — на этот раз чуточку душевнее.

— Эй, Уилл, всё закончилось. Это не условно-досрочное — Вы абсолютно свободны.

 

Последующие несколько часов запоминаются смутно и лишь обрывочными кадрами. Он машинально следует указаниям. Брауэр вручает ему его портмоне и наручные часы. Имущество в Вулф Трэпе было распродано несколько месяцев назад, так что приезжает Уилл не домой, а в номер гостиницы, снятый для него адвокатом.

— Вы в порядке? — интересуется Брауэр. Он выглядит обеспокоенным. Вообще говоря, волноваться он начал ещё в здании суда.

Уилл кое-как качает головой. Как же много людей на мили вокруг, как много женщин. Реальная жизнь кажется какой-то сюрреалистичной.

— Я справлюсь, — выдаёт он, старательно изображая уверенность в собственных словах. Но по лицу Брауэра ясно, что получается так себе. — Я буду здесь. Завтра переговорим насчёт процесса над Ганнибалом?

Брауэр подтверждает и, что куда важнее, Брауэр удаляется. Уилл не высовывается из номера. С экрана работающего телевизора улыбаются воодушевлённые лица, желающие ему приятного времяпрепровождения. На четырнадцатом этаже имеется бассейн. А также спортзал. Кровать мягкая, с множеством упругих подушек. Кому, чёрт побери, может понадобиться столько подушек? Уилл поднимается, стаскивает с себя пиджак, галстук, сбрасывает обувь. Расстёгивает несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке и закатывает рукава. Где-то промелькивает мысль, что Ганнибалу, должно быть, морально нелегко далось решение заказать несимметричный костюм. Когда Уилл вешает пиджак на крючок, то понимает, что в одном из карманов что-то есть.

Обнаруживается два листка бумаги. Один пустой, предотвращающий смазывание карандаша о ткань. Вложенным в него оказывается тот самый рисунок, где они вдвоём изображены в качестве богов нижнего мира. При желании Ганнибал умел писать поистине каллиграфическим почерком, а не как курица лапой, и в данном случае он явно выделил время, чтобы на обратной стороне рисунка аккуратно вывести:

 

 _Немедля иди, кроткую силу и благостный дух во груди сохраняя._  
      И не печалься чрезмерно: не хуже других твоя доля.  
      Право, не буду тебе я в богах недостойным супругом.  
      У меня пребывая, будешь владыкою ты надо всем, что живёт и что ходит,  
      Почести будешь иметь величайшие между бессмертных.  
      Вечная кара постигнет того из людей нечестивых,  
      Кто с подобающим даром к тебе не придёт и не будет  
      Радовать силы твоей, принося, как положено, жертвы.² __

__

Твой,  
Ганнибал Лектер

 

Мини-бар полон.

Уилл откупоривает первую попавшуюся бутылочку и отсалютовывает пустоте.

— Сукин ты сын, Ганнибал, — выдыхает он и принимается пить прямо из горла.

## Примечание к части

¹ Макиавеллизм — образ поведения, основанный на пренебрежении нормами морали, коварстве и вероломстве для достижения личностных целей.  
² Цитата из Гомеровского гимна «К Деметре» (перевод В.В. Вересаева).

## Глава 17

В себя он приходит с таким похмельем, какого в жизни не переносил. Заказывает в номер самый объёмный завтрачный сет из репертуара гостиницы. Спазмы в желудке дважды сгоняют его в объятия унитаза, после он по стеночке добирается до душевой, просто умирая от ожидания. Буквально каждая клеточка тела стонет от страданий. Даже звук смыкающихся век кажется невыносимо громким. Пока не приносят завтрак, Уилл опрокидывает один стакан воды за другим, и когда еда наконец-то доставляется, он едва не накидывается на неё прямо с порога. Вскоре зверский голод усмирён, и остаётся одна-единственная потребность: упасть обратно на кровать и не шевелиться.

К моменту следующего пробуждения будильник показывает около двух часов пополудни. Теперь Уилл чувствует себя немного в большей мере человеком. В какой-то момент раздаётся стук в дверь, и Уилл, стащив себя с постели, неуверенно движется к порогу.

— Да? — отзывается он и бездумно отпирает щеколду, не дожидаясь ответа. — Ошиблись номе...

За дверью оказывается блондинка с выражением лица чуть ли не самым непроницаемым из всех, что Уиллу доводилось встречать. За ручку она придерживает небольшой кейс на колёсиках, какие нередко можно увидеть у юристов. Уилл мажет по рту тыльной стороной кисти и делает шаг назад, позволяя гостье войти.

— Вы адвокат Ганнибала Лектера, я полагаю.

Перед ним совсем невысокая, даже с учётом туфель на длинной шпильке, женщина, но держит она себя столь уверенно, будто входит к себе домой. Присаживается на один из неимоверно неудобных стульев возле стола, кладя ногу на ногу, и представляется:

— Беделия Дю Морье.

У неё низкий глубокий и вместе с тем тихий голос. Уилл сосредотачивается на том, что она скажет дальше.

— Ганнибал так много рассказывал мне о Вас.

Она хороша, однако не в сравнении с Ганнибалом. Уилл понимает, что женщина в этот момент сопоставляет его облик, сформированный со слов Ганнибала, с тем, что видит воочию, и ожидания её были явно завышены. Блюдо с недоеденным омлетом на столе, опустошённые бутылки из мини-бара, валяющиеся где ни попадя, и посреди всего этого — Уилл в одном нижнем белье. Не самое блестящее первое впечатление.

— Я и не сомневался, — отвечает он, прежде чем отлучиться в ванную за халатом. Кроме костюма у него больше ничего и нет. — Чем я могу Вам помочь?

Прежде чем заговорить, Беделия щёлкает застёжками своего чемоданчика и, открыв, вынимает оттуда несколько бумаг.

— Нам многое предстоит обсудить. Начнём с того, что Вы отныне являетесь совладельцем всей недвижимости и банковских счетов Ганнибала в Америке.

— Что?

Она выразительно указывает глазами на стул напротив себя, и Уилл, поняв намёк, садится. Беделия подталкивает к нему несколько экземпляров документов.

— Вы должны кое-что знать, мистер Грэм. Ганнибал чрезвычайно состоятелен. Как и Вы теперь.

— Я не хочу его денег.

Её брови чуть приподнимаются. Надо думать, подобного она от Уилла не ожидала. Быть может, в её представлении он являлся тем, кто ищет лёгкие пути выхода из положения. Несмотря на то, что в случае с Ганнибалом лёгким ничего не бывает.

— Так или иначе, здесь вся необходимая Вам информация для доступа к его банковским счетам, ключи от особняка в Балтиморе, а также его автомобиля. В доме небольшой беспорядок — ФБР перевернули всё в поисках улик — но тем не менее остальное, за исключением кухни и подвала, теперь Ваше. По его распоряжению там побывала клининг-группа, они навели чистоту и наполнили холодильник.

Уиллу нужен кофе. Или вода. Что угодно. Желудок перекручивает, желчь подступает к горлу, а это не сулит ничего хорошего. Уилл заставляет себя сглотнуть вязкую слюну.

— Я не хочу жить в его доме.

Беделия ничем не выдаёт своих эмоций, сохраняя сверхъестественную невозмутимость, чем в этот момент напоминает Ганнибала. Уилл и помыслить не мог, что так сильно будет по нему тосковать. Похоже, что-то проступает на его лице. Невозможность получить желаемое.

Выражение её лица несколько смягчается.

— Позвольте ему обеспечить Вас этим. Думаю, Вы это заслужили за то, что жили с ним в одной камере.

Уилл даже не представляет, чем ей можно возразить, да и смысла в этом никакого. Он покорно выслушивает всё, о чём Беделия извещает его в дальнейшем. Уже после её ухода он собирает все оставленные документы в стопку и складывает в пластиковую папку. Потом одевается и отправляется в ближайший гипермаркет, где выбирает себе джинсы, несколько футболок, комплект носков и белья и расплачивается кредиткой. Далее на повестке дня — отыскать дом Ганнибала.

Оказываясь в подобной местности, сразу понимаешь, что район самый что ни на есть благополучный. Направляясь ко входной двери, Уилл кожей чувствует за собой слежку. Тут и там мелькают агенты ФБР, значит, невдали рыскают и журналисты. Он здесь очередной чужак на их улицах. Неудивительно, что со своим появлением он привлёк на себя настороженные взгляды соседей.

И тут к Уиллу приходит мысль: он ведь до сих пор даже не заглянул в газетные новости. Не поинтересовался, что в Интернете говорят по поводу разоблачения Чесапикского Потрошителя. На самом деле он просто не желает об этом знать. Лишь может надеяться, что его имя к этой сенсации не приплели и не станут.

Порог дома Ганнибала встречает его запахом недавней уборки. Так же пахнет на местах преступлений после того, как тело давно увезено, а кровь замыта. Запустение. Свидетельства грубого обыска. У Уилла такое чувство, словно он потревожил могилу.

На столике в прихожей письмо на имя Уилла дожидается своего адресата. Ну разумеется, в доме Ганнибала обязано было быть помещение, расценивающееся как прихожая. Уилл бросает пакеты с обновками и вообще всем своим имуществом возле входа и вскрывает конверт.

 

_Мой дорогой Уилл,_

_Ты свободен; все обвинения на твоё имя сняты. Благодаря собственному признанию. По слову закона. Я всем сердцем верю, заключение не отразилось тенью на твоём сердце. Тебе известно, что я не признаю общепринятых норм морали мира отчаявшихся животных, блеющих молитвы к доброму, как они убеждены, богу. Нам лучше знать. Что есть добродетель и милосердие? Мы понимаем, что эти понятия придуманы человеком. Вина — не что иное, как наказание, которое мы сами на себя налагаем. Не наказывай себя, Уилл. Ты совершенно уникальное создание, и это есть святая святых. Созидание, разрушение, понимание — разве это не божественно? Видеть что-то в его уродстве и красоте, познать его разум и держать в своих руках выбор: быть великодушным либо жестоким._

 

— Господи, Ганнибал, — вырывается у него. — Снова твой комплекс бога.

 

       _Временами я думаю, что ты проявлял ко мне сострадание даже тогда, когда я не давал тебе ничего взамен. Я понимаю тебя, Уилл Грэм, так же как и ты понимаешь меня, и я никогда не смел и надеяться, что подобное однажды придёт в мою жизнь. Ради моей же безопасности меня изолировали — так они говорят; я займу своё время мыслями о тебе, воображая то мгновение, когда ты вонзаешь лезвие в плоть. Как бы мне хотелось видеть твоё лицо в этот момент, но это одна из тех вещей, что я уже не увижу.  
      Мне никогда не вернуться в этот дом, я уверен. Я не склонен к сантиментам, так что можешь распоряжаться им на своё усмотрение. Тебе должны были предоставить подробный перечень всех моих картин, предметов антиквариата и их оценочной стоимости, а также список надёжных аукционных домов на случай, если ты пожелаешь что-то продать. На стенах уже есть несколько пустующих мест, поскольку я пожертвовал несколько полотен местному музею. Но думаю, ты против этого не возражаешь?_

 

На это Уилл фыркает и бредёт через прихожую, попадая в приёмную. Ему сразу думается, что у Ганнибала весьма эксцентричный вкус по части декора. Неужели ни к кому из всех тех, кто побывал в этом доме, не закралась мысль: «Серийный убийца».

 

       _Ты заметишь, что в доме имеется подвал. Без сомнений, сотрудники ФБР вынесли оттуда всё возможное, но тебе, пожалуй, не стоит проверять это самостоятельно. Оставляю решение за тобой; ты знаешь, кто я такой. К сожалению, за поиском улик кухню разорили. Я ни разу не спрашивал, готовишь ли ты или обходишься заказной едой и фастфудом? Так или иначе, холодильник заполнен под завязку. В твоей диете недостаточно витамина D, чаще бывай на солнце._

 

— Иди ты, больше витамина D, — ворчит Уилл и отправляется на кухню.

ФБР устроили тут настоящий погром, однако из всех помещений дома, где Уилл уже успел побывать, это более всего говорит о своём владельце. Именно здесь он может вообразить Ганнибала. Как тот отходит от раковины к разделочному столу, нарезает зелень, ныне засохшую в горшках. Уилл ненадолго позволяет себе задержаться, наблюдая за отточенными движениями чужих рук, и движется дальше. За дверью обнаруживается дополнительное кухонное помещение, предназначенное для самостоятельной заготовки мяса. Здесь же хранится внушительная коллекция вина.

Тут же находится открытый люк в полу.

И здесь Уилл тоже с лёгкостью видит Ганнибала, спокойно поднимающегося по ступенькам, вне зависимости от того, что у него там внизу. Не убийца, но абсолютно уравновешенная, благовидная наружность. Уилл разворачивается и покидает кухню. Позднее, решает он, потом непременно зайдёт туда, как только разберётся со всем остальным.

Обеденный зал, кабинет, ванная комната — Уилл идёт наверх, знакомясь с обстановкой, до тех пор пока не находит спальню Ганнибала. Алана Блум точно подметила: гардероб у него и вправду занятный. Комната всё ещё хранит запах своего хозяина. Уилл опускается на кровать, укладываясь головой там, где сам Ганнибал лежал когда-то, в другой жизни, и возвращает внимание к письму.

 

       _ _У меня к тебе просьба — возле спальни есть доспехи самурая, некогда принадлежавшие предку моей тёти. Она из того узкого круга людей, с чьей потерей мне было трудно смириться, посему мне не хотелось бы, чтобы эти доспехи ушли в какой-нибудь аукционный дом. Пожалуйста, если ты не захочешь оставить ничего больше, сохрани по крайней мере их.__  
      Не стесняйся обращаться к Беделии Дю Морье и просить её о помощи. Она получила от меня поручение оказывать тебе посильную поддержку. Это не идеально, я понимаю. Письма, свидания в суде и имущество, которого ты, вероятно, не пожелаешь. Уверен, ты захотел бы многое сказать по этому поводу, но позволь напомнить тебе принцип нашей сделки: я тебя защищаю, а ты выполняешь то, что я скажу. Потому сделай, как я говорю, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе и прими то, что я тебе даю.  
      Сильнее чем что бы то ни было я хочу видеть тебя свободным человеком, понять, как развернётся твой разум вне ограничений и условий тюремного распорядка. Иногда я фантазирую на тему того, как бы всё сложилось, повстречайся мы в иных обстоятельствах, но кто может знать? Представляй меня в этих помещениях, помни меня таким, каким ты меня знаешь. В скором времени мы свидимся вновь, а до того момента я буду вспоминать о тебе каждый день нашей разлуки.

____

Твой,  
Ганнибал

 

Уилл складывает письмо и уставляется в потолок. Некоторое время спустя он поднимается, добирается до стационарного телефона и вбивает номер Беделии.

— Продайте всё, что перечислено в списке, — говорит он. — Картины, антиквариат — вообще всё. Он сообщил, что Вы можете это устроить. Подыщите агента по недвижимости, который сможет продать дом, ранее принадлежавший Чесапикскому Потрошителю. Какой-нибудь фанатик с ума сойдёт от счастья.

— Если Вы уверены.

Уилл осматривается по сторонам, блуждая взглядом по погибшим растениям в прекрасных вазах. По черепам и рогам животных на стенах и столах. Внимание останавливается на собственном бледном и замученном отражении в изысканном обрамлении декоративного зеркала.

— Уверен.

Уилл кладёт трубку и направляется к люку. Туда он ещё не заглядывал. Он может развернуться, уйти из этого дома и никогда сюда не возвращаться. Впрочем, заключая договор со своим персональным демоном, он ведь держал глаза широко открытыми. Отлично знал, что представляет из себя Ганнибал, и при этом спал в его постели, целовал его губы и пошёл на убийство, дабы его защитить. Уж кем-кем, а трусом он не был.

Подвал, можно сказать, опустошён подчистую. Кое-где видны остатки дактилоскопического порошка, и можно догадаться, где прежде располагалась морозильная камера. Если тут и были какие-нибудь инструменты для пыток, то их забрали, но Ганнибал слишком изобретателен, чтобы нуждаться в хитроумных приспособлениях для причинения человеку немыслимой боли. Шаги здесь отдаются странным эхом; Уилл готов поспорить, что стены снабжены звукоизоляцией. В общем-то данная комната не представляет особенного интереса на фоне его обширного опыта. Он бывал в местах, словно воссозданных по кадрам из фильмов ужасов. Подземелья, где истязали жертв, тела, сваленные грудой словно дрова, с гниющими под ними половицами. Одна из сотрудниц лаборатории, с кем Уилл раньше работал, любила некий сериал про Декстера* — очень, по её словам, аккуратное чудовище. И в сравнение с ним она вечно жаловалась на всю ту грязь, с которой им приходится иметь дело в реальной жизни. Так вот он, реальный Декстер. Потрошитель оставлял свои работы по всему городу. Но Ганнибал крайне аккуратен и педантичен.

Не то чтобы Уилл этого не знал.

Ему кажется, будто с плеч сваливается внушительный груз, когда он чётко видит, что делал Ганнибал и где, места, в которых всё происходило — и всё кажется совершенно невозможным. Словно бы он неспособен более провести грань между Ганнибалом и Потрошителем.

Уилл видел столь много ужасов, что люди способны сотворить друг с другом. В спектре всего этого даже каннибализм не смотрится броско. Ты уже убил кого-то, так почему бы не использовать тело с толком. Однако Уиллу слабо верится, что мотивы Ганнибала берут истоки от практицизма. Как бы тот ни открещивался, патология определённо имеет место — по крайней мере, для Уилла это очевидно. При необходимости вступать в драку Ганнибал продолжает пользоваться зубами как оружием, рвёт языки и глотки, как будто он способен сберегать свои трофеи в каждой клетке собственного тела. Человек без патологии не станет делать такое при всяком случае. Заточка более эффективно справилась бы с той же задачей.

Уилл покидает подвал, запирая за собой люк.

Дом Ганнибала остаётся позади. Он снимает квартиру минутах в тридцати пешего хода до здания суда. Нанимает нескольких рабочих, организуя перевозку части предметов мебели в новое жилище. Да, ему приходится начинать всё с нуля, но, к счастью, не приходится первый же месяц на воле тратить на мотания по мебельным и бытовым магазинам. Помимо всего прочего, из особняка переправляют и кровать. Уилл забирает также постельное бельё, полотенца, подушки, несколько стульев, стол, светильники и всю невероятную коллекцию вина. Когда мебель доставлена к месту, он отправляется в универсам, что на углу неподалёку, и покупает набор одноразовых тарелок и столовых приборов, не планируя в ближайшем будущем питаться чем-то кроме еды на вынос.

Доспехи он устанавливает в спальне. По ночам они обретают зловещие очертания, точно как Ганнибал. Но Уиллу и без того мирно не спится.

Визит за визитом дом опустевает. День за днём надвигается грядущий судебный процесс. Уиллу кажется, будто вся его жизнь слабо дрейфует в ожидании намеченного события, невзирая на закономерный исход. Признав Ганнибала душевнобольным, его поместят в соответствующее учреждение. Если же этого не будет доказано, его направят в исправительную тюрьму максимально строгого режима. При любом раскладе Уилл остаётся один.

Откупоривая одну из бутылок с вином, Уилл на следующие несколько часов вперёд запрещает себе раздумывать о чём бы то ни было вовсе.

## Примечание к части

П/п:  
* Сериал так и называется: «Декстер». Очень крутой, рекомендую.

## Глава 18

Вокруг судебного разбирательства над Ганнибалом создаётся настоящий ажиотаж — преимущественно благодаря охотникам за сенсациями из сферы СМИ. Уилл меньшего всего хочет быть причастным ко всей этой кутерьме, но увы, он как ключевой свидетель защиты — одна из центральных фигур в данном деле. Беделия и Фредерик Чилтон — прокурор — неоднократно пытаются его выцепить с целью обсудить его предстоящее выступление, но до сих пор ему довольно успешно удаётся от них скрываться. Он даст показания, а как с этим быть — уже их забота. Ему, откровенно говоря, до одного места, что произойдёт дальше.

В первый день заседания Уилл садится на половине защиты, с левого краю на заднем ряду, и выжидает. Сегодня у штурвала стоит Беделия, непреклонная и великолепная, и её выступлению особенно чутко внимает молодой юрист-стажёр, чьё лицо в эти минуты преисполнено благоговейного восхищения. Уиллу это понятно. Она взялась за дело, результат работы над которым вознесёт её карьеру до небес или сбросит на самое дно. Ввязалась в эту авантюру она отнюдь не потому, что относилась к числу адвокатов, гоняющихся за случаями погромче, но по той причине, что Ганнибал являлся её клиентом ещё в те времена, когда карьеры их обоих только переживали становление, и теперь она не намерена бросать его. Вот же странные они двое — Уилл и Беделия — не отступившиеся вопреки тому, что знают. Закончив выступление, она посылает ему сдержанную улыбку и присаживается на своё кресло. Уилл задаётся вопросом, насколько полно ей довелось рассмотреть монстра, и как это в итоге повлияло на её восприятие подобного. Как бы там ни было, она решительно не производит впечатление пугливого человека. Уилл рад, что они на одной стороне.

Галерея стремительно полнится журналистами и обычными зеваками, и когда в дверях наконец-то показывается Ганнибал в сопровождении охраны, Уилл испытывает невероятное расслабление в плечах и лёгкость в голове. Ганнибал облачён в добротный клетчатый костюм-тройку, очень вписывающийся в весь тот гардероб, что остался у него дома. Инвалидное кресло по-прежнему ему необходимо. Уилл знает, этот упрямец обязательно пришёл бы на своих двоих, если бы только мог стоять. Гордыня — определённо один из его пороков. Уиллу сейчас же необходимо знать, как там его рана. Насколько всё плохо? Не усугубилась ли ситуация с чьей-то руки? Что бы там ни было, очевидно, Ганнибал не получает надлежащее количество обезболивающих. Он неестественно бледен, а напряжённые складки возле глаз и рта надбавляют ему изрядно лет. Но, несмотря на явное недомогание, когда Ганнибал находит его взглядом, то мгновенно светлеет лицом, и тут Уилл думает, что раньше никогда не видел его таким.

— Уилл, — произносит он, машинально двинув руками, чью жестикуляцию ограничивают наручники. Прежняя маска почти сразу возвращается на своё место, и в этот момент Уилла подтачивает неприятное подозрение, что, возможно, он кое в чём серьёзно ошибся насчёт него. — Тебе необязательно было приходить, — говорит Ганнибал безразличным тоном. — Я предчувствую, что это будет длиться долго, медленно и ужасно скучно.

Беделия походя здоровается с Ганнибалом, и оба они игнорируют пришедшего с ней молодого стажёра, неприкрыто ужаснувшегося на это. Уилл занимает место позади Ганнибала, за его левым плечом, чтобы наблюдать его профиль, и чтобы тот сам мог увидеть его, повернув голову. И Ганнибал оборачивается. И пусть он старательно сохраняет бесстрастную маску, его лицо при взгляде на Уилла нет-нет да и смягчается, трогаясь улыбкой.

— Неплохо выглядишь, — заговаривает он, и пальцы его заметно шевелятся, словно желая дотронуться до собеседника.

— А ты хреново, — без обиняков признаётся Уилл. — Какого чёрта с тобой вытворяют?

В ответ раздаётся многозначительный вздох, как будто ругательства причиняют Ганнибалу физическую боль.

— Я предпочёл пропустить приём лекарств, чтобы в течение суда быть в трезвом уме. Только и всего. И я тоже скучал по тебе.

Покуда в зале появляется судья Ченг, все присутствующие — за исключением Ганнибала — поднимаются со своих мест, и заседание объявляется открытым.

— Ты же не грёбаная сказочная принцесса в беде, — шипит Уилл. — Нечего пудрить мне мозги.

Брови Ганнибала чуть вздымаются.

— В тюрьме не самые подходящие условия для выздоровления. У меня развилась лёгкая инфекция. Сейчас я на антибиотиках.

— Мистер Лектер, — привлекает внимание Ченг. — Попрошу тишины. Не осложняйте положение в самом начале суда.

По виду Беделии можно смекнуть, что она готова отвесить Ганнибалу подзатыльник, если он сейчас же не обернётся. Ещё один долгий момент тот просто смотрит в лицо Уилла, перед тем как сесть ровно. Самому Уиллу также достаётся свирепый взгляд Беделии, после чего она всецело сосредотачивается на текущем судопроизводстве. Ганнибал признаёт свою вину, при этом обращая внимание суда на проблему собственного психического здоровья. Уилл неуютно поёживается. Тактика шаткая. Невменяемость труднодоказуема, присяжные редко с ней соглашаются.

Вступительная речь обходит внимание Уилла стороной. В ней приводятся доказательства, преимущественно относящиеся к преступлениям Потрошителя, а также общему вниманию представляется составленный Ганнибалом перечень имён. Кроме того, оглашается список его учёных степеней, даётся характеристика хирургической и психиатрической практикам — в общем, озвучивается вся его деятельность как цивилизованного человека. Уилл пропускает всё мимо ушей. Его внимание полностью сконцентрировано на отслеживании незначительных изменений в лице Ганнибала, в то время как жизнь того выставляют на общее обозрение в пронумерованных пластиковых пакетах. Уилл ну очень сомневается, что Ганнибал считает равным себе хоть кого-то из всех этих людей, призванных решать его судьбу.

Так всё и продолжается. Уилл наблюдает за Ганнибалом, присяжными, юристами, судья следит за обвиняемым. Ганнибал время от времени переглядывается с Уиллом, до тех пор пока ему как первому свидетелю обвинения не предоставляют слово. По всей видимости, Чилтон убеждён, что Ганнибал самолично затягивает петлю на собственной шее.

— Вы — Чесапикский Потрошитель?

Ганнибал безукоризненно спокоен и непоколебим перед лицом суда. Журналисты затаив дыхание ловят каждое слово страшнейшего из убийц последнего десятилетия. Уилл прежде не имел случая видеть эту вот маску человечности, что примеряет на себя Ганнибал в настоящий момент. Тот выглядит приятным, кротким даже. У Уилла мурашки по спине бегут от того, насколько натурально он с этим справляется.

— Да, — ничего не выражающим тоном отвечает Ганнибал.

— И Вы подтверждаете, что совершили прочие убийства, представленные в приложении «А»?

— Да. Я готов описать всё в подробностях, если у Вас есть сомнения.

Чилтон тонко улыбается.

— В этом нет необходимости, благодарю. Просто следовало убедиться, что вопрос о вашей виновности не стои́т.

Ганнибал складывает руки на животе — не защитный, а, скорее, непринуждённый жест.

— В том числе и факт осквернения трупов, поскольку каннибализм фактически не противоречит федеральным законам, — добавляет Ганнибал. — Но полагаю, одно другого не компенсирует. Пытки. Незаконное лишение свободы. Нападение с применением смертоносного оружия. Полного списка у меня нет, но да.

— Вы осознаёте, что совершили преступление? — спрашивает Чилтон.

— Да.

— Вы понимаете, что Ваши действия были неправомерными?

— Согласно чьим стандартам? — всё тем же безмятежным тоном вопрошает Ганнибал. В этот момент он выглядит бесспорно, ужасающе вменяемым.

Демонстративно проигнорировав вопрос на вопрос, Чилтон продолжает гнуть свою линию:

— Как хирург и психотерапевт по образованию, ответьте: если Вы, положим, пришли бы на приём к самому себе, вынесли ли бы Вы вердикт о собственной невменяемости?

— Нет, — отвечает Ганнибал. Уилл готов придушить его на месте. — Душевнобольной человек действует по велению сил, не поддающихся его власти. Невменяемость, как Вы выразились, выражается целым букетом психических отклонений, под действием которых реальность в восприятии пациента искажается. Я же вижу действительность ясно и полностью контролирую свои действия.

Чилтон обращает многозначительный взгляд в сторону присяжных.

— Итак, согласно Вашему собственному заключению, Вы не страдаете психическими расстройствами?

Ганнибал чуть поджимает губы. Вопрос с подвохом.

— Как я и сказал. Я не считаю себя таковым.

— Так Вы вменяемы или же нет? Вы, признанный психиатр, не способны в точности это определить?

— Мой адвокат предупредила меня, что близкие отношения с субъектом могли замутнить мои суждения, — сообщает Ганнибал, пожимая плечами. По залу шуршат смешки. Сам он не улыбается, зато улыбаются его глаза: Уилл замечает несколько лучинок, ответвившихся от уголков его глаз. Ганнибал чертовски в себе уверен, тогда как Уилла в это же время парализует неожиданно огревшим пониманием: приговором огласят смертную казнь, стоит ему оступиться.

Чилтон приступает к расспросам об отношениях: с пациентами, коллегами, друзьями.

— Кого именно Вы подразумеваете? — уточняет Ганнибал. — Большое количество людей считали меня своим другом, но лишь о нескольких близких для меня личностях я могу отозваться аналогичным образом. Их стало ещё меньше с тех пор, как я оказался здесь.

— Не могли бы Вы назвать имена этих людей?

— Я не настолько самоуверен, чтобы утверждать, что они мои — лишь то, что _они_ могут считать меня своим. Доктор Алана Блум, моя многоуважаемая адвокат Беделия Дю Морье, Уильям Грэм. Все остальные для меня не более чем просто знакомые. Были и другие, кого я знал в молодости, но с годами утратил с ними контакт.

— И по какому принципу Вы разграничиваете тех, кого считаете своими друзьями, и обычных знакомых?

Лицо Ганнибала трогает холодная, непривлекательная улыбка.

— Точно так же, как различают друзей и рогатый скот. Элементарно. Одних вы едите, других нет.

Впервые Уиллу в голову ударяет мысль, что виновность Ганнибала признáют уже только потому, что он, чёрт бы его побрал, похоже, в самом деле свихнулся.

В конце концов Чилтон приходит к выводу, что чем больше говорит Ганнибал, тем более безумными звучат его слова. Настаёт очередь Беделии принимать эстафету. Прежде чем начать, она посылает Ганнибалу взгляд, который можно расценить как извиняющийся. Лишь когда она подаёт голос, до Уилла доходит, что бы он мог означать.

— Сколько лет Вам было, когда произошло убийство Вашей сестры?

Какие бы вопросы они ни обговаривали на предварительном слушании, по реакции Ганнибала Уилл догадывается: этой темы разговор явно не касался.

— Десять.

— Не могли бы Вы рассказать, как это случилось?

Челюсть Ганнибала напрягается. Голос монотонный и бесцветный, когда он отвечает:

— Мы тогда пребывали в загородном доме в Литве. К нам вломились несколько человек. Они убили её.

— Почему они это совершили?

В зале суда густится такая напряжённая тишина, что не слышно даже ничьего дыхания. Ганнибал не спешит продолжить рассказ.

— Ганнибал, прошу. Вы должны ответить на вопрос, — упрашивает Беделия. Когда она переступает с ноги на ногу, каблуки её туфель практически неслышно соприкасаются с паркетом. Подошвы, должно быть, подбиты резиной, чтобы предотвращать скольжение. — Я понимаю, как вам непросто вспоминать об этом.

— Тогда была суровая, голодная зима, — наконец трогается Ганнибал наперекор последней реплике адвоката. — Они съели её. Я ел её не по собственной воле. Вскоре после этого я попал в детский дом, где на протяжении трёх лет подвергался физическому, эмоциональному и сексуальному насилию. Полагаю, я уже избавил Вас от следующего вопроса.

Уилл чувствует, как смягчается отношение состава присяжных к образу маленького мальчика, не рождённого чудовищем, но по року событий ставшего им. На самом же деле правда не в этом. Принять свою патологию, позволить ей прижиться и процветать — то был сознательный выбор. Как бы там ни было, всё это не имеет значения.

Кроме прочего, Уилл видит, насколько Ганнибалу не по душе то, что его выставляют жертвой. Но Уилл помнит и крики, вышвыривающие его из сна средь ночи; помнит, как передёрнуло Ганнибала на предложение побыть нижним. Он настоящий монстр — то есть неоспоримая истина, однако и страшнейшие мира сего не освобождены от страхов. И Ганнибал просто вскипает от неизбежности того, что теперь весь мир узнает: даже он сам не исключение из этого правила.

Беделия не медлит, продолжая допрос:

— До того дня, когда была убита Ваша сестра, имели ли место случаи, что Вы мучили животных?

— Не ради забавы. В возрасте шести-семи лет я вскрыл собаку, чтобы посмотреть, как она работает изнутри. Любопытство — ничего кроме. Я не задумывался о страданиях животного и больше не повторял подобного. Данный опыт показался мне... — он тарабанит пальцами по колену, — неряшливым.

— И тем не менее непохоже, чтоб Вас это хоть как-то волновало, — отмечает Беделия.

— Да. Первым живым существом, неравнодушным мне, была Миша. Моя сестра. Как я уже сказал Чилтону, для меня важны лишь единицы.

— И Ваши мать и отец не в их числе?

На это Ганнибал разводит руками, как бы говоря: «Ничего тут не попишешь».

— Нет. Они обеспечивали мою жизнь, за что я был им признателен. Но любви к ним не было.

Дальнейшие вопросы адвоката следуют в том же духе. Суду поведывается история становления мальчика-социопата, пережившего травмирующие события, подпитанного врождённым интеллектом и развивающимся комплексом бога и укрепившегося с осмыслением возможности уйти от ответственности. Он съел людей, съевших его сестру.

— Я приобрёл к этому вкус, — с ухмылкой рассказывает Ганнибал. — Если люди — свиньи, почему к ним должно быть иное отношение?

Чилтон неотрывно что-то строчит в своём органайзере. Уилл понимает, в каком болоте тот завяз. У присяжных уже давно испарились последние сомнения в абсолютном безумии Ганнибала. Чилтон должен приберечь нехилый козырь в рукаве — в противном случае Ганнибал отправится в Балтиморскую психиатрическую клинику, а не на эшафот.

 

Покидая здание суда, Уилл отпускает себя, выдыхая с облегчением.

Уже на следующий день пресса запестрит заголовками статей о трагическом детстве Ганнибала Лектера, и Уилл, волей-неволей натыкаясь на них, будет лишь недоумевать: каким же образом у тех, кто узнал о кровавом море его жертв, может возникать к нему сочувствие — будто Ганнибал хоть сколько-нибудь в чём-то таком нуждается. Множество людей претерпевают эмоциональное потрясение, но ведь не каждый впоследствии становится каннибалом или маньяком. Все должны бы твердить о разрушенных жизнях, о людях, прежде своего часа вырванных из этого мира только лишь потому, что их поведение оказалось грубым по меркам одного человека. Какое-то массовое помешательство, не иначе.

Добравшись до своей квартиры, Уилл откупоривает очередное коллекционное красное вино и включает новости, где две миловидные женщины с ламинированными волосами обсуждают самый громкий судпроцесс столетия.

— За всех бесов в твоей голове, Ганнибал, — Уилл салютует бутылкой в пространство. — Хоть раз они послужат тебе во благо.

 

Утро приветствует его отменным сушняком и несуществующими иголками в затёкшей шее: отрубившись вчера, он так и проспал в кресле всю ночь. Осушенная бутыль попадается под ногу. Часы показывают, что он уже опаздывает к началу заседания, а ведь сегодня его очередь выступать. Уилл мчится в душ и наспех ополаскивается, лишь бы только смыть запах прошедших суток, заглатывает таблетку от изжоги и пару мятных конфет, натягивает костюм и сразу выходит.

К его прибытию суд уже начался. Ченг встречает его строгим выражением лица.

— Мистер Грэм. Замечательно, что Вы к нам присоединились.

Сейчас черёд Уилла давать показания. Его пробирает знобливый мандраж, и больше всего на свете он желает оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Плохая, крайне плохая затея, он нутром чует. В висок скребётся навязчивое предчувствие дурного исхода. В сторону Ганнибала он не может даже обернуться, не то что смотреть на него.

Уилл клянётся говорить правду, только правду и ничего, кроме правды, и да поможет ему Господь. Перво-наперво полагается назвать своё полное имя для протокола, после чего дело в свои руки берёт прокурор.

— Каковы Ваши взаимоотношения с подсудимым? — задаёт вопрос Чилтон.

Уилл скованно поводит плечами.

— Я... м-м. Я был его... Думаю, точнее всего будет выразить это термином «тюремная жена».

В тишине раздаются сдавленные смешки, которые судья быстро пресекает.

— Достаточно было бы определения «сокамерники», — сухо изрекает Чилтон. — Лично Вы состояли в этих отношениях добровольно?

— Нет, — отзывается Уилл, при этом испытывая какое-то извращённое удовольствие, будучи уверенным, что только он один заметил, как покривился Ганнибал. Он ожидает, что Чилтон пожелает развить тему, но тот ведёт диалог строго по плану, как бы Уиллу ни хотелось оттянуть это подальше.

— Скажите, мистер Грэм, является ли подсудимый, Ганнибал Лектер, невменяемым?

— Я не врач и не юрист, и не обладаю профессиональными навыками, чтобы судить об этом. — Уилл понимает, что внутреннее беспокойство неминуемо набирает обороты.

— Не врач и не агент ФБР, но по факту Вы проживали с подсудимым в одной камере, потому-...

— Возражаю, — вступает Беделия. — Личное дело Уилла Грэма чистое.

— Осторожнее, мистер Чилтон, — соглашается Ченг.

Чилтон расщедривается заискивающей улыбкой.

— Конечно, Ваша честь. Вы содержались под стражей до одобрения Вашей апелляции. Я не ошибаюсь?

Уилл мысленно прикладывает его обо что-нибудь головой. В воображении череп трескается легко, словно яичная скорлупка.

— Всё верно.

— Вас призвали в качестве свидетеля не только потому, что Вы знакомы с подсудимым, но также из тех соображений, что Ваша профессиональная квалификация позволяет Вам сделать вывод относительно его психического состояния. — Туфли Чилтона звучно постукивают о пол, когда он прохаживается от свидетельской кафедры, где стоит Уилл, к трибуне присяжных. — Итак ответьте суду: даёт ли Ваша работа право Вам вынести заключение касаемо вменяемости Ганнибала Лектера или нет?

— Я выступал консультантом по делу Потрошителя. Также я производил консультации и по другим-...

— Это не то, о чём я спросил, — перебивает Чилтон.

Уилл вдыхает полной грудью, уговаривая себя успокоиться.

— Нет, не даёт.

— Благодарю, мистер Грэм. Ваша честь, прошу отстранения свидетеля от дачи показаний.

Лишь теперь Уилла настигает запоздалое осознание, что смысл предварительных слушаний с обвиняющей и защищающей сторонами заключался не только в соблюдении формальностей.

## Глава 19

Следующая встреча с судьёй происходит в пределах её кабинета.

— Приятно снова Вас видеть, мистер Грэм. Свобода пошла Вам на пользу.

Что сказать — Уилл чувствует себя отвратно, вид имеет явно не самый цветущий, к тому же, он почти уверен, что утренние процедуры не справились с сокрытием признаков вчерашней попойки.

— Спасибо, — сухо бормочет он.

— Мисс Дю Морье, я рассчитывала, что Вы заблаговременно проясните подобные моменты, прежде чем мы до них доберёмся.

— По правде говоря, — вмешивается Уилл, — это я в любом случае не отвечал бы на звонки. Так что вот.

Лицо Ченг приобретает выражение подобное тому, какое бывает у Ганнибала в ситуациях, когда лишь воспитание не позволяет ему закатить глаза.

— Понятно.

Беделия закидывает одну стройную ногу на другую и складывает руки на груди.

— Мы с мистером Чилтоном можем пригласить двух знакомых психиатров, один из которых вынесет заключение, что психически подсудимый абсолютно здоров, а второй утвердит ровно противоположное. Что касается Уилла Грэма, он ведь не просто профайлер-криминалист с определённой репутацией — ему также выпала уникальная возможность иметь личное и близкое знакомство с Ганнибалом Лектером. Пусть он и не даст на его счёт клинического диагноза, зато сможет объяснить присяжным образ мышления Ганнибала, на основании чего те наконец-то вынесут решение относительно его вменяемости.

Ченг наливает себе воды и, немного подумав, ставит Уиллу второй стакан, который тот с благодарностью принимает.

— Мистер Грэм, объясните же мне, как Вы делаете то, что делаете. Как по мне, всё это лишь сомнительные домыслы и спекуляция.

Уилл думает, что после его объяснения всё только больше станет похожим на колдовство.

— У меня большее количество зеркальных нейронов, чем у большинства взрослых людей. Это означает, что все микровыражения, язык тела, невидимые знаки обрабатываются, давая мне возможность... — он вздыхает и делает глоток из своего стакана. — Понимаю, это видится невероятным, но я знаю, как думают люди, я могу залезть к ним в головы и стать ими.

— Вы правы. Просто фантастически звучит.

— ФБР другого мнения на этот счёт, — вставляет Беделия. — Его выводы верны в девяносто семи процентах случаев. Но обратная сторона его способности в том, что именно она послужила основным фактором для того, во что в конечном итоге развился его энцефалит.

Чилтон кривится:

— Под последним Вы подразумеваете то, что он изувечил человека и подвесил, как марионетку?

— Именно.

Уилл игнорирует их препирания, глядя только на судью. Любопытно, что с тех пор, как он получил доступ к разуму Ганнибала, проделывать то же самое с другими людьми и возвращаться в себя стало заметно легче. Он закрывает глаза и отпускает маятник.

— _Поверить не могу, ради этого балагана я поднялась в такую рань,_ — начинает Уилл. — _Они всерьёз рассчитывают, что я позволю сумасшедшему давать показания. Немыслимо. Надо было соглашаться на пост в Бостоне. Надо было присутствовать на ужине у Лектера. Боже ж мой, какой кошмар._ — Он поднимает веки и встречается с Ченг взглядом. — В студенчестве Вы были лучшей на всём потоке, потому что считали это своей обязанностью, ведь Вы женщина, не белая и не попадаете под стандартные эталоны красоты — но всё это было лишь в Вашу пользу, ведь, согласно стереотипному мнению, красивые девушки не имеют мозгов, а поскольку Вы азиатка, то Вы априори очень умны. Однако Ваши достижения — это плод упорных трудов, а не природной одарённости. Вы состоите в браке, но данный факт не афишируете, ведь Ваш партнёр — женщина. Она домохозяйка. Она всегда проверяет, отглажен ли у Вас воротник и в порядке ли причёска, ведь Вы так глубоко и надолго уходите в свои книги, что забываете о подобных мелочах.

Уилл прерывает зрительный контакт, и чары рассеиваются. Чилтон таращится в его сторону с жадным любопытством и не менее ярко выраженным беспокойством. Беделия же лишь коротко и таинственно улыбается, а Ченг смущённо прочищает горло.

— Извините, — добавляет Уилл.

— Он свидетель-эксперт, — твёрдо заявляет Беделия.

Ченг встаёт с кресла.

— Даю разрешение, — извещает она и покидает кабинет.

Уилл может лишь благодарить небеса, что не пришлось демонстрировать этот фокус перед собственным слушанием. Едва ли найдётся на свете тот, кому подобное вторжение в личное придётся по душе.

Перерыв окончен, заседание продолжается. Заняв прежнее место в зале, Уилл вдруг ловит на себе пристальное внимание. Ганнибал не сводит с него взгляда — того самого взгляда, что побуждает людей творить оды, сочинять баллады, идти на убийство. Никто не будет способен желать Уилла столь же сильно, сколь он. Не любовь и зависимость, не любовь и одержимость, но что-то между, некий общий знаменатель, граница раздела, за которую Ганнибал так далеко заступил, что уже не видит разницы. Уилл трёт ладонями лицо, приказывая себе сосредоточиться.

Беделия выступает вперёд.

— Ваш экспертный опыт связан с состоянием Вашего здоровья, верно?

— У меня эмпатическое расстройство. Я могу понять чью угодно точку зрения и принять, как свою собственную. Это звучит похоже на чтение мыслей, но на самом деле я просто сопоставляю невидимые сигналы. При этом я также применяю свои навыки в криминологии, профилировании, судебно-медицинской экспертизе...

— Благодарю Вас. Теперь я хотела бы более чётко прояснить характер ваших с Ганнибалом Лектером взаимоотношений. Вы уже упоминали, что пребывали в позиции «тюремной жены» Ганнибала не по добровольному согласию. Не могли бы Вы пояснить суду этот момент?

А Уилл ведь почти что позабыл об этом. Зато сейчас появился шанс закрыть уже этот вопрос.

— Нас разместили в одной камере по случайному раскладу обстоятельств, поскольку у Ганнибала на тот момент не было соседа. Выбора нам никто не предлагал. Изначально мы заключили сделку: Ганнибал предоставляет мне защиту, а взамен я позволяю ему применять ко мне насилие. Не сексуальное. — Уилл искажает факты и краем глаза видит, как кривится рот Ганнибала, намекая, что он не в восторге, какую бы там игру Уилл ни затеял.

Каждый член суда присяжных с полным вниманием следит за процессом. Они подуспокоились: можно подумать, одна разновидностей насилия простительнее другой. Но Ганнибал явно осветлился в их глазах. Уилл изложил худший из возможных раскладов, а после уверил их, что всё, вообще говоря, не так ужасно.

— Он хотел поэкспериментировать над моими способностями, проверить, насколько хорошо мне удастся рассмотреть его самого.

— Но Вы сказали, что ваши отношения носили сексуальный характер, — напоминает Беделия.

Уилл ступил на хлипкий мостик. Двое из присяжных — гомофобы, один — гей, ещё один — под сомнением, остальным же просто плевать. Беделия рискует, затрагивая этот аспект вопроса. Уилл до боли сжимает кулак загипсованной руки.

— Так стало позднее. Это было добровольно.

Следующую реплику Беделия адресует одновременно и к нему, и к составу присяжных:

— Он издевался на Вами — ставил над Вами опыты — и Вы решили с ним спать?

— К тому моменту я уже понимал его. И чем лучше я его понимал, тем лучше было его отношение. Он подавлял меня, но никогда не наносил настоящего вреда. Пока моё внимание фокусировалось на нём, тюремная жизнь не грозила меня сломать. Кроме того, он просто конфетка в постели, что компенсирует множество его дерьмовых черт.

— Мистер Грэм, — предупреждающим тоном произносит Ченг.

Лицо Ганнибала перекошено словно от зубной боли. Беделия обменивается с ним многозначительным взглядом, как бы говоря: «Это твоя чёртова вина».

Гомофобно настроенные присяжные воспринимают услышанное c немым возмущением, впрочем, формулировка Уилла будто повествует о чисто «дружеской выручке» и не более того. И по словам Уилла можно бы решить, что именно он верхний. Ты вроде как и вовсе не гей, если сверху, так же? Их неудовольствие и настороженность по отношению к Уиллу заметно сбавляют планку. Они готовы услышать, что он скажет дальше.

Беделия продолжает вить нить допроса.

— Итак, к моменту Вашего освобождения Вы уже уверенно вникли в суть его мышления.

— Да.

— Не поделитесь с нами?

Уилл предварительно прочищает горло. Он лопатками осязает взгляд Ганнибала, но ответить на него сейчас выше его сил. Святой Боже, если он теперь промахнётся, Ганнибал никогда ему не простит.

— Всякий живущий на протяжении жизни принимает краткие решения от том, как взаимодействовать с окружающими. Основой для этого служат социальные нормы и культурные ориентиры, объясняющие что есть хорошо, а что — плохо. Большую часть времени Ганнибал взаимодействует с миром вежливо и ненавязчиво: он не расист, не сексист, не эйджист. Он не агрессивный водитель и не проявляет раздражения в очередях. Он оставляет щедрые чаевые и всегда вежлив с обслуживающим персоналом. Ганнибал не обижает детей или животных. В прошлом он был блестящим хирургом и снискивал уважение даже среди медсестёр, что редкость. Ганнибал Лектер куда более добропорядочен, чем многие из нас.  
      В одном из языков Индии, Мундари, есть такое слово — «Rawa-dawa». Так обозначается состояние, когда ты понимаешь возможность совершить нечто предосудительное, при этом зная, что никто тебя не увидит, так что ты можешь спокойно реализовать своё желание, не опасаясь расплаты. Некоторые люди пользуются такими моментами, издеваясь над детьми или животными, злоупотребляя своими служебными полномочиями и так далее. Ганнибал же использует эти возможности, чтобы убивать и есть людей.  
      Он прекрасно понимает, что убийство противозаконно. Осознаёт, что поедание человечины — это социальное табу. Вы точно так же не должны обсчитывать людей и подрезать других водителей на дорогах. Для Ганнибала всё это равнозначные запреты.

— Каким же образом они равнозначны? — интересуется Беделия.

— В космическом масштабе. Если ничто не важно, то важно абсолютно всё. Если Бог есть вымысел, тогда это не имеет значения. Если Бог всё же реален, то нет сомнений, что ему — уж простите, Ваша честь, — насрать на беды человечества, так что это всё равно не имеет значения. Ганнибал отбросил понятия добра и зла и возвёл себя на вершину пищевой цепи.

Беделия проявляет чудеса непрошибаемости, и понять, какова её реакция, в принципе невозможно.

— На мой взгляд, это не звучит как безумие, — отвечает она.

Уилл пожимает плечами. Этого может оказаться чересчур для понимания присяжных. Слишком многословно, слишком много философии. Он сам расширил простор для действий стороны обвинения, ему и разделываться с этим.

— Когда я так говорю, кажется, будто это действительно имеет смысл. Но стоит произнести то же самое в иной формулировке — и прозвучит это полным бредом сумасшедшего.

— И как бы Вы это сформулировали, чтобы прозвучало безумно?

— Он убивает и ест людей с дурными манерами. Таков критерий его жертв — это все грубияны. Он их забивает без колебаний и жалости. Временами, будучи в особом расположении духа, он получает наслаждение, пытая их до смерти, превращая их тела в ироничные композиции или скармливая высшему обществу Балтимора. — Уилл нарочно делает заминку, давая присяжным времени на осмысление, и после бесцветно добавляет: — Всё зависит от его настроения.

Это присяжные поймут без труда. Ганнибал Лектер поедает невеж. Это прозрачно, просто, безумно. Они клюнут.

Беделия ненадолго прикрывает глаза, очевидно, призывая себя собраться с силами.

В этот момент Уилл заставляет себя обратить взгляд к Ганнибалу, и, несмотря на едва выраженный молчаливый протест касательно своего безрассудства, Уилл уверен, что правильно поступает, потому что ощущает чужое томление вопреки разделяющему их расстоянию. Ганнибал увиден, он понят, ему сопереживают, а значит, Уилл уже никогда не сможет выкинуть его из головы. И в то же время он чувствует совершенно нездоровую тягу Ганнибала в отношении себя — словно смотрит в разверзнутую пропасть, не находя дна и из последних сил балансируя на самом краю. И едва он приближается к обрыву — и вот уже срывается вниз. На самом деле его падение случилось гораздо раньше, но лишь теперь он впустил в себя это осознание. Два убийства на его совести, и этого никак не изменить. И не за горами час, когда он останется со всем этим один на один.

— Итак, мистер Грэм, исходя из Вашего профессионального мнения, ответьте: Ганнибала следовало бы оставить под тюремным заключением или перевести в закрытое психиатрическое учреждение? — вопрошает Беделия.

Уилл нервно сглатывает, прежде чем подать голос:

— Ганнибал способен нанести неугодным себе людям куда больший ущерб, чем это по силам пенитенциарной системе. Четверо моих предшественников, деливших с ним камеру, погибли либо стали пациентами психиатрической больницы. Можно сказать, что запереть кого-либо на пару с Ганнибалом Лектером — изощрённое и жестокое наказание. В частности потому, что он способен убедить вас покончить с собой или, того больше, совершить убийство. Судя по всему, ради всеобщей безопасности имеет смысл изолировать Ганнибала, чтобы пресечь его провокационное влияние на окружающих.

Адвокат озвучивает ещё несколько сопутствующих вопросов, выясняя детали, по мере вскрытия которых у общественности медленно, но верно ширится простор для судачества. Во всяком случае, Уиллу теперь наверняка не миновать цепких лапок журналистов.

Место его жительства очень скоро перестаёт быть тайной, и теперь становится обычным делом, что круглыми сутками кто-нибудь караулит под его окнами. Уилл, в свою очередь, вовсе не кажет носа на улицу и даже еду получает посредством курьерской доставки.

От прозябания в тупом бездействии и ожидании вскоре неизбежно начинаешь лезть на стену. Как-то раз — в приступе пьяного срыва — Уилл швыряет первый попавшийся под руку предмет в работающий телевизор, пробивая вмятину в дисплее. Потому что нет сил более слышать хоть единое слово о себе, или Ганнибале, или хоть о чём-то с ними связанном. Как будто он сам не в курсе всей подноготной.

Про пустяковость своей инфекции Ганнибал конечно же набрехал: остаток суда он проводит в медблоке — и тут уже не до своевольностей в приёме антибиотиков и анальгетиков. Но, в общем-то, тот ничего примечательного не пропускает: его бывшие студенты, преподаватели, коллеги по работе один за другим сменяются у свидетельской трибуны... Уилл не интересуется подробностями. Он безвылазно отсиживается в квартире и пережидает всё, как нескончаемый кошмарный сон.

Спустя три дня закрытого обсуждения присяжные наконец-то готовы озвучить своё решение. Теперь покинуть убежище — прямая необходимость.

В зале суда Уилл занимает уже облюбованное место на трибунах. Дрожащие пальцы стискивают парящийся стаканчик с кофе. Сон минувшей ночью так его и не наведал. Что до Ганнибала — сегодня, надо заметить, выглядит он существенно лучше. Он в состоянии держать осанку более ровно и потом даже наравне со всеми поднимается на ноги, приветствуя вошедшую судью. Уилл опирается локтями о колени, прижимает пальцы к закрытым глазам, вызывая цветные вспышки под веками, и внимает вердикту, оглашаемому одним из присяжных.

Ганнибал признан виновным — и невменяемым. Его приговаривают на какое-то бессмысленное количество пожизненных сроков в Балтиморской государственной психиатрической клинике для душевнобольных преступников. Там он проведёт остаток жизни.

Они оба это знают. Уилл об этом знает. И всё равно точно обухом по голове получает. И вдобавок ледяной воды за шиворот — так что воздух застревает где-то на полпути в лёгкие.

— Ганнибал, — еле выговаривает он. Слабый голос тонет в стремительно нарастающем гомоне. Среди общего галдежа различим плач кого-то из родственников жертв, получивших долгожданные ответы на свои вопросы. Репортёры без зазрения совести обсасывают каждый кусочек информации. Да и простые зеваки из толпы не стесняются высказаться по такой благодатной теме.

Охрана заковывает Ганнибала в наручники. Всё происходит буквально у Уилла перед носом, и неумолимо настигает понимание: это конец.

Ганнибал обращает к нему лицо, перехватывает взгляд. И в этот момент выглядит безнадёжно, попросту до невозможности _грустным._ Настолько подавленным Уилл наблюдает его впервые.

— À la prochaine.¹

Это последняя капля. Уилл подрывается с места, перемахивает через ограду и сгребает Ганнибала за грудки пиджака.

— Безмозглый ебанутый ублюдок, — в отчаянии выплёвывает он и набрасывается с поцелуем. Даже если бы в этот момент он мог воспринять сумасшедшие щелчки обступивших и прицелевшихся на них камер мобильников, то, честно говоря, ему откровенно на это класть. — Идиот, ты мог мне солгать, мы могли бы сгнить в тюрьме вместе!

Всё происходит быстро, буквально пару секунд спустя их растаскивают охранники. Ганнибал прижимает пальцы к своим губам, будто запечатлевая в памяти их прощальный поцелуй.

— Ты бы мог измениться.

— Я уже изменился, — безнадёжно роняет Уилл. — И как мне теперь быть?

— Не навещай меня. Даже если ты придёшь, я к тебе не выйду.

Уиллу кажется, жизненная сила утекает из него, как из простреленного сосуда.

— Ганнибал. Умоляю.

Он сам и примерно не понимает, о чём просит. А Ганнибал ничего не может ему дать.

— Jusqu’à ce que nous nous reverrons, mon amour,² — произносит Ганнибал, после чего его забирают.

Уилл стряхивает с себя хватку офицеров, удерживающих его, и обрушивается на подвернувшийся стул. Опустошённость — вот на что это похоже. Словно из него без наркоза вырвали некую жизненно важную часть и оставили истекать кровью.

Он отстранённо замечает, что Беделия опускается рядом.

— Идите, — начинает она. — Ганнибал говорил, что вам близка вода. Переезжайте к побережью. Живите возле океана, чините моторные лодки. И постарайтесь не злоупотреблять алкоголем. — Беделия утешающе накрывает его безвольную кисть своей. — Уилл, — мягко зовёт, — не задерживайтесь здесь. Будьте благоразумны и сделайте как он хочет, возьмите его деньги. Живите своей жизнью.

Это ему понятно. Поселиться возле воды, существовать самому по себе, приютить нескольких бродяжек, возиться с моторками время от времени. Он вполне способен прожить на гонорары за свои монографии, не притрагиваясь к деньгам Ганнибала. Может погребить всё оставленное ему имущество в камере хранения и жить дальше, словно не было ничего, просто запереть воспоминания в самый тёмный угол под все замки и худо-бедно двигаться вперёд.

Нет никаких препятствий, чтоб поступить так. И тем не менее он не станет.

 

Спустя два дня после всех событий Уилл собирается с силами, чтобы вытолкать себя из дома. Бреется, приводит в порядок волосы, облачается в костюм и галстук и отправляется клинику. Во взаимодействии с персоналом он держит себя по всем правилам вежливости, включая зрительный контакт. Узнаёт, есть ли возможность для Ганнибала принимать гостей в ближайшее время.

Ему сообщают, что его имени нет в утверждённом списке посетителей.

Ещё говорят, что, по мнению лечащего врача Ганнибала, ему не пойдут на пользу встречи с Уиллом.

Говорят, что Ганнибал не хочет его видеть.

 

Уилл чудом просыпается следующим днём, накануне набравшись до беспамятства. Выясняется, что у него неким образом забронирован билет на перелёт до Флориды. Да к дьяволу Ганнибала.

## Примечание к части

¹ До свидания (фр.)  
² Пока мы встретимся вновь, до свидания, любовь моя (фр.)

## Глава 20

Флорида показывает себя, оживлённой, густонаселённой — совершенно непохожей на Балтимор. Уилл мотается от одного адреса к другому, пока наконец не останавливает выбор на обособленном — почти у чёрта на куличиках — домике в Шугарлоф-Ки. Прохладная вода, насыщенный солью воздух, песок и обжигающее солнце; здесь Уилл чувствует, как постепенно очищается. Редкий турист — да и то по случайности — забредёт в такую глушь, а Уиллу только того и нужно.

Само жилище, откровенно говоря, так себе, зато участок обширный — с соседями видеться не приходится — да и от трассы на приличной удалённости. С уединённостью Вулф Трэп, это место, конечно, не сравнится, но вполне сносно. Пускай и надёжность нового «дома» с рациональной точки зрения не внушает должного доверия. Небольшой, в сравнении с предыдущим, беззащитный перед порывами сильного ветра, задувающего в щели между досками. Пожилая пара, владевшая этим домом, пережила здесь немало напастей: погодных и не только. Одного из супругов не стало, и второй решил покинуть эти края. Уезжая, напоследок вдова лишь заверила Уилла, что для поклонника рыбалки лучшего места и представить невозможно.

Уилл в любом случае не представляет, чем можно заполнить своё свободное время, чтоб не свихнуться от бездействия, так что мысль подлатать и обустроить жилище приходится кстати. Раньше ему не доводилось браться за капитальный ремонт, поэтому новая идея поглощает все его мысли и энергию.

Ночи он проводит в объятиях с бутылкой, накачиваясь до беспамятства, чтобы в бегстве от очередного кошмарного сна подскочить на рассвете и вновь с головой нырнуть в работу. Уилл выламывает гипсокартонные переборки, меняет перекрытие, мостит новый пол и _не_ думает о собственном одиночестве. Он не думает, насколько тоскует по одному убийце; о том, что сам он — убийца. О том, скучают ли по нему в ответ. Отсутствие здорового сна становится обычным делом, разбитое состояние тянет за собой болезненную муть в мыслях и глазах — почти забытое ощущение.

Вместо старых межкомнатных дверей он ставит двери-ширмы и с выбором окон тоже особо не заморачивается. Кондиционера в доме нет — его роль замещает солёный бриз, приносящийся с океана. Справляясь с жарой, Уилл готовит себе на обед гамбо¹ и индийское карри. Напивается он с регулярным постоянством, принимаясь прямо с утра. Вскоре даже москиты начинают избегать его: то ли оттого, что он уже насквозь проспиртовался, то ли ещё из-за чего — но его и раньше не особо часто кусали.

Оставшаяся от прежних хозяев продавленная кровать с кованным железным каркасом держится на честном слове, но Уилл оставляет её и заказывает только новый матрас. Поскольку как-то раз в приступе раздражения он избавился от пожитков Ганнибала, необходимость в такой элементарной вещи, как постельное бельё, вынуждает его проехаться до ближайшего сток-центра. Простыни отдают нафталином, поэтому он вывешивает их проветриться на бельевую верёвку, натянутую меж деревьев.

Во сне он вертится, на что изношенные металлические крепления отзываются раздражающим жалобным поскрипыванием. В конце концов Уилл решает приобрести что-то более приемлемое. Так как компьютера у него больше нет, он находит ближайшее интернет-кафе, где через комиссионный онлайн-сервис обзаводится большущим и очень мягким диваном с несуразной до невозможности обивкой.

Телевизора, кстати говоря, у него теперь тоже нет, как и мобильного — есть только стационарный телефон, номер которого до сих пор никому не известен. Иначе слишком велик соблазн поднять со дна прошлое, которое лучше не ворошить. Что до последних новостей — Уилл не желает следить и за ними. Он понимает, что это лишь наивное прятанье головы в песок, но, в конце-то концов, это ведь его голова и его кусок пляжа, стало быть, он тут сам себе господин.

С покупки дивана Уилл почти не спит на кровати. И теперь кошмары редко находят его.

 

Временами спящий разум рисует бури. Обломный ливень и лютый ветер, крошащий всё вокруг на щепки. В конечном счёте всё и вся истирается в прах и разносится прочь, оставляя только чистый бесконечный песок. Иногда Уиллу снятся гигантские чёрные волны, что подхватывают и уносят его в море. Он лишь делает полный вдох и позволяет чернильной воде поглотить себя. Лёгкие полыхают огнём, и вот, когда он уже готов с благодарностью принять у этой ночи избавление, реальность за руку выдёргивает его на себя.

Иногда во снах Уилл бежит по коридорам Блока А; все двери заперты, а со всех сторон его обступают обмундированные до зубов охранники. В таких снах все стены заляпаны кровью, а сам Уилл всё пытается отыскать нечто, что так никогда и не находит.

Он рыбачит, сидя на хлипкой худой лодочке. Та подтекает настолько медленно, что Уилл далеко не сразу это замечает. Он всё надеется хотя бы на самый скромный улов, но единственная живность в этой воде — акулы.

Он режет проституток с придорожных стоянок. Выслеживает и убивает молодых мужчин. Душит студенток. Кромсает лица и гениталии бродягам с глухих райончиков. Он бывает в своём доме, где копятся трофеи от его жертв: фотоснимки, украшения, волосы, одежда, пальцы. Он восседает за столом, с которого под ноги стекает кровь, перед ним расставлены тарелки с вырезками плоти и костями тех, чьи жизни он забрал.

Иногда во сне Уилл переносится в дом Ганнибала, однако это не совсем тот дом: наполовину он выглядит как их с Ганнибалом камера — словно детали конструктора взяты из двух разных наборов. В этом неправильном доме Ганнибал запирает его и, выбросив ключ, уходит по своим делам. Уходит, не внимая его крикам, ведь голос Уилла почему-то не слышен за собственным дыханием. Уходит, бросая Уилла на погибель.

Кошмары редко находят его. Довольно редко, но всё же находят.

 

Знакомство с соседями в конечном счёте случается: с их собственной инициативы. Тогда Уилл садит на нос очки и глядит на оправу, а не в лица собеседникам. Ганнибал в его голове кривит губы, выражая своё отношение к подобной неучтивости. Выясняется, что домом на соседнем участке с одной стороны владеет пожилая супружеская пара с их умственно неполноценным взрослым сыном. На участке с противоположной стороны живут седовласый джентльмен с очень юной на его фоне женой. Даже если кто-то из них и узнал лицо Уилла из газет, то предпочёл об этом не высказываться.

 

Своими силами Уилл пристраивает к дому веранду и покупает туда недорогую софу. Теперь он частенько сидит здесь, слушая шелест прибоя.

Один.

 

Как-то раз в дождливый четверг Уилл выбирается в город до ближайшего оружейного магазина и покупает дробовик, чтоб при необходимости было чем отвадить со своей территории аллигаторов или крокодилов, что водятся в этих местах. Но возможно, он просто параноик, и здешняя фауна тут вовсе не при чём. На обратном пути ливень уже кроет сплошной стеной, из-за чего Уилл едва не промаргивает тельце, тоскливо скукожившееся на обочине дороги. Он тормозит машину и вылазит под дождь, отбрасывая тощую длинную тень в свете фар. Собачонка — походящая на питбуля, но явно с помесью, — скрючившись, трясётся под навесом плешивого кустарника. Животное явно скиталось без призора долгое время — выступают рёбра — да и ошейника нет.

Уилл осторожно протягивает к собаке ладонь, на что она принимается шлёпать хвостом по мокрой земле, а пасть раскрывается в питбульей улыбке с вываленным языком.

— Эй, — подаёт голос Уилл достаточно громко, чтоб было слышно за шипением дождя. Приседает на корточки, придвигаясь немного ближе. — Ну привет, малышка.

Тронуть себя, когда Уилл пробует опустить на неё руку, собака не даёт, однако всё же решается подойти к машине, когда Уилл вынимает недоеденный сэндвич с ветчиной. Угощения ей хватает на один укус, после чего она без особых проблем позволяет зазвать себя в машину. Собачьи глаза смотрят на Уилла с надеждой, и он уже сейчас, на пути домой, принимается составлять в уме список необходимых покупок в связи с новым четверолапым обстоятельством. Прежде всего надо подобрать подходящий корм.

— Если приживёшься у меня, я буду звать тебя Сэди, — говорит Уилл. — Просто чтоб ты знала.

В салоне воцаряется уютная тишина. Бесхитростная собачья улыбка Сэди столь заразительна, что вскоре Уилл, сам того не заметив, начинает улыбаться.

 

С того дня всё начинает казаться светлее. Сэди осваивается на новом месте. Она никогда не базлает, не любит тискаться, однако всюду хвостом следует за Уиллом. Он жертвует одним из одеял, чтобы устроить питомице спальное место на полу. Как-то раз он засыпает на диване прямо сидя, а утром, очнувшись, обнаруживает, что Сэди дремлет рядышком, устроив голову у него на коленях. После этого случая она охотнее идёт на контакт, позволяя Уиллу приласкать себя, при условии, что это не становится для неё неожиданностью.

Вслед за Сэди в доме появляется Лу, а затем круглобокая Бинс, благодаря которой стая вскоре встречает пополнение в лице сразу четырёх пищащих комочков: Пиклза, Милли, Неда и Джина. Ясное дело, с тех пор тишина покидает дом, и в этом есть своеобразная прелесть.

 

За счёт одного случая, когда некий журналист непонятным образом вычисляет его адрес, Уилл открывает ещё одно преимущество, что даёт ему его шерстяная компания. Собаки, горячо преданные ему, сразу чувствуют, что Уилл не рад непрошеному гостю, потому они быстро помогают незнакомцу покинуть территорию. Особо серьёзно настроенная Бинс даже пытается тяпнуть чужака за ногу, но тот, на свою удачу, улепётывает довольно быстро, оставив у неё в зубах только лоскут штанины. Когда машина отъезжает, собаки с гордым видом трусят обратно к дому. Бинс демонстрирует свой трофей, кладя его к ногам Уилла. И пускай тот понимает, что подобное поощрять не следует, всё равно хвалит своих четвероногих стражей и угощает лакомством. В следующий раз, когда кто-то нарушает границы их территории, собаки гурьбой бросаются за ним в погоню. Правда, оказывается, что это один из соседей, и хорошо, что Уилл успевает вовремя окликнуть стаю.

После этого происшествия Уилл понимает необходимость взять ситуацию под контроль. Он знакомит стаю с каждым из соседей, а также со всей местной детворой. Устанавливает по краям участка деревянные дощечки с предупреждениями: «Осторожно: сторожевые собаки», «Посторонним вход воспрещён», «Стреляю на поражение» — и прочими подобными нелепицами. Уиллу кажется, ещё немного, и он с тем же успехом примется запасаться бакалеей и готовиться к наступлению Нового мирового порядка.

 

Так проходит год. Уилл обзаводится постоянным загаром, волосы выгорают на солнце. От постоянной работы его тело подтягивается, и грубеют от мозолей руки. Сон устаканивается в норму. Уилл по-прежнему дружен с бутылкой, хотя сейчас уже реже.

Когда дом приходит в более-менее желаемое состояние, он переключается на ремонт лодочных моторов, освежая в памяти давнишние навыки. Первыми клиентами идут его же соседи, затем и другие местные, и вот, вскоре у него создаётся постоянный клиентский поток. Туристы платят наличными, тогда как местные нередко предпочитают рассчитаться по бартеру.

 

Как-то раз в один из вечеров, когда Уилл проводит время на чужом причале за пивом и игрой в карты, он вдруг понимает, что у него есть собутыльники. Немногословные ребята, любящие рыбалку и совместные молчаливые посиделки. Уиллу подходит такая компания.

 

В какой-то момент он решает поэкспериментировать с растительностью на лице: отращивает, сбривает, потом решает отрастить немного, как раньше.

 

Однажды аллигатор пробирается на территорию участка и пытается напасть на Милли и Лу. Уилл палит в него трижды, пока тот не перестаёт шевелиться. После Уилл приглашает к себе одного из новых приятелей, и тот учит его, как освежевать и приготовить рептилию. В каких-то смешанных чувствах он мастерит из костей аллигатора музыкальную подвеску, и по ночам выходит на веранду, чтобы послушать, как перестукиваются косточки на ветру.

 

Минует год, три месяца и пятнадцать дней с тех пор, как он видел Ганнибала в последний раз.

Ганнибал всё ещё приходит к нему во снах, и сны эти полны горечи и обиды. В тюрьме он пробыл всего год. В Шугарлоф Ки он уже живёт дольше, не говоря уж о том, сколько лет насчитывает его жизнь «до». То время, что Ганнибал присутствовал в его жизни, укладывается в крошечную долю — буквально в несколько десятых после запятой — от всей его жизни, и тем не менее он не в силах округлить её до целого числа. Два человека убиты им — да, не было выбора, Уилл защищал свою жизнь. Да, они не были лучшими из людей. Но нельзя закрыть глаза на то, во что были превращены их тела — во что Уилл их превратил. И раскаяние за это так и не настигло его. Более того, он твердит себе, что в случившемся повинно дурное влияние Ганнибала, и игнорирует часть себя, говорящую, насколько малодушна эта мысль.

Он размышляет о всматривании в бездну, о сражении с чудовищами² и думает: а что сказал бы Ницше о том, кто ложится с чудовищем в постель.

„Кто трахается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем“. Не особо хорошо в сравнении с оригиналом.

Иногда, в редкие минуты откровений с самим собой, Уилл думает: а сколько тьмы в действительности было заложено в нём с самого начала. Как могла бы сложиться его судьба, стань он ветеринаром, к примеру, или воспитателем в детском саду. Что если бы он связал свою жизнь с чем угодно, кроме смерти? Но ни одного из этих «если» не произошло — в своё время он пошёл по той дороге, которая привела его к отметке, где он есть в настоящем. В сражении с чудовищами он когда-то увидел своё призвание и считал, что делает правильный выбор. И теперь, после стольких лет, что Уилл примерял на себя сотни личностей, обедал за их столами и спал в их постелях... Может быть, дело в его эмпатии. И также возможно, что в глубине души он знает о существовании внутри себя того же самого, что было во всех них... Это сложно. Единственное, что Уилл понимает кристально ясно: он не может забыть Ганнибала и ужасно тоскует по нему. Даже если при этом продолжает напоминать самому себе: Ганнибал — жестокий, безжалостный, эгоистичный манипулятор. И дьявол знает почему всё это не умаляет того, насколько мучительно Уилл в нём нуждается.

 

В одну из тех созерцательных ночей, утро после которых расцветает всеми радостями похмелья, что-то привлекает внимание Уилла, а потом он слышит, как собаки в прихожей заливаются лаем и скребут входную дверь. Уже поддатый, но не то чтобы в стельку, он со стоном поднимается.

— Да, да, минуту, — бормочет Уилл, подумав, что пожаловал, наверное, кто-то из соседей. Из-за выпитого у него даже мысли не возникает, что стая не подняла бы такой хай на знакомого. Он шикает на них, перед тем как отпереть замок.

Как же он беспечен.

В льющемся с улицы лунном свете на секунду вспыхивает блик, и Уиллу — в его-то состоянии — каким-то чудом хватает той секунды, чтобы шарахнуться назад, избежав тем самым перерезанного горла, но времени шагнуть внутрь и захлопнуть дверь уже нет. По его душу пришёл настоящий громила. Уилл успевает заметить тюремные татуировки, покрывающие открытые предплечья.

Надо было слушать Ганнибала, думает Уилл в тот момент, когда пудовый кулак сгребает рубашку и выдёргивает его на улицу. Как наивно он забыл об арийцах, решив, что они так легко оставят намерения достать его.

Мужчина швыряет его на песок и впечатывает в под дых носок подкованного ботинка. Уилл слышит пронзительный взвизг: один из стаи бросился на его защиту и был отброшен пинком в сторону. Раздаётся ещё один жалобный вскрик, ещё один, затем страшный деревянный треск и грохот. Стая надрывается и яростно дерёт когтями запертую дверь изнутри. А потом до слуха Уилла доносится скулёж, полный боли.

Он вновь может вдохнуть и разогнуться и откатывается как раз вовремя, потому что тяжёлый ботинок обрушивается на то место, где секунду назад была его голова. Уилл подскакивает на ноги; слепая ярость бушует внутри, и вскипает кровь. Он отражает удар ножа, приняв его на предплечье, и чувствует, как смещается кость.

Он сжимает здоровую руку в кулак и заезжает противнику в челюсть, и они расцепляются, отшатываясь друг от друга. Недруг стоит между ним и его домом, между ним и его стволом. Уилл разворачивается и даёт дёру. Ему в спину несутся страшные проклятия, пока он оббегает дом и вламывается с чёрного хода. Но ариец настигает его и хватает за волосы прежде, чем Уилл успевает добраться до пушки.

Он рыпается, пытаясь вывернуться, и ощущает, как рвутся и выдёргиваются, волосы. Лезвие опять просвистывает буквально в сантиметре от его шеи, но чиркает по лицу, рассекая от левой скулы, едва не задевает нос, но перечёркивает верхнюю губу. На подмогу приносится стая, рассвирепевшие собаки рвут зубами размахивающую ножом руку, норовят допрыгнуть и вгрызться врагу в глотку.

Лицо просто горит от раздирающей боли, но Уилл находит силы отползти прочь, не слушая пронзительные вопли собак, продолжающих сражаться вопреки всему. Уилл тем временем добирается до ствола. Не принимая в расчёт данные обстоятельства, стоит заметить, что крайне неразумно держать дома заряженную пушку, однако Уилл скорее предпочёл бы разрядить её в себя по пьяни, чем потерять кого-нибудь из стаи от зубов аллигатора. Правая рука едва слушается, поэтому Уилл перехватывает ружьё, упирая приклад в левую подмышку и балансируя ствол правой кистью.

Порезанная губа занемела от боли — Уилл не может свистнуть, поэтому выкрикивает:

— Ко мне!

Стая с рявком бросается к нему.

У дробовика неслабая отдача; дуло кусает ожогом прямо поверх открытой раны на руке. Выстрелом арийцу раздрабливает колено.

— Хочешь созвать зрителей, еблан? — ревёт тот.

— Типа того, — невнятно отзывается Уилл, глядя, как мужчина подволакивает перебитую ногу и пытается встать. Говорить трудно из-за раны на лице, но от выброса адреналина оно больше не болит. — Но вообще-то здесь бывают зубастые твари, которых надо отвадить. Осторожность лишней не бывает.

Он подзывает собак. У Лу, Милли, Неда и Пиклза морды вымазаны кровью, но сами они не ранены. Пиклз прихрамывает, хотя, похоже, ничего серьёзного.

А вот Бинс, Джин и Сэди так и не подходят.

— Твою мать, — шипит, вставая с пола, Уилл. — Ублюдочный кусок дерьма.

Джин плетётся в неопределённом направлении, словно пьяный, и выглядит так, будто не понимает, где он, кто он, что происходит. Видимо, его здорово приложили по голове.

Потом Уилл находит глазами Бинс. У неё сочащийся кровью, короткий порез на боку, её колотит, но она не отходит от Сэди, ссутулившись над ней в защитной позе. Когда Уилл нетвёрдой походкой приближается к ним, Сэди поднимает глаза. У неё рана более серьёзная, но, к счастью, жизненно важные органы не задеты. Для Уилла это словно камень с души.

Он вскидывает дробовик.

— Брось грёбаный нож.

Ариец швыряет лезвие Уиллу под ноги, поджимая раненую конечность. Уилл подбирает нож. Неплохой такой, надо заметить. И был бы ещё лучше, не будь у него вырезана свастика на рукоятке.

— Тебе хоть сказали, кто я такой, перед тем как подослать? — интересуется Уилл и получает только новую порцию словесной грязи в ответ. — Видимо, нет.

По правде, Уилл и сам не способен с уверенностью сказать, кто он есть. Человек, не так давно зарабатывавший на жизнь тем, что мыслил как убийца. Человек, кто и сам убивал других людей. Человек, переживший столкновение с Чесапикским Потрошителем.

— Впрочем, это уже не важно, — заключает Уилл. Откладывает ружьё подальше и затем обходит чужака, становясь у него за спиной.

Тот предпринимает последнюю попытку и замахивается, но Уилл реагирует быстрее, нанося ему удар ногой в раздробленное колено. Мужчина взвывает и скорчивается от боли.

Уилл за волосы запрокидывает его голову назад и слитным движением перерезает горло.

## Примечание к части

П/п:  
¹ Гамбо — густой суп-рагу из птицы, морепродуктов, овощей и зелени. Блюдо каджунской кухни, особенно популярное в Луизиане, из-за чего часто ассоциируется с этим штатом.  
² Полагаю, автор использует аллюзию на высказывание Фридриха Ницше: «Кто сражается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем. И если ты долго всматриваешься в бездну, то бездна скоро тоже начинает всматриваться в тебя».

## Глава 21

У него в доме труп. Ещё одна жизнь, затушенная его руками.

Нож выскальзывает из пальцев, брякаясь возле тела. Уиллу ни разу в жизни не приходилось зачищать следы, и сейчас задача видится просто невыполнимой. Как же он хотел бы, чтоб Ганнибал сейчас оказался рядом. Вряд ли кто-то на свете лучше него знает, как уничтожить улики. Уилл припоминает кое-какие приёмы, подсмотренные у криминалистов, и немного успокаивается. Он знает, что надо сделать, он справится. Едва ли в его дом нагрянут с обыском. Да, пускай в заметании следов он разбирается постольку-поскольку, но, главное, он знает, что нюансы поведения — первое, на что эксперты обращают внимание.

Поэтому обо всём по порядку. Уилл перевязывает травмированную руку так крепко, как только может. Боль терпимая, хотя причина, возможно, в том, что порез вышел глубоким. Действительно глубоким. Но в его гостиной распластался мёртвый человек — вот что действительно сейчас имеет значение.

И посреди всей этой ситуации Уилл ощущает лишь ледяное спокойствие. Это всё шок, рациональной частью мозга он прекрасно понимает: это просто последствие перенесённой угрозы и стресса, и тем не менее не чувствует ничего из того, что должен, по идее. Напротив, он чувствует, как его жизнь будто сняли с замедленного воспроизведения, и теперь она потекла в естественном темпе.

Это закономерно, что арийцы пришли по его душу. Его жизнь не в безопасности, а впрочем, так было всегда: всю его жизнь, что он сражался против чудовищ. Они будут появляться на его пороге один за другим, заставляя поднимать голову чудовище, живущее внутри у самого Уилла. И только одно-единственное чудовище, кого он хочет и ждёт, никогда не придёт.

На заплетающихся ногах Уилл бредёт на кухню и, вернувшись с полотенцем, принимается собирать кровавую лужу с пола. Он стоял позади арийца, поэтому на него почти ничего не попало, однако ярко-алая кровь фонтанировала так, что облила стену и мягкий диван. Уилл быстро стаскивает с него плед, пока кровь не успела впитаться в обивку, и пытается вытереть им стену и пол, но, кажется, делает только хуже, размазывая кровь больше прежнего.

— Только пять месяцев назад доделал сраные стены, — цедит он безмолвному телу, ковыряясь под умывальником в поисках каких-нибудь ещё тряпок и пульверизатора, куда можно будет налить хлорку.

Собаки вылизывают растекающуюся вокруг тела лужу. Заметив это, Уилл первым делом подумывает разогнать их, но потом решает: им ничего плохого с этого не будет, да и ему придётся меньше возиться.

По итогу его стараний стена пропитывается пахучей хлоркой, и на ней проявляются подозрительные разводы, но в целом выглядит она чистой. Пиклз тянет любопытный нос на незнакомый запах, слишком едкий для собачьего обоняния, и, смачно чихнув, отступает обратно к телу, до сих пор истекающему кровью.

У Уилла есть лопата. Но нет среди соседей тех, кого он мог бы попросить о помощи с тем, что необходимо сделать. Он плетётся на задний двор и начинает копать. Кровь крупными каплями срывается с его подбородка. Почва — преимущественно из песка, сухая и рыхлая — так и норовит ссыпаться обратно. Продвинувшись на три фута вглубь, Уилл чувствует, что больше не может, и на воспалённых глазах наворачиваются бессильные слёзы. Как же смертельно хочется спать. Он останавливается на трёх футах и возвращается в дом. К чёрту эстетику — надо просто сделать дело. По правде, вырыть следовало бы гораздо глубже, но Уилл, с одной почти нерабочей рукой, сделал всё что мог.

У него есть нож. Много ножей, вообще-то. Уилл разрезает на трупе одежду. Скидывает в яму вместе с пледом, туда же отправляется нож со свастикой на рукояти. Поливает всё это бензином и чиркает спичкой. Пока горят улики, Уилл уходит в дом и смотрит на убитого им человека. Всего лишь ещё одно место преступления, каких он за свою жизнь повидал сотни. Уилл не чувствует раскаяния. Он сидит некоторое время, заливаясь виски, и ждёт, когда же сожаления настигнут его. Не так-то просто пить, когда у тебя щека разрезана до кости, но Уилл приноравливается, запрокинув голову и вливая жидкость прямо в горло.

Ни тени сожаления. Лицо онемевает. Рука онемевает тоже. Он весь словно цепенеет.

Разделывать человеческое тело не очень сложно. Раньше Уиллу доводилось свежевать тушу оленя. Невелика разница. С аллигатором вот дело иметь было труднее. Уилл фасует мясо в контейнеры для заморозки и прячет подальше. Остальное, что он не придумал куда пристроить, Уилл сбрасывает в яму, подбавив в огонь ещё бензину. После опускается на крыльцо с початой бутылкой.

Лицо опухает и горит, и Уилл на сухую заглатывает несколько — пожалуй, больше, чем нужно, — капсул перкоцета.*

Незаметно для себя он соскальзывает в беспокойный, поверхностный сон. Он видит Ганнибала в тюремной душевой — прямо как тогда, в самый первый раз, — и не сразу понимает, что из леек бьёт не вода, а кровь. Он выныривает в реальность, отхаркивая кровь на деревянные доски веранды. Раздражённое кашлем горло сжимается, и Уилла выворачивает собственной кровью с виски напополам. Над ним кружит стайка мух, как будто он уже мёртв.

Долго ли, коротко ли, когда пламя оседает, а содержимое ямы превращается в тлеющие угли, Уилл вытаскивает выскобленный жаром остов и молотком, принесённым из дома, дробит кости на мелкие осколки. Затем ссыпает всё обратно в яму и зарывает.

Вернувшись в дом, он внимательно обходит комнаты, проверяя, не упустил ли чего. Итак, он по-прежнему убийца. Его морозильник по-прежнему набит человеческим филе. Лицо полыхает так, словно огонь перекинулся на него, картинка плавает перед глазами — и всё это подозрительно смахивает на подступающую лихорадку. Собаки вьются у его ног, жалобно поскуливая. Да, его определённо лихорадит. Неудивительно, учитывая, что он, с двумя серьёзными ранениями, проторчал целую ночь на улице. Уилл даже приблизительно не представляет, сколько крови потерял, но рубашку его хоть выжимай.

А полы всё ещё не вытерты.

Хотя собаки вылизали практически всю кровь. Уилл перетаскивает лежанки, прикрывая ими пятна, — пока и так сойдёт. Потом набирает 911 и говорит, что сильно порезался и нуждается в скорой помощи.  
Его собаки не приучены питаться по расписанию, поэтому Уилл с горкой наполняет сухим кормом все миски, а оставшееся просто высыпает в кучу на пол. После затыкает слив в ванной и набирает доверху воды, а потом наполняет и все кастрюли со сковородками, что имеются. На тот случай, если его не будет около недели или дольше, придётся кого-нибудь попросить прийти и напоить собак. Уилл решает оставить кран приоткрытым, чтобы вода не закончилась так быстро, хотя, ясное дело, это не лучшая новость для его коммунальных счетов. Но это продлит его спокойствие за стаю на несколько дней. Дверь на задний двор он, по понятным причинам, также не запирает. Воровать у него, по сути, нечего, да и, с учётом того, что участок частоколом утыкан всевозможными пророчествами о судьбе нарушителя границ частной собственности, вряд ли сюда кто-нибудь сунется.

Уилл тащится по направлению к дороге, откуда должна появиться неотложка, и не сразу замечает, что оставляет за собой след крови, капающей с рассечённой щеки и уже насквозь пропитавшейся перевязки на руке. Сейчас Уилл не помнит, как так получилось. Он присаживается на обочину дороги, больше не доверяя ногам.

Проходит какое-то время — Уилл дрейфует между сном и не-сном и не может сказать, сколько именно, — и кто-то теребит его за плечи, возвращая к реальности.

— Мистер Грэм? — говорит человек в униформе врача скорой помощи. — Мистер Грэм, вот и Вы. Эй, Бенни, он в сознании. Мистер Грэм, мы забираем Вас в больницу.

— Срань господня! — звучит уже другой голос. — Что это он с собой сделал? — Руки в медицинских перчатках аккуратно отклоняют его голову назад. — Надо будет на психобследование направить. Так, мистер Грэм, теперь нам надо, чтоб Вы сели на каталку. Вот так, славно.

Ему помогают принять лежачее положение на спине, но тогда кровь начинает литься в горло, и он закашливается.

— Сэр, лучше поверните голову набок. Мистер Грэм?

Каталка приходит в движение; в вену ввинчивается игла. Кто-то фиксирует его голову в одном положении, не давая пошевелиться.

Его отправят в какое-то кошмарное место. С ним будут вытворять то же самое, что с Ганнибалом. Перемотают ремнями так, что не вздохнуть, и будут жарить током до тех пор, пока от него ничего не останется. Они убьют его.

Уилл начинает истерично биться, когда чувствует, что его хотят привязать. Кто-то совсем рядом захлёбывается пронзительными плачущими стонами, и до Уилла не сразу доходит, что звуки эти рождаются из его надсаженной глотки.

Им не под силу удержать его. Он готов вылезти из собственной кожи. Сгореть во пламени и обрести бессмертное воплощение.

— Мистер Грэм, вам надо успокоиться. Сожмите мою руку, если вы меня слышите.

Он больше не Уилл Грэм. Нечто иное, нечто большее.

Мимо проносятся какие-то тени, какой-то свет. Обрывки голосов, абрисы лиц; он — каждый из них, он — ничто и нигде, он — всё сущее в мире.

В руку снова впивается игла, и он проваливается во тьму.

 

 

 

***  
Когда он осознаёт, что лежит на койке в больничной палате, а запястья окольцованы мягкими ремнями, то понимает, что очнулся. Но лицо тут же пронзает столь зверская боль, что впору снова потерять сознание. Попискивание кардиомонитора мгновенно срывается на бешеный ритм, и почти сразу перед Уиллом возникает белая фигура медбрата.

— Привет. С возвращением.

У него в руке появляется ледяной кубик, который он даёт в рот Уиллу, а потом отлаживает регулятор подачи морфина в капельнице.

— Ремни, — кое-как выговаривает Уилл, языком перекатывая кубик за щеку. Холод и влага даруют онемение, и это такое облегчение, что он не смутился бы расплакаться. — Прошу.

Медбрат качает головой.

— Мы оставим их до заключения психолога, хорошо? Совсем ненадолго.

Вскоре морфиновый туман снова забирает его из действительности.

 

 

Уилл несколько раз приходит в сознание, меняющийся персонал оценивает его жизненные показатели, помогает утолить жажду и контролирует приём медикаментов. Руки ему до сих пор не освободили, и сколько раз он просил расстегнуть ремни, столько получал отказ.

В конце концов медикаментозный сон подходит к концу, Уилл окончательно приходит в себя. Очередная медсестра фиксирует в медкарте показания мониторов.

— Мои собаки, — произносит Уилл.

Женщина поднимает глаза от своей работы.

— Доброго дня. Как себя чувствуете?

— У меня собаки. Мне надо домой, — продолжает он, игнорируя боль.

Медсестра подходит к нему, чтобы отрегулировать высоту спинки кровати для полусидячего положения.

— Как только Вы встретитесь с доктором, я принесу бумагу, где Вы сможете указать имя и номер сотового кого-нибудь из Ваших соседей. Я передам ему всё, что скажете.

 

 

Меньше чем за минуту знакомства с приглашённым специалистом Уилл понимает, что перед ним не просто рядовой психолог, а психиатр.

— Я задам Вам несколько вопросов. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Вы лишний раз беспокоили свои швы, так что достаточно будет кивка, да или нет. От этого мы и будем отталкиваться.

Уилл бросает на доктора пристальный взгляд и демонстративно разминает привязанную руку. Но жест остаётся без внимания.

— Итак, помните ли Вы, что с Вами случилось?

Ну ладно, очевидно, что следовало заранее продумать легенду, о чём он догадался только сейчас. Придётся выкручиваться, на ходу сочиняя правдоподобную версию, исключающую суицидальные мотивы или что-то в этом роде.

— Чинил лодочный мотор, — бормочет Уилл. Выпил, потом вернулся к работе. И вместо мотора хорошенько починил себя.

Настороженность в лице доктора несколько смягчается.

— Ваше состояние было чрезвычайно подавленным, когда Вас только привезли.

— Не люблю, когда меня ограничивают в движениях, — весьма убедительно поясняет Уилл.

 

Он справился: ему поверили. И позвонили соседям, как и было условлено. Те, в свою очередь, пообещали озаботиться обеспечением собак питьём: оставляя наполненную тару на территории участка и подзывая их. Понятное дело, рискованно было бы попытаться войти в дом, ведь неизвестно, как в отсутствие хозяина стая отреагирует даже на знакомых.

 

Лечащий врач говорит, что после выздоровления, к сожалению, останется чётко выраженный шрам: проще говоря, Уилл больше не будет таким хорошеньким, как раньше. Но ему всё равно.

 

Как-то, под кайфом от ударной дозы анальгетиков, он дозванивается в Балтиморскую клинику и просит позволить ему поговорить с Ганнибалом.

— Мне адски больно. И я так по нему скучаю. Знаю, что ему нельзя звонить, но ублюдок мог хотя бы написать мне. Я хочу к нему, он мне нужен, пожалуйста, можете просто передать ему?

Он бросает трубку прежде, чем загонит себя в ещё более неловкое положение, и только потом вспоминает, что не назвал своего имени.

 

 

Спустя некоторое время его выписывают, Уилл возвращается домой.  
Он стоит напротив зеркала и с трудом узнаёт лицо человека в отражении. Но для собак не важно, как он выглядит, — они трутся вокруг него, вывалив языки и счастливо виляя хвостами.

 

Уилл перекрашивает стену, избавляется от пятен на полу, но когда пытается найти место, где зарыл останки, ничего не выходит. Уже третье убийство сошло ему с рук.

Он сидит на веранде и вливает в себя столько виски, сколько возможно, чтобы не осталось места для анализа того, почему ему впору на стену лезть от раздирающей тоски по Ганнибалу и прежней жизни — до того, как всё это разлетелось вдребезги.

## Примечание к части

* Перкоцет — сильнодействующий обезболивающий наркотический препарат на основе оксикодона.

## Глава 22

Уилл поправляется. Предплечье и кисть заживают, постепенно восстанавливая былую подвижность — и в настоящее время для него это самая большая забота. Шрамы напоминают о себе время от времени, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Хотя если носить одежду с длинным рукавом, то можно почти совсем не возвращаться к тому, что стряслось недавно.

Однако лицо, увы, никогда не даст об этом забыть. Шов, конечно, заживает, но, как и говорили врачи, не замечать его будет невозможно. Хуже того — болит он просто зверски. Ни место разреза, ни лезвие, сделавшее его, разумеется, не были стерильными, и кроме того, Уиллу не следовало делать того, что он сделал потом. Как выяснилось, полоскать рану виски было неудачной идеей. Рваный шрам, пересекающий половину лица, завершается в результате болезненным, тёмно-красным келоидным рубцом поперёк верхней губы. Пытаясь хоть как-то замаскировать его, Уилл пробует отрастить бороду, но волоски, пробивающиеся по краям шрама, лишь доставляют лишнюю боль.

Мирок, что он так кропотливо выстраивал вокруг себя, начинает разваливаться по кусочкам. Пускай лично тебе десять раз наплевать на собственную внешность — трудно не замечать, какие взгляды в твою сторону бросают люди. Как в спину доносится хихиканье подростков, как малыши спрашивают у родителей, что такое с лицом вон того дяденьки.

Товарищи по рыбалке не задают вопросов, и тем не менее Уилл понимает, что не может заставить себя наврать им. К тому же, в их компании он не единственный, кто отбыл срок в своё время. Он выкладывает им всё как на духу: случилась разборка по счетам со времён отсидки, но он обо всём позаботился. После этого они начинают смотреть на него иначе. Не то чтобы исповедь Уилла резко изменила их к нему отношение — вообще сложно сформировать какое-либо мнение о человеке, с которым обменивался всего-то парой слов во время посиделок с удочками на пристани, за карточной игрой или за кружкой пива, — однако Уилл смотрит себя их глазами и видит, какие сильные искажения претерпел его нынешний образ.  
Для них он больше не просто «тот парень с собаками». И хотя это изначально был всего лишь фасад, было так хорошо ненадолго притвориться, будто это действительно всё, что он из себя представляет. Но Уилл позволил им поглядеть в замочную скважину и увидеть убийцу, таящегося за каменными стенами. Обезображенное, неприкаянное существо, чьё превращение прекратилось на полпути.

 

В какой-то момент Уилл подумывает сделать пару звонков в Квантико да разузнать, не найдётся ли у них вакансии профайлера, но понимание того, что он просто не вынесет такого количества лжи, останавливает его. Трижды переступив черту, он так и не понёс наказания. О том, чтоб вернуться к работе непосредственно на местах преступлений в качестве спецагента, речи идти не может, следовательно, и вариант с преподаванием также отпадает.

 

После выписки Уилл опять начинает много выпивать. Алкоголь помогает справиться с болью, но — не с кошмарами. Ему снится кровь, покрывающая руки, которые возводят дом из человеческих костей. Его руки. Ему снится Ганнибал, рога воплощения Потрошителя, прорастающие из его черепа и сливающиеся со сгущающейся тьмой. Снится, как они с Ганнибалом падают на простыни, сотканные из человеческих волос. Разум Уилла полон кровавых дождей и песка, расползающегося под ногами. Все эти образы настолько жестокие, что он просыпается с лицом, мокрым от слёз, — не от страха, а от чувства потери. Он цепляется за тени, надеясь понять: где же его место в этом мире?

 

Уилл набирает заказов на ремонт моторов под завязку и, что называется, уходит с головой в работу, не оставляя себе времени на размышления о самых немыслимых и безумных планах побега из тюрьмы. Он смиряется с собственной жизнью.

 

Уилл никоим образом не контактирует с внешним миром, но вынужден пойти на это в то утро, когда его будит вой стаи, беснующейся у входной двери. Сон как рукой снимает. Уилл молниеносно хватает стоящий рядом заряженный дробовик, снимает с предохранителя и потом, приблизившись к окну, отодвигает занавеску, чтобы увидеть целую кучу людей, столпившихся у его дома. С похмелья в голове мутно, мысли вяло ворочаются — видимо, поэтому Уилл не задумываясь отпирает дверь, чтобы тут же попасть под взрыв десятков фотовспышек.

— Это частная собственность, — заговаривает он, отворачиваясь и жмурясь от болезненно слепящего света. — Убирайтесь с моей территории, иначе вас всех арестуют.

Уилл отступает на два шага в дом и бахает дверью перед их лицами. У него нет ни малейшего желания знать, что они там выкрикивают, по какому вопросу хотят услышать его мнение. Он не желает знать, из-за чего весь сыр-бор, потому что чёрта с два это означает для него что-то хорошее. Уилл оседает на пол, позволяя стае обступить себя подвижным шерстяным коконом. Собаки беспокойно возятся, но они такие тёплые и уютные, и в их окружении он может представить, будто его самого не трясёт.

— Считаю до десяти и потом спускаю собак, — выкрикивает он через дверь.

Проходит некоторое время, гомон стихает. Уилл решает выглянуть наружу и убеждается, что журналисты покинули пределы его территории.

К семи часам утра он выскальзывает из дома с чёрного хода и по песчаному пляжу уходит, избегнув припаркованных вдоль дороги журналистских фургонов. Навряд ли они рискнут завязнуть в песке, поехав за ним, а у Уилла есть моторка с почти полным баком, так что он может взять стаю и без проблем уплыть отсюда до одного минимаркета при заправке, о котором только местные и знают. Неприметный, без каких-либо опознавательных вывесок, магазинчик напоминает скорее лачугу — неудивительно, что заезжие его сроду не замечают. Здесь журналистов можно не опасаться.

Уилл оставляет собак снаружи, а сам заходит внутрь купить кофе. За кассой стоит Кайла — вечно невозмутимая четырнадцатилетняя дочь владельца магазина, работающая здесь каждое лето. Завидев Уилла, она стреляет в него взглядом из-под ресниц и перекидывает на плечо жидкую обесцвеченную шевелюру. Потом облокачивается на прилавок, стараясь продемонстрировать себя во всей красе, хотя демонстрировать, по правде, нечего: девочка ещё по-раннеподростковому нескладная и несформировавшаяся. Уилл с большим вниманием смотрит на стенд с сигаретами позади неё. Он ни малейшего понятия не имеет, с чего вдруг ей вообще пришла идея флиртовать с ним. Заглядывая сюда, он, как правило, перекидывается парой слов с ней или с её отцом, или с парнем с проблемной кожей — смотря чья смена в этот день — но сегодня ему дышится-то с трудом, тут не до пустой болтовни.

— У вас есть газеты? — спрашивает он.

— Само собой, мистер Грэм. Ещё не распакованы.

Кайла вынимает нож, режет шпагат, перевязывающий стопку газет, и достаёт одну. Она разворачивает её на ходу и, не успев дойти до прилавка, внезапно меняется в лице.

— Это же вы? — говорит она, кладя перед ним открытую страницу. Она ждёт его реакции, чтобы понять, как реагировать самой, но её голос уже звучит неровно. Боится.

На развороте напечатано его фото, сделанное в день освобождения. Единственный кадр удивительно точно запечатлел его состояние на тот момент: его встревоженность, растерянность и лёгкий испуг. Но его фото не единственное на странице. Вторую половину занимает снимок из досье Ганнибала Лектера. Разумеется, даже здесь он выглядит великолепно.

**«УБИЙЦА-КАННИБАЛ В ФЛОРИДА-КИС?»**

Уилл сдерживает порыв согнуться пополам, когда его желудок совершает неприятный кульбит.

— Включи телевизор, — хрипло выдавливает он.

Кайла не спорит.

Экран древнего ящика с шипением загорается и не показывает ничего, кроме белого шума, так что приходится поколдовать над антенной.

Бегущая новостная строка на экране сообщает, что доктор Ганнибал Лектер, более известный как "Ганнибал-каннибал", сбежал из Балтиморской клиники для душевнобольных преступников.

Уилла вдруг укрывает небывалое ощущение покоя. Он отпивает кофе. Ему вдруг становится так легко, словно всё наконец-то встаёт на свои места. Это возвращает его в определённый момент в прошлом: Ганнибал сказал не навещать его в клинике, но также его слова были «пока мы не встретимся вновь», а не «прощай».

 _— ...не пытайтесь задержать его самостоятельно, —_ вещает диктор новостей. _— Ганнибал Лектер крайне опасен. Если вы заметите его, пожалуйста, сообщите об этом в местное отделение правопорядка. Полиция убедительно просит население Шугарлоф-Ки сохранять бдительность. Широко известная одержимость Ганнибала Лектера Уиллом Грэмом — бывшим профайлером ФБР, в настоящее время проживающим во Флориде, — даёт полиции основания предполагать, что преступник, возможно, захочет с ним связаться._

На экране возникает фото, сделанное буквально сегодня: Уилл, в одних трусах и влажной со сна футболке, с зажатым в одной руке дробовиком и лицом, заслонённым другой рукой от бешеного фейерверка фотовспышек.

_— Мистер Грэм отказался давать комментарии._

Это всё, что Уиллу нужно знать.

— Выключи, — просит он.

Кайла щёлкает пультом, и экран затухает.

— Что... — Голос девушки сбивается. Она обхватывает себя руками, словно замёрзла. — Зачем серийный убийца ищет вас?

Уилл прикидывает в уме, что сейчас Ганнибал, должно быть, уже на полпути в Мексику. Возможно, в данный момент он в Аргентине, где у него наверняка припасён поддельный паспорт, а то и не один — в этом Уилл не сомневается. И нет ни одной разумной причины, почему Ганнибал рискнул бы своей свободой ради встречи с ним. И Уилл убеждает себя, что тошнотворное ощущение у него в животе — что угодно, но отнюдь не смесь разочарования и надежды.

— Он сюда не придёт, — говорит Уилл, заверяя в этом, пожалуй, их обоих. Ганнибал ведь неспособен формировать связи подобного рода. Он пуст изнутри. Он не придёт ради Уилла. — Однажды он сказал мне, что не формирует связей, без которых не сможет прожить. И я уже два года не получал от него никаких вестей, а Ганнибал Лектер сейчас наверняка на другом конце света. — Уилл проводит ладонью по лицу, очерчивая пальцами грубую линию шрама. Но боль не помогает собраться, как он думал, а только отвлекает. Если Ганнибал всё же придёт к нему... Уилл не хочет знать, что тот подумает о его шраме. — Кайла, выслушай меня очень внимательно. Детей он не трогает. Даже если он здесь появится и станет спрашивать, где меня найти, то скажи ему. Будь вежлива с ним, и всё будет хорошо. Но я обещаю, он сюда не придёт.

Уилл всё-таки надеется, что на последних словах в его голосе не сквозила безнадёжность.

Звякает колокольчик над дверью, и они с Кайлой оборачиваются на звук. Это не он.

Уилл расплачивается за кофе и покидает магазин.

 

За время, что занимает его дорога домой, новости не один раз успевают пересказать событие дня во всех подробностях. В этой ситуации Уилл чувствует, что как никогда рад — или разочарован — тому, что так и не обзавёлся ни телевизором, ни компьютером. Дома он настраивает старенький радиоприёмник, под бормотание которого обычно копошится с очередным лодочным двигателем, и бродит по радиостанциям до тех пор, пока не находит то, что искал.

Как сообщает следствие, при побеге Ганнибал убил двоих охранников и медсестру куском сломанной ручки. Затем он выбрался на улицу, скрылся в неизвестном направлении, и больше его никто не видел. С того момента не поступало никаких подозрительных заявлений об угонах машин, не было достоверных сведений, что его где-либо заметили, никаких насильственных смертей. Ганнибал будто сквозь землю провалился. И теперь все, кто когда-либо его знал, боятся, что он может начать возвращать долги. Уилл может это понять.

Он собирает свои вещи. Потом распаковывает. И снова собирает.

Ганнибала всё нет, но ведь путь из Балтимора во Флориду неблизкий, особенно учитывая, что в нынешней ситуации нельзя просто взять и прыгнуть в самолёт.

Уилл продолжает доказывать себе, что совсем не ждёт его прихода. И всё равно.  
Он стрижётся, потом прибирает во всём доме и хорошенько проветривает, чтобы хоть отчасти избавиться от застоявшегося запаха алкоголя и своры живущих тут собак.

Ганнибал не приходит.

В конце концов журналистам надоедает осаждать его владения — пустая затея. Они отправляются восвояси, Уилл вновь остаётся один.

 

Проходит четыре месяца.

Рычание и лай собак, столпившихся возле входной двери, заставляет Уилла напрячься. Он усвоил прошлый урок. Пришикнув на стаю, он перезаряжает дробовик — нарочито громко, чтоб пришелец услышал наверняка.

— Забирай своё арийское дерьмо и съёбывай нахуй отсюда.

— Пожалуйста, не стреляй в меня, — раздаётся по ту сторону. — Уверяю, при мне нет ни арийского дерьма, ни какого-либо ещё.

Ружьё остаётся на столе. Уилл отпирает дверь, заслоняя собакам проход своим телом. Он знает, чей это голос. О Господи, он знает, кто это.

Ганнибал одет в чёрные джинсы, футболку с Black Flag и потёртую джинсовую куртку. Отросшие волосы выкрашены в чёрный и собраны в небольшой хвостик. Подбородок венчает почти совсем седая борода. Он заметно похудел, весь как-то утянулся и явно давно нормально не ел. Такой непохожий сам на себя, но всё тот же Ганнибал. Вот он — стоит на крыльце в паре шагов от Уилла и протягивает ему руку. — Я ведь говорил, что мы увидимся вновь.

Уилл быстро захлопывает за собой дверь, не дав собакам просочиться наружу, но не зажигает свет. Ошеломлённый, он словно примерзает к месту, не в силах пошевелиться. Ганнибал делает два шага навстречу, Уилл, в свою очередь, имеет возможность лишь вжаться спиной в дверь, и теперь нет никаких шансов, что Ганнибал не заметит изменений в его лице.

— Oh, mon cheri. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?* — Ганнибал проводит по шраму самыми кончиками пальцев, так осторожно, что Уилл едва чувствует прикосновение.

Он отворачивает лицо и словно со стороны слышит собственные слова:

— Тебе не стоило приходить.

Ганнибал сгребает в кулак его волосы на затылке, силой заставляя взглянуть на себя. Тогда Уилл опускает веки.

— Если мы по другую сторону решётки, считаешь, это даёт тебе право указывать, что мне делать? — Его голос низко, опасно вибрирует.

— Нет, — отвечает Уилл, но всё ещё не может открыть глаз.

Тогда хватка в волосах ужесточается, и Уилла ощутимо встряхивают.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю. Ты думаешь, мне не всё равно? Думаешь, для меня это хоть что-то меняет?

Наконец, Уилл решается открыть глаза. Но не находит в лице напротив ни тени отвращения или отторжения. Да, Ганнибал в бешенстве оттого, что кто-то посмел тронуть принадлежащее ему, но его злость направлена не на Уилла.

— Чёрт подери, — выдыхает Уилл. — Ты правда здесь.

Ганнибал улыбается и отпускает его.

— Сделай так, чтобы твои собаки не приставали ко мне. — Он отступает на шаг, и Уилл вдруг чувствует себя потерянным и неустойчивым.

В прихожей всё ещё слышится настороженное ворчание собак. Уилл отдаёт им команду замолчать и говорит, что это друг. И когда он отворяет дверь, они, высунув языки и приветливо виляя хвостами, гурьбой вываливают наружу поприветствовать гостя. Ганнибал позволяет им обнюхать свои руки, а потом наблюдает, как они наперегонки уносятся на песчаный пляж.

— Я могу оставить дверь открытой, — предлагает Уилл. — Никто сюда не заявится.

А он и забыл, как быстро Ганнибал способен двигаться. Вот он стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а уже в следующий момент, обвив одной рукой Уилла за шею, вталкивает его в дом, тогда как другая рука разделывается с ремнём у того на штанах.

— Какой худой. Ты совершенно о себе не заботишься, — журит он Уилла, тем временем расправляясь уже с застёжками его джинсов. — Где здесь спальня?

Уилл тоже не стоит без дела — уже избавив Ганнибала от куртки, стаскивает его футболку через голову.

— Блять, хорошо выглядишь.

— У меня был выбор между этим и гавайскими шортами с футболкой из Диснейленда, — сухо излагает Ганнибал. На пуговицы рубашки Уилла у него уже не остаётся терпения — он просто хватает её за лацканы и рвёт в стороны. — Я счёл этот вариант в меньшей степени нелепым.

Кровать взвизгивает пружинами, когда Уилл толкает Ганнибала на неё, и тот едва заметно вздрагивает. Уилл опускается на колени у его ног и принимается за молнию на его джинсах. На Ганнибале не оказывается белья, и Уилл улавливает его запах: мускус и пот. Он прижимается щекой к обнажённому бедру, не зная, куда себя деть от избытка чувств. Штаны сброшены на пол; руки Ганнибала тянут Уилла за волосы, призывая тоже забраться на кровать. Тот подчиняется, залезая на Ганнибала верхом, так что его собственные джинсы сползают вниз.

— Я имею в виду — здесь, — поясняет Уилл. — Ты хорошо смотришься здесь.

## Примечание к части

* О, мой дорогой. Что же они с тобой сделали? (фр.)

## Глава 23

До отладки освещения в спальной комнате у Уилла руки так и не дошли, и свет сюда проникает только из коридора. В темноте Ганнибал больше походит на себя прежнего, да и непривычный цвет волос не так бросается в глаза. Уилл дотрагивается пальцами до его бороды, легонько оттягивая, прежде чем вовлечь Ганнибала в поцелуй.

— Чтоб ты знал, я вычистил весь дом к твоему приезду, — прервавшись, говорит он. — Подстригся, и всё такое.

— Как сентиментально.

— Вежливо, — ухмыляется Уилл. — А ты выглядишь, как распорядитель Warped Tour.¹

Он чувствует улыбку Ганнибала, когда целует его вновь.

— Мне так тебя не хватало, — шепчет Ганнибал. Тем временем его пальцы пробираются Уиллу под расстёгнутые джинсы и резинку белья и, подцепив, тащат вниз. Уилл приподнимается на коленях, чтобы Ганнибал мог стянуть их на бёдра. В тот момент, когда он задумывается, как бы снять их окончательно, Ганнибал берёт это в свои руки: Уилл оказывается лежащим на спине, а его штаны наконец-то сбрасывают на пол.

Они оба здесь и сейчас. Они свободны. Уилл приподнимает бёдра и потирается о Ганнибала, а потом, откинув голову, смеётся. Но смех скатывается в тяжёлое, сбивчивое дыхание, когда зубы Ганнибала смыкаются на его горле, а пальцы оплетают оба их члена. Уилл запускает одну руку в его волосы, другой вцепляется в плечо. Ганнибал реален, материален в его руках, а преданность в его чёрных от темноты глазах бесконечно глубока, как океан.

— Я не думал, что ты придёшь, — признаётся Уилл. Он пожалуй, излишне сильно сжимает плечо Ганнибала — наверняка останутся синяки, но Уилл не беспокоится на этот счёт. Наоборот, он _хочет_ оставить свои метки на его коже. Доказательство их близости.

Ганнибал вдруг щипает его за внутреннюю сторону бедра, отчего Уилл вскрикивает.

— Как ты мог сомневаться во мне, — упрекает его Ганнибал. — Я сжёг бы весь мир, лишь бы найти тебя.

Никогда прежде Уилл не понимал его так кристально ясно, как в этот самый момент. Уилл хочет вскрыть его грудную клетку и заползти внутрь, желает ощупать самые жизненно важные органы и понять, как они работают, потому что внутри этого человека просто обязано быть что-то необычное, что-то не так, как у всех. Ведь быть того не может, чтобы нечто столь обыкновенное, как плоть и кровь, делало из него того, кем он является.

Уилл меняет их местами, перекатывая Ганнибала на спину, и притирается к нему членом, неотрывно глядя в лицо.

— Я пытался тебя забыть, — говорит он. — Пытался оставить тебя в прошлом.

Он хочет дотронуться каждой своей частичкой до каждой частички Ганнибала: его зубов, острых и кривых, его языка, внутренней поверхности щёк. Уилл суёт три пальца ему в рот и целует сквозь них — поцелуй выходит влажным и неловким.

Ганнибал как следует облизывает каждую фалангу, после чего перехватывает запястье и отводит в сторону. Слюна ниточками тянется от его губ; Уилл прикладывает к ним подушечки пальцев.

— Ты можешь, — серьёзно и тихо говорит Ганнибал в ничтожное пространство между их лицами. — Если хочешь.

На секунду Уилл ошеломлённо замирает. А потом волна жаркого наслаждения проносится по его телу, и он бросается на Ганнибала с порывистым поцелуем.

— Чёрт, да, пожалуйста, — выпаливает Уилл. — Бля. Но у меня нет никакой смазки.

— Меня это не останавливало, — парирует Ганнибал.

Уилл прислоняется лбом ко лбу Ганнибала, прежде чем ответить:

— Я не садист. Не хочу причинить тебе боль.

— Разве я причинял тебе боль?

Уилл мысленно делает себе пометку заново проанализировать патологию Ганнибала — позже, когда на них обоих будет больше одежды.

— Нет. Не совсем, — признаёт он.

Уилл, однако, не упоминает о том, что, во-первых, понятия не имеет, был ли у Ганнибала опыт подобного рода, а во-вторых, что о неприятном прошлом Ганнибала ему также практически ничего не известно.

— А сейчас _я_ говорю тебе сделать это. — Ганнибал оборачивает руку вокруг его горла. — Так делай, что велено, Уилл.

Должно быть, недостаток кислорода неслабо вдаривает ему по мозгам, потому что Уилл ощущает лишь безграничную нежность и любовь к этому страшному человеку.

Он нерешительно оглаживает его бедро и, скользнув рукой вверх, медленно, очень осторожно вводит один палец. Захват на шее усиливается, и вот теперь Уилл по-настоящему задыхается, хотя по ощущениям не замечает особой разницы — всего лишь добавляется лёгкое головокружение. Сейчас ему дозволено сделать то, чего не было разрешено кому-либо когда-либо.

Он добавляет второй палец и аккуратно нащупывает простату. Свободная рука Ганнибала стискивает простынь, голова откидывается назад, и прерывистое дыхание с шипением вырывается сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Хочу предупредить: я буду много ругаться. Скажи, тебе же охуенно сейчас?

— Нормально, — отзывается Ганнибал. Не то чтоб самый вдохновляющий ответ.

Уилл опускает глаза между их телами, чтобы прийти в изумление, поняв, что Ганнибал больше не возбуждён. И когда Уилл уже готов прекратить, Ганнибал отпускает его горло, вместо этого перехватывая за запястье.

— Я дам тебе знать, если захочу остановиться, — заверяет Ганнибал. При этом взгляд уставлен в потолок, а челюсти сжаты. Всё ещё не слишком мотивирующая реакция. Совсем не мотивирующая, вообще-то. Уилл слышит, как Ганнибал шумно сглатывает. — Я желаю тебя. Любым из возможных способов.

— Но... — возражение застревает в горле, когда зажим на запястье усиливается до боли. — Ладно. — Уилл сползает по кровати к ногам Ганнибала, чтобы поддразнить низ его живота влажными, небрежными поцелуями. Он дожидается, пока глаза того закатятся, скрывшись под веками и только потом наконец с осторожностью берёт у него в рот, помогая себе пальцами.

Вообще Уиллу понятно желание съесть кого-либо — в метафорическом смысле. Потребность ощущать этого человека внутри себя, в каждой клеточке, в сплетениях ДНК. Это желание диаметрально противоположно желанию уничтожить.

Он по возможности расслабляет глотку, чтобы не давиться, и терпеливо сосёт Ганнибалу до тех пор, пока тот вновь не возбудится. Потом он проползает по его телу и переключает внимание на соски, покусывая их и заставляя затвердеть. Ганнибал вплетает руку в его волосы и оттягивает — просто потому, что может, и потому, что Уиллу это нравится.

— Когда ты впервые сделал это со мной, мне казалось, что я это возненавижу, но нет — напротив. Ты садистский сукин сын, но, Господи, как же ты хорош в этом. И я хочу, чтобы ты испытал то же, что и я. Не шевелись.

Хвала небесам, дом небольшой — Уиллу меньше минуты требуется, чтоб метнуться на кухню и вернуться с бутылкой дешёвого рапсового масла. Он только чудом не собирает пару углов на пути обратно в спальню. Что если на самом деле Ганнибала здесь нет? Что если ему всё только показалось?

Но Ганнибал действительно здесь. И если Уилл о чём-нибудь и жалеет, так это что под рукой нет фотокамеры, чтобы запечатлеть выражение лица Ганнибала в тот момент, когда он увидел, с чем Уилл вернулся.

— Ни слова, — предупреждает Уилл. — Мы можем ничего и не делать, или ты можешь трахнуть меня, но это единственное, что можно использовать, поэтому...

Ганнибал вздыхает.

— Я не уверен, какое применение для этого жалкого подобия оливкового масла хуже: в качестве лубриканта или же пищевого ингредиента. — Ганнибал притягивает Уилла ближе. — Но, полагаю, и это сойдёт.

— Отлично. Учитывая, что прежде мы трахались с краденым медицинским лубрикантом, думаю, для нас это большой шаг вперёд.

Только сейчас Уилл осознаёт, что было бы нелишне захватить ещё чашу или полотенце, что-то в этом роде, поскольку как только он выливает немного масла в одну руку, то понимает, что они тут изрядно напачкают. Масло капает с его ладони и стекает по бёдрам Ганнибала, пропитывая простыни.

Уилл вводит два пальца, свободной рукой растирая масло по его коже.

— Каково там, в дурдоме?

— Большую часть времени я провёл в моём дворце памяти. — Ганнибал кладёт руку Уиллу на загривок, сводя их лица почти вплотную друг к другу. — Я сказал тебе трахнуть меня и ожидаю, что ты послушаешься.

— У нас есть время, — говорит Уилл, но вынимает пальцы и смазывает себя. Его немного беспокоит, что один из них может ненароком соскользнуть с постели в процессе. И тем не менее то, что сложилось между ними, прошло сквозь двухлетнюю разлуку, стало быть, они определённо переживут ещё парочку не-столь-уж-эротичных моментов.

Уилл ласково оглаживает ладонями рёбра Ганнибала, бока, бёдра. Тот закидывает одну ногу ему на плечо, а потом Уилл чувствует, как член оплетают чужие пальцы, направляя. Он покорно подаётся вперёд, до тех пор пока не ощущает, как головку члена обволакивает тугая, нежная плоть.

— Давай же, — поторапливает Ганнибал.

Уилл поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать его колено. И делает, что сказано. Нога Ганнибала судорожно дёргается, как только Уилл толкается вперёд, ненароком войдя глубже, чем собирался. Ганнибал сглатывает стон, отвернувшись вбок, и грудь его тяжело вздымается.

— Легче, — выдыхает Уилл, чувствуя, как Ганнибал медленно, постепенно раскрывается под ним. — Ты великолепен. Господи, ты невероятен, скажи мне, что всё в порядке. — Уилл склоняется к нему, небольно кусая за край челюсти. Хотя это усиливает давление на бёдра Ганнибала и заставляет его растянуться больше, Уилл всё равно смещает свой вес таким образом, чтобы дотянуться рукой до его члена.

Ганнибал разжимает веки, что даётся ему с заметным усилием.

— Doucement, s'il te plait. Lentement.²

— Конечно, всё что угодно, — уступает Уилл, замедляясь и почти переставая двигаться. — N'es-tu plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus ton esclave?³ — переходит он на мягкий шёпот. Обводит подушечкой большого пальца головку члена Ганнибала, после соскальзывает ниже, надавливая им на промежность.

Ганнибал вдруг издаёт смешок, рефлекторно сжимаясь внутри, отчего тела их обоих пронзает разряд удовольствия.

— Я так часто думал о тебе, — говорит Ганнибал. — О твоём ужасающем французском акценте.

— Он луизианский, cher. — Уилл двигается очень медленно и бережно, совершая равномерные толчки вперёд и назад, добавляя масла при каждом. — Совсем не одно и то же.

Он начинает неспешно трахать Ганнибала, задавая лёгкий темп. И всё равно взгляд у того рассеивается, а мысли уносят его явно не к лучшим временам, потому что его член опадает у Уилла в руке.

— Арийцы подослали ко мне одного из своих, — выдаёт Уилл, привлекая внимание Ганнибала, вытягивая его из пут воспоминаний. — Вот что случилось с моим лицом.

— Что? — смаргивает Ганнибал, и напряжение отпускает его.

— Я прострелил ему колено, раздробил в кашу. Можно было просто застрелить, но я перерезал ему глотку и разделал как свинью. В тот момент я думал о тебе. Хотел, чтобы ты был рядом и видел всё это. Я зарыл его кости в песок и позволил собакам вылизать его кровь.

Ганнибал берёт в обе ладони его лицо и целует — голодно и отчаянно. И Уилл понимает, что настал ответственный момент, когда он должен сделать всё как надо. Для устойчивости уперевшись одной рукой в скользкий от масла матрас, он с ходу задаёт такой темп, что их вместе протаскивает по кровати и они едва не врезаются в спинку, но, к счастью, Ганнибал вовремя успевает выставить руки. Уилл всегда объективно оценивал своё тело и знал, что член у него самый обыкновенный, средней величины, однако Ганнибал почему-то задыхается, сбиваясь на прерывистые стоны, так, словно Уилл даже слишком большой для него. Уилл до скрежета стискивает зубы, стараясь не кончить при одной только мысли о том, что, насколько ему известно, он первый человек — первый, кто _считается_ , — который делает такое с Ганнибалом.

Ганнибал отталкивает его руку от своего паха и начинает сам быстро и жёстко дрочить себе.

— Я страшно скучал по тебе. А он попытался меня убить, поэтому я порезал его на кусочки и скормил собакам. А потом я напился, и мне стало интересно, каково это, и тогда — проклятье, Ганнибал, — тогда я взял и тоже попробовал.

Глаза Ганнибала широко распахиваются, а тело мгновенно сжимается вокруг Уилла.

— Ох, — томно тянет он. — Ох, Уилл.

Уилл соединяет их лбы вместе и выходит в ту секунду, когда Ганнибал начинает кончать. Самому Уиллу не требуется больше одного прикосновения, чтобы последовать за ним, выплёскивая семя на живот Ганнибала и всё ещё подрагивающий член.

— Блять, — несдержанно выдыхает он, глотая воздух. Ганнибал лежит под ним, весь перемазанный маслом и спермой. Уилл с ухмылкой рисует пальцами по его скользкому животу.

— У тебя самые странные представления о грязных разговорчиках.

## Примечание к части

¹ Ежегодный фестиваль музыки (изначально — панк-рока, а ныне фигурируют самые разные жанры: поп-панк, ска, альтернативный рок, регги, хип-хоп, поп-музыка, металкор, хардкор-панк) и экстремального спорта, проводимый на открытых местах — полях, автостоянках, стадионах — в США, Канаде, Австралии, некоторых других странах.  
² Мягче, прошу тебя. Помедленнее. (фр.)  
³ Разве ты больше не господин мой, разве я больше не раб твой? (фр.)

## Глава 24

Уилл валится на постель рядом с Ганнибалом, угождая в целую лужу масла, но, впрочем, не особо об этом беспокоясь. Он подгибает ноги и потягивается. Впервые за долгие месяцы — нет, пожалуй, годы — он чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным, вне всяких решёток. Шрам неприятно натягивается от его глуповатой улыбки, но ему всё равно, как это выглядит. Они лежат тесно друг к другу, прижимаясь плечами и бёдрами. Уилл игриво закидывает на ногу Ганнибала собственную.

Спустя долгих несколько мгновений молчания и замедляющегося дыхания Ганнибал, наконец, заговаривает:

— Ты действительно отведал того человека?

Уилл поворачивается набок и обводит пальцами шрам у Ганнибала на животе, размазывая по коже масло и сперму.

— Боже, нет. Кто знает, чем он болел.

Ганнибал выглядит откровенно разочарованным.

Будь Уилл моложе лет на десять, он мог бы продолжить уже сейчас. Притянуть Ганнибала в свои объятия, тереться об него, скользкого и влажного, пока они оба не кончат снова. Но он просто выжат. Поэтому лишь целует Ганнибала в плечо, легонько покусывая.

— Хотя идея тебе явно по душе.

Ганнибал поворачивается на бок, и рот чуть приоткрывается, как если бы он хотел что-то ответить, но его опережает пронзительный визг пружин.

— Говоря о настоящей кровати, я подразумевал совсем не это.

— Ну, потому я и сплю на диване, — ответил Уилл, зевнув. — Давай снимем простыни и пошли искупаемся в океане. Когда ты последний раз плавал нагишом?

Ганнибал без особого энтузиазма относится к предложению, поэтому в конечном итоге Уилл самолично снимает постельное бельё и удаляется купаться. Недолго погодя Ганнибал всё-таки выходит следом, бледным призраком в свете луны передвигаясь по пляжу. Уилл тащит его за собой в воду, против накатывающих волн, и принимается его намывать.

— Ты не помогаешь, — замечает Ганнибал, отнимая блуждающие руки от своего тела, и Уилл смеётся. С берега раздаётся лай Джина. Пуская вокруг себя фонтаны брызг, к ним радостно прискакивает Пиклз. — Твои собаки и то полезнее.

Уилл с головой ныряет в бодряще прохладную воду. Ганнибал внимательно следит за ним — тем же голодным взглядом, что и тогда, на крыльце. Уилл потягивается, показывая себя во всей красе. Желание, направленное на него, приятно щекочет нутро.

— Я не соврал, сказав, что скормил им человеческую плоть. Собакам, я имею в виду.

Луна отражается у Ганнибала в глазах, как и у любого хищника.

— Первый шаг, — говорит он и целует Уилла так, что не вздохнуть. Чёрная краска струится по его коже, в темноте напоминая кровь.

Уилл понимает, что уже завёлся. Он отступает на мелководье, Ганнибал становится перед ним на колени, словно в покаянии. Человек, отсасывающий ему сейчас, убил гораздо больше людей, чем Уилл может представить, он безжалостен и жесток, и что-то в нём непоправимо сломано. Ему не видать ни спасения, ни прощения. Но он здесь, и Уилл хочет его. И Уилл не хочет даже думать, что это говорит о его личности, — явно ничего хорошего — но ему уже всё равно. Он научился ценить то, что имеет.

Ганнибал смотрит на Уилла вверх. Его лицо исчерчено тенями, щёки обтягиваются вокруг члена. Уилл хватается за его волосы и плечи, боясь упасть, когда кончает, и потом видит, как тот с удовлетворённым выражением облизывает губы. Уилл вздёргивает его на ноги и жадно целует. Голени облеплены песком, но Ганнибал даже не думает отряхнуться — сразу следует за Уиллом в дом.

— Дело не в каннибализме, — произносит он, обтираясь полотенцем.

— М? — рассеянно откликается Уилл. Кровать разорена, а на диване они при всём желании не поместятся. Ничего не остаётся, кроме как застелить матрас оставшимися полотенцами, а сверху набросить одеяло.

— Представлять, как ты отнимаешь жизнь; эту звериную силу и спокойную мощь, когда ты держишь в своих руках жизнь или смерть.

Уилл обращает к нему взгляд.

— О. _Ох._ Знаю. Если поедание людей — это то, что тебя заводит, мы не будем... — Уилл неопределённо взмахнул рукой, не зная, как сформулировать мысль. — Ты не обязан объясняться, Ганнибал.

И Ганнибал впервые отводит глаза.

— Я знаю.

Уилл заканчивает приводить в порядок постель.

— Не надейся меня теперь смутить, самовлюблённый ублюдок, — с наглой ухмылкой бросает он прямо в лицо.

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Вполне точно.

Вместо ответа, Ганнибал решает изгваздать последнюю замену постельному белью. Он валит Уилла на кровать, переворачивает на живот, обливает маслом и трахает до тех пор, пока не выбьет из него всю дерзость. Уилл почти уверен, что физически не способен кончить ещё раз, о чём и сообщает вслух. Ганнибал с этим не соглашается и резкими, грубыми движениями рук доводит его до оргазма. Уилл кончает со всхлипом и обрушивается на измочаленное покрывало, выжатый до капли.

— Блять.

Ганнибал шлёпает его по ляжке, Уилл со стоном отмахивается от него.

Ганнибал стаскивает простынь, чтобы обтереть Уилла, насколько возможно.

— Похоже что спать нам остаётся на полотенцах, — замечает Ганнибал, хотя не похоже, что это его действительно беспокоит, поскольку он засовывает в Уилла палец и смотрит, как семя вытекает наружу. От дикой усталости тот почти не возмущается.

Собаки возятся вокруг кровати, взволнованные непривычным местонахождением хозяина и присутствием гостя. Бинс пару раз пытается вскарабкаться на кровать, но потом бросает эту затею, обиженно громко тявкнув. Уже проваливаясь в сон, Уилл закидывает руку Ганнибалу на бицепс, как будто если бы он того не сделал, тот мог бы просто исчезнуть.

 

Он просыпается посреди ночи, озадаченный непониманием того, что же его разбудило, и только спустя пару секунд соображает, что это жалобный скулёж кого-то из собак. А потом он замечает, что Ганнибал беспокойно мечется по постели, терзаемый кошмаром. По его вискам струятся слёзы. Уилл принимается перебирать его волосы, убирая их с лица, и, подключив свою эйдетическую память, начинает рассказывать литовские сказки, которые некогда Ганнибал сам читал ему по памяти. В конце концов тот затихает, погружается в глубокий сон, и вскоре сам Уилл, несмотря на щипание в глазах и узел в горле, засыпает тоже.

 

Уилл первым просыпается на следующее утро, довольно непривычно чувствуя себя с не-похмелья. А Бинс таки забралась на кровать, примостившись клубочком у него в ногах. Он бросает на неё строгий взгляд, и она начинает бить хвостом по матрасу. Уилл тихонько сползает на пол, стараясь не потревожить сон Ганнибала, и Бинс спрыгивает за ним следом.

Он выпускает собак прогуляться и сам немного разминается. Вскоре замечает незнакомую машину, припаркованную на обочине, в конце его подъездной дорожки. Уилл возвращается в дом, заваривает кофе, а потом подкрадывается ко входу в спальню и наблюдает за спящим. Ганнибалу явно не хватало хорошего отдыха: это заметно по залёгшим под глазами теням и выпирающим рёбрам.

Уилл подбирает его джинсы с пола — судя по всему, на них спала как минимум одна из собак — и нашаривает в кармане ключи. Потом выходит наружу, чтобы проверить и убедиться, что это и есть ключи от машины. В багажнике обнаруживается вещевая сумка, чехол с ноутбуком и полуавтоматический пистолет с пулями сорок пятого калибра в наплечной кобуре, а также три ножа в ножнах: на лодыжку, запястье и ремень. Ганнибал пришёл к нему абсолютно безоружным, и Уилл не совсем понимает, что об этом думать. Конечно, Ганнибал и с голыми руками дьявольски опасен, и тем не менее он всё это добро оставил в машине. Интересно, на сколько процентов он был уверен, что ему будут рады? Уилл забирает дорожную сумку и оружие. Ноутбук ни к чему: всё равно здесь интернета нет.

Войдя в дом, он обнаруживает, что Ганнибал уже встал и натянул джинсы, хотя застегнуть ещё не успел. Пересекающий его живот шрам всё ещё ярко выделяется на коже, хотя выглядит гораздо лучше, чем когда Уилл видел его в последний раз. Кофе разлит по двум разномастным кружкам, и вся эта сцена кажется какой-то нереальной.

Уилл сбрасывает принесённые находки на диван и спрашивает:

— Планировал смыться по-быстрому?

Ганнибал бросает лукавый взгляд в его сторону.

— Твой кофе неожиданно сносный, — говорит он. То, как он держит чашку, подтверждает то, что кофе сносный и даже более того, а также то, что Ганнибал буквально в шаге от того, чтобы, наплевав на своё достоинство, блаженно застонать, словно у него сейчас происходит самый крышесносный в жизни секс. Что ж, Уилл хорошо его понимает.

— За время заключения и тюремного пойла я понял, что жизнь слишком коротка для говённого кофе. Я езжу за тридевять земель, чтоб его купить, но оно того стоит.

— В клинике, к сожалению, кофеин был не положен. Я едва не расплакался, когда купил кофе в Макдоналдсе, — признаётся Ганнибал. — Дабы появляться на людях как можно меньше, я был вынужден закупать еду в придорожных точках общественного питания.

Что ж, тогда неудивительно, что Ганнибал настолько потерял в весе.

Уилл подошёл ближе, чтобы снять со стола предназначенную ему чашку, и приобнял Ганнибала за пояс.

— Постарайся не упасть от счастья, но у меня полон холодильник настоящей еды, а не суррогата из пакетиков, — с этими словами Уилл чмокнул Ганнибала в уголок рта и отпустил, чтобы тот мог самолично изучить содержимое морозильника и шкафчиков.

— Я бы хотел что-нибудь тебе приготовить, — заявляет он и довольно хмыкает, когда обнаруживает подставку со смесями.

И только когда на тарелке перед Уиллом появляется изысканный омлет, он вспоминает собственное предсказание насчёт того, что Ганнибал — виртуозный кулинар. Он уплетает этот шедевр за обе щеки, чувствуя безмерную гордость собственной проницательностью. Он не только оказался прав в своих выводах, но ещё и получил с них выгоду.

Тем временем Ганнибал налил себе вторую чашку кофе и произнёс как нечто совершенно обыденное:

— У меня есть план отхода. — Он глядит в окно над раковиной и делает глоток. Уилл ждёт, когда тот закончит свою мысль. — Я знаю, что ты меня не сдашь. Но ты готов бежать вместе со мной?

И Уилл готов не раздумывая ответить «конечно». Он мог бы даже обидеться, что у Ганнибала в принципе возникают подобные вопросы, но тот останавливает его жестом руки.

— Не спеши с ответом. Обдумай всё как следует. Я хотел бы видеть тебя рядом всегда, но если ты примешь такое решение, пойти на попятную будет уже невозможно. Я не требую от тебя немедленного ответа. Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы остаться здесь приблизительно на неделю. Это время потребуется на то, чтобы уладить кое-какие дела.

Уилл задумчиво кивает.

— Конечно.

Ганнибал выходит наружу, садится на крыльце и смотрит на океан. И вскоре уже мирно дремлет, вместе с Сэди, свернувшейся у его ног.

Уилл не тревожит его покой.

Пока моет посуду, он обдумывает слова Ганнибала. Продолжает думать об этом, когда закидывает вещи в стирку, в том числе несколько футболок с эмблемами рок-групп, найденных в дорожной сумке. Продолжает думать об этом, когда Ганнибал появляется в доме, перегибает его через спинку дивана и трахает до тех пор, пока Уилл не перестанет думать вообще.

Они разогревают остатки гамбо на обед и едят его в постели; при этом на Уилле только трусы, а на Ганнибале и того меньше. После еды Уилла немного смаривает, он дремлет, примостив голову у Ганнибала на коленях, пока тот массирует шрам на его лице. Ощущать на себе чьи-то руки — приятно. Уилл улавливает звук его сердцебиения, слышит бульканье в животе, чувствует тепло и жизнь его тела, текстуру его кожи, рельеф мышц, каждый волосок.

— Не думаю, что шрам когда-нибудь исчезнет полностью, — замечает Ганнибал. — Но при должном уходе и использовании витаминизированных масел, думаю, мы сможем сгладить твой дискомфорт и натяжение кожи.

Уилл что-то согласно мычит. Обдумывает возможность того, чтоб остаток жизни провести именно так: лениво нежась в постели, с хорошей едой, с собаками, резвящимися в воде неподалёку. Он видит, в мире действительно может существовать что-то кроме мест изощрённых преступлений. Он согласится носить любую немыслимо дорогую чушь, какую Ганнибал только захочет видеть на нём, а взамен Ганнибал будет знакомить его с прекрасными вещами и водить в любые места, в какие бы Уилл ни попросил. Они будут посещать неизвестные широкой публике рестораны, где подают необычайно вкусные блюда, а Ганнибал будет контролирующей всё и вся занозой в заднице, делающей заказ за них обоих. Уилл для проформы будет выражать недовольство, хотя на деле его мало волнуют подобные заскоки. Они будут путешествовать по миру, делать всё, что захотят, и наблюдать за проплывающим мимо людским потоком.

Это славная мечта. И вполне осуществимая, но требующая нелёгкую плату.

— Как много патологии в том, что ты делаешь? — вдруг спрашивает Уилл.

Ганнибал смотрит на него с выражением лица, исполненным уязвлённого достоинства, однако не пытается прикинуться, будто не понял, что Уилл имел в виду.

— Во мне нет _патологии._

— Чёрта с два. Не съел бы ты стольких, не будь в этом хоть капли мании.

Уилл видел склонность Ганнибала к насилию. Бывал на сценах его убийств. И все данные, коими он располагал, не вполне состыковывались у него в голове. Человек, лежащий с ним в одной постели — серийный убийца, но ведь и Уилл — тоже. Однако есть огромная разница между множественными убийствами и каннибализмом. И судя по всему, выявить собственный уровень комфорта Уилл сможет только тогда, когда увидит Ганнибала в деле, а это — отнюдь не то, к чему он отнесётся спокойно. Взглянув в лицо Ганнибала, он понимает, что тот мыслит в том же русле.

— Ты бы остановился, если бы я попросил? — спрашивает Уилл. — Смог бы?

Он как никто другой понимает, каково это, когда внутри растёт жажда убийства, заглушающая все остальные чувства. Знает, как звучит этот крик, приказывающий уничтожить, создать, наказать. Какой бы смысл ни таился за безумием, Уилл видел и понимал его. Но насколько Ганнибал проявляет свои наклонности под влиянием немеренной мании контроля и комплекса бога, и сколько в нём того безымянного голода, требующего подпитки невзирая на то, что диктуют логика и здравый смысл?

Ганнибал нахмуривается, но так ничего и не отвечает, продолжая сосредоточенно массировать шрам на его щеке.

Уилл засыпает ненадолго — по ощущениям, минут на пятнадцать-двадцать — а когда пробуждается, то видит, что Ганнибал, полностью одетый, стоит у окна и смотрит вдаль. И Уилл не винит его в этом. Он и сам иногда просыпается в тюремной камере.

— Не уверен, смогу ли остановиться, — с болезненной честностью произносит Ганнибал. — Я занимался этим всю свою взрослую жизнь. Это часть меня.

Уилл ведёт рукой по лицу.

— Ладно, — отзывается он. Потому что об этом он и так уже знал.

Ганнибал отвернулся от окна и продолжил, смотря Уилл в глаза:

— Не стану лгать тебе, Уилл: думаю, я смогу остановиться, если того захочу. Но я не хочу.

## Глава 25

У Уилла нет ни малейшего желания обсуждать это, пока он в одних трусах. Да и в принципе не хочется говорить на эту тему. Он поднимается с постели и натягивает чистую футболку. Теперь он чувствует себя более-менее настроенным на серьёзный разговор.

— Но ты бы остановился, если бы я попросил?

— Не тебе просить меня о чём-либо.

Вот так просто. Как будто Уилл должен принять это без всяких возражений, тем самым закрыв неловкую тему. Таким образом Ганнибал пытается взять под контроль неконтролируемую ситуацию.

— Это значит «нет»? — сухо уточняет Уилл.

На данный момент у него больше козырей, чем когда-либо, и Ганнибал это прекрасно понимает. Сейчас они не заперты в тесном пространстве. Кроме того, Уилл вполне уверен, что Ганнибал не станет причинять ему серьёзного вреда. К тому же его ищет полиция. И если Уилл хочет, чтобы этот разговор состоялся, так оно и будет, иначе Ганнибалу придётся уезжать одному.

Челюсть Ганнибала сжимается, на щеках выступают желваки.

— Ты предлагаешь пойти вместе с тобой. Я лишь хочу понять, что это означает.

— Именно то, что я сказал, — отвечает Ганнибал, пожалуй, преувеличенно ядовито, и в голосе его сквозит холод и тьма ночей, истекающих кровью, полных остывающих тел под ногами. Званый ужин у Сатаны и нескончаемый голод. Полный абсурд. И из-за всей этой херни Уилл начинает уже по-настоящему злиться. Мир куда огромнее пределов этого дома, но Ганнибал, очевидно, решительно настроен окрасить любое перспективное будущее в самые мрачные тона.

От напряжения шрам на лице вновь даёт знать о себе.

— И вот так было последние — сколько — лет тридцать? Жизнь, которую ты выстроил вокруг себя, при этом уверяя себя самого, что это не то, чем ты являешься. Так вот, может, для тебя будет новостью, но это и был ты. Мы — это не отдельные части того, из чего состоим и что нас окружает. Мы целостны. И тебе тошно будет скрываться в тени, так же как ты скрывался у всех на виду. Ты по своей натуре постоянно будешь к чему-то стремиться, потому что тебе ничто не даёт чувства насыщения и всё быстро наскучивает. Это нескончаемая борьба.

— Достаточно.

Но Уилл и не думает остановиться. Он пересекает небольшую спальню, встаёт лицом к лицу с Ганнибалом, пристально глядя в глаза. В этот момент он прекрасно понимает, что играет с огнём. Ганнибал зол, и это не умеренная или разумная злость, а та, что побуждает к насилию и кровопролитию. Доля секунды — Ганнибал резко толкает Уилла, и тот гулко врезается спиной в стену. И в этот момент всё в голове становится на свои места.

— Да ты ведь собираешься оторваться по полной, а?

Ганнибал сгребает в кулак его футболку и дёргает вниз, заваливая на пол. Уилл пытается отбиться, но его переворачивают на живот и заламывают руку за спину. Ганнибал надавливает ему на затылок, вжимая лицом в пол. Песок царапает щёку, и шрам отзывается резкой болью.

— Я не какой-нибудь фрик, которого ты можешь препарировать, — рычит Ганнибал.

Уилл не хочет доставлять ему удовольствие своим криком, но не может с собой справиться. Давление невыносимо жестокое и болезненное. Он всерьёз начинает бояться, что Ганнибал собирается сломать или вывихнуть ему руку.

— Я могу прочесть каждого, идиот, — выжимает Уилл сквозь зубы. — Ганнибал, пожалуйста, ты мне руку сломаешь.

Ганнибал ослабляет давление, но руку не отпускает.

— И что же ты видишь, Уилл Грэм?

— Если уйдёшь в отрыв, только чтобы покрасоваться и похвастаться своей неуловимостью, _тебя поймают!_ Делай что душе угодно, но — блять, _блять,_ Ганнибал — не вздумай опять попасться.

И тут Уилл осознаёт всё. И мысленно проклинает себя последними словами. Потому что вдруг понимает, чего Ганнибалу стоили эти полтора года в клинике. Он прекращает бороться и расслабляется. Потом поворачивает голову, насколько возможно в его положении, открывая Ганнибалу своё горло.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя препарировать, — тихо произносит он. — Ты знаешь меня и знаешь, на что я готов ради тебя.

Тяжёлое дыхание над ухом успокаивается, жёсткий захват исчезает с запястья.

— Да, — как-то отстранённо отвечает Ганнибал, словно ушёл глубоко в себя.

Уилл высвобождает свою руку.

— Препараты, которыми тебя пичкали... Сколько времени ушло на детоксикацию? Месяц? Два?

У Ганнибала закончился весь запал, он отпустил Уилла совсем и сел на пол рядом с ним.

— Я только недавно закончил выводить из организма секобарбитал.¹

Уилл вздыхает и переворачивается на спину.

— До сих пор случаются перепады настроения?

— Возможно. — Ганнибал осторожно счищает песок с его щеки. Уилл смотрит на него, прищурившись. — Да.

— На чём тебя держали?

— Секобарбитал. Ципротерона ацетат.² Амитал натрия.³ Время от времени им требовался скополамин.⁴

— Барбитураты, сыворотка правды и... Разве ципротерон не...

Губы Ганнибала сжимаются в полоску. У него усталый и какой-то измученный вид.

— Химическая кастрация, да. Полагаю, таким образом предполагалось снизить степень моей _«агрессии»._

— Господи. — Уилл приподнялся и сел. — Что с тобой сотворили? Можешь не рассказывать. Просто... давай повременим с принятием судьбоносных решений, пока не пройдут перепады настроения, идёт? — Он разминает плечо. Побаливает, но бывало и хуже. — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько людей мечтают уйти в сиянии славы. Поверь, я понимаю. Но самоубийство руками копов — это всё равно самоубийство. Но они тебя не поймают. Ты слишком умён для этого.

Ганнибал обхватывает руками колени.

— Возможно, — говорит он. Пожалуй, таким скромным он ещё никогда себя не показывал. Он откидывает волосы с лица и нахмуривается, когда они спадают обратно. — Я сожалею, Уилл. Я ещё не полностью пришёл в себя. Было... непросто стабилизироваться.

Уилл со вздохом поднимается и манит Ганнибала за собой, выходя из комнаты. Из своих запасов он откапывает самый нормальный виски и выходит из дома. Крыльцо пригревается солнцем, обдувается свежим бризом. Собаки нежатся в тени близлежащего дерева. Спустя минуту Ганнибал выходит вслед за Уиллом и присаживается с ним рядом на диван. Уилл откупоривает бутылку и передаёт ему.

— Даже не вздумай комментировать его качество, — говорит Уилл только чтобы увидеть недовольство в выражении лица.

Но вопреки ожиданиям Ганнибал бросает на него нежный взгляд.

— Я не сомневался, что ты попытаешься меня спровоцировать. Твоя бравада-...

— Не отражает действительность. Давай пей. И если так хочешь это услышать — да, я боюсь. Ты уязвим без привычной маски, и это делает тебя вдвойне опасным.

Ганнибалу определённо нравится то, что он слышит.

— Так что прежде чем я дам ответ, поделись своими планами на будущее. Мне надо подумать, хочу ли я быть частью этого.

Ганнибал делает добрый глоток, даже не поморщившись, и говорит:

— У меня действительно были планы. Но к настоящему времени они уже не актуальны. Я недооценил неприятные последствия пребывания в клинике. — Он передаёт Уиллу бутылку. — Ты был прав, упомянув ремни. А также электроконвульсивную терапию.

— Проклятье, — не сдерживается Уилл. — Мне очень жаль. — Он замолкает на некоторое время, отпивая виски. — Кто-нибудь-... Тебя ведь не-...

— Не воспользовался ли кто-нибудь моим состоянием? Нет. По крайней мере такому унижению меня не подвергали. Три различных учреждения — три разновидности издевательств. — Он перенимает бутылку. — В конце концов они поверили, что я всё же сдался, и перестали использовать ремни. Вернуть ясность мыслей было весьма проблематично, я часто терялся между фармакологическим сном и действительностью. И то, реальность чего не вызывала сомнений в одно мгновение, в следующее расплывалось, как сон.

— Ты убил троих человек при побеге.

Ганнибал чуть заметно двигает плечом.

— Да. Капля в море — тебе ли не знать. — Он вновь отдаёт бутылку Уиллу. — Можешь анализировать свою симпатию ко мне, Уилл, но едва ли тебя обрадуют выводы. Тьма, что ты видишь во мне, есть и в тебе, хотя лишь в перспективе и спрятана глубоко внутри-...

Уилл фыркает.

— Ты продолжаешь об этом говорить, но не надо думать, что всё всегда именно так, как тебе нравится.

— Пожалуй. Но кое-что я определённо могу с тобой сделать, — в его голос просачивается томность.

Что-то тёплое кувыркается у Уилла в животе.

— Аа? Говори, если что-нибудь надумал. Что-то приятное?

Ганнибал поворачивает к нему лицо.

— Уж не намекаешь ли ты на грязные разговоры, Уилл Грэм?

Пускай Уилл и знает, что Ганнибал подразумевает совсем не то, что он хотел бы слышать, но тем не менее. Сейчас ему совсем не хочется слушать о кровавых фантазиях Ганнибала — сексуальные куда предпочтительнее. Поэтому Уилл сползает по дивану, раздвигая ноги, и кладёт ладонь на его бедро, едва-едва не задевая ширинку.

Ганнибал отвлекается от виски, отставляя бутылку на пол.

— Очевидно. Мне рассказать о том, как я привяжу твои руки к кровати и заставлю тебя кончать снова и снова, и ещё раз, и до тех пор, пока не измотаю тебя до предела, пока ты не начнёшь умолять, не в силах больше возбудиться?

Рука, покоящаяся на ноге Ганнибала, чуть вздрагивает.

— Блять. Да, продолжай.

— По моим подсчётам, это был семнадцатый раз с моего приезда, когда ты нарушил правило не выражаться, — голос низкий, вибрирующий. Ганнибал устраивается удобнее, подбирая под себя одну ногу, одну руку укладывая на спинку дивана, и склоняется ближе к Уиллу. — Или мне следует отшлёпать тебя, и чтобы при этом ты сам просил о новом ударе? Возможно, я сделаю это рукой, унизительно перекину тебя через колено. А может, я воспользуюсь ремнём и буду смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью для меня.

Чужое дыхание опаляет шею, и Уилл сухо, с трудом сглатывает. Ганнибал придвигается ещё ближе и накрывает рукой его пах.

— Существует множество приспособлений, обеспечивающих воздержание. И твои мучения прекратятся лишь тогда, когда я этого пожелаю. Я буду наблюдать твой гнев, неудовлетворённость, отчаяние, и в конечном итоге — смирение. Я знаю, что контролирую твоё удовольствие, а ты не в способен не повиноваться мне, даже если пытаешься. Ты будешь строптивым или послушным?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Уилл, отстраняя руку со своей ширинки. Он заваливает Ганнибала на диван, вклиниваясь между его ног, и пробегается ладонями по его коленям, перед тем как скользнуть пальцами к застёжке на его джинсах. — А что мне будет за хорошее поведение? — Он тянет с Ганнибала, штаны, подныривает под них и спускает до самых щиколоток, стреноживая. — Ты дал мне связать тебя, дал себя трахнуть. Что ещё ты мне позволишь?

У Ганнибала расширяются зрачки.

— Что угодно, — звучит, как молитва, и в этот момент Уилл берёт у Ганнибала в рот. — Всё, что захочешь.

Обещания, данные во время секса, не обещания, но сейчас Уилл уверен в обратном.

— Просто бойся меня, люби меня, делай, как я скажу, и я буду твоим рабом,* — с оттенком иронии произносит Уилл, приподнимаясь, чтобы стянуть свои боксёры.

— Да, — соглашается Ганнибал, не уловив отсылку, и вовлекает Уилла в поцелуй.

— Мы разберёмся со всем, — шепчет Уилл в губы. — И обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

Уйти сейчас на поиски лубриканта просто не представляется возможным, поэтому он просто притирается вплотную к Ганнибалу, зажимая их члены между животами, скользкими от пота и слюны.

— Два года, — выдыхает Ганнибал. — Они отняли у меня два года. В моём возрасте... — Он хватает Уилла за задницу, задавая желанный ритм. Зубы Уилла смыкаются на горле, и он выругивается. — Я полагал, что уже не смогу восстановиться.

И в данном случае Уиллу не требуется особых медицинских познаний, чтобы доказать, что ципротерон из организма Ганнибала вывелся полностью.

И вот, когда они оба уже взмыленные, но сытые, Уилл блаженно растягивается на нём. И думает. О том, какими долгими были эти два года без него и насколько этот срок растянулся для самого Ганнибала. Думает о том, чего тот натерпелся. Измождённость до сих пор не покинула его облик.

Уилл тянет его за бороду и приподнимается.

— Покемарь немного, — предлагает он. — Я пока нам чего-нибудь приготовлю, а потом ты мне расскажешь о своих мыслях насчёт отъезда.

Он помогает Ганнибалу натянуть штаны и укрывает его пледом, не замечая протестов, и только успевает до двери дойти, как тот уже отрубается.

Уилл достаёт пачку гороха из морозилки и прикладывает к растревоженному плечу, прислонившись лбом к прохладной дверце холодильника. По-хорошему ему сейчас надо снять трубку и набрать 911. Но мысль, что Ганнибала навечно упекут в лечебницу и он в жизни больше не увидит солнечного света, болью отдаётся в животе. Уилл просто не сможет обречь его на это. И несмотря на полный разлад с самим собой, не может он так просто убежать в закат с серийным убийцей за руку. Его моральные принципы этого не перенесут.

— Ну и какого лешего я собираюсь делать? — обращается он к собакам. Потом решает нарезать бутербродов.

Ганнибал ничего не говорит насчёт еды, когда, пошатываясь спросонья, появляется в проёме. Уилл наливает ему кофе и подаёт тарелку.

— Мне понадобится телефон, чтобы разрешить некоторые вопросы относительно пересечения границы. Предоплаченный, если возможно. — Ганнибал ест быстро, и Уилл не представляет, чтоб тот точно так же ел когда-то в своём прекрасном доме. Но эту привычку они оба приобрели в заключении. — Связи, которыми я обзавёлся в тюрьме, позволили мне договориться с Баррио Ацтека. Они помогут перебраться через границу в Мексику. Не за «спасибо», разумеется, но здесь ничего, с чем бы я не справился.

— Баррио Ацтека?

Ганнибал трёт пальцами глаза и зевает.

— Они регулируют все крупные поставки кокаина между Техасом и Хуаресом. Обычно они не прибегают к помощи со стороны, но дело в том, что я располагаю приличным состоянием и весьма интересной репутацией, так что они пойдут мне навстречу.

Уилл приподнимает брови.

— И кого ты должен убить?

Ганнибал посылает ему усталый взгляд.

— Ты действительно хочешь это знать? Имя ничего тебе о нём не скажет. Это просто один из членов конкурентной банды. Они лишь хотят сделать это в назидание остальным, а я обладаю соответствующими навыками.

— Чёрт подери. Ганнибал.

— Мне рассказать тебе о его преступлениях? О десятках совершённых им убийств? О женщинах, которых он продал в сексуальное рабство, или о-...

— Я понял. И наплевать на мёртвого бандита. Гораздо больше меня волнуют последствия, когда на южной границе засветится работа Потрошителя. Тебя тут же начнут искать в этом районе, ты же понимаешь? Твой почерк теперь общеизвестен, его будут приурочивать к любой, хоть мало-мальски странной смерти.

Ганнибал возвращает внимание к еде.

— Я не собираюсь ничего у него забирать. Ему заказали смерть, желательно медленную, и чтобы тело было выставлено напоказ. Думаю, кое-какие части — вероятно, язык и целую голову — они сами мне отдадут. Это убийство не будет произведением искусства. Я всего лишь послужу орудием в чужих руках.

— Только один раз, — задумчиво произносит Уилл. Замысел обретает форму.

— Если они попытаются играть со мной, то сильно пожалеют, — говорит Ганнибал. И Уилл, как ни странно, успокаивается.

## Примечание к части

¹ Секобарбитал — лекарственный препарат из группы барбитуратов, оказывающих угнетающее влияние на центральную нервную систему. Прописывается при общей тревожности и бессоннице.  
² Ципротерона ацетат — противоопухолевое средство. Уменьшает или полностью устраняет эффекты андрогенов — защищает предстательную железу от воздействия андрогенов половых желёз и/или коры надпочечников. У мужчин уменьшает нездоровое половое влечение, снижает потенцию, снижает функцию яичек (изменения носят обратимый характер и исчезают после прекращения лечения).  
³ Амитал натрия — так называемая сыворотка правды. Оказывает успокаивающее, расслабляющее и снотворное влияние на нервную систему, снижает контроль пациента над своими словами и действиями.  
⁴ Скополамин — препарат, применяемый в психиатрической практике в качестве успокаивающего средства. Также входит в перечень препаратов, объединяемых под понятием «сыворотка правды». Побочным эффектом скополамина является вызываемая им амнезия.  
* Цитата из фильма «Лабиринт» (1986)

## Глава 26

Уилл отвозит Ганнибала в минимаркет на лодке, и всю четверолапую компанию они берут с собой. Собаки этому безмерно счастливы, за неимением открытых окон свешивают головы через бортик, вывалив по ветру языки. Ганнибал заметно хорошо себя чувствует на открытой воде, наблюдая по сторонам сквозь десятидолларовые солнцезащитные очки, предложенные ему Уиллом.

— У собак должны быть спасательные жилеты, — замечает Ганнибал после того, как лодка подскакивает на особо крупной волне и всех на борту обдаёт брызгами.

— Ничего. Они все хорошо плавают.

Сэди, которая, как Уилл уже успел понять, неровно дышит к Ганнибалу, лежит головой у того на коленях и глядит на него с бесконечным обожанием, предательница. Вот же ж вкус у некоторых. Уилл убеждён: собаки каким-то шестым чувством видят истинную натуру людей. Ганнибал чешет Сэди за ухом отвлечённо, но именно так, как она любит. Ну да, положим, её бывший хозяин не был ни серийным убийцей, ни каннибалом — но он бросил её умирать на обочине, так что... судя по всему, некоторые вещи в её понимании выглядят несколько иначе.

Когда они прибывают на место, магазинчик оказывается полон народу: человек пять точно. Тем не менее Ганнибал не колеблясь входит внутрь, и Уиллу приходится даже прибавить шагу, чтоб нагнать его.

Кайла, дежурящая сегодня за прилавком, смеряет Ганнибала пристальным, изучающим взглядом и спрашивает:

— Кто это?

Она не двигается с места, но переминается с ноги на ногу, что выдаёт её готовность отступить в любой момент. Уилл мысленно хвалит её за благоразумие. Прекрасное чувство самосохранения. И Уилл и рад бы сказать ей, что всё она правильно понимает и пусть доверится инстинктам, но это пошло бы вразрез с его интересами. За это немного стыдно.

Уилл не пытается ей улыбнуться. Он вообще редко кому-то улыбается, и было бы странно, сделай он это сейчас.

— Знакомься, это Нэйтан, мой приятель из Нового Орлеана. В прошлом полицейский, а сейчас — охотник за головами. Так что я застрахован на случай появления Лектера.

Кайла заметно расслабляется.

— Приветик, — выдаёт она, перегибаясь через прилавок.

— Bonjour, cher,¹ — отвечает Ганнибал. Каджунский акцент ему не особо даётся, но Уилл почти уверен, что Кайла этого и не заметит.

Ганнибал сам подаётся ближе к прилавку, приспуская тёмные очки, и его губы медленно растягиваются в кокетливой улыбочке.

Уилл хлопает его по плечу, как сделал бы своему приятелю, коим Ганнибал Лектер не является.

— Как некрасиво, — прицокивает он и потом обращается уже к Кайле: — Можно он одолжит у тебя телефон? Мой сломался.

— Конечно, — кивает она, по-прежнему не сводя с Ганнибала зачарованно блестящих глаз, и как бы невзначай прикусывает губу — приём, явно подсмотренный в сериалах. — Без проблем. В конце зала есть таксофон.

— Иди звони, — говорит Уилл. — Хватит клеить местных.

Ганнибал удаляется, покачивая бёдрами, как обычно он не делает. А ведь аппетитно смотрится.

Кайла провожает его взглядом. Уилл смотрит в её сторону, лишь бы не смотреть туда же, куда и она.

— Он тебе в отцы годится, — с неодобрением подчёркивает он.

Кайла вспоминает о присутствии Уилла только когда Ганнибал исчезает за стойкой с чипсами.

— А его, похоже, не особо волнует, — с подростковой развязностью бросает она.

— Попридержи коней, Лолита.² Га-... — Уилл чуть не проговаривается, — тараканов в голове у него хватает, уж поверь.

На это Кайла закатывает глаза.

Уилл повторяет траекторию Ганнибала и находит его, непринуждённо прислонившегося к стене одной рукой, с трубкой, зажатой в другой. В этот момент он сам на себя не похож, словно монстр, скрывающийся под его кожей, способен принять какое угодно обличие. При внешней статичности, изнутри Уилл пластичен; Ганнибал — ровно наоборот. Он своей сути не изменит, хотя мастерски это скрывает. Уиллу интересно было бы узнать, сколько Ганнибал способен придерживаться определённой роли и каким он становится, когда никто не видит.

Он по-деловому обсуждает что-то на беглом испанском. Услышанного достаточно, чтобы понять, что речь Ганнибала несколько слишком вольная, учитывая, что общается он с кем-то из опасного картеля. И всё же, на взгляд Уилла, это имеет определённый смысл. Отчасти это объясняется самоуверенностью Ганнибала, но, с другой стороны, в такой ситуации нельзя давать слабину. Ганнибал вежлив, тем не менее тон его даёт понять, что прогибаться он ни под кого не собирается.

Уилл бесцельно шатается по периметру магазинчика, пока не находит, что искал, вернувшись обратно к Ганнибалу. Уилл делает ему жест, как бы спрашивая: «Ты скоро?». Ганнибал что-то рявкает в трубку, а потом, посмотрев на него, одними губами говорит: «Иди».

Уилл оставляет собак гулять возле магазина, а сам решает пройтись пешком до ближайшей аптеки, которая всего в миле отсюда. Он в ней никогда раньше не был, потому что этой дорогой часто ходят туристы, заинтересованные взгляды которых напоминают о его шраме, про который хоть иногда получается забыть, и то если не улыбаться. Сердце гулко колошматится в груди от ощущения, будто каждому встречному известно, кто он такой и кого приютил в своём доме. И зачем он только оставил Ганнибала одного. Неразумно, но что сделано, то сделано.

В аптеке он покупает лубрикант и презервативы. О венерических заболеваниях поздновато думать; всё это, скорее, поможет им c быстрыми перепихами и решит проблему беспорядка. Уилл не глядя протягивает деньги юнцу за кассой, рассовывает покупки по карманам и обратный путь преодолевает уже трусцой.

К минимаркету он возвращается минут за двенадцать, весь взмокший, как загнанная лошадь. Не столько от жары, сколько от панического страха увидеть оцепление из полицейских машин и спанбондовый мешок.

Что ж, у страха глаза велики. Ганнибал преспокойно стоит на входе в магазинчик, выкуривая сигарету на пару с Кайлой, которая разве что не виснет на нём. Уилл присвистывает, созывая стаю, и девушка, от неожиданности подпрыгнув, сконфуживается.

— Отец в курсе, что ты куришь? — обращается Уилл к ней. Та смущается ещё сильнее.

— Не говорите ему, ладно?

— Он не станет, — вмешивается Ганнибал. Он забирает сигарету из пальцев девочки, делает последнюю затяжку и бросает окурок на землю, растирая носком ботинка. — Ну, увидимся, cher, — прощается он на своём кошмарном каджунском и идёт вслед за Уиллом к лодке. Собаки возбуждённо нарезают вокруг них круги, уже готовые к отплытию.

И только когда они всем составом отчаливают, Уилл взрывается:

— Что за нахрен ты вытворяешь?

Он всё ещё на взводе, испарина покрывает лицо, рубашка липнет к спине.

Ганнибал в неудовольствии скривляется, его язык влажно пробегается по губам, будто пытаясь избавиться от неприятного привкуса.

— Городской приятель Уилла Грэма, который заигрывает с девочками-подростками и курит забористую отраву без фильтра. Ушёл из полиции, потому что хочет собственноручно ловить негодяев, а не выписывать штрафы за превышение скорости. Приехал сюда отчасти из дружеского одолжения, отчасти из расчёта схватить беглого маньяка. Вот кого запомнят люди, а не просто проходимца, засветившегося здесь вскоре после того, как Ганнибал Лектер сбежал.

Несмотря на раздражение Уилл вынужден признать, что Ганнибал прав. Получается, что страх — единственное оправдание его срыву. Страх того, что их поймают, того, что Ганнибал скорее спровоцирует копов открыть по себе огонь, чем вернётся в клинику. Страх того, как же в конце концов Ганнибал решит поступить, какой выбор сделает. Вообще вся их ситуация ужасно нервирует.

— Могу я спросить, где ты был? — интересуется Ганнибал. Несколько прядей выбились из хвостика и от ветра хлещут по его лицу. Тёмная краска частично уже вымылась, проявляя русые и серебряные нити.

Уилл несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, призывая себя успокоиться.

— Позже, — отвечает он и до конца дороги больше не обмолвивается и словом.

Дома, пока Ганнибал разувается на пороге, Уилл проходит в спальню, вытряхивая на кровать купленное в аптеке и стаскивая с себя промокшую рубашку.

— Не поделишься планами? — Он останавливается в проёме, наслаждаясь видом разгибающегося Ганнибала.

Лицо того смягчается.

— Я намерен выехать завтра. Рандеву назначено в Техасе, и нужно выдвигаться завтрашним утром, чтобы поспеть вовремя.

Неозвученный вопрос витает в воздухе: поедет ли он один или?..

— Смазка, — вдруг выпаливает Уилл. Он возникает рядом с Ганнибалом и тащит за собой в спальню. Язык, принявшийся атаковать чужой рот, улавливает привкус дешёвого табака. — За ней я ходил. — Он дёргает с Ганнибала джинсы, пожалуй, с большей силой, чем необходимо. — Позволь мне ещё раз сделать это с тобой.

Так звучит не просьба.

Ганнибал вздрагивает и сглатывает так, что звук отчётливо слышен. Пальцы неуклюже цепляются за пряжку ремня Уилла.

— Что угодно. — Ганнибал срывает собственную рубашку, отшвыривает ногой джинсы.

Уилл сам избавляется от штанов и обуви, не отрывая глаз от Ганнибала, откидывающегося на кровать, по-прежнему закиданную измятыми полотенцами и простынями. Он стаскивает трусы, а Ганнибал, обмакнув два пальца в лубрикант, уже сам подготавливает себя.

— Боже мой, — роняет Уилл. С этого ракурса ему не видно лица Ганнибала, зато прекрасно видны натянувшиеся в плечах жгуты и слышно шумное, хриплое дыхание. Как только Уилл делает шаг к кровати, Ганнибал становится на четвереньки и упирается лбом в сложенные руки, стиснувшие простынь.

Уилл вдыхает.

— Я спишу это на синдром отмены и перепады настроения. — Он оглаживает руками спину, внутреннюю и внешнюю стороны бёдер. — Иначе меня оскорбило бы твоё предположение, будто я мог воспользоваться ситуацией как рычагом давления. Пойду ли я с тобой или нет, не зависит от того, что я тебя трахну.

Ганнибал бросает взгляд через плечо, его губы плотно сомкнуты, а в глазах таится нечто юное, трепещущее и одновременно древнее, безжалостное. Уилл тянется поцеловать его, а потом продолжает:

— Я _хотел бы_ трахнуть тебя. Но если потом ты собираешься стервить по этому поводу...

— Не говори глупостей. Я ведь сам сказал, что хочу-...

Уилл уже прислоняется грудью к его спине, потому остаётся сделать лишь одно слитное движение, чтобы оборвать Ганнибала на полуслове. Ганнибал зажмуривается и срывается на протяжный стон.

— Как бы я был без тебя? — шепчет Уилл, прижимаясь губами возле его уха. — Направляй меня, говори, что мне делать. — Он прикусывает край челюсти. — Так как тебе хочется?

Ганнибал переваливается на бок, подтягивает одно колено к груди. Уилл толкается в него отрывистыми, короткими движениями. Он видит это: как под влиянием гормонального бунта Ганнибал невольно выпускает контроль из рук, в любой момент ожидая предательства от собственного тела. Под всем этим просвечивает застарелая боль от надругательства над собой, которому он не мог помешать. И как много лет спустя его снова сделали беззащитным. Уилл видит его одиночество, которого Ганнибал даже не осознавал до того дня, как они очутились в одной камере. Оно для самого Уилла — как отражение в зеркале. Чувства Ганнибала пускают корни глубоко во тьму — это Уилл видит тоже. Любовь ли это. Или одержимость.

Уилл целует ещё и ещё, немного смещается и перехватывает Ганнибала под коленом, чтобы облегчить движение. Тот цепляется за его плечо и нетерпеливо бросает:

— Я не сломаюсь. Делай всё как следует... — Голос надламывается и скатывается в низкий гортанный возглас, когда Уилл сменив угол проникновения, попадает точно в простату.

— Когда нас перестанут искать, — тяжело на выдохе начинает Уилл, — я хочу, чтоб ты свозил меня в Европу. В Рим, Париж, Афины. Хочу побыть туристом по полной программе и наделать с тобой кучу ужасных селфи на фоне достопримечательностей. А потом давай исследуем все эти города с их теневых сторон, увидим, какие они на самом деле. А ещё я согласен на все те фантазии, о которых ты рассказывал, делать со мной, что захочешь. Мы можем всё это попробовать. Я всё тебе позволю.

Ганнибал вжимается щекой в подушку и впивается зубами себе в запястье. Уилл понимает: так он пытается держать себя в руках, когда всего слишком много, слишком горячо и жёстко, слишком острые ощущения. Уилл накрывает ладонью его член и проводит подушечкой пальца по дырочке уретры. Прежде никто не делал с Ганнибалом такого — не проникал так глубоко, не дарил столько ошеломительного удовольствия — и дело не только в сексе. Ганнибал уже извивается змеёй, извергая проклятья сразу на трёх языках.

— Тебе хорошо? — отчасти Уилл дразнится, но отчасти действительно хочет услышать подтверждение.

— Да, — признаёт Ганнибал и за волосы притягивает для поцелуя. Он выгибается в объятиях, не то стараясь вывернуться, не то притереться ещё ближе, а Уилл зубами оставляет метки на его горле и рассказывает, как хорошо им будет вместе.

Уилл кончает первым, не выдержав тугого, жаркого давления. Он подталкивает Ганнибала, заставляя лечь на живот, и, сдвинувшись вниз и пристроившись сзади, проводит языком между ягодиц. Он впервые подобное делает; на вкус различает в основном только смазку и собственную сперму. Это необычно и не то чтобы изящно, хотя Ганнибал, кажется, не против. И Уилл продолжает вылизывать его до тех пор, пока тот обессиленно не распластывается по кровати, кончая. Инстинктивно Уилл понимает, что оставить его сейчас одного — не лучшая идея, поэтому подползает выше и опускается сверху, прижимаясь к его влажной спине, давая им обоим немного перевести дух.

— Ça vas?*

— Oui, ça vas,* — отзывается Ганнибал. — Полагаю, я могу доверять твоей эмпатии.

Уилл, усмехнувшись, привстаёт.

— Мм, пожалуй.

Он отлучается ненадолго, чтобы прополоскать рот, налить им попить и принести пару полотенец.

— Я поеду с тобой, — выдаёт он, в то время как Ганнибал осушает стакан, облокотившись на подушку. — Просить тебя остановиться или измениться не буду. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты пересмотрел свои критерии: убивай только тех, кто этого действительно заслуживает.

— Я не блюститель справедливости, — с нескрываемым отвращением говорит Ганнибал.

— Знаю. Но ведь отношения строятся на компромиссах, иначе никак. И потом, согласись, охотиться на волков куда занимательнее, чем на овец.

Ганнибал нахмуривается, глядя в стакан.

— Возможно.

Он покорно позволяет Уиллу поухаживать за собой, обтереть полотенцем пот, остатки лубриканта и потёки спермы.

— Не рассматривай это как компромисс. — Закончив приводить их в порядок, Уилл расслабленно вытягивается на постели. Ну и наследили они тут, стоило, пожалуй, воспользоваться презервативом. Хорошо что им придётся провести тут всего одну ночь. — Я прошу об этом потому, что ты меня любишь.

Ганнибала явно подмывает спросить, откуда у Уилла такая уверенность. Но за одно мгновение упрямство в лице сменяется смирением. Пониманием того, что отрицать очевидное просто глупо.

— Как насчёт того, что я попрошу чего-нибудь взамен?

Ну ладно, Уилл и не рассчитывал победить без боя.

— Что же? — допытывается он.

Ганнибал делает вид, будто правда задумался, пускай и так понятно, что он чётко знает, чего хочет. Уилл терпеливо ждёт, пока тот допьёт воду, но, отставив стакан на тумбочку, Ганнибал просто откидывается на спину, молча наблюдая за ленивым вращением потолочного вентилятора.

— Чёрт подери, Ганнибал!

Тот вздыхает.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. На охоту. — Тон Ганнибала даёт понять: он знает, что просит слишком многого, и тем не менее уступать не собирается. — Хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты убиваешь.

— И не единожды, надо думать.

— Да, — мягко соглашается Ганнибал. — Мне кажется, я смогу вечно смотреть на это.

Уилл читает его, как раскрытую книгу. Ганнибал считает, что это может погубить их; что Уилл захочет увидеть в нём кого-то совершенно другого, и даже если Ганнибал попытается им стать, в конечном итоге их не ждёт ничего, кроме разочарования и обид. Он думает, что Уилл в какой-то момент, когда воспоминания о собственных убийствах затрутся, решит, что больше не хочет быть рядом с убийцей. Постепенно их взаимоотношения, как и любые другие, возведённые на столь зыбкой опоре, будут неизбежно нагнетаться. И в итоге, в отличие от любых других, уж точно ничем хорошим не закончатся.

— Выбираешь ты, — наконец озвучивает Уилл. — Я — одобряю.

Ганнибал отрывает голову от подушки.

— Что, прости?

— Убийцы, насильники, педофилы... Недостатка в подобных кадрах никогда не будет. Если нужно, мы ещё дополним этот список.

— И... — голос бесцветный, а лицо застывшее, нечитаемое. Он не смеет надеяться.

— Это да. Я пойду с тобой. На охоту. Но учти: если ты проигнорируешь моё мнение насчёт твоего выбора, если предашь моё доверие-...

— Ни за что, — Ганнибал будто совсем не дышит. Он берёт лицо Уилла в ладони и крепко целует. — Не предам, клянусь тебе.

## Примечание к части

¹ Привет, куколка. (фр.)  
² Отсылка к роману В. Набокова «Лолита».  
* — Всё в порядке?  
— Да. (фр.)

## Глава 27

Пока Ганнибал спит, Уилл разрешает щенкам забраться к ним в постель, и те обкладывают Ганнибала со всех сторон живыми меховыми грелками. Эд так и вовсе, умостившись на подушке, сворачивается у того вокруг головы наподобие чудаковатой шапки. У Уилла нет мобильника, чтобы заснять эту картину, но к счастью, он вспоминает о стареньком подержанном фотоаппарате.

Занимаясь сборами, он чутко прислушивается к звукам из спальни на случай, если Ганнибала опять настигнут кошмары, но различает только храп Джина. Собственно, из одежды собрать приходится не так уж много: всё помещается в одну сумку. Пистолет он на всякий пожарный кладёт с собой, но слишком громоздкий дробовик решает не брать. В портативный минихолодильник складывает немного еды на дорогу, потом отрывает откуда-то из закромов путеводитель по штатам.

Машина, на которой Ганнибал приехал, — легковой универсал с приличным пробегом и запасной шиной на крышке багажника. Неприметная, незапоминающаяся — как раз то, что нужно. В бардачке обнаруживаются документы на машину; разумеется, Ганнибал не сглупил бы, взяв автомобиль, числящийся в угоне. Уилл решает, что на нём они и поедут, потому что собственный, оформленный на его имя, брать слишком рискованно. И всё равно он снимает номера со своего авто, перенося их вместе с остальными вещами. Вещсумки занимают пол в задней части салона. Потом Уилл раскладывает заднее сиденье для собак, хотя похоже что разместить тут всю стаю не получится. Возможно, придётся брать обе машины.

Объективно говоря, не должны они этого делать. Уилл не должен этого делать, даже думать об этом. Живот крутит — и не просто от переживаний и страха. Состояние, сравнимое с ощущениями за секунду до срыва вниз на американской горке. Волнение, какого в жизни не испытывал. Он оседает на крыльцо и смотрит на океан, не желая возвращаться в дом, потому как наверняка разбудит Ганнибала своей беспокойной вознёй. Он теряет счёт времени, возвращаясь в реальность только когда стая высыпает на улицу, резво скача по пляжу и вздымая песок во все стороны.

— Ты должен оформить им паспорта.

Уилл чуть из кожи не выпрыгивает с перепуга.

— Не подкрадывайся так!

Ганнибал вручает ему чашку кофе и продолжает:

— Но учти: ты можешь перевезти через границу только двух из них. А у тебя их семь.

В последних словах звучит неодобрение, которое Уилл благополучно пропускает мимо ушей.

— С этим позже. Ты уже собрался?

— Практически.

Они вместе идут в дом, где Уилл обнаруживает, что Ганнибал переложил практически всё содержимое холодильника в морозильный контейнер, который подхватывает и несёт к машине. В это время Уилл, стоя посреди гостиной, последний раз окидывает взглядом обстановку. И понимает, что ожидаемая тоска от прощания с домом, практически построенным собственными руками, так и не наступает. Всё, что действительно для него важно, уже ждёт его в машине. Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, он покидает дом, не оглядываясь.

Несколько покрывал, избежавших участи быть заляпанными биологическими жидкостями, он стелет на заднее сиденье для собак. Бинс с щенками некрупные, поэтому, немного потеснившись, стая вполне размещается там всем составом.

Ганнибал, повернув ключ в зажигании, перехватывает взгляд Уилла и говорит:

— Последний шанс.

И Уилла пробивает на ха-ха.

— Можно подумать, ты бы меня отпустил. Я думал, мы поговорили начистоту.

Ганнибал выруливает на дорогу, глядя теперь только вперёд.

— Возможно, я мог бы уехать один.

Звучит не особо убедительно.

— Да, ты мог бы уехать один. Оставив моё тело остывать на полу в кухне. Ты многогранен, Ганнибал, но великодушие — не одно из твоих качеств, — с этими словами Уилл тянет руку к радиоприёмнику, и салон наполняет классическая симфония. Что ж, каков хозяин. — Но я здесь, так что...

 

 

До Форт-Стоктона, что в Техасе, порядка тридцати трёх часов ходу. Каждые три часа они делают тридцатиминутную остановку, чтобы дать собакам поразмяться. Несколько раз, не в свою очередь за рулём, Уиллу удаётся впасть в беспокойный, полный пугающих видений сон. Пару раз Ганнибал даже вынужден растормошить его.

Уилл правда старается убедить себя, что напрасно переживает. Никто его не хватится, по крайней мере, в скором времени.

 

— Меня ищут в Майами, — ни с того ни с сего сообщает Ганнибал где-то через десять часов от начала пути, разворачивая кулёк с бутербродами. — Неподалёку от тебя, но также и от Кубы.

— Майами? И почему никто не следил за моим домом?

Ганнибал отвечает не сразу, пристукивая пальцами по крышке холодильника.

— Следил. Его тело обнаружили в Майами. Поэтому сейчас меня ищут там.

Уилл продолжает смотреть на дорогу, осмысливая информацию.

— Ты похитил местного копа и перевёз в Майами?

— Федерального агента. Я увёл его от твоего дома, оставляя достаточно следов, чтобы дать выйти на себя, и только потом схватил его и отвёз в Майами. — Ганнибал выглядит уязвлённым предположением Уилла. — Впрочем, это, как некоторые выразились, не первое моё родео.

Уилл крепче сжимает руль и напоминает себе, что чётко представлял, на что подписывается.

— Я не буду с тобой разговаривать некоторое время, — предупреждает он немного погодя. — Знаю, ты защищал нас, но от этого мне не легче.

Ганнибал ставит холодильник обратно за сиденье.

— Я понимаю.

Уилл не сокрушается из-за кого-то, кого даже в глаза не видел. Он с лёгкостью представляет действия Ганнибала, но не может испытывать сочувствие к незнакомцу, чья смерть была необходима, чтобы они могли сбежать. Кроме того, невероятное облегчение оттого, что Ганнибал так похлопотал ради их безопасности, затмевает все остальные чувства.

— Я не сержусь, — поясняет Уилл. — Мне немного противно от себя самого, но на тебя я злиться не могу.

Ганнибал перестаёт жевать, откладывая сэндвич на обёрточную бумагу.

— Понимаю.

— Вот только попробуй сейчас меня анализировать — я тебя из машины выкину. А потом ещё раз, если спросишь, что я чувствую.

— Мне не нужно спрашивать. Ты винишь себя за отсутствие вины. Но это совершенно естественно. Человеку свойственно не принимать близко к сердцу судьбы тех, кто не входит в его ближний круг. В теории, разумеется, но в любом случае мы всегда больше беспокоимся о тех, с кем так или иначе связаны. Ты острее воспринял тот факт, что это был агент ФБР, а не просто местный полицейский.

— Умеешь утешить, — буркает Уилл.

Ганнибал вздыхает.

— Я помню о своём обещании. Однако я без промедления убью любого, кто поставит под угрозу нашу безопасность. И не пытайся меня отговорить.

 

К концу тридцатичетырёхчасового пути до Форт-Стоктона собаки начинают сходить с ума, а Уилл и сам готов выть от тянущей боли в затёкших ногах, и только Ганнибал остаётся монолитно спокойным, даже не меняясь в лице. Он точно так же страшно вымотался, хоть и не показывает этого.

К приезду их ожидает забронированный Ганнибалом номер в мотеле, к которому они подъезжают с заднего двора, дабы своей компанией из двоих мужчин и семи собак не привлечь ничьё внимание.

— Выгуляй их, — распоряжается Ганнибал. — Я пока сделаю пару звонков.

 

По прибытии после прогулки в их временное прибежище собаки едва волочат лапы, да и у самого Уилла ноги подкашиваются от изнеможения, а ещё и горло неприятно саднит. Ганнибал ловит его, не успевает захлопнуться дверь, и тащит в душевую, изловчившись оставить часть их одежды ещё в общей комнате, на безвкусном узорчатом ковре. Он трахает Уилла у стены душевой, практически на весу, потому что тот буквально не держится на ногах от усталости. Одна рука, удерживающая поперёк груди, зажимает Уиллу рот, вторая впивается в бедро.

Уилл елозит по скользкой кафельной плитке, жмурясь от заливающей глаза воды. Ганнибал так жёстко, так глубоко его имеет, что Уиллу кажется, его вот-вот разорвёт изнутри.

Когда заканчивается горячая вода, а Уилл уже начинает сползать по стеночке, Ганнибал, поддерживая за талию, доводит его до кровати, бросает на покрывало и продолжает трахать. Орёт Уилл так, что соседи из соседних номеров начинают долбить по стенам. Оргазм отнимает последние силы, Уилл практически отрубается, едва замечая, как Ганнибал изливается внутрь него, а зубы клеймят спину укусами. Но потом, когда тот уже укладывается рядом, от него всё ещё исходит стойкое напряжение, и Уилл, невольно спроецировав на себя его состояние, забывает о сонливости.

— Я встречусь с тобой в Сьюдад-Хуаресе, в мотеле на Дюранго, под именем Кроуфорд, — сообщает Ганнибал, обводя пальцем особенно чёткий след от зубов у Уилла под лопаткой. — Если меня там не окажется, я хочу, чтобы ты собрал собак, сел в машину и вернулся в Шугарлоф.

— С чего вдруг? — откликается Уилл. Сна ни в одном глазу, несмотря на кошмарную усталость.

— Если меня там не будет, значит я мёртв, — сухо констатирует Ганнибал, и Уиллу хочется его ударить.

— Если ты позволишь каким-то наркодельцам себя убить, я тебя никогда не прощу.

Уилл ощущает боль во всём теле и уже предвосхищает невозможность нормально сидеть в ближайшие дни. В том, что Ганнибал сделал это с ним умышленно, сомневаться не приходится. Ещё Уилл достаточно хорошо знает Ганнибала — по крайней мере, ему нравится так думать — чтобы понять, что как минимум один из укусов оставит шрам на спине.

Загадочно хмыкнув, Ганнибал гладит его по волосам.

— Сделаю всё от меня зависящее, — после паузы произносит он. — Я не страшусь смерти, Уилл. И ты за меня не бойся.

Уилл до пёстрых кругов надавливает кулаками на закрытые глаза.

— За тебя я не боюсь, — бормочет он. — Но после всего, что ты для нас сделал, чтобы привести нас... к этому... — он неопределённо взмахивает кистью, сомневаясь, существует ли подходящее слово, чтобы обобщить их ситуацию, — ты не можешь бросить меня снова.

Ганнибал не находит, что ответить.

 

 

Наутро они поднимаются совершенно разбитые. В резком освещении ванной они оба выглядят постаревшими и какими-то помятыми. У Уилла ноет каждая клеточка тела. Жгуты, проступающие у Ганнибала в плечах, спокойствия не добавляют. И такой роскоши, как запасной план, у них просто нет. Как-то так.

Ганнибал уходит до ближайшего нелегального пункта перекупки авто и берёт там четырёхдверное корыто за пятьсот баксов наличными. Внутренности сжимаются при мысли, что Ганнибал уедет один, хотя из них двоих теперь у Уилла более приметное лицо.

— Через пять дней в Сьюдад-Хуаресе, мотель на Дюранго, комната на имя Кроуфорд, — повторяет Ганнибал, когда возвращается в номер. Он стоит в шаге напротив Уилла, всматриваясь, словно пытается запомнить мельчайшую деталь в его облике.

Уилл привлекает его в объятие, при этом убеждая самого себя, что ещё не отчаялся.

— Нас не поймают, — шепчет он, но его уверенность напускная. — Тебя не поймают. Даже не вздумай попасться, сволочь, — с этими словами Уилл отпускает его.

— Я постараюсь, — голос Ганнибала шелестит сухо, как ветер в пустыне. — Ты ругаешься уже несколько дней подряд, не думай, что я не считаю.

Уилл немного истерично, но смеётся.

— В твоих же интересах выполнить грёбаное обещание.

Ганнибал прикладывает ладонь к его щеке, оглаживая шрам подушечкой пальца, а потом выходит, садится в машину и уезжает до того, как Уилл успеет сказать что-нибудь ещё.

Собаки чувствуют настроение хозяина, трутся вокруг него, тычутся мокрыми носами в руки, жалобно поскуливая.

— Да, — слабо роняет Уилл, обращая на них внимание. — Я знаю.

За неспособностью беспокоиться за Ганнибала и сохранять здравый рассудок одновременно, он решает побеспокоиться о стае. Разве он может кого-то из них оставить? Вариантов в таком случае не особо много, точнее, есть один-единственный. Уилл загоняет собак в заднюю часть салона и берёт курс на Сан-Диего. Дорога занимает два дня, на исходе которых Уилл испытывает на себе все прелести недосыпания: его попеременно бросает от нервного возбуждения к бессильной апатии. Он делает короткие остановки, чтобы вздремнуть или перекусить остатками еды из сумки-холодильника, а на попутных заправках берёт энергетики, дрянной кофеёк из пакетиков и что-нибудь сладкое.

 

Блокпост на границе с Сан-Исидро, пожалуй, один из самых загруженных в мире. Уилл попадает в очередь примерно из тысячи машин. Что он хорошо усвоил за годы службы на страже закона — в крупном городе затеряться куда проще, чем в пригороде. Если ты не местный, твоего лица никто и не запомнит. Собственно, план довольно прост: переть напролом с невозмутимым видом, а если не прокатит — прикинуться дурачком. Мол, «ах, простите, офицер, я и понятия не имел, что на животных нужны документы. Вот так неожиданность. Извините за отнятое время». Тогда придётся разворачиваться назад в Сан-Диего и думать, как быть дальше.

У Уилла трясутся руки, а челюсти болят от напряжения. Взъерошенный, подозрительный вид — это совсем не то, что ему нужно. Он заворачивает в придорожную забегаловку, где в уборной надевает чистую рубашку, застёгивает на все пуговицы и поднимает воротник. Зачёсывает назад волосы. Однако измождённость так просто не замаскируешь. В ближайшей аптеке он приобретает тональный корректор и замазывает синяки под глазами.

Откинув заднее сиденье, он укладывает собак на коврики, а щенков рассовывает между сумок. Так их не спрячешь, но, во всяком случае, они не будут так бросаться в глаза.

Через полчаса ожидания наступает его очередь. И кажется, сердце готово заглохнуть в любой момент. Подошедший к машине пограничник принимает протянутый паспорт, смотрит на Уилла, затем на документ, затем снова на Уилла.

— Какова ваша цель визита в Мексику? — дежурный вопрос, повторяемый десятки раз ежедневно. В действительности этот человек плевать хотел на очередного белого американца, едущего в Мексику.

— В отпуск, — отвечает Уилл с идеальным среднезападным акцентом и указывает на своё лицо: — Вот, подлечился, теперь самое время погреться на солнышке.

Собаки сзади лежат тихо, как мышки. Шрам захватывает всё внимание офицера. Уилл изо всех сил старается дышать ровно. И выглядеть самым тривиальным и незапоминающимся среди множества таких же людей.

— Не скажете мне, почему у вас трясутся руки? — интересуется пограничник.

Уилл бросает взгляд на предмет разговора. Плохо дело. Однако он быстро ориентируется, вскидывая на собеседника прямой, решительный взгляд и выдавая всего одно слово:

— Ирак.

Офицер понимающе и несколько сконфуженно кивает.

— Прости, брат. Спасибо за службу.

Какой-то олень в хвосте принимается истерично долбить по клаксону, и пограничник поворачивается на звук, поморщившись.

— Думаю поваляться на пляже с недельку. Расслабиться, выпить, — Уилл демонстративно _не_ говорит о своих руках или лице. — Но я без понятия, что здесь и где. Есть тут куда сходить, чтоб не напороться на вездесущих студентов?

Пограничник смеётся.

— Уж точно не на пляжи Тихуаны, только не в это время года.

Рёв клаксона возобновляется. Уилл готов поспорить, что кое-кого ожидает полный досмотр, но в душе он благодарит придурка с шилом в одном месте, поскольку патрульный так и не проверяет салон автомобиля Уилла, пытаясь высмотреть нарушителя спокойствия.

— Ладно, бывай, приятель. Весёлых каникул. — Он возвращает Уиллу паспорт и не глядя делает жест рукой, позволяя проезжать.

Уилл минует блокпост, преодолевает некоторое расстояние, потом сворачивает на обочину и вылазит из машины. Теперь не только руки — его всего колотит. Он сгибается, упираясь ладонями в колени, но приступ тошноты постепенно сходит на нет. Постояв-подышав, он более-менее приходит в себя, уже не опасаясь рухнуть, как подкошенный. Наконец он вызволяет собак из укрытия и снова раскладывает для них сиденье.

— Боже, — выдыхает он, падая на водительское, и облегчённо смеётся. — Срань господня.

Собаки растерянно поглядывают на него, явно вымотанные бесконечной поездкой.

— Охренеть можно, что с моей жизнью? Перевезти собак контрабандой — это же верх идиотизма. Убийство человека не было бóльшим извращением, чем это.

Он кладёт всё ещё трясущиеся руки на руль и разворачивается в направлении Сьюанд-Хуареса. От перспективы провести ещё двое суток на колёсах уже не в образном смысле хочется кричать и плакать.

Но вскоре более серьёзные волнения вытесняют мысли о поездке. Всё, что он может в сложившейся ситуации, — надеяться, что сделка с картелем пройдёт как по маслу, потому как Уилл, хоть убейте, не представляет, что будет делать, если Ганнибал не приедет. Господи-боже, а если он _правда_ не приедет? Если дело повернётся круто? Ганнибал Лектер — сам дьявол, но даже его фортуна не может длиться вечно. Рано или поздно что-то обязано пойти не по плану.

## Глава 28

Оставшийся путь до Сьюад-Хуареса проходит без потрясений. Парнишка, стоящий за стойкой регистрации в мотеле, по-английски понимает ещё меньше, чем Уилл по-испански. Все попытки узнать, первым ли он въезжает в этот номер или кто-то его уже опередил, ничего, кроме неловкого обмена междометиями, не дают.

Парковочная площадка перед нужным номером пустует.

Уилл подавляет приступ тошноты, сглотнув, и открывает дверь. И чуть не падает на колени, увидев Ганнибала, сидящего на одной из кроватей.

Лицо его гладко выбрито, волосы подстрижены и зачёсаны назад. Пиджак по-летнему лёгкого костюма отложен на спинку стула, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтя. У Ганнибала сбиты костяшки рук, рассечена губа, под одним глазом зияет порез, но вот он, прямо здесь, сидит на краю кровати, разутый, смакует дорогое вино из пластикового стаканчика и смотрит теленовеллу с выражением лица, не определившимся между восторгом и ужасом.

Он поворачивает голову на звук отворившейся двери.

— Вижу, ты всё-таки провёз собак, — констатирует он и тут же оказывается окружён всей стаей. При виде него собаки мгновенно оживают, возбуждённо подпрыгивают, приветственно виляя хвостами и выпрашивая ласку, словно до этого не тряслись в машине несколько суток кряду. Ганнибал же невозмутимо спокоен, можно подумать, для него самого переход через границу стался увеселительной прогулкой. — Ступай в душ, выглядишь ужасно.

Разумеется, после четырёх дней на колёсах от него разит. Однако он слишком, слишком вымотался, чтобы сейчас думать о подобном. Нервы настолько на пределе, что, вполне возможно, попытка заговорить обернётся приступом смеха или плача.

— У нас получилось, — всё равно говорит Уилл, захлопывая дверь. Тело снова начинает бить неконтролируемая дрожь, глаза слезятся. — О Господи, у тебя получилось.

Чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, он опускается на пол, опасаясь просто свалиться без сил, и раздевается тоже сидя. Вот только подняться на ноги уже не кажется возможным, поэтому он на четвереньках подползает к занимаемой Ганнибалом кровати, вжимаясь лицом в матрас около его ноги.

Рука Ганнибала ложится на его макушку, гладя по слипшимся, спутанным волосам.

— Мой дорогой мальчик. Иди сюда.

Волей последнего усилия он всё-таки взбирается на постель, на предложенное нагретое место. Ганнибал притягивает его к себе и целует в губы. Уилл сминает в кулаках его рубашку и утыкается лбом ему в плечо, с трудом сдерживая разбушевавшиеся чувства. Ганнибал пахнет одеколоном и вином и выглядит в точности таким, каким является. Быть может, именно таким он становится, когда его никто не видит: неизвестным богом, бродящим по земле и наблюдающим мир с интересом учёного к научному эксперименту.

Уилл безропотно позволяет мягко подтолкнуть себя на постель и натянуть до плеч пододеяльник и устраивает голову у Ганнибала на бедре.

— Поговорим позже, — говорит тот, убавляя звук телевизора. — Отдыхай. — Рука ощутимым теплом покоится у Уилла на затылке, ногти легонько рисуют по коже круги, прогоняя тупую боль, прочно утвердившую свои позиции за последние три дня.

 

Сколько точно часов проходит, Уилл не может определить, но когда он просыпается, то видит, как Ганнибал обувается. На улице темно, и только свет фар бьёт в окно сквозь цветочные занавески. Снаружи доносится гул работающего двигателя.

— В холодильнике есть еда, — сообщает Ганнибал, не поворачивая головы. — Поешь. Прими душ. И налей себе вина, здесь предлагают на удивление сносное.

— Высокая оценка, — зевает Уилл. — Куда ты?

— Возместить мой долг. — Ганнибал распрямляется и надевает пиджак. — Полагаю, это займёт некоторое время, однако я вернусь ещё до того, как ты проснёшься наутро.

Уилл ощущает себя странно рассеянным, как будто голова напичкана ватой. Ресницы слипаются, а во рту — натуральная пустыня. А ещё по нему ванна плачет.

— Подожди меня. Идём вместе — такой же был план?

— Не в этот раз. Я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от этих людей, насколько возможно.

— Тем более. Раз они такие страшные, кто-то должен прикрывать тебе спину.

Ганнибал с нежностью ему улыбается.

— Уилл, против нас двоих их тысячи. Твоё присутствие ничего не решит. Сейчас я отправлюсь туда, куда должен, убью того, кого должен, и вернусь. А уже завтра мы выдвинемся на юг и будем обсуждать, куда хотели бы сходить в первую очередь.

Уилл себе напоминает, что Ганнибал — образчик в проблеме самоконтроля. И данная ситуация для него настолько противоестественна, насколько любой человек чувствовал бы себя, оказавшись в другой галактике.

Ганнибал отрешён, практически закрыт, Уилл чувствует это, когда тот целует его на прощание. Уилл припадает к окну, едва успевает захлопнуться дверь. Запоминает марку, модель и номер автомобиля, наблюдает, как тот отъезжает с примотельной стоянки, и приходит лишь к смутному предположению о том, куда тот может направляться.

Когда свет фар скрывается из поля зрения, Уилл отлипает от окна и хватает со стула стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды: той самой, в которой приехал и сбросил прямо на пол. Очевидно, Ганнибал сложил её для стирки. Собаки внимательно следят за его метаниями, и тут Уилла осеняет: он так волновался о том, чтоб провезти их через границу, что напрочь позабыл о пистолете, что до сих пор лежит в вещсумке. Уилл заряжает его и засовывает в поясную кобуру, а сверху натягивает куртку. Ножи Ганнибала, аккуратно сложенные в его сумке, он тоже берёт, и вот — всего минутой после ухода Ганнибала он уже сидит за рулём универсала.

О том, куда тот мог направиться, Уилл понятия не имеет, однако на его стороне инстинкты полицейского и память о внешности автомобиля, увёзшего Ганнибала. Спустя около получаса кружения по окрестностям он выцепляет глазами нужную машину. Четыре неприветливых лица поворачиваются к нему, когда он тормозит рядом и опускает стекло.

— Я Миктлансиуатль, — говорит Уилл. — Где Ганнибал Лектер?

— Миктлансиуатль? — с недоверием переспрашивает водитель.

— Не важно. Я его подкрепление.

В машине вспыхивает непродолжительный спор, по итогу которого водитель снова обращается к Уиллу:

— Такого уговора не было.

— Ну да, но у вас больше шансов получить желаемое, если я удостоверюсь, что его не пристрелили. И поверьте, вы не хотели бы встать у меня на пути.

Перепалка в соседней машине возобновляется, но в конце концов Уилл получает координаты.

Он паркуется в квартале от места назначения, чтобы оценить обстановку и просчитать варианты. С единственным пистолетом далеко он не уйдёт, учитывая, что тут по периметру десятки парней с автоматами. Если уж действовать, то не руками, а головой. И хотя существует вероятность, что всё пройдёт по плану — Ганнибал поработает с заказанной жертвой и будет отпущен с миром, — Уилл не привык рассчитывать на удачу.

Входную дверь сторожат двое.

И что-то подсказывает Уиллу, что всё определённо пошло не по плану.

Он обходит здание вокруг. Все окна забиты решётками, выходит, нет иного пути, кроме как через главную дверь. Уилл пробегается обратно до машины, вышаривает из бардачка карту по штатам и забытые предыдущим владельцем наушники. Одну из беруш вставляет в ухо, а штекер засовывает в карман.

— Нет, — говорит он, спускаясь вниз по улице и вперившись в карту. — Я отлично знаю, как читать карту... не надо мне этого рассказывать, это ты не можешь-... малышка, нет. Это не то, что я... детка, я совсем не это пытался сказать. Я только говорю, что смотрю в карту, и это не там, где ты сказала. Что-то не правильно. Погоди, вот тут какие-то парни, — Уилл взмахивает картой в сторону двух охранников у двери. — Сейчас у них спрошу, подожди минутку.

Он с самым невинным видом подходит к лестнице.

— Comprende по-английски?¹ — спрашивает Уилл и, не дожидаясь ответа, пихает карту под нос одному из охранников. — Мне надо вот сюда, — он тыкает пальцем в страницу, — но, кажется, я заблудился.

— Эй, pendejo,² — парень пытается убрать от себя карту, — это частная собственность-...

Уилл рассекает ему глотку. Сделать это получается куда проще, чем он ожидал. Кровь брызжет фонтаном. Рукоятка становится скользкой, но это не мешает Уиллу нанести удар второму охраннику и отсечь ему голосовые связки до того, как тот успеет закричать. Это не убьёт его сразу, зато утихомирит.

Уилл стаскивает тела с крыльца, пряча их в тени здания. Даже если кто-то и стал свидетелем его действий, он предпочёл оставаться внутри и не встревать. Второй ещё жив, но кровь с бульканьем выплёскивается у него изо рта. Уилл прекращает его мучения. Потом снимает с обоих тел винтовки и затыкает одну за пояс джинсов сзади, вторую — за пазуху куртки.

Входная дверь оказывается незаперта и отворяется без скрипа. Уилл крадётся внутрь, и плохое предчувствие только нарастает, когда в нос ударяет запах крови. Крови, пожалуй, больше, чем уже есть на нём.

Он видит на полу тело, голова от которого практически отделена, а рядом торчит застрявшее в дереве мачете. Уилл обходит его и распознаёт, откуда доносится хорошо знакомый запах места преступления.

По всей кухне разбросаны горы кокаина, по большей части перемешанного с кровью. Ещё одно тело лежит лицом на обеденном столе, и, прежде чем убить, его явно помучали. На первый взгляд, банальная бандитская разборка: никаких изощрений — только раны на ступнях и ладонях. Однако порезы исполнены с изысканной точностью. Уилл так много лет изучал деятельность Потрошителя, что у него развилось какое-то шестое чувство на них. Это работа Ганнибала.

Но смерть наступила вследствие перелома шеи, вот что странно.

Уилл отпускает маятник.

_Я не хочу находиться здесь. Всё уже идёт не по плану. В указанном доме оказалось двое человек, вместо одного. Первого я приканчиваю быстро, ещё до того, как он успевает достать пистолет. Я бью его головой о стену, и он падает к моим ногам. С собой мне дали мачете, и я использую его, чтобы отрезать ему голову._

_Неряшливость мне отвратительна, но всё это я делаю не по своему желанию._

_Второй человек, которого я пришёл убить — будто какой-то посыльный — видит меня. Он напуган до ужаса и готов бежать со всех ног. Я без особого труда скручиваю его и пригвождаю к столу. Я довожу до его сведения, что со мной бесполезно договариваться, и мне не нужны ни его деньги, ни информация. Я здесь для того, чтобы пытать его и затем убить. Я заткнул его рот полотенцем, но он всё равно пытался молить о пощаде._

_Я ломаю каждую фалангу на его руках и ногах при помощи молотка для отбивки мяса. Он пытается кричать. Обычно я бы наслаждался его страданиями, но это не так. Это не мой замысел. Я думаю, что сделать дальше, но на меня нападают из засады. Их много, все вооружены. Я угрожаю им жизнью своего пленника — их товарища. Угрожаю свернуть ему шею, если они не дадут мне уйти._

_Они не отступаются, и тогда я ломаю ему шею._

_Они хватают меня и тащат..._

«Куда?» — сам себя спрашивает Уилл, становясь снова собой. Где-то кто-то держит Ганнибала. Перевозить его в другое место не рискнули бы. Ганнибал опасен, это любому идиоту ясно. Подвал.

Дверь приоткрыта, и Уилл понимает, что вот туда-то ему и надо. Он тихо подкрадывается и прислушивается. Вход в подвал никто не сторожит, поэтому он приоткрывает дверь ровно настолько, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь.

До слуха доносятся чьи-то препирательства. Уилл приседает и смотрит через подступенок. Так он видит всё вверх тормашками, но всё-таки видит.

Их трое, не считая Ганнибала, раздетого до трусов, со связанными руками, натянутыми на балку так, что его ступни едва касаются пола. У него идёт кровь носом и ртом, но все пальцы рук и ног, слава богу, под правильными углами.

— Ты думал, мы не узнаем о твоём визите, Миктлантекутли? — с насмешкой спрашивает один. — Нельзя подпортить нам жизнь и уйти целёхоньким.

Когда Ганнибал не отвечает — они бьют его чем-то, что просвистев в воздухе, хрустко опускается ниже его коленей.

Ганнибал с шумом, резко выдыхает, но не издаёт ни звука.

— Прошу прощения, — произносит он. — Я не знал, что риторические вопросы требуют ответа.

Его ударяют снова. И снова боль не искажает его лица.

— Мои поздравления блестящей работе сети осведомителей? — продолжает он как ни в чём не бывало.

Уилл подмечает отсутствие здесь окон и каких либо путей выхода, кроме этой единственной лестницы. Всё оружие сложено в дальнем углу, вне зоны видимости Ганнибала да и вообще как можно дальше от него. Уилл не уверен, чего они ожидают от него — с руками, связанными над головой, — но точно не недооценивают.

— Где твоя маленькая пидорская жёнушка из ФБР? — спрашивает один из них. Что ж, Уилл слышал и более живописные описания в свой адрес.

Ганнибал по-звериному склоняет голову набок.

— Кто?

Ещё один удар приходится на его ноги.

— Где-то в Соединённых Штатах. Кроме того, боюсь, я не-...

На сей раз его бьют с такой силой, что Ганнибал, потеряв равновесие и глухо охнув, повисает на руках. Ему видимых усилий стоит подобрать ноги и вновь опереться на них.

— Его здесь нет. И даже если бы он рискнул появиться в этих убогих местах, не понимаю, с чего вы решили, что он может представлять для вас хоть какую-то угрозу.

— Я тебе вот что предлагаю, Лектер, — говорит один из мужчин, делая шаг вперёд, дабы выглядеть более внушительным, но не настолько близко, чтобы Ганнибал смог пнуть его или укусить, — скажешь, где он, и мы всадим ему пулю в череп, быстро и милосердно. Заставишь нас самих искать его — мы пустим его по кругу, пока не издохнет, а ты будешь смотреть. А потом мы прикончим и тебя и выставим вас обоих в назидание другим. Не с теми шутить вздумал.

Ганнибал так вздыхает, словно это наискучнейший разговор в его жизни.

— Я садист, сеньор. Мне доставляют наслаждение чужие страдания и боль. Даже если вы найдёте Уилла-...

Уилл стремглав бросается обратно на кухню и застывает. Есть по меньшей мере несколько минут, когда они будут пытаться выбить из Ганнибала информацию, а пока они заняты...

Он бросается к кухонным шкафчикам, выискивая самые обычные бытовые продукты. Здесь есть всё, чтобы соорудить более-менее приличную дымовую гранату.

Когда он прокрадывается обратно в подвал, то видит, что Ганнибал снова висит на путах. Его тело развёрнуто так, что Уиллу открывается вид на его спину и колени исполосованные вздувшимися ссадинами. Несколько полос, пересекающих спину, сочатся кровью.

Уилл хорошенько примеривается, запускает в цель бутылку самодельного газа и дважды выстреливает. Один, которому попадает в грудь, тут же грохается на пол, но второго, похоже, только зацепляет пулей. Помещение стремительно заполняется полуядовитым дымом. Раздаётся чья-то ругань, переходящая в надрывный кашель. Потом в сторону Уилла громыхает несколько выстрелов. Он пережидает стрельбу, а потом несколько раз стреляет в ответ, в то место, где видел выхлопные вспышки.

Он спускается по лестнице, насколько это возможно. Повязка из кухонного полотенца защищает лёгкие, но это ненадолго. Глаза уже нестерпимо разъедает.

И тут он замечает небольшое окошко, расположенное так, что, сидя на лестнице, увидеть его было нельзя. Звон стекла — и дым начинает медленно вытекать наружу. Сквозь поредевшую хмарь он видит, что подстреленный человек пытается встать. Уилл выпускает в него ещё две пули.

Тем временем Ганнибал расправляется с третьим, намертво стиснув ноги вокруг его горла. Он почти не дышит, глаза прикрыты, и боль в разодранных до крови запястьях, наверное, на грани терпимого.

— Я закончу, — предлагает Уилл, и Ганнибал расслабляет захват. Мужчина уже практически теряет сознание и заваливается вперёд. Уилл спускает курок.

Ганнибал улыбается ему окровавленными зубами.

— Мой дорогой Уилл, — начинает он, но закашливается и уже не может прекратить. Стоять более-менее он может только на одной ноге. Он тяжело опирается на плечо Уилла, хотя всеми силами пытается крепиться. — Я знал, что ты будешь великолепен.

— Не теряй мысль, — отвечает Уилл, разрезая верёвки.

— Где твои штаны? Нам надо смываться отсюда.

— Боюсь, их уже не вернуть, — сквозь кашель отвечает Ганнибал, тяжело дыша.

— «Подожди в мотеле», сказал он, «я скоро вернусь», сказал он. Лживый ублюдок. — Уилл перерезает последний узел, и Ганнибал почти валится в его руки. — Тебе придётся идти, сам я тебя не дотащу.

Совместными усилиями они таки выбираются из подвала, хотя подъём по лестнице стоит Ганнибалу немалых страданий. Слизистая горла раздражена от газа, из-за чего он хрипит, но это недолговременный эффект, так что скоро всё вернётся в норму.

— Я велел тебе не приходить, — говорит Ганнибал, в то время как Уилл помогает ему одеться. Сгибать колени становится проблемой.

Уилл находит в морозилке две пачки мороженных овощей и забирает изоленту, которой жертва была примотана к столу, чтобы в машине Ганнибал смог соорудить себе компрессы.

— Не всегда можно получить желаемое, — говорит Уилл. — Это не диктатура. И вообще, с учётом обстоятельств, «спасибо» было уместно.

Ганнибал кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, останавливая до того, как тот успеет открыть входную дверь. И целует так нежно, почти ласково. У них семь трупов за спиной, а Ганнибал целует его так, словно они прогуливаются по побережью Сены после позднего ужина в ресторане.

— Спасибо.

— Я хочу посмотреть на пирамиды, — говорит Уилл. — А ещё хочу помыться и чего-нибудь съесть, но прямо сейчас — свалить отсюда подальше. И ещё хочу, чтоб ты свозил меня в Теотиуакан, Чичен-Ицу и Паленке.

— Полагаю, для начала нам лучше покинуть город, — говорит Ганнибал, когда они выходят на улицу.

— Хорошо. Возьмём собак, уедем из города, найдём место, где можно остановиться с целой сворой. Я приму душ, а потом ты ляжешь в ванную и будешь греть свои колени, пока мы будем трахаться. После мы поедим. Ну а дальше... по ситуации.

Ганнибал смеётся, кашляет и снова смеётся, периодически сбиваясь на кашель.

— Всё, что захочешь.

## Примечание к части

¹ Вы понимаете по-английски? (исп.)  
² Придурок (исп.)

## Глава 29

В Коста-Рике они умудряются ускользнуть от Интерпола, не оставив ни единого трупа, а определять дальнейшие свои перемещения доверяют подбрасыванию монетки. Так выследить их куда сложнее. Когда настаёт очередь Уилла выбрать для них пристанище, они поселяются в местечке Сантус, штат Сан-Паулу. Уиллу приходятся по душе здешние пляжи и возможность выходить на лодке в открытое море. Ганнибалу нравится широкий спектр того, что можно посмотреть и чем заняться в городе. Таким образом, выбором довольны они оба, кроме того, место это довольно населённое, а в большой массе всегда проще затеряться.

Уилл сидит на палубе, задремав с книгой в руках, когда его будит взволнованное тявканье Сэди. Она, к слову, твёрдо решила любить Ганнибала больше всех, и теперь хвостиком следует за ним повсюду. Выглядит понурой, когда тот куда-нибудь уходит. И ложится головой ему на колени при первой возможности. Но Уилл не может по-настоящему винить её за подобные чувства. Так что неудивительно, что вслед за такой бурной её реакцией из-за угла дома показывается Ганнибал. Перевязку с его левого колена должны снять уже на следующей неделе, так как растяжение ахиллова сухожилия его уже почти не беспокоит. Ганнибал несёт в руках пачку бумаг.

— Террористические группировки в Канаде, военный законопроект в Штатах, обезглавливание, утечка провокационных видеозаписей Джастина Бибера, — докладывает Уилл вместо приветствия, лениво взмахивая рукой на компьютер, с помощью которого они следят за новостями. — О нас больше не говорят. Разве что Фредди Лаундс в своей последней публикации рассуждает: не потому ли у ФБР снизилась раскрываемость, что их подопечный психопат свинтил на каникулы с Ганнибалом-каннибалом. Но это, скорее, завуалированная шпилька в адрес руководства, чем что-либо ещё.

Ганнибал подталкивает Уилла немного подвинуться на шезлонге, чтобы он мог сесть, а сам Уилл — откинуться на его колени.

— И на каком мы месте в преступном рейтинге?

Уилл не заостряет внимание на том, что Ганнибал отвлечённо поглаживает Сэди за ушами.

— Достаточно низко. Нас даже близко не ранжируют с военными преступниками или террористами. Также известно, что в стране нас нет. Поэтому сейчас нам не о чем беспокоиться.

Уилл изворачивается и запечатлевает поцелуй у Ганнибала под челюстью.

— Что ты принёс?

Ганнибал передаёт Уиллу бумаги. Фото, результаты веб-поиска и множество деталей из личного дела.

— Кто он? — интересуется Уилл, хотя и знает, что ничего приятного не услышит. Взгляд останавливается на мужчине возрастом около пятидесяти, на которого Ганнибал собрал весьма внушительное досье. Этот человек — садист, сумевший скрыть свои наклонности от окружающих.

— Нас обслуживала одна официантка в моей любимой кофейне. Он был вопиюще груб с ней, из-за чего она без должного внимания обслужила остальных клиентов, включая меня. — Ганнибал обеими руками скользит Уиллу на бока, одну запуская под футболку и оставляя на животе.

— Угу, — отзывается Уилл, ожидая продолжения.

— Также ему доставляло удовольствие убивать мальчиков по вызову, что, как ты можешь судить по собранной информации, сомнений не вызывает.

Они заключили договорённость, которую Уилл сам предложил, так что теперь поздновато искать оправдание разнице между преднамеренным убийством и теми семерыми, которых Уилл уже убил. Если уж быть честным, одно из семи убийств было вполне себе преднамеренным. Уилл бросает бумаги на палубу возле шезлонга. Эд и Джин тут же проявляют к ним неподдельный пищевой интерес. Вот вам и ещё один способ уничтожения улик.

— Сегодня? — спрашивает он в основном затем, чтобы подтвердить, что идут они вместе.

— Сегодня, — отвечает Ганнибал, затаив дыхание. Он тянет с Уилла футболку, оставляя дорожки укусов и поцелуев на оголяющейся коже плеч.

Уилл стаскивает свои шорты, член Ганнибала горячо и влажно скользит между его ягодиц. Тот даже не думает раздеться; Уилл чувствует скольжение ткани его брюк о свою обнажённую кожу. Мысль о том, что Ганнибал сидит полностью одетый, всего лишь с расстёгнутой ширинкой, заставляет что-то собираться и одновременно растекаться у Уилла в животе. Он вскидывает руку, притягивая Ганнибала за волосы. Тот продолжает дрочить ему, подбрасывая бёдра, громко дышит Уиллу в ухо, чертя острыми зубами по шее.

Им не требуется много времени, чтобы кончить. Уилл, весь взмокший и перемазанный спермой, совсем чуть-чуть упирается, когда его тащат в душ.

 

Ганнибал кормит его ранним ужином, и из дома они выходят с последними лучами солнца. Бог знает каким образом, но Ганнибал изловчился добыть для них два пластиковых костюма, какие используют судмедэксперты в особых ситуациях.

Уилл надевает свой комплект только в машине.

— Мы в поту захлебнёмся, когда закончим, — с недовольством замечает он. — Это не слишком? Полиция не будет настолько дотошна, у них и без того забот полон рот.

Ганнибал натягивает латексные перчатки.

— Небрежность нам ни к чему.

 

Они идут через парадный вход. Уилл нажимает на дверной звонок, и когда их цель открывает дверь, он с силой бьёт кулаком точно в горло. Человек отшатывается, хватая ртом воздух, а тем временем Ганнибал запирает за ними дверь.

Уилл локтем пережимает жертве горло и волочит на кухню. Пол выложен плиткой — что ж, меньше заморочек с уборкой.

— Небольшая помощь не помешает, — обращается он к Ганнибалу.

Ганнибал берёт мужчину за запястье отбивающейся от Уилла руки и отводит в сторону, без труда делая блокирующий движения захват. Уилл припоминает, что уже видел этот его приём один или два раза. Ганнибал, в свою очередь, выжидающе смотрит на него, в то время как скрученный ими человек заливается мольбами о пощаде надтреснутым после удара голосом.

— Заткнись, — рассеянно бросает Уилл. — Нам не нужны твои деньги.

Ганнибал немного сильнее выкручивает запястье жертвы и спрашивает:

— Как бы ты хотел это сделать?

Они принесли с собой кейс с хирургическими инструментами. Уилл открывает его, задумчиво перебирая лезвия.

— Что он делал с жертвами?

Ганнибал поводит плечом.

— Закалывал до смерти. Обыкновенное проявление компенсации проблем, связанных с потенцией. Не особенно интересный случай.

Уилл вынимает нож.

— Думаю, для него справедливо будет ощутить всё на себе.

Он размышляет обо всех жизнях, отнятых этим человеком. Время расплаты за его жестокость. Ганнибал, возможно, не блюститель правосудия, однако Уилл вполне представляет их в ипостасях судьи и палача. А судить так просто, оказывается. Уилл улыбается человеку сверху вниз и позволяет себе погрузиться в его образ мышления. Он отнюдь не примеряет на себя шкуру другого убийцы, но это придаёт ситуации некий оттенок иронии, которую, как он догадывается, Ганнибал оценит. Уилл заносит руку с ножом.

Ганнибал отходит назад, уклоняясь от первых брызг крови. Она хлещет фонтаном, заливая пол, стекая по пластику костюма, окропляя Уиллу лицо. Когда он заканчивает — дышит загнанным животным, ощущая, как пот градом стекает по спине. Он смаргивает морок, вновь становясь самим собой, и видит, что грудная клетка человека под ним разворочена в лоскуты, обнажая кости рёбер и грязно-розовую пену лёгких. Тот больше не дышит.

Уилл поднимается с колен, нож выскальзывает из руки. Он может лишь догадываться, как выглядит в этот самый момент, однако Ганнибал смотрит на него с тем самым выражением лица человека, который не может поверить своему счастью. Уилл манит его к себе окровавленной рукой.

— Ни в чём себе не отказывай, — говорит, припечатывая слова поцелуем. — Я пока создам видимость ограбления.

Уходя, он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, но не оборачивается. Он пока не готов смотреть на то, что Ганнибал собирается сделать с телом. Возможно, когда-нибудь, но не сегодня.

К моменту его возвращения Ганнибал уже относит тело к машине и укладывает в багажник. Уилл передаёт ему сумку с ценностями из дома, которую Ганнибал закидывает рядом. Туда же отправляются пластиковые костюмы убийц.

Ганнибал открывает перед ним дверь машины, и Уилл никак это не комментирует. Он подозревает, что Ганнибал сейчас немного не в себе.

Мешок с ценностями они сбрасывают в мусорный бак в одном захудалом райончике города. Ещё до восхода солнца их растащат, распродадут, раздербанят на запчасти. Менталитет местного населения не предполагает смотреть дарёному коню в зубы.

Тело они избавляют от одежды и закапывают в приличной дальности от города, чтобы исключить возможность его случайного обнаружения. Уилл подмечает, что труп гораздо сильнее изувечен, чем он запомнил. Впрочем, он не особо присматривается.

Когда они возвращаются домой на заре, он уже буквально засыпает на ходу. Истощение, скорее, психическое, нежели физическое. Даже не верится, как всё это возможно проделать в одиночку. Уилл, собирая все косяки, плетётся до душа, чтобы смыть с себя пот, и после валится в постель без задних ног. Он лишь смутно запоминает, как прогибается матрас, когда Ганнибал ложится рядом, и сразу отрубается.

 

Просыпаясь около одиннадцати утра, он чувствует себя совершенно дезориентированным. Перевернувшись на другой бок, он не находит Ганнибала на соседней половине кровати. И в этот момент до него доходит, что по дому распространяется просто фантастический аромат из кухни.

Уилл спускается на источник запаха, зевая и на ходу натягивая шорты.

— Что делаешь?

Хотя у Ганнибала вовсе не виноватое выражение лица, что-то в нём неуловимо говорит об обратном.

— Я решил, что хочу приготовить для тебя обед, — уклончиво отвечает он.

Уилл подходит ближе, взглядом изучая ингредиенты на столе.

— Подумай ещё раз, прежде чем ответить, Ганнибал. Ты собирался накормить меня нашей жертвой, ничего мне об этом не сказав? Или ждал, пока я проснусь, чтобы сказать мне, что главный ингредиент — это зелёный сойлент?*

Ганнибал возвращается к нарезанию моркови, которая из-под его ножа выходит в идеально ровные кружочки.

— Меня посетило внезапное желание тебя удивить, — признаёт он, однако Уилл прекрасно понимает, что это его такой деликатный способ сказать: «Я собирался накормить тебя человечиной и промолчать об этом».

С другой стороны, Уилл готов отдать ему должное, ведь Ганнибал не стал ничего отрицать.

— Я не очень люблю сюрпризы, — сообщает Уилл. А потом видит бутылку своего любимого виски на столе. — Но взятка принимается. — Он наливает себе стакан и задумывается: возможно ли, что его моральный горизонт событий уже преодолён?

Их взгляды встречаются, и по Ганнибалу видно, что он ждёт его ответа.

И Уилл понимает, что его мораль тут не при чём. Он пересёк черту давным-давно. Так что вместо этого он призадумывается, насколько ситуация беспокоит его в том или ином плане. И о том, какое значение это имеет для Ганнибала.

Уилл берёт со стола ложку и зачерпывает варящееся содержимое кастрюли. Дует и пробует.

— Нужно больше перца.

Ганнибал бросает нож и выключает плиту. Уилл не успевает даже опустить руку с зажатой в ней ложкой — Ганнибал отталкивает в сторону разделочную доску, подхватывает его под бёдра и усаживает на стол.

— Вполне достаточно, мой маленький ужас, — шепчет он Уиллу в губы и крепко целует, жаром и твёрдостью притираясь между его разведённых ног. Солнечный свет плавится и расплывается по полу, обтекая лениво нежащихся в его тепле собак. Шум океана доносится до распахнутого окна. Ганнибал расходится в своей акульей улыбке, и Уилл притягивает его ещё ближе. Его зубы на горле Ганнибала — такие же бритвенно-острые.

 

**Конец.**  


## Примечание к части

* «Зелёный сойлент» — американский фильм-антиутопия 1973 года, снятый по роману Гарри Гаррисона «Подвиньтесь! Подвиньтесь!». По сюжету, в немыслимо перенаселённом, загрязнённом, унылом мире сырьём для производства всех пищевых продуктов является зелёный сойлент, производимый из океанского планктона. Однако в ходе детективного расследования главный герой выясняет, что на самом деле зелёный сойлент делают из человеческих останков.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

П/п:  
Боже, поверить не могу, я таки закончила! Этот год прошёл для меня за маленькую жизнь, полную взлётов и падений, но я ни на секунду не жалею, что преодолела весь этот путь. Хочу сказать безмерное Спасибо всем, кто читал, комментировал, указывал на оплошности и помогал их исправить, всем, кто подбадривал и придавал мне уверенности. Без вашей поддержки я вряд ли сумела бы довести работу до конца. Однако эта высота взята, и теперь я знаю, что могу.  
Этот фанфик — что-то невероятное, и я непередаваемо счастлива разделить его с вами. Надеюсь, вы получили не меньше удовольствия.  
Поздравляю вас с наступающим Новым годом и желаю больше приятных удивлений от самих себя! :)

04.01.2016 - 30.12.16


End file.
